


While love exist

by Lady_Khum



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyu es un médico enfrascado en su nuevo y apasionante trabajo en el campo de la investigación. Entre sus pacientes se encuentra Siwon, un hombre marcado por la muerte de su padre y preocupado por colaborar en cualquier cosa que ayude a prevenir que otras personas vean su vida mermada por una enfermedad para la cual no existe cura. Pero la salud de Siwon empieza a resentirse y Kyu se vuelca en descubrir qué le ocurre, decidido a salvarlo no sólo porque su condición de médico le dicta que es lo que tiene que hacer, sino porque además tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia él que no puede ignorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#### Capítulo 1

El maletín de Kyu Hyun aún olía a nuevo. Era un carísimo ejemplar de piel marrón oscuro de diseño clásico. Le encantaba cómo crujía al abrirlo y cerrarlo, y cómo el olor a piel cara le hacía cosquillas en la nariz cada vez que lo tocaba. 

Era el único capricho que se había permitido hasta ese momento desde que salió de la facultad, hacía ya dos años. Durante sus días de estudiante de medicina se había visto obligado a mantener un modo de vida austero y simple, no por gusto, sino porque no se podía permitir hacer gastos innecesarios. Estudiar una carrera como la que había elegido resultaba muy caro para una familia modesta y trabajadora como la suya. Su padre no había podido hacerse cargo de los gastos de la universidad así que Kyu había tenido que trabajar muy duro para conseguir una beca, sin contar los trabajos a media jornada que había tenido que realizar para poder subsistir. 

Era un buen estudiante y había tenido suerte de sacar la carrera sin ningún impedimento, con calificaciones increíbles y una nota media final que le aseguraba poder trabajar en cualquiera de los mejores centros sanitarios del país. Pero antes de eso tuvo que pasar un período de interino en el hospital universitario de Seúl, donde el sueldo era bastante justo y no ayudó a que su precaria situación mejorara demasiado. Lo único que le consolaba era que durante ese tiempo había encontrado el campo en el que realmente quería trabajar.

Siempre había querido ser médico, pero no acababa de decidirse por la rama que escogería una vez terminara la carrera. Le atraían las especialidades quirúrgicas, como la cirugía cardiovascular o la neurocirugía, pero también había varias especialidades clínicas que llamaban su atención. No podía elegir entre una sola, era incapaz de decidirse. Hasta que comenzó a trabajar en el hospital. 

Pasó los primeros meses en urgencias, como casi todos los nuevos interinos, y fueron una locura. Para coger práctica fueron perfectos, pero las guardias eternas y los horarios infernales casi acaban con él. Tras cuatro meses de infarto, fue traspasado al departamento de diagnóstico. Y allí encontró su verdadera vocación.

No entendía cómo no había visto antes lo interesante que era el campo de la investigación. El trabajo de laboratorio era apasionante aunque no lo pareciera y encontraba tremendamente interesante esa parte de la medicina que, más que tratar con el paciente, se encarga de dar apoyo a los demás médicos realizando diagnósticos y sugiriendo tratamientos. 

Sin dudarlo en ningún momento, se enfocó en ese campo y acabó especializándose en anatomía patológica, lo cual le había servido para encontrar trabajo en una de las más prestigiosas clínicas del país, dedicada principalmente al estudio de enfermedades y al desarrollo de nuevos tratamientos. Apenas llevaba allí un mes y lo adoraba. No sólo por el trabajo en sí, sino porque la remuneración mensual era escandalosamente alta. 

Y lo primero que había comprado con su cuantioso sueldo había sido aquel maletín de piel. Tal vez no había podido comprar un buen traje de marca ni una corbata como las que llevaban los demás médicos de la clínica aún, pero aquel maletín le daba el prestigio y la distinción que de momento no podía demostrar con su atuendo. Cada cosa a su tiempo. 

Terminó de arreglarse y comprobó su aspecto en el espejo de la entrada antes de salir de su apartamento. Su pelo estaba perfecto, la ropa no estaba mal para ser un simple pantalón de pinzas y una chaqueta sport, estaba bien afeitado y olía bien después de la ducha concienzuda de cada mañana. Sabía que no tenía el aspecto impecable de muchos de sus compañeros, pero tenía más presencia y carisma que la mayoría de ellos. Y que se atreviera alguien a discutírselo.

Condujo hasta la clínica escuchando la radio. Sonaba una conocida canción de algún grupo k-pop del que no recordaba el nombre, pero conocía la canción perfectamente. La tarareó de principio a fin, incluso cantó el estribillo sin desafinar ni una nota. Aquella mañana estaba muy contento y se le notaba. Hasta sus compañeros lo notaron.

-Nos hemos levantado con buen pie por lo que veo, Cho. ¿Te ha pasado algo que merezca la pena saber?

-No, simplemente estoy de buen humor. No te montes películas, Kangin, no es nada de lo que piensas.

-Hey, que no he dicho nada. ¿He dicho algo? No, no lo he hecho.

-No hace falta. Te lo veo en la cara.

Su nuevo compañero, Kangin, era un tipo estupendo. En el mes que llevaba allí habían congeniado de una forma increíblemente rápida, pero tenía un problema serio con sus prioridades. El hombre, en sus treinta y bastante atractivo, sólo pensaba en el sexo. Para él todo giraba en torno a las relaciones íntimas y bajo esa influencia catalogaba el comportamiento y estado de ánimo de todo el mundo.

Si veía a alguien demasiado feliz era porque debía de haber echado un polvo de miedo la noche anterior. Si estaba de mal humor, hacía demasiado tiempo que no follaba. Si estaba decaído, había tenido un gatillazo. Si estaba nervioso, estaba cachondo perdido y necesitaba un buen meneo. Y así para todo.

-Qué mal concepto tienes de mí, chico – replicó Kangin poniéndose los botones de la bata blanca.

-En absoluto, pero reconoce que sólo te interesa una cosa en esta vida y todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza tiene que ver con ese tema.

-¡Pero… cómo dices eso! – el hombre fingió estar ofendido, pero no coló, sobre todo porque no pudo contener la risa – Y no sólo me interesa una cosa… Me interesan dos: las mujeres que me he tirado y las que pienso tirarme. ¿Ves? Dos cosas.

Kyu soltó una carcajada. Kangin era muy divertido, muy entusiasta… y muy hetero. No llevaba el suficiente tiempo allí como para contarle que a él las mujeres… En fin, tenía otros gustos. 

-Hoy prepárate, Cho. Empezamos pruebas clínicas y va a haber ambiente. Me voy al laboratorio. Nos vemos a media mañana para tomar café, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro. Luego nos vemos.

Kangin estaba especializado en farmacología y bioquímica y trabajaba desarrollando y estudiando tratamientos experimentales. En el campo de la investigación, su trabajo era muy importante ya que su función principal era desarrollar nuevos fármacos para tratar enfermedades de todo tipo. Lo único más importante que eso eran los voluntarios que se prestaban a probarlos de forma experimental. Sin ellos, el trabajo no servía para nada. Esa mañana iban a probar un nuevo tratamiento en algunos de esos voluntarios.

Cuando se ponían a prueba nuevos medicamentos experimentales en humanos, el grupo de participantes era bastante reducido, nunca más de cincuenta en el caso de esa clínica, y era lo que llamaban pruebas de fase I. Se les administraba el medicamento a los voluntarios para comprobar la seguridad del tratamiento y para conocer cómo afectaba al cuerpo, así como encontrar el nivel de dosis adecuada e identificar los posibles efectos secundarios.

La gran mayoría de los individuos que participaban en las pruebas lo hacía por dinero. No pagaban mal, desde los seiscientos mil wons por los estudios más sencillos hasta los dos millones por los que podían implicar riesgos o estaban enfocados a enfermedades muy graves. Algunos voluntarios ya padecían alguna enfermedad y sólo querían contribuir a encontrar una solución. Otros, los menos, simplemente querían hacer una buena labor social o contribuir al avance de la ciencia y se prestaban como conejillos de indias para vacunas, terapias y tratamientos, aún estando totalmente sanos. 

Antes de comenzar con el proceso, había que hacer un chequeo exhaustivo a cada participante. Análisis y exámenes médicos para comprobar el estado de salud del individuo, así como atención en el caso de padecer alguna afección relacionada con el tratamiento. Durante todo el proceso, la clínica ofrecía un seguimiento y atenciones personalizadas a cada uno de ellos, además de asegurarle privacidad y anonimato en todo momento. 

Esa era la función de Kyu en la clínica. Se encargaba de realizar los reconocimientos médicos -antes, durante y después de los tratamientos-, hacía el seguimiento de los efectos de los fármacos y prestaba atención personalizada a los voluntarios que se le asignaban. Durante ese primer mes sólo había colaborado con otro médico para ir conociendo cuál era su trabajo, pero en esa ocasión iba a trabajar solo. Le habían asignado un grupo de cinco pacientes/voluntarios de los que se haría cargo él en exclusiva hasta que el tratamiento acabara, fuera cual fuera el resultado del mismo. Por eso aquellas nuevas pruebas eran tan importantes para él.

Comenzó con el primero, un chico de poco más de veinte años, que le había dejado claro desde el primer momento que estaba cagado de miedo, pero necesitaba dinero y tenía un amigo que había hecho eso varias veces. 

-¿No me pasará nada, verdad, doctor? – le había preguntado mientras le tomaba la tensión.

-No, tranquilo. Este tipo de estudios no son peligrosos. Sólo queremos comprobar cómo el cuerpo absorbe, descompone y elimina el medicamento. No corre ningún riesgo, no se preocupe. De todas formas, recuerde que es voluntario y que nadie le obliga a continuar con el proceso. Puede abandonar cuando quiera y no haremos nada sin su consentimiento firmado. Si prefiere pensárselo un poco más…

-No, no. Necesito el dinero. Si usted dice que no es peligroso… Continúe con el chequeo.

Kyu concluyó el estudio lo más rápidamente que pudo. El chico se ponía cada vez más nervioso y si el electro y la tensión daban malos resultados por culpa de eso no iban a poder utilizarlo para las pruebas. Tras dejarlo en la consulta con unas palabras para tranquilizarlo, salió para que se vistiera y se marchara para dejar paso al siguiente. Diez minutos después estaba realizando el mismo proceso a una mujer de unos treinta años que afortunadamente no parecía estar nerviosa en absoluto.

Después de repetir las mismas pruebas cuatro veces, Kyu estaba bastante cansado. Por suerte sólo le quedaba un paciente más y acabaría por hoy. Con la carpeta que contenía los datos del próximo voluntario bajo el brazo, entró en la consulta deseando terminar cuanto antes y poder tomar ese café que había prometido a Kangin y hacía horas que debería haber tomado.

Entró hojeando el dosier con los datos básicos del voluntario, pero no se fijó en nada más que los campos donde debía aparecer su historia clínica. Aparentemente, aquel tipo estaba sano como una pera.

-Buenos días – saludó sin levantar la cabeza del informe.

-Buenos días, doctor.

La voz grave y masculina le hizo levantar la mirada. En la camilla estaba sentado un hombre joven, no podía tener más de treinta, con el pelo negro y complexión atlética. Debía ser muy alto ya que los pies casi le tocaban el suelo y para eso había que tener una estatura considerable dada la altura de la camilla. Llevaba la bata que obligaban a ponerse a todos los pacientes, pero no se había quitado los pantalones como debería haber hecho, y entendía por qué. El trozo de tela blanco apenas le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo. Sin los pantalones y de la forma que estaba sentado, posiblemente se le vería…

-Ejem… Bien, señor…

-Choi.

-Choi – Kyu lo miró un momento. Ya había visto su nombre en el informe y lo habían dicho a la vez -. Bien, comencemos con el examen, si le parece.

-Claro, cuando quiera.

Sin pedírselo, el hombre estiró el brazo y se subió un poco la manga de la bata, como si supiera de sobra lo que tenía que hacer. En efecto, el primer paso era tomarle la tensión, la presión arterial, coger una muestra de sangre y auscultarlo. 

No estaba en absoluto nervioso y parecía estar sentado en el salón de su casa. Movía las piernas ligeramente, como si fuera un niño grande, y sonreía cada vez que le dirigía la mirada. Por algún motivo, Kyu se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. 

Era un profesional y no se iba a poner a temblar sólo porque un paciente fuera guapo, como era el caso. Otras muchas veces había atendido a hombres atractivos, algunos hasta le habían tirado los tejos, y nunca se había puesto tan nervioso. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Cogió su estetoscopio y el tensiómetro y se dispuso a tomarle la tensión y el pulso. Cuando le sujetó el brazo para adaptarle el aparato al bíceps, notó que su piel estaba muy caliente. Tanto que le quemaron los dedos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Tiene fiebre? – le preguntó apartándose un poco.

-No, estoy bien.

-Está ardiendo.

-¿Yo? No creo. Tal vez sea que sus manos están heladas y ha notado el contraste de su piel y la mía, nada más.

-¿Mis manos están heladas? No creo que…

Se le atascó la frase en la garganta cuando el hombre le cogió las manos y las apretó entre las suyas. Estaba realmente caliente y el calor que desprendía parecía estar colándose bajo su piel.

-Pues sí, heladas – dijo con una mueca risueña - ¿Tiene frío, doctor? 

-¿Cómo? Yo… No, en absoluto… Esto… - apartó las manos de las suyas de un tirón y desvió la mirada – Sigamos con el reconocimiento, si no le importa.

-Claro. Continúe, doctor.

Debía de tener razón y de verdad estaba helado porque en cuanto se soltó del agarre sintió un escalofrío. Tal vez el enfermo era él.

La tensión y la presión arterial estaban bien. Le extrajo sangre y fue hasta la caja en la que guardaba las muestras, donde la colocó junto a las demás que había recogido ese día tras ponerle una pegatina con el número identificativo y un código de barras. Cuando se volvió, estetoscopio en mano decidido a auscultarlo, casi le da un infarto.

Choi se había abierto la bata por completo y la había dejado colgar de sus hombros, mostrando un torso que merecía estar en el museo de historia junto a las estatuas de los dioses griegos para que todo el mundo lo admirara. Se le secó la garganta y tragó como pudo. ¿Y se suponía que tenía que tocarlo? Que Dios lo ayudara.

-¿Me la quito entera?

-¿Perdón? – Kyu ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Seguía perdido en las ondulaciones del pecho de aquel adonis.

-Digo que si me quito la bata del todo. Como se ha quedado ahí parado…

-Oh, no. No hace falta. Es sólo que… Estaba pensando en otra cosa, disculpe.

Rezó para que Choi no se diera cuenta que le temblaban las manos cuando comenzó el reconocimiento. Puso la campana del estetoscopio contra su esternón con mucho cuidado, evitando tocarlo. Automáticamente, Choi se irguió para facilitarle la labor, enderezando la espalda hasta sacar pecho. Maldita sea, pensó, ¿cómo podía resultar más imponente sólo estirando la espalda?

-Inspire – le pidió con voz temblorosa.

El hombre hinchó el pecho llenándolo de aire y Kyu sintió ganas de posar la cabeza en él. ¡Dios bendito, qué maravilla de hombre! ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse con semejante criatura delante? Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pillado admirando sus pectorales mientras él seguía conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Espire, espire!

-¡Uf, menos mal!

Kyu se sintió fatal. Seguramente había pensado que era tonto o un novato. Estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando lo oyó reír. 

-Lo siento. Tenía que haber soltado el aire antes. No sé por qué estaba esperando a que usted me lo dijera. Debo estar tonto. 

Encima era él quien se disculpaba cuando la culpa había sido sólo suya. No iba a dejar que pensara que había sido él quien había metido la pata cuando no era así. Lo miró a la cara para sacarlo de su error… y se olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

_Hoyuelos._

Sólo veía hoyuelos por todas partes. Parecía no tener nada más en la cara que aquellos adorables y sexis hoyuelos producidos por una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel ángel? ¿Era real? 

Como no dejaba de reír, Kyu tuvo que apartar el estetoscopio de su pecho y esperar a que parara. En el fondo lo agradeció, así podía apartarse un poco de él y tomar aire. El frío que sentía unos minutos antes había sido sustituido por un calor abrasador que lo atacaba de dentro a fuera. En serio, ¿qué había pasado con el oxígeno en aquella jodida habitación?

-Lo siento, ya paro. Disculpe – Choi se recompuso del ataque de risa y tomó aire dos veces para calmarse -. Vale, ya. Puede seguir.

Adoptó la misma postura; erguido, con la espalda muy recta y el pecho hacia adelante. Tomó aire cuando Kyu se lo pidió y lo expulsó cuando debía. Cuando Kyu le pidió que se descubriera la espalda para seguir con la auscultación, el hombre no se lo pensó dos veces y se bajó la prenda por los brazos hasta dejar espalda y hombros al descubierto. Y Kyu se empalmó.

No voy a poder terminar esto, pensó mientras lo reconocía. Olía de una forma embriagadora, una mezcla a colonia y masculinidad que le estaba nublando la vista. El bulto en sus pantalones empezó a palpitar y rezó en silencio para que la bata ocultara aquella inoportuna aunque comprensible erección.

Choi estaba bronceado y su piel era suave y tersa. Sin darse cuenta, Kyu puso una mano en su hombro y el contacto le abrasó la piel. La retiró con rapidez y Choi se dio cuenta.

-No se preocupe – le dijo mirándolo sobre el hombro -. Comprendo que tenga que tocarme. Además, esto no ha hecho más que empezar, ¿verdad?

-Parece muy familiarizado con el proceso – le dijo Kyu intentado distraer su atención de aquel cuerpo perfecto.

-Ya he pasado por esto varias veces. Como para no estar familiarizado. 

Kyu lo observó detenidamente. No parecía del tipo de persona que hacía aquello por dinero, pero nunca se podía saber, claro. Iba muy aseado y sus músculos eran claramente resultado de horas de entrenamiento. Tal vez era de esos que hacían pesas con la guía de teléfonos a falta de otra cosa, pero no daba la impresión de ser un hombre con dificultades económicas. La ropa que se había quitado, chaqueta y camisa, descansaban en el perchero colocado para tal fin en la esquina de la consulta, junto a un biombo, y estaba limpia, bien planchada y en buen estado. Puede que no fuera ropa de marca, pero desde luego no la había sacado de un comedor social. 

Sólo le quedaban dos opciones: o era un altruista decidido a colaborar con los avances de la ciencia… o estaba enfermo.

-¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho antes? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… - Kyu se puso nervioso. Por algún motivo inexplicable, no quería contemplar la opción de que aquel hombre lleno de vitalidad y juventud estuviera enfermo.

-Bueno, unos donan sangre, otros hacen donativos a la iglesia… Ya sabe.

-Ya. Entiendo.

Kyu suspiró mentalmente. Afortunadamente había resultado ser un buen samaritano y no un enfermo. Eso le alegraba. 

-Bien, vístase. 

Choi se bajó de la camilla para ponerse bien la bata y entonces pudo comprobar que efectivamente era muy alto. Tenía unas piernas interminables y firmes, como todo en él. Cuando se hubo cerrado la prenda, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones.

-¿Qué hace? – le preguntó Kyu alarmado.

-Pues… quitarme los pantalones, ¿no? 

-¿Para qué?

-Para el resto de las pruebas – Choi estaba bastante confuso -. Supongo que cada médico hace las cosas a su modo, pero todas las otras veces me los he tenido que quitar.

-Exacto, pero vamos a esperar un poco para eso. 

-Como usted vea, doctor.

Joder, sabía de qué hablaba y no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Entre las muchas pruebas que había que realizar, estaba una palpación testicular para asegurarse que no existían hernias. Era una rutina, como palpar los ganglios linfáticos en la garganta, las axilas y las ingles. El único problema era que si se había puesto malísimo sólo rozándole un hombro, ¿qué pasaría cuando tuviera que tocarle los huevos?

-Vamos paso a paso, señor Choi. No se adelante -. Intentó sonar profesional y natural, aunque sólo de pensarlo le temblaba la voz -. Primero vamos a hacer un examen de las vías respiratorias, los oídos, los ojos… ¿Ve usted bien? 

-Bueno…

-Ahora nos encargamos de eso también. 

Kyu se enfrascó en el reconocimiento intentando dejar la mente en blanco y dilatar el momento que temía lo máximo posible. Tras todas las pruebas que había nombrado, le pidió que se tumbara en la camilla para palpar la zona del hígado y del bazo. Todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta que en efecto los pantalones estorbaban.

-Si… si puede quitárselos ahora…

-Claro.

Choi ni siquiera se levantó de la camilla y se los quitó tumbado, elevando las caderas para bajar la parte de atrás. Kyu miró para otro lado cuando vio que el hombre se estaba quedando en calzoncillos. Cuando se sacó la prenda por las piernas le dijo:

-Listo, doctor.

Sin mirarlo apenas, le palpó el vientre y las ingles. Rozó accidentalmente el bulto en sus calzoncillos, pero como Choi no pareció inmutarse por el roce, él tampoco quiso dejar ver lo trastornado que estaba por ese motivo. Y ya puestos, mejor acabar con aquello de una vez.

-Bien, póngase de pie y quítese la ropa interior.

-La bata…

-¡No! La bata no hace falta. Sólo los… los calzoncillos.

Bastante iba a tener con tocarle los huevos para encima tener que verlo. Prefería hacer la palpación y listo. No quería verlo. No, no quería. 

El hombre se quitó la prenda y la dejó en la camilla. No lo miraba. Tenía la vista puesta al frente, como sí él también estuviera avergonzado. Kyu agradeció su actitud ya que tenía que empezar con la exploración y ya estaba lo bastante alterado como para encima sentir su mirada.

Coló una mano entre los pliegues de la bata con toda la profesionalidad que pudo hasta que tocó su ingle izquierda. Palpó la zona en busca de bultos, primero la una y después la otra, y al no encontrar nada desplazó la mano hasta el saco escrotal. Tocó cada testículo por separado haciéndolo rodar entre el pulgar y el índice son suavidad. Bien, esto va bien, pensó. Pero cometió el error de mirar a Choi.

Tenía un perfil perfecto, lo que le hizo pensar de nuevo a esas estatuas griegas. Entonces recordó que aquellas estatuas estaban desnudas, mostraban sus cuerpos esculturales sin pudor, y parecían estar cómodos así, como si hubieran nacido para estar desnudos, para mostrarse tal y como eran, para que todo el mundo los admirara. Estaba seguro de que Choi estaría igual de magnífico totalmente desnudo, mostrando sus encantos ocultos. Aquellos encantos que tenía él en la mano precisamente en ese momento. 

El hombre le dirigió una mirada oscura. No habría pensado en voz alta, ¿verdad? No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se puso nervioso y apartó la vista. Choi hizo lo mismo. Notó que se movía un poco, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra. ¿Estaba cansado o molesto?

-Es usted muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Kyu dio un respingo. No esperaba escucharlo hablar. Se recompuso pero no contestó.

-¿Le gusta el futbol?

Ah, no, de eso nada. No iba a darle conversación. No estaba allí para crear lazos amistosos con nadie, y mucho menos con él.

-Si no le importa, preferiría que se mantuviera callado, señor Choi.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo pareció que lo hacía para él mismo.

-Sólo intentaba distraerme. Lo siento – dijo bajito volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

¿Distraerse? ¿Por qué iba a querer distra…? 

Entonces notó el cambio. Los testículos se pusieron duros y aumentaron de tamaño. En un principio pensó que había encontrado alguna anomalía, pero aquello no era ninguna anomalía. Era una erección como una casa.

Kyu se quedó petrificado. Miró por instinto hacia la bata cerrada y vio el incipiente bulto que amenazaba con abrirla, sobre todo porque no llevaba calzoncillos para mantenerla bajo control. Aquello parecía tener un tamaño considerable y la fina tela de la bata no era suficiente para detenerla. ¡Bendito sea Dios! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Choi estaba avergonzado, se había puesto colorado y estaba tenso, pero él no se quedaba atrás. Debía tener el mismo aspecto que el hombre… y seguía con su excitado escroto en la mano. Lo soltó de inmediato y se apartó de él rápidamente.

-Listo, puede vestirse -. Le salió un gallo espantoso al hablar. Quiso darse una torta por imbécil pero mejor esperaba a que Choi se marchara.

Podía escuchar al hombre vestirse detrás de él. Aprovechó ese momento para quitarse los guantes de látex y tirarlos a la papelera. Abrió el grifo del lavabo que había en la consulta y se lavó las manos. Habría metido la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría con gusto, pero se contuvo. Afortunadamente, Choi no había notado que él estaba igual o más empalmado y si hacía algo así acabaría descubriéndose.

-¿Es todo, doctor? ¿Me puedo marchar?

Kyu se volvió cuando lo escuchó hablar. Ya estaba vestido por completo y parecía haberse repuesto, pero seguía con la cara roja de vergüenza. 

-Sí, eso es todo. En cuanto estén los resultados lo avisaremos para empezar con el tratamiento. 

-De acuerdo. Buenos días, doctor – Choi fue hasta la puerta y giró el pomo, pero no la abrió -. Doctor, yo… Siento lo de antes. No sé qué me ha pasado. Por favor, discúlpeme.

Estaba realmente azorado pero le hablaba mirándolo a la cara, lo cual decía mucho del hombre. Le estaba pidiendo disculpas educadamente a pesar de estar visiblemente avergonzado. Yo ya habría salido corriendo, pensó Kyu.

-No se preocupe. El cuerpo humano tiene reacciones que ni nosotros mismos podemos controlar. 

-Ya.

Choi le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos. No podía descifrar qué veía en sus ojos, pero estaba empezando a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo de nuevo. ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez? 

-Bien… Buenos días, señor Choi – lo despidió con la esperanza de que se fuera cuanto antes.

-Adiós, doctor. Que tenga un buen día.

El hombre abandonó la consulta y Kyu respiró profundamente. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y las piernas flojas. Fue hasta su silla y se dejó de caer en ella, totalmente alterado y con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Qué le había pasado? No podía entender cómo había reaccionado así ante un paciente, y mucho menos cómo había hecho para aguantar hasta el final. No se lo podía permitir. Y tendría que tratar con él periódicamente para hacer el seguimiento de las pruebas.

No se veía capaz. Ni de coña iba a pasar por algo así de nuevo. Inmediatamente iría a hablar con el jefe de equipo para que lo cambiara de grupo. No quería tener que tratar con Choi de nuevo nunca más.

#### Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

#### Capítulo 2

Habían pasado tres días y los primeros resultados de las pruebas habían llegado. Kyu repasó los informes de sus cinco voluntarios. Todos ellos eran aptos para los ensayos. Y eso incluía a Choi.

A pesar de que su intención inicial había sido quitárselo de encima cambiándolo de grupo, había terminado por no hacer nada. Sólo llevaba allí un mes, no era conveniente empezar a poner trabas tan pronto. No quería que sus superiores pensaran que era una persona quejica en el trabajo o que tenía prejuicios a la hora de tratar con distintos pacientes. Si tenía que ver con frecuencia a Choi no le quedaba otra que aguantarse. Ya vería cómo lo manejaba cuando llegara el momento. 

Tenía que reconocer que el hombre le despertaba un interés especial, aparte del relacionado con la investigación. Kyu sentía una atracción muy fuerte por conocer más cosas de él, por saber más sobre aquel hombre que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza en los tres últimos días. Buscó su historial de entre los otros y lo leyó con detalle.

Su nombre completo era Choi Siwon y tenía veintiocho años. Su grupo sanguíneo era B, medía 1,83ctm y pesaba 65 kilos. No padecía alergias ni patologías destacables. Tampoco había padecido enfermedades importantes aparte de las normales de la infancia y alguna que otra gripe sin importancia, sin contar una rotura de peroné en la adolescencia de la que se recuperó con normalidad. No bebía ni fumaba ni consumía ningún tipo de drogas. Era deportista y llevaba una vida muy saludable. En definitiva, Choi Siwon estaba sano como una manzanita. 

Las pruebas de diagnóstico habían revelado que, en efecto, el hombre tenía una salud envidiable. Eso lo hacía un perfecto candidato para los ensayos. Kyu habría preferido que hubieran descubierto alguna reacción alérgica o algo similar que le impidiera hacerlo, nada realmente malo, por supuesto, pero ya que no había sido así no tenía más remedio que hacerse a la idea. 

-¿Qué lees con tanto interés, Kyuhyun?

Kangin lo devolvió a la realidad a la vez que le daba un susto de muerte. Estaba tan enfrascado con el historial de Choi que no lo había visto llegar.

-¡Ah, Kangin! No es nada. Son los resultados de los voluntarios.

-Ya. ¿Qué tal? ¿Han rechazado alguno de los tuyos? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No, los cinco pasaron las pruebas. 

-Ah, genial.

Estaban en la cafetería de la clínica. Kyu tenía un café justo delante que había dejado enfriar por entretenerse demasiado curioseando el historial de Choi. Cogió el vaso y notó que el líquido no estaba ni siquiera tibio.

-¿Quieres otro? Voy a por uno, traeré otro para ti.

Kangin se prestó a traerle una nueva bebida de la máquina de café. Unos minutos después, ambos estaban disfrutando de un humeante café caliente. Kyu apartó los informes por miedo a que se mancharan, de hecho no debería haberlos sacado de la consulta, y bebió sujetando el vaso con las dos manos para calentárselas. Otra vez las tenía heladas.

-¡Oh, te ha tocado Siwon en tu grupo! – exclamó Kangin cogiendo los informes de la mesa. 

-¿Lo… lo conoces? – le preguntó Kyu intentando no parecer demasiado interesado.

-Claro, es un habitual. Gran tío, Choi. – dijo Kangin devolviendo la carpeta a su sitio.

-¿Habitual? – Ya sabía eso, él mismo le había dicho que ya lo había hecho antes - ¿Cómo de habitual, exactamente?

-Umm, déjame pensar… Tres o cuatro veces al menos, puede que más. No estoy seguro. ¿No lo pone en su historial?

Kyu cogió de nuevo la carpeta y revisó hoja por hoja. No había nada que hiciera mención a sus antiguas colaboraciones con el centro. 

-Aquí no hay nada.

-¿Cómo que no? – Kangin le arrancó los papeles de la mano – A ver, déjame mirar.

Kyu miró a su amigo repasar los papeles una y otra vez. Parecía extrañado.

-Qué raro. Debería haber algo. Al menos lo de… No sé por qué no está eso aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Te veo muy ansioso, Kyu – dijo Kangin mirándolo con un guiño pícaro - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta?

Kyu casi escupe el café.

-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¿Cómo dices…? ¡Joder, no!

-Venga ya, que no soy tonto – Kangin se rió y Kyu se puso más colorado si cabía -. ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta? Tío, que soy experto en estas cosas y sé cuando tengo delante a un rival. Y tú no lo eres en absoluto. Son cosas que los machos alfas detectamos enseguida. Eso y que tengo un gay-radar que no falla nunca también, todo hay que decirlo.

-¿Macho alfa? ¡Venga ya! Y eso del gay-radar es una estupidez. 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Me he equivocado contigo acaso?

Se quedó callado. Estaba claro que no, pero tal vez él había tenido parte de culpa poniéndose rojo como un tomate cuando le preguntó por Choi, por ejemplo. Los heteros no hacían esas cosas. 

-Creo que has echado la caña y yo he picado. 

Kangin estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Por eso es que me gustas, Kyuhyun! Eres un tío listo. Es gratificante tener cerca a gente que utiliza el cerebro, para variar. Ahora contesta, ¿te gusta o no?

No iba a responderle a eso. Ni loco. Principalmente porque ni él lo tenía claro. Al menos no del todo.

-Estábamos hablando de su historia clínica, no de mis preferencias sexuales. ¿Volvemos al tema, por favor?

-Vale, vale, si no quieres contármelo… 

-Es que no hay nada que contar, Kangin. Es mi paciente y mi interés es meramente profesional.

-Pero es muy guapo.

-Sí, de acuerdo, es guapo, pero…

-Y está muy bueno.

-También, pero…

-Y te gusta.

-¡Que ya vale! ¡Dime lo que pasa con él de una puta vez! Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Aish, y luego soy yo el que tiene mal carácter. Está bien. Pero deberías pedir sus informes. Si vas a tratarlo tú tendrías que tener toda esa información – se acercó mucho a Kyu apoyándose en la mesa y miró a los lados por si alguien podía oírlos -. Pues verás, resulta que hace unos años, Siwon… - un pitido producido por su móvil lo distrajo -. Un segundo, disculpa.

Kangin revisó su teléfono y soltó una exclamación bastante grosera. Sonreía así que no podía ser nada malo.

-¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Kyu.

-Lo siento, Kyu, tengo que irme – se bebió el café de un sorbo rápido y se levantó arrastrando la silla.

-¿Cómo que tienes que irte? 

-¿Conoces a Ji Sook, la enfermera del doctor Baek? 

-No sé, tal vez. No me he quedado con el nombre de todos.

-Bueno, da igual. Pues tiene un rato libre para “comer” – dijo agitando el móvil mientras levantaba las cejas y sonreía con picardía.

-¡Venga, no fastidies! ¿Vas a encontrarte con una chica ahora? ¿No puedes esperar a terminar de contarme lo de Choi?

-Tiene veinte minutos. ¡Tantas cosas que hacer y sólo veinte minutos! Luego te lo sigo contando. No hay prisas, ¿no?

-Pero… ¡Tío, en serio!

Kangin ya no le escuchaba. Antes de terminar la frase ya corría por los pasillos como si le persiguiera un pitbull. 

-Y después los promiscuos somos los gays. Hay que joderse -. Cogió de nuevo los informes y volvió a leer los datos personales de Choi - ¿Qué pasa contigo, Choi Siwon? ¿Qué es lo que debería saber de ti? Me enteraré. Como sea, me enteraré. 

 

*************************

 

Era el día en que el tratamiento experimental empezaba y aún no sabía nada sobre la supuesta historia médica de Siwon. 

Kangin, ese traidor picha loca, no había vuelto a dar señales de vida el día en que le abandonó en la cafetería. Había estado muy ocupado y le constaba que su amigo lo estaba también, pero los dos días siguientes tampoco pudo localizarlo cada vez que fue a buscarlo al laboratorio. Ni soñar de ir a buscarlo durante la hora de la comida o en los descansos; ya sabía qué hacía Kangin durante ese tiempo desde que aquella enfermera, como se llamara, había entrado en celo. 

Sólo se le ocurrió un modo de enterarse de lo que quería y era mirar directamente en los archivos de la clínica. No todo el mundo podía acceder a dichos archivos, pero podía intentarlo. Se llevó una gran desilusión cuando no encontró nada. El historial de Siwon, al menos digitalmente, estaba limpio. 

Sabía que podía tener acceso al historial en formato papel en administración. Sólo tenía que hacer una petición previa. Le dijeron que volviera al día siguiente, pero cuando fue a buscarlo le dijeron que no había más información sobre Choi que la que él ya poseía. 

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso Kangin se había confundido y no había nada más que saber de Choi? Decidió no darle más vueltas. Tal vez se estaba comiendo el coco por nada. Si hubiera algo de importancia que tener en cuenta para que las pruebas fueran un éxito la clínica se lo habría hecho saber, ¿no?

La misma mañana del comienzo de las pruebas, Kyu fue llamado al despacho del doctor Baek que era quien se encargaba de aquel ensayo en concreto. Baek, especialista en inmunología, estaba desarrollando un nuevo fármaco para tratar afecciones relacionadas con el reuma, la artritis y otras enfermedades inflamatorias de tipo autoinmune. En un primer momento lo atendió su enfermera, una chica muy simpática y con un cuerpo escultural, entendía que Kangin anduviera loco por ella. Le hizo pasar a su despacho y le pidió que esperara. Unos minutos después, Baek regresó.

El médico debía tener unos cincuenta y tantos años, era de mediana estatura y peinaba las canas con mucha distinción. Llevaba la bata con su nombre en el bolsillo con una clase envidiable. Kyu había aprendido que lo de la bata de médico era similar a los trajes de chaqueta; podía vestirlos cualquiera pero no a todo el mundo les sentaban bien. 

-Buenos días, doctor Cho. Siéntese, por favor.

-Buenos días, doctor. Muchas gracias.

Observó al hombre acomodarse tras su mesa y apoyar los brazos en ella antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bien. Dígame, Cho, ¿qué tal le va? ¿Se adapta bien al ritmo de la clínica?

-Oh, sí, señor, muy bien. Estoy encantado. No podría irme mejor.

-Me alegro – el hombre se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se puso serio -. Cho, me han llegado noticias de que ha estado mostrando interés en el historial clínico de un paciente. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Bueno, he creído oportuno ampliar la información de dicho paciente, eso es todo. Debo saber todo sobre él para asegurar el éxito de las pruebas y la seguridad del paciente, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿no ha pensado que tal vez no haya nada más que lo que ya dispone? 

-Así es, aparentemente, pero me resulta extraño que un voluntario recurrente no cuente con algún tipo de archivo, aunque sólo sea para saber en qué ensayos a participado anteriormente y si dieron resultados satisfactorios.

Baek lo miró unos segundos arrugando la frente y volvió a ponerse bien las gafas. Debía ser un acto reflejo porque no se habían movido de su sitio desde la última vez que las empujó sobre su nariz.

-¿Cómo sabe que el voluntario es recurrente? Tal vez…

-Me lo dijo él mismo, señor – no iba a involucrar a Kangin de ninguna de las maneras y además era cierto que Choi había hecho referencia a sus anteriores colaboraciones con la clínica.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues quédese tranquilo – replicó el médico -, Choi no tiene ningún problema así que puede administrarle el fármaco sin ningún temor.

-Habría preferido ver su historia con mis propios ojos.

-Cho – Baek no parecía muy entusiasmado con la vena cotilla de Kyu y estuvo a punto de reprenderle -, acepte un consejo de mi parte: no quiera saberlo todo y mucho menos meterse en asuntos que no le incumben. Ahora vuelva a su consulta y empiece con los tratamientos. 

-No ha sido mi intención, señor, lo siento.

-No se disculpe. Que no vuelva a pasar. Recuerde que esta primera fase no es para saber si el fármaco funciona, sino para ver si se puede consumir sin riesgos. Ninguno de ellos corre peligro alguno por lo tanto no hace falta saber nada sobre ellos que no sepamos ya.

-Sí, señor. 

-Regrese y comience con los tratamientos, doctor Cho. 

-Muy bien, doctor. Buenos días.

Kyuhyun se marchó con la sensación de que le habían regañado como si fuera un niño pequeño. No tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo algo malo, sino no lo habría hecho. Sabía que la clínica era muy minuciosa con la seguridad y la privacidad de los pacientes, pero de ahí a prohibir que los propios médicos pudieran acceder a los archivos… Era un poco excesivo, pero no iba a seguir con el tema. No quería perder su trabajo.

Tenía que empezar a administrar los tratamientos ya o se le descolocarían todos los horarios. Supuestamente tenían que tomar la medicina como si de un tratamiento normal se tratara; un comprimido cada ocho horas durante una semana. Pasado ese tiempo debían volver, realizar las pruebas oportunas para ver cómo iban asimilando el fármaco y empezar el proceso de nuevo aumentando paulatinamente la dosis y el tiempo de administración. Había que ceñirse a las horas de las tomas para una correcta interpretación de las pruebas.

Un rato después había administrado el tratamiento a todos los voluntarios, a falta de Choi, que, por casualidad o no, volvía a ser el último en el orden del día.

-Buenos días, doctor.

Choi lo saludó con entusiasmo pero controlando su efusividad. Por un momento le pareció que el hombre quería acercarse a estrecharle la mano, o eso quiso entender él, pero se contuvo. Estaba de pie al fondo de la consulta, junto a su mesa, y se frotaba las palmas de las manos contra el pantalón.

-Buenos días. ¿Nervioso?

-¿Qué? Ah, no, para nada. 

Sonrió y su cara se llenó de hoyuelos que lo hicieron parecer más joven. Apenas le superaba en un año y sin embargo había momentos en los que parecía mucho más maduro. En otros, en cambio, era todo lo contrario: parecía tener diez años menos y daba una imagen juvenil y tímida. 

-Bien – le contesto Kyu -. Le voy a administrar la primera dosis. Las demás las llevará a casa y las tomará en las pautas que le voy a indicar. Si por algún motivo no pudiera tomar la medicina o se le olvidara, debe ponerse en contacto conmigo para que tenga en cuenta esa incidencia cuando haga el seguimiento.

-Ya, doctor, es como las otras veces. Sé lo que hay que hacer.

A Kyu volvió a picarle la curiosidad. Le había prometido a Baek no indagar más, pero nadie se iba a enterar si interrogaba sutilmente a Choi, ¿no? 

-Las otras veces… - dijo sin mostrar mayor importancia -. Bueno, dependiendo del tipo de ensayo, las pautas de administración del fármaco pueden variar. ¿En qué tipo de pruebas clínicas ha participado hasta ahora?

-Umm, a ver, déjeme pensar… - Siwon miró al techo mientras se tocaba la barbilla, totalmente concentrado en recordar -. El primero fue un antiácido, lo recuerdo, los demás… Creo que hubo un antiinflamatorio, un analgésico, un antigripal… No recuerdo si hay algo más.

Eso hacía un total de cuatro colaboraciones, por lo menos. Todas ellas habían sido muy comunes, ninguno de los fármacos que había nombrado era peligroso o perjudicial para el organismo. Tenía la duda de si había participado en más pero no los recordaba. O no quería nombrarlos.

Le entregó una pastilla de color amarillo y un vaso de plástico lleno de agua hasta la mitad. Siwon le dio las gracias y se tragó la pastilla con ayuda en un pequeño sorbo de agua. Cuando terminó le devolvió el vaso con una sonrisa. No pudo hacer otra cosa que responderle de la misma forma. De hecho no se explicaba por qué sonreía si lo veía sonreír a él. Debía de ser contagioso.

-La verdad es que… Quería hablar con usted, Doctor – dijo Siwon a media voz y sin poder mirarlo a la cara -. Yo… lo del otro día… Disculpe mi comportamiento, por favor. No me suelen pasar esas cosas. Quiero decir que no reacciono así cuando me exploran. Lo otro sí… me pasa con frecuencia, claro, pero… Lo que intento decir es que cuando me tocan yo… No lo estoy arreglando en absoluto. Ah, acepte mis disculpas, por favor. Esto es demasiado embarazoso.

Kyu estuvo a punto de reírse, pero no quería que se sintiera aún peor.

-No se preocupe, señor Choi. Cómo médico, tengo que tratar con cualquier cosa relacionada con las funciones vitales y esa es una de ellas. Los médicos entendemos lo instintivo del comportamiento humano sin ofendernos o escandalizarnos. Es nuestro trabajo. 

Choi simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Estaba aliviado, estaba claro. No había necesidad de decirle que para él no tuvo tan poca importancia como quería otorgarle al asunto. Su reacción no fue precisamente la de un médico, sino la de un hombre que tiene ante sus ojos a otro hombre atractivo en plena apología sexual.

Ni hablar de contarle que él mismo estaba empalmado como un caballo, por supuesto. 

Y hablando del tema, Kyu se fijó detenidamente en él de nuevo. Estaba realmente guapo. Iba muy repeinado, con gel fijador que le mantenía el flequillo peinado hacia un lado en una suave onda de brillante pelo oscuro. Llevaba un pantalón negro y un jersey de lana azul oscuro con el cuello vuelto. En la silla había dejado un abrigo de paño de color gris y una bolsa de piel negra. Olía muy bien, como si se acabara de duchar, y la piel de su cara estaba tersa por el reciente afeitado.

Debía aprender a controlarse cuando tuviera trato directamente con él ya que de nuevo estaba empezando a sentir una excitación bastante vergonzosa. Era un profesional, maldito fuera. Tenía que aprender a verlo como un paciente y no como a un hombre. Aunque le costara la vida.

-Bien, tome el resto del tratamiento como se le indica en la hoja informativa y siga todas las indicaciones – se apartó de Siwon cuanto pudo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejarse sin que él se diera cuenta -. Ya sabe lo que hay que hacer, no hace falta que se lo diga a estas alturas. En la hoja encontrará mi número de teléfono. Si tuviera alguna reacción que pudiera achacar al tratamiento debe informarme de inmediato y si no consigue localizarme, suspéndalo hasta que lo haga. Anote cualquier alteración o anomalía leve que note y me informa cuando regrese dentro de una semana. 

-Muy bien, doctor Cho.

Le gustó escucharlo decir su nombre. Sonaba bien dicho con aquella voz grave y masculina. 

-Pues eso es todo, señor Choi.

-Siwon.

-¿Perdón?

-Que me llame Siwon.

-Es usted un paciente. No puedo ser tan informal.

-Sólo me llaman señor Choi en el trabajo y ya tengo suficiente. Nunca me ha gustado que me traten con tanta formalidad. Insisto, llámeme Siwon. 

¿Cómo iba a mantener las distancias con él si tenía que llamarlo por su nombre de pila? No, cuanta menos familiaridad tuvieran mejor.

-No creo que sea oportuno…

-¿Cuál es el suyo?

-¿Disculpe?

-Su nombre de pila. Cuál es.

No pensaba decírselo. Ni de coña.

-Kyu Hyun.

_Mierda._

-Oh, es bonito. Le pega. 

Kyu frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que le decían que su nombre le pegaba. ¿Qué criterios había que tener en cuenta para considerar una cosa así? 

-No es más que un nombre – replicó con seriedad. 

-¿Eso cree? El nombre es importante. Es el eslabón que nos une a las personas de forma más directa. El énfasis, el tono, el momento… Cada vez que alguien dice nuestro nombre se forma una conexión muy importante. ¿Cómo cree que sería si no tuviéramos nombre?

-No sé, tendríamos motes. Sería más divertido.

-¡Qué horror! – Siwon se rió de la ocurrencia de Kyu – Y al final sería lo mismo; ese mote acabaría convirtiéndose en nuestro nombre porque sería la forma en que los demás se dirigirían a nosotros.

-Vaya – Kyu lo meditó aunque no sabía por qué -. Supongo que tiene razón.

-Claro que sí. 

Durante unos segundos estuvieron los dos allí mismo, de pie uno delante del otro, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose. Aquello empezaba a ponerse raro.

-Pues bien, se puede marchar. Recuerde la cita de la semana que viene. Buenos días.

-No se preocupe, estaré aquí como un clavo. Buenos días, doctor Cho Kyu Hyun.

Salió de la consulta con paso enérgico, con el abrigo sobre el brazo y la bolsa colgando de su hombro. En cuanto se marchó Kyu sintió frío de nuevo. Era como si se hubiera llevado todo el calor con él, como si tuviera el poder de absorberlo todo, tanto del ambiente como de su propio cuerpo.

¿Era añoranza aquella sensación que le había quedado después de que se marchara? ¿Cómo iba a echarlo de menos si sólo lo había visto dos veces? Su nombre había sonado demasiado bien en sus labios, tanto que se estremeció al escucharlo. No, se dijo, temblaba de frío, no porque aquel hombre hubiera acariciado su alma al decir su nombre.

Regresó al trabajo sintiendo que no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos heladas. Por suerte tenía una semana para deshacerse de esa sensación y de ese frío. Porque para entonces ambos habrían desaparecido. ¿O no?

#### Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

#### Capítulo 3

El trabajo diario era muy tranquilo. En esos momentos recordaba los días eternos en urgencias y le parecían muy lejanos. A veces echaba de menos el trabajo de campo, pero aquella forma de ejercer la medicina, sosegada y sin estrés, era realmente agradable.

En el fondo estaba deseando que pasaran los dos días que quedaban para las revisiones de las pruebas de la fase I. Su grupo no había presentado ningún contratiempo así que apenas había tenido noticias de ellos. Bueno, aquel chico tan joven, el que estaba tan asustado el primer día, se había puesto en contacto con él para decirle que notaba molestias estomacales desde que comenzó el tratamiento y Kyu lo tranquilizó asegurándole que era algo normal. Le recetó omeprazol y le pidió que fuera a verlo si notaba que las molestias no pasaban. No haber sabido nada de él desde entonces era buena señal.

Recordar el seguimiento del tratamiento le hizo pensar en Siwon. ¿Le estaría yendo bien? Seguro que sí. Era un hombre muy sano y fuerte, además de joven y acostumbrado a participar en esos ensayos por lo tanto no había de qué preocuparse con él.

Pero Kyu no estaba preocupado, precisamente. Sentía algo así como anhelo. No iba a negarse a sí mismo que tenía ganas de verlo, sería mentirse y nada ganaba con eso. Lo que no sabía explicar era el motivo. No era hombre de encapricharse de cualquiera sólo con dos encuentros así que no debía de ser eso.

Tampoco creía en esas chorradas del amor a primera vista. Tal vez la atracción sí existiera, al fin y al cabo las reacciones corporales eran involuntarias casi en su totalidad, pero lo del amor no se lo tragaba. Además, ¿qué hacía pensando en Choi Siwon y el amor? No había forma de que ambas cosas estuvieran relacionadas entre sí, al menos para él.

Choi era muy guapo, estaba como un tren, y era normal que se sintiera atraído por él, por eso tenía ganas de verlo. Eso se repetía una y otra vez cada minuto que pasaba mientras se acercaba el día de las revisiones. Y estaba ese otro asunto, el de los supuestos historiales fantasma. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que había cosas sobre Choi que no sabía y su lado cotilla estaba alterado por culpa de eso. Por lo demás, no había motivos para “extrañar” a Choi Siwon, aunque no podía negar su nerviosismo. Cuando llegó el día, estaba como un flan.

Esperó en su consulta a que cada uno de los voluntarios pasara en orden y les hizo las pruebas oportunas, preguntas y verificaciones que debía anotar en la hoja de seguimiento, les ajustó las dosis y los citó para dentro de quince días, una vez acabaran el tratamiento. Lo hizo con cada uno de ellos hasta llegar al último, que como siempre, era Choi.

Notó claramente cuándo Siwon entró en su consulta, pero no quiso ni levantar la vista de los informes que estaba escribiendo. Sólo sintiendo su presencia ya estaba alterado, así que si lo miraba…

-Buenos días, doctor Cho Kyu Hyun.

¿Seguía empeñado en usar su nombre de pila?

-Buenos días, señor Choi – le contestó levantando la vista y frunciendo el ceño. Si tenía que ponerse serio para impedirle tomarse libertades lo haría -. Siéntese, por favor. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien, doctor. Nada de síntomas raros ni nada que pueda achacar al tratamiento.

-Bien. Respóndame a algunas preguntas y enseguida le extraeré unas muestras de sangre. 

-Claro, doctor.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Kyu apenas lo miró ni de reojo. Hacía preguntas relacionadas con la asimilación del fármaco y anotaba las respuestas, nada más. Hasta que llegó el momento de coger la muestra de sangre y de orina.

-Entre en el aseo y llene este tarro de orina, por favor – le pidió.

-¿Entero?

-¡No, hombre! Con algo menos de la mitad es suficiente.

Siwon rió.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo estaba bromeando.

¿Acaso se estaba riendo de él? Ya lo que faltaba.

-¿Se ha creído que esto es un circo? No haga bromas. Siga las indicaciones que se le dan y punto, si no le importa.

-Claro. Lo siento, doctor.

Por un momento sintió haber sido tan brusco y el tono y la expresión avergonzada de Siwon después de la llamada de atención le dolió en el alma, pero si no le paraba los pies en su empeño de ser encantador cuando nadie se lo había pedido aquello acabaría mal.

Apenas tardó tres minutos en salir con el tarro bien cerrado y lleno hasta la mitad. Kyu lo cogió de su mano. Aún estaba caliente y se tuvo que recordar que era orina, simplemente, y no había motivo para alterarse por eso. Observó el líquido con detenimiento; no había sedimentos y el color tal vez fuera algo oscuro, pero no era nada que se saliera de la normalidad. Le puso una etiqueta con un código de barras y la puso con las demás.

-Ahora la muestra de sangre. Si no le importa sentarse aquí.

Kyu le indicó una silla de cuero azul que tenía unos reposabrazos ideados para poder extraer sangre. Siwon se remangó la camisa y se sentó donde le había pedido. Colocó el brazo y esperó a que Kyu procediera. La manga no estaba lo suficientemente subida así que intentó subírsela él. Encontró la resistencia del bíceps. Casi se desmaya cuando lo rodeó sin darse cuenta y notó que el músculo estaba tan trabajado que era incapaz de rodearlo con la mano por completo. ¡Y además estaba como una piedra!

-Ah, éstas camisas de moda… Son demasiado estrechas – dijo Siwon notando el impedimento de la prenda -. Si no puede subirla como debe me la puedo quitar si quiere…

-¡No, no es necesario! Quiero decir… Me las arreglaré, no se preocupe.

Suponía que tenerlo delante sin camisa era una opción demasiado peligrosa y estaba bien haberse librado de ella, pero aún quedaba el asunto de colocar la goma alrededor del tan bien formado músculo y eso iba a ser una tortura igualmente. Era demasiado consciente de su piel morena y cálida bajo sus dedos mientras le subía la manga un poco más, y mientras le ponía la goma, y mientras buscaba con la yema de los dedos la vena más propicia para ser utilizada para la extracción.

Siwon estaba ardiendo… y él empezaba a sentir aquel frío helado de nuevo.

-Siempre tiene las manos frías, doctor. La temperatura de su cuerpo debe ser realmente baja.

No me hables de la temperatura de ningún cuerpo ahora, por favor, pensó Kyu.

-Tal vez la suya sea demasiado alta, ¿no lo ha pensado? – le respondió Kyu.

-Sí, puede ser.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Acaso tiene destemplanza o fiebre con frecuencia? – Kyu se preocupó de pronto por ese dato que al principio le había parecido algo casual.

-No, qué va. De hecho, creo que esto sólo me pasa aquí. Tal vez sea el calor que hace aquí. O usted, no sé – Kyu estuvo a punto de protestar por aquella suposición que implicaba un sentimiento inapropiado. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando? -. Mucha gente se pone nerviosa en la consulta del médico, ¿no?

¿Era eso? Kyu respiró tranquilo. Se estaba refiriendo a él como médico, no como hombre. Bien, eso era un alivio.

Fue una suerte que ya hubiera terminado de extraerle la muestra de sangre porque le temblaron tanto las manos que podría haberle hecho una auténtica sangría en el brazo.

-Debe ser que aquí hace calor, sí – contestó rápidamente intentando restarle importancia.

-Si usted lo dice… Huele usted muy bien, por cierto. Como a vainilla. Es agradable.

-¿Perdón? - ¿pero qué quería aquel tipo? No podía ser lo que parecía – Jamás he usado nada que se parezca ni de lejos al olor de la vainilla. Ni siquiera me gusta. Y por favor, deje de comportarse así.

-¿Así cómo?

-¡Pues así! Está en la consulta de un médico, recuérdelo, no en una discoteca. No ha venido a hacer amigos y yo no tengo intención de serlo así que deje el juego, por favor.

-Aish, sí que es usted arisco. Sólo quería entablar conversación.

-¿Sobre vainilla?

-Huele usted así, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de eso?

-¡Es que no huelo a vainilla!

De pronto, Siwon lo sujetó por los brazos para acercarlo. Metió la cabeza en su cuello y aspiró, primero por un lado y después por el otro. Kyu se quedó paralizado. No pudo hacer nada hasta que Choi decidió soltarlo.

-Es vainilla, definitivamente. Tal vez haya estado cerca de alguien que usa ese perfume y se le ha quedado impregnado. ¿Una novia, tal vez?

\- No… yo no… No tengo novia.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-¡Se acabó el reconocimiento! – No iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo a aquel tío tirándole lo trastos de esa forma tan descarada y fingiendo que no se daba cuenta. ¿Quién se creía que era? – Tome sus dosis del tratamiento y vuelva en quince días.

Fue grosero a propósito. Estaba seguro de que estaba mal interpretando el comportamiento de Choi, pero si seguía por ahí… Su salud mental corría riesgos demasiado altos con aquel tipo de juego. O quizás no fuera un juego y estaba imaginando cosas. Choi sólo pretendía ser amable, eso era.

-Vale – respondió Choi algo más serio – Me tomaré la primera ahora, ¿le parece bien?

-Perfecto.

Le dio un vaso de agua y se tragó la pastilla. Cuando le devolvió el vaso, se lo arrancó literalmente de los dedos y lo dejó junto al lavamanos. 

-Si es todo…

-Sí, es todo. Buenos días, señor Choi.

-Buenos días, doctor.

No lo miró al despedirse así que no lo vio marcharse, pero cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba se giró de golpe con la sensación de haberse portado como un auténtico imbécil.

-¡Ah, ¿qué te pasa, Kyu?! Eres idiota.

La silla rebotó hacia atrás cuando se tiró en ella. Se tapó la cara con las manos y siguió flagelándose mentalmente por su conducta hacia Siwon. 

 

***************************************

 

Estaba a punto de ser la hora de marcharse. La verdad era que estaba muy cansado. Tal vez porque había sido un día muy movido o porque ya venía arrastrando el cansancio de toda la semana, pero aquel viernes se estaba haciendo eterno.

Estaba en el laboratorio comprobando unas muestras urgentes cuando vio llegar a Kangin. 

-Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí. El doctor Cho en persona.

Su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro que casi lo desencuaderna y le entregó unos papeles a la enfermera con la que estaba hablando Kyu. La chica se marchó y los dejó solos. 

-¿Perdona? Lo dices como si el que hubiera estado perdido dos semanas haya sido yo.

-¿Perdido? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – la cara de asombro de Kangin no colaba porque no podía esconder la sonrisa. A saber lo que se le venía a la cabeza al pensar en sus “escapadas”.

-Hombre, y tanto. Debes estar agotado, tío. Esa enfermera te está exprimiendo pero bien, ¿eh?

-Digamos que nos hemos exprimido mutuamente. 

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no os estáis viendo? – preguntó Kyu notando que Kangin hablaba en pasado.

-Nos vemos cuando nos apetece. No tenemos nada serio, ya sabes, y si nos entran ganas de vernos, pues quedamos y ya está. Las primeras veces siempre son muy locas, ya me entiendes, pero cuando pasa un tiempo la emoción como que se va perdiendo, no sé si me pillas.

-Claro, perfectamente. Me pasa con la sandía: me compro siempre la más grande que veo porque me entra por los ojos, pero cuando me he comido media deja de apetecerme.

Kangin se rió tanto del símil que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Sólo tú puedes comparar el sexo con una sandía. ¡Maldito Cho, qué ocurrencias tienes!

-Siempre digo que soy muy gracioso pero no me cree nadie, no sé por qué. 

-Sí, sí, eres la bomba – Kangin aún reía con ganas.

-No, en serio – protestó Kyu - ¿No soy divertido acaso?

-Lo que eres es un lengua suelta. Dices lo que se te ocurre y a veces haces gracia. Otras dan ganas de patearte el culo. Vigila eso, por cierto.

-Nadie me ha pateado el culo aún así que no lo estaré haciendo tan mal.

-¡Cómo eres! – el mayor dio otra buena palmada a Kyu en el brazo y siguió riéndose. En el fondo era una suerte que le hiciera gracia porque con esa fuerza que tenía no era muy recomendable caerle mal -. ¿Has acabado ya? Venga, te invito a una cerveza.

-Son las cinco de la tarde, Kangin. No son horas para tomar cerveza.

-No lo será para ti. Yo he terminado mi jornada laboral. Desde ahora y hasta el lunes a las ocho, el fin de semana empieza ya mismo. Toma lo que quieras, entonces. ¡Venga, vamos, no seas pesado!

Kangin lo arrastró literalmente hasta su consulta para que se quitara la bata y recogiera su maletín y su chaqueta. Él ya estaba listo así que lo esperó en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal te va con los de la fase I? 

-Bien, muy bien. Hoy mismo han venido a una revisión y va todo sobre ruedas.

-Genial.

Mientras llegaban a la cafetería y se sentaban, Kyu recordó que fue su amigo quien le nombró por primera vez la posible incidencia en la historia de Siwon. No quería parecer demasiado interesado, pero tenía que preguntarle como fuera.

-Por cierto, aquel día, cuando viste el informe de Choi Siwon… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿A Siwon o el día? 

-Ambos.

-Sí, claro. 

-Estabas a punto de contarme algo sobre él cuando te llamó la enfermera calentorra. ¿Qué era?

-¿La enfermera calentorra? Jajaja… Eso se lo tengo que contar.

-Sí, lo que quieras, pero dime, ¿qué querías decirme?

Kangin bebió de su cerveza y se metió en la boca una galletita salada que el camarero les había puesto de aperitivo. 

-Conocí a Siwon hace algo más de un año y él ya había participado en algún que otro ensayo. Es un tipo muy afable. Habla con todo el mundo, es atento, educado, es fácil entablar amistad con él. De hecho a veces se excede un poco. Ya sabes, toca mucho y se comporta como si tuviera algún interés más allá de la amistad, pero no. Él es así, simplemente.

Por algún motivo, aquella descripción de Siwon le dio bajón. Entonces era así con todo el mundo… No sólo con él…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-¿Qué? Perdona, no te escuchaba.

-Has puesto una cara rara, como si estuvieras desanimado. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Sólo estoy cansado. Sigue, por favor.

-Bien. Entonces sigo. Durante uno de los ensayos hubo una incidencia y hubo que controlar el nivel de triglicéridos de todos los voluntarios, una cosa urgente. El ensayo se suspendió hasta que se arreglara. Todo se hizo con mucha prisa para evitar problemas y tuvimos que colaborar todos en el laboratorio. Recuerdo que Siwon figuraba en la lista pero a la hora de analizar las muestras, las suyas no estaban. Yo me encargaba de él personalmente, como de muchos otros, así que tuve que buscarlas o tendría que repetirlas. Fue imposible, desaparecieron literalmente. Pero Siwon seguía acudiendo a los reconocimientos y me preguntaba quién estaba tratándolo si no era yo. No me lo pensé y fui a preguntarle. Él me lo contó todo.

-¿Qué te contó? ¡Sigue, deja de beber!

-Joder, deja que le dé un sorbo que se me queda la boca seca. Pesado.

Kyu vio a Kangin beber como a cámara lenta. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Siwon, maldita fuera? Estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo para que continuara cuando su amigo siguió hablando.

-A ver, por dónde iba. Ah, sí. Bien, pues eso, le pregunté. La verdad es que esperaba que se negara a contarme nada, tanto misterio alrededor de su salud debía tener un motivo, pero me lo contó todo sin ningún reparo.

-¿Qué era? ¿Qué pasaba?

-Estás muy ansioso, ¿no?

-Soy muy cotilla. Sigue.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo. Me contó que hace unos cinco años su padre murió de una extraña afección cardíaca en este mismo hospital. Baek personalmente estuvo tratando el señor Choi hasta que murió. Hasta ahí no hay nada que llame la atención especialmente, pero parece ser que el abuelo de Siwon también murió de la misma enfermedad. Al menos eso suponían ya que hace veinte años la medicina no estaba tan avanzada y el buen hombre murió en su propia cama, en su casa, sin que supiera siquiera que padecía alguna enfermedad. En vistas de que pudiera existir un problema genético hereditario que produjera tal enfermedad, Siwon se sometió a pruebas de todo tipo, pero no encontraron nada extraño. Dada la amistad que llegaron a desarrollar Baek y Choi padre, el doctor se comprometió a hacer un seguimiento periódico a Siwon para intentar evitar el desenlace fatal de su padre y su abuelo. Al menos intentar pillar la enfermedad a tiempo ya que al no saber de dónde sale esa dolencia, es imposible hacer un diagnóstico precoz ni nada que se le parezca.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Siwon puede llegar a padecer algún día una enfermedad cardíaca que le podría costar la vida? ¿Es eso? – no quería sonar alarmado, pero lo estaba y mucho.

-Pues sí. Al menos eso fue lo que me conto el propio Siwon.

-Pero, a ver, estuve hablando con Baek y según él no había nada fuera de lo común en la historia de Siwon. – Estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso. Tenía que entender lo que pasaba allí o se volvería loco -. Si tiene todas las papeletas para desarrollar una enfermedad grave yo debería saberlo. ¡Joder, ¿cómo voy a saber si lo estoy poniendo en peligro si no sé nada de esto?!

-Estás levantando la voz, Kyu, cálmate. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? Imagina que alguno de los fármacos que le administramos acelera la dolencia. ¡Podemos causarle la muerte, maldita sea!

-No te pongas así, chico. Cualquiera diría que tienes algún interés personal en esto – Kangin intentó calmarlo, aunque parecía misión imposible -. A ver, ¿tú crees que se le permitiría someterse a los ensayos si hubiera esa posibilidad? 

-¡Esa es otra! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ofrecerse voluntario? ¿Está loco? Además del corazón deberían tratarle de la cabeza. ¡Dios, qué tío más inconsciente!

-Sólo colabora en las pruebas de fase I, ya sabes que esas son totalmente inofensivas. Y tienes que entender por qué lo hace. Su padre vino aquí buscando una solución, lleno de esperanzas por salvar su vida. No lo consiguió, desgraciadamente, pero Siwon pudo ver la labor importantísima que hacemos aquí. Cada uno de esos voluntarios colabora en salvar vidas y eso es lo que él quiere, ayudar a que ningún adolescente más se quede sin padre porque no se haya podido desarrollar un fármaco para salvarlo como le pasó a él. Es un altruista.

-¡Es un inconsciente! ¡Él y Baek! No debería permitirle participar en esto. 

-Puedes verlo como quieras, pero así son las cosas. Es más, no se te ocurra decirle nada a Siwon. No es que seamos íntimos, pero algo sí que lo conozco y es muy cabezota. Si le sugieres que deje el ensayo lo único que vas a conseguir es que pida un cambio y lo trate otro médico al que no le importe si tiene el corazón enfermo o vuelto del revés. ¿Quieres eso? Si tanto te importa, cosa que no alcanzo a entender, deberías darte cuenta de que mientras estés tratándolo tú puedes mantenerlo vigilado. 

Tenía razón. Si seguía teniéndolo como paciente podía controlar su estado de salud. Mejor dejarlo como estaba de momento, pero no iba a dejar aquello así. Tenía que enterarse qué cojones le pasaba a Siwon y lo iba a conseguir. Así le costara el puesto.

-Kangin, necesito que me hagas un gran favor – Kyu habló en voz baja, inclinándose sobre la mesa para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Joder, Kyu…

-Por favor. 

-Me vas a meter en un lío, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto. Nunca te perjudicaría. Ayúdame, por favor.

-A ver, qué quieres.

-Todas las muestras pasan por tu departamento o han pasado por allí en algún momento. Busca todo lo que puedas sobre Siwon. Tengo la sensación de que no vas a encontrar nada anterior a hoy, pero esta misma mañana le he tomado muestras así que deben seguir en el laboratorio. Cuando estén listas, haz una copia de ellas, de todo lo que salga, por muy estúpido que parezca, y me las haces llegar inmediatamente. ¿Lo harás?

Kangin suspiró. Bebió de su vaso mientras meditaba la respuesta.

-Está bien, pero si me la cargo por tu culpa estás muerto, Cho. 

 

****************************************

 

Kyu salió de la clínica con un dolor de cabeza descomunal. Tanta información le había dejado el cerebro dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Dios, no podía creer lo que Kangin le había contado. ¡Siwon, enfermo del corazón! Bueno, no, pero cuando había tanto secretismo alrededor de él por algo sería. En el fondo agradecía que Baek en persona estuviera atendiendo el caso de Siwon, el tipo era una eminencia, pero ¿a qué venía ese misterio? Al fin y al cabo la clínica estaba especializada en ese tipo de casos, siendo incluso de las pocas que se dedicaban a tratar enfermedades raras. ¿Qué había de extraordinario en el caso de la familia Choi que estaba siendo tratado casi como un secreto de estado?

Llegó a su coche y dejó el maletín y la chaqueta en el asiento trasero. No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto y se temía que iba a seguir siendo así todo el fin de semana. Pero cuando llegara el lunes por la mañana iba a empezar a hacer averiguaciones. Como que se llamaba Cho Kyu Hyun que se iba a enterar qué cojones pasaba con Choi Siwon. 

Frente a su coche, en la otra hilera de aparcamientos, había estacionado un vehículo que tenía las luces de marcha atrás encendidas. El coche, de color azul oscuro y de alta gama, tenía el motor encendido desde hacía un rato, cuando él llegó ya estaba así, pero no parecía dispuesto a salir de su plaza. Kyu tenía la costumbre de aparcar de culo, así cuando se marchara no tenía más que arrancar y salir sin hacer maniobras. El otro coche en cambio estaba aparcado con el morro hacia adentro, de forma que podía ver las luces encendidas y hasta el humo que salía del tubo de escape, que por cierto, no hacía ni el más mínimo ruido. Las ventajas de conducir un coche que cuesta un riñón, se dijo.

Kyu esperó. Si tenía la marcha atrás metida era porque iba a salir, ¿no? No quería chocar con él, así que se entretuvo poniéndose el cinturón y ajustando los espejos mientras le daba tiempo al otro coche a marcharse. Al ver que no lo hacía, se decidió a salir, con mucho cuidado por si el otro hacía lo mismo de pronto y no le daba tiempo a reaccionar. Lo que le faltaba era chocar con un deportivo y romperle un faro que costaba la mitad de su sueldo.

Al salir miró hacia el asiento del conductor. ¿Qué hacía aquel tío con el motor encendido tanto tiempo? Observó que el tipo tenía la cabeza agachada. Tal vez estuviera usando el móvil. O metiéndose una raya de coca, ya puestos. Había visto hacer eso con mucha frecuencia. 

Por algún motivo, se sintió inquieto al verlo. No podía ver bien al hombre, pero sentía una sensación extraña. Como si se le hubiera encendido una señal de alarma en algún lugar del cerebro. Paró el coche allí mismo, en medio del aparcamiento, y bajó. Fue hasta el coche aparcado y se asomó por la ventanilla. Dentro había un hombre con la cabeza apoyada contra el volante. 

Lo primero que pensó fue: _que no sea él._

-Hey, oiga, ¿se encuentra bien? – tocó en el cristal, cada vez más nervioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces abrió la puerta - ¿Le ocurre algo?

Empujó al hombre por el hombro hasta echarlo contra el asiento. Casi se desmaya cuando vio a Siwon inconsciente. 

-¡Dios, no! ¡Siwon! ¡Siwon despierta!

Lo zarandeó y vio que su cabeza se balanceaba totalmente laxa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Lo había atendido sobre las doce de la mañana. Eran más de las seis y media. ¡No podía llevar seis horas allí desmayado, imposible!

-Siwon, ¿me oyes? ¡Siwon! – intentó quitarle el cinturón de seguridad, pero fue imposible ya que descansaba todo su peso contra él y estaba bloqueado.

Estaba temblando. Aquel maldito frío había vuelto y no podía controlar sus manos. Estaba a punto de perder los nervios cuando sacó su móvil con mano temblorosa y marcó la extensión que conectaba con las urgencias de la clínica.

-¡Manden una ambulancia al aparcamiento! Ahora mismo. ¡Por favor, dense prisa!

#### Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

#### Capítulo 4

Todo pasó muy deprisa pero de forma tan atropellada que Kyu se sintió mareado durante horas. 

Luchó como pudo con el cinturón que sujetaba a Siwon mientras rezaba para que la ambulancia llegara cuanto antes. Si Siwon no hubiera sido tan corpulento y él no hubiera estado atacado de los nervios habría pensado en otra posible solución y en la manera de llevarlo él mismo hasta la clínica, pero su cerebro parecía haber entrado en cortocircuito y no podía pensar con claridad.

Tuvo momentos de lucidez, como cuando se le ocurrió cortar el puto cinturón con las tijeras que llevaba en el maletín. No quería separarse de él, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Fue a recoger la bolsa de su coche, la llevó consigo y tuvo la suerte de recobrar el sentido común. Allí tenía a mano varias cosas que podían darle un primer diagnóstico sobre lo que le pasaba a Siwon, al menos cómo se encontraba.

Consiguió sacarlo del coche, lo tumbó en el suelo e inmediatamente le tomó el pulso, comprobó si respiraba y si su corazón seguía latiendo. Todo estaba en orden, gracias a Dios. Estaba usando su linterna para ver si las pupilas reaccionaban a la luz cuando la ambulancia llegó.

-¿Dónde cojones estaban? ¡Dije que era urgente! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

En cuanto los paramédicos aparecieron, Kyu comenzó a gritarles. Tal vez no se merecieran ese trato, pero estaba tan nervioso… Injustamente estaba descargando toda la tensión en aquellos hombres que no tenían culpa de nada y, a decir verdad, no habían tardado más de dos minutos en llegar.

Venían dos hombres en la ambulancia además del conductor, que por regla general no tenía titulación médica pero sí que tenía conocimientos suficientes como para ayudar al traslado y acomodamiento del paciente. Los tres salieron del vehículo para atender a Siwon, pero Kyu estaba tan encima de él que les fue imposible.

Pusieron una camilla junto a él mientras Kyu continuaba reconociendo a Siwon.

-Doctor, vamos a subirlo a la camilla y llevarlo a la clínica. Será mejor tratarlo allí que aquí en el suelo.

-Cierto. Vamos, aprisa.

En menos de medio minuto estaban subidos a la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Siwon en la camilla, aún inconsciente, y él luchando con el incontrolable temblor de sus manos que no le dejaba ponerle bien la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Doctor, déjeme a mí. Yo puedo…

-¡No hace falta, yo lo haré! – le aulló al enfermero que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Estuvo a punto de tumbarse sobre su cuerpo para impedir que lo tocara.

¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba perfectamente cuando se marchó de la consulta. No tenía ningún síntoma y la exploración fue satisfactoria. No había nada que… Un momento, había tomado una pastilla antes de salir. ¿Habría sido eso lo que lo había dejado en ese estado? Pero ¿cómo era eso posible?

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, todos salieron de la ambulancia para bajar a Siwon y entraron como en una de esas series de médicos tan aficionadas al drama fácil; corriendo por los pasillos empujando la camilla y hablando en voz alta sobre el paciente y los síntomas que tenía. Kyu corría también, al lado de Siwon, sin quitarle ojo y manteniendo la mascarilla pegada a su cara.

Lo llevaron a una habitación vacía y comenzó el caos. Aparecieron varios médicos más y una danza desordenada empezó a sucederse alrededor de Siwon. Le cogieron una vía, lo monitorizaron, le pusieron un respirador y destaparon su pecho para colocar los parches para hacerle un electro. Kyu colaboraba como podía, casi como un autómata. Simplemente metía mano en lo que fuera para ayudar.

Aparentemente, Choi estaba bien. Su pulso, sus constantes vitales… Entonces, ¿por qué seguía desmayado?

-Traigan un ecógrafo – ordenó – Vamos a hacerle una ecografía del corazón. Podría tener una lesión coronaria sin diagnosticar. ¡Venga, rápido!

Mientras el dichoso aparato no llegaba, Kyu volvió a comprobar todo de nuevo. No podía creer que Siwon estuviera en ese estado, para empezar, y además no entendía por qué no despertaba. 

El ecógrafo llegó bastante rápido. Él mismo se iba a encargar de hacerle la ecografía. Le embadurnó el pecho con gel y se dispuso a hacer la prueba cuando Baek llegó casi corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Cho, explíqueme qué pasa. ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Voy a hacerle una ecografía, señor. No sabemos por qué no reacciona y todas sus funciones vitales son normales.

Ya había colocado el transductor sobre el tórax de Siwon y estaba comprobando la pantalla cuando Baek lo apartó.

-No hace falta eso, Cho. Yo me encargaré de él a partir de ahora.

-Pero señor…

-He dicho que yo me encargo.

Baek dio orden de que trasladaran la camilla donde estaba Siwon fuera de la habitación.

-¡Disculpe, doctor Baek, pero le estaba haciendo una prueba! 

A Kyu le importó poco que Baek lo taladrara con la mirada cuando lo escuchó gritarle. Le mantuvo la mirada, desafiándolo. 

-No es necesaria. No se preocupe más por el señor Choi. 

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? ¡Es mi paciente y está en coma! ¿Y quiere que me quede tan tranquilo? Ni lo sueñe. Si sale de aquí, yo voy con él.

Baek lo ignoró por completo y dio la orden de sacarlo de allí, pero Kyu estaba muy decidido a no dejarlo salirse con la suya y salió tras él.

-¡Cho, no se entrometa! – le gritó Baek mientras corrían por el pasillo.

-No me estoy entrometiendo – respondió Kyu casi sin aliento -, es mi paciente, soy responsable de él y no voy a dejarlo. Si va a atenderlo en otro lugar, yo también voy.

-¿Por qué es tan pesado?

-¡No soy pesado, soy médico, como usted, y no voy a dejar a mi paciente hasta que lo vea tal y como salió esta mañana de mi consulta: sano y andando por su propio pie!

-¡Cho!

-¿Qué ocurre si lo que lo ha dejado así es el tratamiento que le he administrado esta mañana? ¿Quiere que lo ignore y me desentienda? ¡Ni lo sueñe! 

Llegaron al ascensor, que afortunadamente estaba en esa planta, y metieron la camilla dentro. Cuando Kyu fue a entrar, Baek lo empujó fuera. 

-Hasta aquí, Cho. El señor Choi ya no está bajo su responsabilidad. 

-¡Pero señor…! – intentó entrar en el ascensor pero Baek le puso una mano en el pecho y lo envió fuera de un empujón. 

-¡Ya está bien, Cho! ¿Quiere conservar su puesto? Pues haga lo que se le ordena.

Kyu se quedó paralizado. Se negaba a dejar ir a Siwon pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, vio cómo Baek introducía una llave en un botón que tenía una cerradura y llevaba a una zona restringida, según le habían dicho. ¿A dónde llevaba a Siwon? ¿Y por qué?

-¡Maldita sea! – golpeó con el puño la puertas del ascensor, lo que le valió unas cuantas miradas asustadas de los que pasaban por allí en ese momento - ¡Esto no se queda así!

 

*************************************

 

Kangin salió de la ducha antes de ponerse la toalla alrededor de la cintura, chorreando agua y dejando un charco en medio del cuarto de baño. El móvil había sonado tres veces mientras se duchaba y estaba sonando de nuevo. Se dio toda la prisa que pudo para contestar antes de que colgaran. Por algún motivo se le vino a la mente su madre. No habría pasado nada malo, ¿verdad?

-¿Sí? – contestó un poco ansioso, sin importarle estar empapando su iPhone nuevo.

-Kangin, soy yo, Kyu.

Soltó el aire de golpe. Joder, se había asustado con tanta insistencia. 

-¿Qué pasa, Kyu? – no quería sonar crispado, pero lo estaba.

-¿Te molesto? Tal vez estabas ocupado.

-Me estaba duchando, Kyu Hyun, y me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Has sido tú el que ha llamado mil veces en diez minutos?

-No han sido mil veces, exagerado.

-Las que sean, me has asustado. ¿Qué ocurre? - Kyu guardó silencio unos segundos y eso puso más nervioso a Kangin - ¿Me vas a decir de una puta vez para qué he salido de la ducha corriendo, niño?

-Lo siento.

Escuchó la vocecilla de su compañero y se sintió culpable por regañarle. Si Kyu había insistido tanto en ponerse en contacto con él debía de haber un motivo importante.

-Tranquilo. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-Es Siwon.

-¿Siwon? – en un primer momento no cayó en la cuenta de quién le hablaba – No sé… Ah, vale, ¿hablas de Choi?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé.

-A ver, explícate. Estaba a punto de salir. Tengo una cita y no tengo tiempo para misterios. 

Kyu le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que fue a recoger su coche hasta ese mismo momento. No podía creerlo. Incluso se olvidó de secarse y vestirse y después de pasar más de media hora con Kyu al teléfono, aún seguía en toalla y en el cuarto de baño, sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro. 

-Joder, no puedo creerlo. ¿Entonces no ha despertado aún?

-Yo qué sé. Baek se lo llevó – Kyu rezongó un poco y cambió el tono para hacer la siguiente pregunta – Kangin, tú… ¿tú sabes a dónde lleva ese botón con cerradura del ascensor?

Tras unos segundos, Kangin contestó. Por suerte estaban al teléfono y no cara a cara o Kyu se habría ganado una de sus famosas collejas.

-¡No, Kyu, olvídalo! 

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada.

-Ya, pero olvídalo. Si Baek se ha hecho cargo de Siwon es por algo, no interfieras. No sabía que eras tan metijón, tío, en serio. Olvídalo.

-¡No puedo! – gritó Kyu desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado cuando lo he visto allí desmayado? Podía llevar allí horas y no haberse dado cuenta nadie. ¡Podía haber muerto, joder! ¿Y quieres que lo olvide? ¡No puedo, Kangin!

-¿Por qué? – la voz de Kangin se adaptó al volumen de Kyuhyun y gritó también - ¿Por qué cojones no puedes, Kyu?

-Yo… Bah, olvídalo. 

-No, respóndeme.

-No tengo nada que responder, Kangin. Discúlpame por haberte molestado. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

-Espera, Kyu. ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Sigues en la clínica? ¡No te vayas a meter en ningún lío, me oyes! ¡Kyu!

Pero el chico ya había colgado. Kangin hizo lo mismo y a punto estuvo de lanzar el móvil contra el suelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer aquel loco? Esperaba que entrara en razón y se fuera a casa. No quería tener que ir a sacarlo de la cárcel en mitad de la noche. 

 

*********************************

 

Por más que deambulaba por la clínica no conseguía enterarse de dónde estaba Siwon. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Aquella maldita área restringida tenía mucho que ver con la desaparición de Siwon, pero no había forma humana de saber algo sobre la planta fantasma. No se había atrevido a preguntar, Baek estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con él como para que se enterara de que estaba haciendo preguntas. Porque llegaría a sus oídos que estaba indagando sobre el asunto, estaba seguro. 

Subió y bajó varias veces en el ascensor para comprobar si había alguna forma de llegar allí sin usar el misterioso botón con cerradura, pero parecía no haber más acceso a la supuesta planta. De hecho, no todos los ascensores tenían dicho botón, lo que le llevaba a pensar que el acceso era aún más limitado de lo que parecía.

Probó las escaleras, pero el límite era la azotea. Tal vez no se podía llegar allí a pie. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? Forzosamente debía de tener otra salida, al menos una de emergencia, si de verdad existía dicha planta y no lo estaba imaginando todo. 

Harto de deambular por la clínica, regresó a urgencias, no estaba seguro de por qué. Siwon no iba a regresar allí, estaba seguro. El box donde lo había atendido estaba vacío. Lo habían recogido todo, no quedaba rastro de la frenética lucha por atender a Siwon un rato antes. Pero observó que habían olvidado llevarse los objetos personales de Choi y aún seguían en la bolsa negra donde uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia los había metido mientras lo atendían.

La bolsa estaba olvidada en el suelo. Al parecer aún no habían pasado por allí los de la limpieza y los envoltorios estériles de los utensilios que habían usado para atender a Siwon estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Entró rápidamente y cogió la bolsa de plástico. No quiso entretenerse en mirar lo que había dentro. Simplemente la agarró como si lo que hubiera dentro se pudiera escapar y salió de allí aprisa.

No había nada que hacer allí. Todo lo que podía hacer lo había hecho, al menos lo había intentado, pero le era imposible marcharse de la clínica. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de estar faltando a su deber? Parecía que una fuerza extraña se empeñaba en mantenerlo estancado allí. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer con respecto a Siwon, entonces ¿por qué no se conformaba y se marchaba a casa? Eran casi la una de la mañana, por Dios.

Sin soltar la bolsa ni un segundo, Kyu salió de la clínica en dirección al aparcamiento. Su coche seguía allí en medio parado. Se metió dentro aún abrazado a la bolsa y miró a todos lados antes de mirar dentro, como si fuera un delincuente que acaba de robarle el bolso a una pobre anciana. 

Nada más abrirla, salió del interior un olor intenso a colonia masculina, una fragancia envolvente y agradable. Dentro estaba la camisa de Siwon, vuelta del revés y hecha un ovillo. La sacó y se la llevó a la nariz para olerla. Olía a él y todos los sentidos se le llenaron del recuerdo de su sonrisa, su voz profunda y su penetrante personalidad. Siwon le había hecho más mella de la que creía y por eso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando recordó cómo estaba la última vez que lo vio.

-No debería haberle permitido llevarte – se dirigió a la camisa, como si a través de ella pudiera comunicarse con Siwon -. Tendría que haberlo impedido. Dios, Siwon, ¿dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has despertado ya? 

Aspiró el aroma de la camisa con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose mal y culpable. Si algo le llegaba a pasar…

Miró más a fondo en la bolsa. Encontró su reloj, una pulsera de cuero y plata y su cartera. Abrió la cartera y miró dentro. Allí estaba su carnet de identidad, su permiso de conducir, algunas tarjetas, algo de dinero y un par de fotos. En una aparecía un Siwon en su época adolescente con un hombre de mediana edad. Aunque llevaba gafas y empezaba a tener entradas, el parecido entre ambos era indiscutible: aquel hombre debía de ser su padre. En la otra se podía ver a dos mujeres, una de ellas era una anciana, la otra bastante más joven. Ambas sonreían mientras el propio Siwon, colocado entre ellas, las abrazaba por los hombros y sonreía felizmente. ¿Su madre y su abuela, tal vez?

Estaba tan guapo… Le vino a la mente su aspecto cuando lo encontró y casi no podía creer que fueran la misma persona. Saldrá de esta, se dijo. Era muy joven y muy fuerte, estaba sano y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos, se encontraba en las manos de un gran médico. Sólo esperaba que Baek estuviera haciendo lo posible por salvar a Siwon, porque si no era así…

De pronto sonó el teléfono y dio un respingo. Casi deja caer el reloj al suelo. Por temor a que pudiera ocurrir de nuevo, se lo puso en la muñeca y lo ajustó bien. Hizo lo mismo con la pulsera en la otra muñeca, por si acaso. Después atendió al teléfono. No reconoció el número pero aún así contestó.

-¿Dígame?

-Sigue en la clínica, ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió tanto que pensó que había confundido la voz.

-¿Baek?

-Salga de ahí y reúnase conmigo. ¿Conoce el parque del Norte?

-Pero… doctor…

-Vaya hasta allí y deje el coche en la zona del lago. Entre al parque y vaya hasta la fuente conmemorativa de la bandera. Espere a que yo llegue.

-¡Doctor Baek! – Kyu no estaba muy contento de que el médico le estuviera dando órdenes y encima lo estuviera ignorando descaradamente, como si contara con que obedecería sin decir nada - ¿Por qué debería reunirme con usted? 

-No se haga el digno ahora, Cho. ¿Quiere salvar a Choi o no?

Kyu se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo que si quería salvarlo? ¿De qué iba aquel tío?

-Haga lo que le digo, Cho. Tiene diez minutos.

Escuchó el tono que indicaba que Baek había colgado y soltó el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto. No se lo pensó dos veces y arrancó en dirección al parque del Norte.

 

***************************************** 

 

El parque estaba desierto. No es que estuviera asustado, ya era mayorcito para temer estar de noche en un parque solitario en medio de la noche, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a deambular por la ciudad solo y a esas horas. 

El sonido de sus propios pasos sobre el camino de grava le retumbaba en los oídos ya que no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido por allí. Ni siquiera soplaba aire que agitara las hojas de los árboles. Podía escuchar hasta los latidos de su corazón agitado. Llegó a la fuente pero no vio a nadie. Se sentó en el borde luchando con la tensión y con la sensación de estar metiéndose en un lío. Aquello no le daba buena espina y sin embargo allí estaba. Definitivamente estaba loco. 

-Respire, Cho.

Kyu se puso en pie de un salto y se giró en dirección a la voz. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Baek hasta allí sin hacer ruido? La maldita gravilla que formaba los senderos del parque era escandalosamente ruidosa en medio de la noche y no entendía cómo no lo había oído llegar.

-Doctor Baek…

-Acompáñeme, Cho. Tenemos que hablar.

Baek se giró y se adentró en uno de los senderos arropado por enormes árboles. Estaba seguro que durante el día, con la luz del sol, aquellos caminos debían ser realmente bellos y bucólicos, pero durante la noche daba auténtico repelús. Le recordó al bosque donde se perdió Blancanieves antes de llegar a la casa de los enanitos. 

El médico se sentó en un banco y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Kyu se sentó a cierta distancia, con el cuerpo girado hacia el hombre, dispuesto a no quitarle ojo mientras le decía lo que fuera. 

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó sin esconder su mal humor - ¿Qué tiene que decirme que no pueda esperar al lunes? ¡Y en el parque a media noche! ¿Qué es usted, un camello?

-Relájese, Cho. Tengo mis motivos para actuar así. Algún día tal vez me agradezca haber sido tan precavido. 

-No sé, pero lo dudo. Aún no sé qué hago aquí con usted, la verdad.

-Se lo dije por teléfono; esto tiene que ver con Choi. Creía que le importaba.

Kyu tragó saliva. Ya imaginaba que se había mostrado demasiado implicado con todo aquel asunto, pero no esperaba escucharlo de boca de Baek.

-Claro que me importa – contestó intentando restarle importancia -, es mi paciente. Me siento responsable de lo que le pase.

-Dos cosas, Cho. Primero; no tiene responsabilidad alguna en lo que le sucede a Choi, quédese tranquilo. Y segundo; no me vuelva a hablar en ese tono nunca más.

Kyu se sintió como un niño regañado por su maestro. No podía hacer más que callar y dejar su orgullo a un lado.

-Sí, señor. Disculpe.

-Bien, ahora escuche. Lo que le voy a contar en muy importante y quiero que atienda bien. Voy a confiarle algo que nunca, jamás, he contado a nadie y espero que me prometa que usted hará lo mismo. Debe mantener discreción en este asunto. Es demasiado delicado para airearlo por ahí.

-Claro, doctor. Puede confiar en mí.

\- Cho, ¿qué sabe usted de Siwon Choi?

Kyu lo miró con recelo a pesar de que quería contenerse.

-Sabe de sobra que no sé una mierda – espetó -, usted mismo se encargó de disuadirme de no buscar nada sobre él, ¿lo recuerda?

-Sigue a la defensiva, Cho. Tal vez esto no sea buena idea, después de todo.

A Kyu le entró pánico.

-¡No, lo siento! Disculpe. Entienda que todo esto es… Bueno…

-Ya. Lo primero que quiero que comprenda es que esto no es un juego de niños. Está en juego la vida de una persona. Me importa poco qué razones tiene para estar tan involucrado con Choi, de hecho es uno de los motivos que me han convencido de meterlo en esto, pero tiene que entender que después de lo que voy a contarle no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Pretende asustarme?

-Pretendo prepararle. Lo voy a necesitar con la mente fría.

-Adelante, entonces – Kyu respondió con mucha seguridad.

-Empecemos por el principio. ¿Sabe quién es Siwon Choi?

-¿La verdad? No tengo ni idea.

-El abuelo de Siwon, el anciano señor Choi, fue el fundador del Banco Central de Corea. 

A Kyu se le escapó un silbido. Imaginaba que Siwon pertenecía a una buena familia, pero aquello rozaba la realeza. Estaba impresionado.

-Al principio, el viejo Choi fue muy criticado por su iniciativa de crear un banco alrededor de lo que todos suponían era una organización mafiosa. Nunca se demostró, pero corrían rumores que Choi no era más que un usurero que quiso envolver sus negocios ilícitos con la impoluta capa de las altas finanzas. Creó el banco para convertir en legales todos sus asuntos ilegales, por así decirlo. Como fuera, el hombre sabía lo que hacía y lo único que sabía hacer era dinero, así que en poco tiempo se convirtió en lo que conocemos ahora; el banco más poderoso de Corea. Tuvo dos hijos, uno de ellos, el padre de Siwon, siguió sus pasos y lo sucedió en la presidencia del banco cuando falleció por causas que se desconocen hace más de veinticinco años. Causas naturales, dijeron entonces. Eran otros tiempos. Cuando alguien moría en esas circunstancias, estaba muerto y en paz. Años después, Choi padre desarrolló una enfermedad coronaria incurable. Él siempre había sospechado que su padre podía haber padecido alguna enfermedad no diagnosticada que fue la causa de su muerte y temía haber heredado la misma dolencia. Tras probar muchos tratamientos, llegó a la clínica para ser sometido a una prueba experimental para un fármaco que podría salvarle la vida. ¿Sabe lo que son las drogas huérfanas, Cho?

-Claro, son fármacos diseñados para ser utilizados en enfermedades que se presentan en menos de doscientos mil pacientes, un uno o dos por ciento de la población. Su alto coste hace que nunca lleguen a comercializarse por no resultar rentables a las farmacéuticas. 

-Exacto. Choi puso sobre la mesa del director de la clínica una indecente y escandalosa cantidad de dinero para que se usara una de estas drogas huérfanas para tratarlo. Como supondrá, aquella cantidad de dinero le aseguró el tratamiento. Yo fui el encargado de tratarlo, tal y como hace hoy usted con su hijo. Pero el fármaco funcionó solo a medias. Reaccionó bien al tratamiento mientras estuvo ingresado en la clínica pero cuando le dimos el alta y regresó a su vida normal empeoró. Esto sucedió al menos tres veces y para entonces la lesión del corazón era tan grave que sabíamos que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo más aunque la mejoría fuera constante.

Kyu lo escuchaba con mucha atención. El doctor parecía muy afectado con lo que estaba contando y presumía que la relación que llegó a tener con Choi padre era de una amistad profunda.

-La última vez que vino a la clínica estaba muy mal – continuó Baek, la voz cada vez más apagada, como si estuviera muy cansado -. Lo peor fue lo que me dijo cuando me reuní con él. Tenía sospechas de que su enfermedad había sido provocada y no heredada como imaginábamos. Había pedido que hiciéramos toda clase de pruebas a Siwon, que entonces no era más que un adolescente, por miedo a que desarrollara la enfermedad también. Ya no se podía hacer nada por él, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por proteger a su amado hijo. Cuando estuvo ingresado por última vez, su petición cambió. No quería que siguiéramos con las pruebas genéticas. Quería que buscáramos algo mucho más específico.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Kyu realmente intrigado y preocupado.

-Choi padre tenía la sospecha de que estaba siendo envenenado.

Kyu se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Se le pusieron los pelos literalmente de punta. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cuándo se había convertido aquello en una película de cine negro?

-¿Envenenado? Pero… eso es muy grave. ¿Quién…? Dios, esto es tan surrealista.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero analizando todas las pruebas y repasando toda la historia de Choi, me di cuenta de que podía tener razón. En un principio pensé que se le había ido la cabeza y que estaba tan obsesionado que empezaba a inventar cosas, pero creo firmemente que podía tener razón.

-Un momento… Un momento. ¿Está insinuando que…? ¿Está intentando decirme que Siwon…? – notaba el corazón a punto de explotar. No podía ser.

-Exacto, Cho. Creo que están envenenando a Siwon.

#### Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

#### Capítulo 5

-Usted está loco, ¿verdad?

Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Kyu. ¿Pero aquel tío se estaba escuchando? 

-¿Eso cree? – Baek parecía realmente molesto con aquella primera impresión de Kyu.

-A ver, no se lo tome a mal, pero ¿tiene pruebas o algo más que no sea una sospecha para suponer que eso que dice es verdad? 

-Lo cierto es que no y por eso no quiero perder de vista a Siwon mientras esté mostrando síntomas físicos que nos faciliten las cosas. Cuando su padre murió, toda prueba que pudiera existir sobre un posible envenenamiento murió con él. No podemos dejar que pase lo mismo con Siwon. Debemos actuar rápido, antes de que suceda algo grave.

¿Podemos? ¿Ya lo incluía en aquella trama de dudosa credibilidad? Y lo que era peor, ¿contaba con que Siwon iba a morir? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente grave que estuviera en coma como para esperar que pasara algo peor?

-Perdone, señor, pero es que todo esto es tan… Simplemente, me cuesta mucho creerlo. 

-Piense lo que quiera, Cho, pero aclárese pronto porque lo necesito. 

-¿Para qué? – preguntó con recelo.

-Para que atienda a Siwon, ya se lo he dicho. ¿No me ha estado escuchando, doctor?

-Sí, claro que sí, pero…

-Pues entonces vamos a hacer esto rápido. Vaya a su casa y coja lo más imprescindible, algo de ropa y de aseo, lo que necesite pero sin pasarse. 

-¿Para qué, señor?

-Hágase a la idea de que va a hacer un viaje rápido de fin de semana. No le hará falta mucho, de todas formas. 

-¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde se supone que voy?

-A la clínica, naturalmente. Se instalará allí y cuidará de Choi manteniéndolo vigilado en todo momento – metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta y puso algo en la palma de su mano -. Esta es la llave del ascensor. Cuando llegue allí busque al enfermero jefe. Se llama Lee Sungmin. Él le pondrá al corriente.

Kyu miró la llave en su mano durante unos segundos. Tenía sentimientos encontrados en esos momentos. Aquella llave le provocaba aversión y esperanza a la vez. Ella lo separaba y lo unía a Siwon de alguna forma. Si no fuera porque aquel trozo de metal dentado le iba a llevar hasta él, lo habría arrojado al césped, o mucho mejor, a la cara de Baek.

-Lo que quiere decir es que me tengo que instalar en la clínica indefinidamente, ¿es eso?

-Exacto. 

De pronto le entraron ganas de salir corriendo a la clínica. Podría ver a Siwon y eso era mucho más de lo que imaginaba hacía apenas media hora. No iba a perder esa oportunidad. 

-De acuerdo. Ahora mismo voy a casa por lo necesario. No tardaré - ¿sonaba ansioso? Esperaba que no.

-Muy bien, Cho. Mañana a primera hora me reuniré con usted. Hasta entonces, cuide de Choi.

-Lo haré, doctor. No se preocupe.

 

*********************************

 

Tiempo record. Tres cuartos de hora en ir a su casa –conduciendo como un poseso, todo hay que decirlo–, llenar una bolsa con lo imprescindible –principalmente ropa interior, calcetines, un par de vaqueros y tres o cuatro camisetas– y salir volando de vuelta a la clínica.

Entre una cosa y otra le habían dado las tres de la mañana. A esa hora no había casi nadie por los alrededores del hospital y dentro tal vez algo en urgencias, pero tampoco demasiado. Era una clínica de investigación, no pública, por lo tanto sólo atendían las urgencias que se les presentaban allí mismo o a los pacientes que estaban siendo tratados por ellos. 

No quiso llamar demasiado la atención así que entró por una de las puertas destinadas a la entrada y salida de visitantes. Cargaba su bolsa de deporte con sus ropas en un hombro mientras que en la otra mano llevaba el maletín. Caminó deprisa y con la cabeza gacha, no fuera a ser que se encontrara con alguien que lo reconociera y viera extraño que estuviera allí a esas horas, aunque era muy improbable.

Prefirió recorrer varios pasillos para coger el ascensor que estaba más alejado, el que menos uso tenía debido a que estaba al final de un pasillo y sólo podían verlo los que iban hasta allí expresamente. Lo llamó sin dejar de vigilar por si venía alguien y en cuanto llegó a la planta baja donde se encontraba, saltó literalmente dentro. 

Llevaba la llave en la mano, fuertemente sujeta, así que la usó de inmediato. Siguió las instrucciones de Baek a la hora de hacerlo: no usar la llave hasta que las puertas estuvieran totalmente cerradas y nunca si había alguien más en el ascensor con él, si tenía que subir y bajar mil veces antes de quedarse solo en el ascensor, que lo hiciera. En cuanto la llave entraba en el contacto, el ascensor se bloqueaba y no paraba en ningún piso desde el que lo hubieran llamado. No se volvía operativo al público hasta que no había abandonado la planta privada.

Estaba muy nervioso. No sabía qué se iba a encontrar allí. ¿Una versión hospitalaria del área 51, tal vez? En esos momentos sólo podía pensar en la autopsia de E.T., a saber por qué.

El ascensor paró y las puertas se abrieron. Salió a un rellano muy similar a todos los demás, sólo que era mucho más reducido y justo enfrente había unas puertas dobles de cristales. En cuanto se acercó unos pasos, las puertas correderas se abrieron. 

La sala a donde llegó, parecida a la recepción de un hotel, estaba en penumbras. Había una luz tenue que salía de la pared del fondo tras la recepción. A su izquierda había un pasillo ancho a lo largo del cual se repartían también algunas luces de iguales características. Parecía que alguien se hubiera molestado en bajar la luz para crear un ambiente cómodo y relajado pero dejando algo de visibilidad.

A lo lejos escuchaba en incesante beep de alguna máquina de motorización y el bombeo acuoso de una respiración asistida. Por lo demás, aquello parecía totalmente desierto. Se movió hasta la recepción y puso encima su bolsa. ¿Debía esperar o ir directamente a buscar a alguien?

-Buenas noches.

La voz detrás de él le sobresaltó. No se lo esperaba y temía haber dado un saltito muy poco masculino debido a eso.

-Uf, qué susto – respondió Kyu llevándose la mano al pecho -. Buenas noches.

-El doctor Cho, ¿verdad?

-En efecto. ¿Eres el enfermero jefe Lee?

-Oh, puede llamarme Sungmin. 

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad. Le había parecido muy joven cuando le echó el primer vistazo, pero ahora resultaba aún más joven con aquella sonrisa contagiosa en la cara. Tal vez tuviera su misma edad y tenía el pelo teñido de rubio, perfectamente peinado y sin una sola raíz oscura, como si se hubiera teñido diez minutos antes. Llevaba un uniforme de enfermero de dos piezas, pero no era de color blanco como solían ser normalmente. Este era de color amarillo claro –o al menos eso parecía con aquella luz tenue – y estaba estampado con dibujitos de conejos. 

-Ya me ha avisado el doctor Baek de que vendría. Sígame, doctor Cho. 

El enfermero empezó a caminar y Kyu se apresuró a coger sus bártulos y seguirlo por un pasillo a la derecha de la recepción. A los pocos metros y tras dejar atrás al menos cinco puertas que parecían ser habitaciones de pacientes, Sungmin se detuvo delante de una puerta. La abrió y le dejó paso a Kyu para que entrara primero.

-Gracias – dijo Kyu impresionado por la amabilidad del hombre. Entró a la habitación y la luz se encendió de pronto.

Estaban en una especie de salita donde había un sofá, una mesa baja y un mueble con una televisión. En un rincón había una mesa con cuatro sillas y, aparte de las cortinas y algunos cuadros, no había nada más significativo allí. La decoración podía ser escasa, pero rezumaba clase por todas partes. 

En la pared de la izquierda había tres puertas. Sólo una de ellas estaba abierta.

-Acompáñeme, le enseñaré la habitación. 

Siguió al enfermero hasta la segunda puerta. Tras abrirla, igualmente le cedió el paso. Aquel tipo era muy amable.

-Este es su cuarto. Creo que tiene todo lo que necesita, pero si no es así, no dude en llamarme. 

Kyu fue hasta la cama y dejó sobre ella su equipaje. Después de echar un vistazo rápido, se volvió hacia el enfermero. Tenía varias preguntas que hacerle antes de que se fuera. 

-Disculpa, ¿todos los cuartos son así? Me refiero a la salita, las habitaciones extra…

-Esto es una clínica privada, ya lo sabe. Aquí no se atiende a cualquiera, sobre todo en esta planta. Procuramos hacer la estancia de los pacientes y los familiares que los acompañen lo más cómoda posible. Es lo mínimo dado el coste de lo que aquí se hace – la respuesta de Sungmin fue fluida, como si estuviera tan acostumbrado a eso que lo viera como algo muy normal -. Además, preferimos que los acompañantes tengan todo lo que necesiten aquí, así no tienen que estar yendo y viniendo constantemente.

-Entonces, esto es una habitación destinada a los familiares del paciente, ¿es eso?

-Exacto. Es mucho más cómodo para todos así. Sobre todo para los niños. Generalmente, sus madres no quieren apartarse de ellos durante el tiempo que dure el tratamiento.

-¿Hay niños siendo tratados aquí? – preguntó Kyu sintiéndose algo triste de pronto. No era un sitio donde a uno le gustaría ver a un crío, sobre todo viendo que los que estaban allí no parecían tener otra alternativa para vivir.

Sungmin no contestó, tan sólo se agarró la chaqueta de su uniforme de enfermero y la agitó un poco. Claro, aquel estampado de conejitos empezaba a cobrar sentido. 

-¿Hay muchos? – Kyu no quería preguntar en el fondo, pero su vena profesional le podía. Los niños enfermos superaban su alto nivel de entereza frente a la enfermedad y el dolor. Ningún niño debería estar enfermo jamás.

-Ahora mismo cinco.

-¿Casos graves? – no quería saberlo, de verdad.

-Un par de ellos sí. Los demás se recuperaran. 

Kyu respiró hondo. Mejor dejar el tema o no podría dormir en todo el tiempo que le tocara estar allí.

-Bien… ¿Dónde está el señor Choi? – quiso saber cuando recordó lo que le había llevado allí.

-Descansando. En la habitación de al lado – Kyu hizo el amago, totalmente involuntario, de correr hasta allí pero se detuvo al escuchar a Sungmin hablar de nuevo -. Le hemos hecho todas las pruebas que el doctor Baek nos indicó, apenas habíamos terminado cuando usted ha llegado. Las pruebas analíticas ya han llegado, estamos a la espera de los resultados del tac y la punción lumbar. 

-¿También le han hecho una punción?

-Todo lo que sea necesario. Si usted cree oportuno hacer algo más… Baek me dijo que pusiera al equipo totalmente a su disposición, que siguiéramos sus órdenes.

Kyu estaba muy impresionado. Sí que eran meticulosos, sí. Había pruebas muy costosas y complicadas que no se hacían más que cuando era totalmente necesario o había evidencias de que dicha prueba podía ayudar a emitir un diagnóstico, pero allí se hacían sin más. Teniendo en cuenta lo que pagaban los que estaban allí, no se pensaban ni un momento en hacerles lo que hiciera falta, por muy caro que resultara. 

-Cuando vea qué se le ha hecho hasta ahora y los resultados. Ahora me gustaría ver a Siw… al paciente. 

-En la habitación de al lado.

-Por casualidad no habrá… ¿Ha mostrado algún signo de…? – le daba miedo preguntar porque temía la respuesta.

Sungmin negó con la cabeza, su expresión teñida de algo que parecía compasión.

-Bien, voy a verlo.

Kyu se sacudió la angustia que la respuesta muda de Sungmin le había dejado y salió del cuarto con paso firme. El enfermero le siguió, era consciente de que lo tenía pegado a los talones, así que sabía que no debía mostrar más preocupación por Siwon que la estrictamente profesional. Pero cuando lo vio casi lo olvida.

Siwon estaba tumbado en una cama de asépticas sábanas blancas. Su pelo negro hacía un hermoso contraste con la blancura de la almohada, haciéndolo parecer aún más oscuro y brillante. Había perdido algo de color en la cara, ya no tenía ese tono dorado y deslumbrante que atraía las miradas como si estuviera rodeado de luces de neón. Al menos su expresión era plácida y tranquila, como si estuviera sumido en un sueño profundo y dulce. Tenía los brazos estirados por fuera del embozo de la sábana y descansaban inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Aún se veían poderosos a pesar de la vía que tenía incrustada profundamente en el brazo izquierdo, del que salían al menos dos gomas, y el saturómetro que tenía colocado en un dedo de la otra mano a modo de pinza y que emitía una luz roja que iluminaba varios de sus dedos. 

Ya le habían retirado la mascarilla del oxígeno, lo cual era buena señal ya que indicaba que podía respirar por sí solo con normalidad, y Kyu habría jurado que aún podía ver una sonrisa tímida pintada en su cara, como la primera vez que lo vio. Jamás había sentido tanta opresión en el pecho al ver a un paciente en ese estado. No quería sentirse así, juraba por Dios que no quería, pero el nudo estaba allí, firmemente atascado detrás de su esternón y oprimiéndole el corazón. Maldita sea, se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas.

-Si no me necesita, doctor…

La voz de Sungmin le devolvió la conexión con la realidad. No quiso girarse para responderle por miedo a que viera sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-No, ahora mismo no, gracias, Sungmin.

-Si me necesita, no tiene más que descolgar el teléfono y pulsar el 2. Vendré enseguida.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

Escuchó los pasos casi inaudibles del enfermero salir de la habitación y unos segundos después, la puerta se cerraba tras él. Estaba solo con Siwon por fin y no se le ocurría nada que no fuera descargar toda la tensión que había acumulado desde la mañana.

La iluminación era igual de tenue que fuera y el único punto de luz de la estancia era una pequeña lámpara colocada justo sobre la cabeza de Siwon. Al acercarse, la luz iluminó su cara y deseó que abriera los ojos para poder verlos brillar como siempre solían hacerlo. Una sombra de barba empezaba a aparecer en su mentón y Kyu tuvo el impulso de rozarlo con los dedos. Estaba inconsciente, no se daría cuenta.

Delineó la línea de su barbilla con la yema de un dedo hasta la mandíbula para regresar de nuevo al punto de partida. Sus labios eran una tentación demasiado grande, ligeramente abiertos y un poco resecos, pero aún así rojos y seductores. Quiso tocarlos pero se contuvo. Ya se había tomado demasiadas libertades por ese día.

-¿Por qué no despiertas? – le dijo acercándose a su oído – No quiero que lo que Baek me ha contado sea verdad. Despierta y dime que no es cierto. Si estás enfermo, yo te curaré, pero toda esa película… Abre los ojos, Siwon. Vamos. Ábrelos.

Esperó pero nada pasó. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que iba a despertar sólo porque él se lo pedía? Ni que estuvieran en una novela rosa. Nunca había creído en los milagros y esas historias de que el amor todo lo podía…

¿En qué estaba pensando? Realmente quería que Siwon se recuperara, pero llamarlo amor… No sabía por qué se le había pasado una cosa así por la cabeza. Tampoco estaba allí para hacer de novia… o novio… lo que fuera, estaba allí para ser lo que había sido hasta ese momento; su médico. Sólo era su médico y él su paciente. Nada más. 

-Ponte las pilas, Kyu – se dijo apartándose de la cama -. Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí.

Cogió los informes que habían dejado en una mesa auxiliar a los pies de la cama y se sentó a leerlos detenidamente. Horas más tarde, estaba dormido sobre ellos. 

 

********************************

 

Lo despertó un impertinente timbre que se le estaba colando en el cerebro como un gusano, taladrando su córtex cerebral sin piedad. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era su móvil el que sonaba, lo cogió si abrir apenas los ojos y contestó.

-¿Umm? 

-¿Kyu? Eres tú.

La voz de Kangin lo espabiló un poco. Se restregó los ojos, a ver si así conseguía despegar los párpados, y se tocó el lado de la cara que había estado descansando sobre el historial de Siwon. Algún pliegue de las hojas debía de haberle dejado una marca porque le dolía como si le hubieran dado un latigazo. 

-Sí, soy yo –contestó con la voz pastosa -. Buenos días, Kangin.

-¿Dónde estás, Kyu? Dime que no has acabado en comisaría.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué dices? 

-Uf, me quitas un peso de encima. Después de hablar contigo anoche me quedó cargo de conciencia. Temía que hicieras una locura y te metieras en un lío.

Bueno, en un pequeño lío sí que estaba, la verdad.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Genial. ¿Dónde estás? Ahora iba a hacer algo de footing y después a la sauna. ¿Te animas? Puedo ir a buscarte a casa si…

-¡No! – lo interrumpió – Mejor no, Kangin. Estoy muy ocupado hoy. Hablaremos mañana, ¿vale?

-Como quieras.

Después de colgar se levantó de la silla. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y la espalda hecha un cisco, así que al estirarse sintió crujir más de un hueso de su cuerpo.

-Bien, veamos cómo estás hoy. – Temía que aquello de hablarle a Siwon se iba a convertir en costumbre. Una pena que lo hiciera con tanta facilidad ahora que no podía responderle. 

Comprobó el gotero, pero él mismo se lo había cambiado alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Apenas eran las siete y media así que aún le quedaba suero para un buen rato. Los niveles estaban bien; la tensión, el oxígeno, el pulso… A todas luces, Siwon estaba sobando como un bendito y no le pasaba nada de nada.

Estaba apuntando un par de cosas en su historial cuando entró Sungmin con una bandeja. 

-Buenos días, doctor Cho. ¿Cómo ha dormido? 

-He dormitado sobre la mesa, sentado en esa silla del demonio. ¿Cómo crees que he dormido?

-Ya, lo vi cuando entré anoche a echar un vistazo al señor Choi – dijo Sungmin después de reír por el puchero teñido de enfado de Kyu - ¿No me escuchó?

-¡Para nada! Estaba rendido.

-Pues para eso tiene usted una cama, doctor. Si no quiere terminar con un gotero usted también, debería usarla.

Kyu no pudo evitar sonreír. Sungmin era una de esas personas que te hacen sentir bien tan sólo con una palabra. No era lo que decía, sino cómo. Si se pudiera atrapar el encanto de aquel hombre y embotellarlo, el resultado sería la auténtica poción de la felicidad. 

-Por cierto, no me trates con tanto formalismo, por favor. Llámame Kyu o Kyuhyun, como prefieras.

-Oh, bien. Eso haré. Yo aquí soy Minnie para todos, así que puedes llamarme así.

Kyu analizó mentalmente aquel apodo –o abreviatura, no estaba seguro– y llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente le pegaba. En ese momento, el chico bostezó y le encontró un terrible parecido con uno de los conejitos que adornaban su uniforme.

-¿Aún no terminas tu turno, Minnie? ¿Cuántas horas llevas aquí?

-Este fin de semana tengo guardia así que hasta mañana por la mañana no me toca respirar aire puro.

-Pero podrás salir a tomar un café o algo al menos, ¿no?

-Ya tenemos aquí una máquina de café estupenda. No me hace falta salir. - Bien, el enfermero jefe Sungmin, alias Minnie, el que vestía ropa con ridículos adornos infantiles, era un obseso del trabajo. Pues vale.- Oh, por cierto, los resultados de las pruebas llegaron anoche. Aquí las traigo. 

Cogió el informe de la bandeja y se lo entregó. Kyu lo leyó al detalle mientras el enfermero hacía su trabajo; tomar la temperatura a Siwon, revisar sus constantes y apuntarlo todo.

Las malditas pruebas eran normales. Maldita sea, ¿qué cojones iba a encontrar si ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba? En ese momento no sabía ni qué hacía allí. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer aparte de ver cómo a Siwon le crecía la barba?

-¿Algún problema, doctor? – le preguntó Sungmin cuando lo escuchó bufar de frustración.

-Ese es el problema, Sungmin, que no hay ningún problema. No entiendo por qué está así y por qué no despierta si todo es normal.

-No lo sé. A veces no hay que darle demasiadas vueltas y tan sólo esperar a que el paciente despierte.

-¿Y qué ocurre si no despierta?

-No pienses en eso, hombre. Imagina que acaba de salir de una operación y hay que esperar a que la anestesia desaparezca de su sistema. Paciencia.

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

Algo hizo “clic” en el cerebro de Kyu. Repasó los análisis y de nuevo no encontró nada, pero eso no le molestaba en ese momento. Es más, le daba ciertas esperanzas.

-Que hay que tener paciencia, eso he dicho.

-No me refería a eso, Minnie, pero da igual. ¿Hay algún quirófano en la planta?

-Claro. Hay un par de ellos. ¿Estás pensando intervenir a Choi acaso?

-Ni mucho menos. Lo que necesito es al anestesista, en realidad – lo dijo con atropello, algo ansioso incluso - ¿Crees que puedo hablar con alguno? ¿Hay alguno por aquí?

-Puedo llamar a uno. Vendrá en seguida si no está en quirófano. 

-¡Estupendo! Hazlo – Kyu agarró a Minnie por los hombros y lo zarandeó ligeramente -. Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Vale, de nada. Pero ¿qué he hecho?

-Si las cosas resultan como espero, despertar a Choi. Eso es lo que has hecho.

#### Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

#### Capítulo 6

Kyu sabía que podía contar con la ayuda incuestionable de Sungmin a pesar de que no lo conocía de nada. El chico era una de esas personas que te dan buena espina nada más conocerla, además de que Kyu tenía buen ojo para la gente en general. Siempre podía equivocarse, claro –le había pasado antes– pero con Minnie no fue así.

Hacía más de media hora que su turno había acabado y el enfermero aún seguía allí, intentando localizar a su amigo anestesista.

-Es el cambio de turno. Es normal que sea difícil encontrar a alguien en este momento. Entre los que salen y los que entran, es un lío – le dijo mientras volvía a marcar la extensión para localizar a su amigo.

-No te preocupes – añadió Kyu algo avergonzado por obligarlo en cierta forma a permanecer allí por más tiempo del que le correspondía -, has hecho mucho. Tienes que marcharte, déjalo ya. 

-No me importa, de verdad. Tengo mucho tiempo para descansar después de una guardia. Me aburro en casa, así que…

-¿Vives solo? – Kyu se arrepintió enseguida de haber preguntado algo tan personal, no hacía ni un día que lo conocía, ¿en qué estaba pensando? - ¡Lo siento, no quería ser chismoso! No debería haber preguntado algo así.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada – la respuesta fue acompañada de una de sus deslumbrantes y vigorizantes sonrisas -. Sí, vivo solo. Mi apartamento apenas tiene treinta metros cuadrados y en los cinco días que tengo libres después de las guardias de 48 horas, como esta, me da tiempo a limpiarlo de arriba abajo como seis o siete veces. Ayudarte en lugar de quitar el inexistente polvo de mi librería es un cambio que agradezco, la verdad.

Kyu sonrió, contagiado por la manera despreocupada en que Sungmin había descrito su vida a pesar de que resultaba algo triste que todo lo que tuviera que hacer un hombre joven en su tiempo libre fuera hacer limpieza una y otra vez.

-¿Cuáles son tus aficiones? No me digas que limpiar el horno porque me voy a echar a llorar.

-¡Jaja, no! Toco la guitarra. Eso me gusta mucho. Aparte de eso… umm… El cine, los conciertos… Los musicales, ¡me encantan los musicales!

-¡Y a mí! Oye, podemos ir un día a ver uno juntos, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Genial! Me encantaría.

El timbre del teléfono los sobresaltó a ambos. Sungmin contestó mientras Kyu pensaba en cómo se habían dispersado hablando de tonterías cuando lo importante era lo que tenían entre manos en ese momento: despertar a Siwon, o al menos intentarlo.

-Era mi amigo – dijo Sungmin tras colgar el teléfono -, acaba de llegar y le han dado mi recado. No he querido decirle nada por teléfono, pero como trabaja en esta planta de vez en cuando puede subir en un momento antes de empezar con su jornada y hablar contigo. Tardará unos minutos en llegar.

-¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias, Minnie, me has servido de mucha ayuda. Me siento culpable por mantenerte aquí más tiempo. Si quieres puedes marcharte. Estarás deseando volver a casa y dormir veinte horas seguidas.

-En realidad no. 

A Kyu no le dio tiempo de responderle. El enfermero salió de la habitación con paso airoso, como si no llevara trabajando dos días a piñón fijo. ¿Era Robocop o qué?

Se sobrepuso y miró a Siwon. Seguía plácidamente sumido en su mundo de inconsciencia. Agradecía que su expresión fuera tranquila y pacífica. Sin duda estaba sintiéndose bien. Fue hasta la cama y le tocó el brazo. Estaba frío.

-Vaya, ahora eres tú el que parece un polo de fresa – le habló como si pudiera oírle, tratándolo con más familiaridad de la que se atrevería jamás si estuviera despierto -. Vamos a arroparte un poco… así, y vamos a bajar el aire acondicionado. No queremos que te resfríes, ¿verdad? 

Metió los brazos de Siwon bajo las sábanas con cuidado, dejando espacio para que los tubos y gomas que tenía acoplados a ellos no se obstruyeran, y lo arropó hasta debajo de la barbilla. Apartarle el pelo de la frente fue un acto reflejo ya que no se había movido en absoluto y el flequillo seguía en el mismo sitio desde que llegó allí, como si simplemente hubiera sentido la necesidad de acariciar su pelo y lo hubiera hecho por instinto. Se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que había hecho y se apartó de Siwon como si le hubiera quemado.

Fue a bajar la temperatura del aire acondicionado, pensando en que lo mejor era apartarse de aquella tentación dormida mientras pudiera. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que las constantes de Siwon habían cambiado justo en el momento en que lo había tocado.

 

************************************

 

El anestesista, un hombre de cara rechoncha y jovial llamado Shindong, no tardó en llegar. Ya venía vestido de faena, con su uniforme de dos piezas de color verde. Algo en él levantaba el ánimo. Curioso que se dedicara precisamente a dormir a la gente.

Sungmin lo saludó con mucha confianza y eso le agradó a Kyu. Saber que el enfermero tenía amigos le aliviaba un poco el peso que le había dejado imaginarlo solo y deprimido en su apartamento minúsculo cuando no trabajaba. Maldita habilidad la suya para hacerse imágenes mentales de cualquier cosa. 

-A ver, qué tenemos aquí – Shindong repasó la historia de Siwon, centrándose en los resultados de las analíticas, después de que Minnie los presentara correctamente y le contara por encima el problema al que se enfrentaban. 

Estaban en la salita de la habitación, sentados en el sofá y con los informes extendidos sobre la mesa auxiliar. Sungmin, que seguía allí a pesar de que lo único que le faltó a Kyu para echarlo fue darle un empujón dentro del ascensor, había llevado café para los tres. Hacía un rato le habían llevado el desayuno –entraba dentro de los servicios de la clínica llevar la comida a los acompañantes además de al paciente–, pero no lo había tocado. Mientras repasaban la historia, Shindong se había comido casi toda la sopa y el _bibimbap_ que le habían llevado asegurando que no lo hacía por gula sino porque no le había dado tiempo a desayunar por atender su petición de ayuda.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres que encuentre aquí? Es todo normal.

-Ya, eso lo sabemos – Kyu le respondió con desidia; estaba harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo -, pero tengo una teoría y quería saber de boca de un experto si lo que pienso es posible de detectar en los análisis.

-Vamos a escuchar esa teoría primero y después hablamos.

-Vale. A ver – Kyu carraspeó para aclararse la voz. No es que fuera a dar un discurso, pero estaba algo nervioso -, he revisado hasta la saciedad unas y otras analíticas. Todas están dentro de la normalidad, como bien has dicho. Tal vez algunos valores tengan algunos altibajos dependiendo del momento en que se le hicieron, pero no es nada que llame la atención. A menos que tenga que ver con su estado actual. Siw… el señor Choi está plácidamente dormido pero nada indica cómo ha podido llegar a ese estado. Si no fuera porque no hay rastro en su sangre, sería capaz de decir que está bajo los efectos de la anestesia. 

Sungmin y Shindong lo miraron con extrañeza y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Tú mismo has dicho que habría rastros de la anestesia en su sangre y no es así – replicó Minnie.

-Ya, pero eso sería posible si la anestesia usada fuera la habitual para operaciones y cualquier otra intervención. ¿Qué se usa generalmente para anestesiar de forma general, Shindong?

-¿Para dormir lo que lleva este tipo durmiendo? No puede ser otro que algún opiáceo o derivado. Maperidina, tal vez. Ya sabéis, el famoso Demerol. O morfina incluso.

-Pero eso dejaría rastro, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. Sin contar que alguna de estas drogas causan además algún contratiempo a nivel cardíaco o hepático. 

-Descartados, entonces. ¿Qué nos deja eso?

-Pues… no sé… - Shindong estaba algo confuso, no entendía a dónde quería llegar Kyu.

-¿Qué hay de algún anestésico de origen natural? Los alcaloides de síntesis son indetectables. 

-Pero sólo pasadas 24 horas de su administración. Por el tiempo transcurrido desde que supuestamente se desmayó hasta que lo encontraste y se le hicieron las primeras pruebas, habrían encontrado algo. 

Tenía razón. Toda la esperanza que había mantenido se estaba deshaciendo bajo los conocimientos del médico anestesista. Maldita sea, pensaba que había dado con la respuesta.

-Esto parece el argumento de un capítulo de House, pero lo que importa ahora mismo es que el paciente despierte. Está claro que no le ocurre nada, todos los niveles y las funciones son normales así que no debemos preocuparnos por eso.

Shindong tenía toda la razón. Kyu sabía que existían más opciones pero no podía nombrarlas sin que saliera a relucir la palabra “envenenamiento” y eso era justo lo que no quería. Baek se lo había dejado bien claro: ni una palabra, ni una simple insinuación, a nadie. 

-¿Qué pasa si no despierta, Shin? – Preguntó Sungmin – Es demasiado raro que no haya mostrado ni una señal de consciencia.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro. Por aquí.

Kyu lo guió hasta la habitación de Siwon. Seguía como él lo había dejado: con los brazos bajo las sábanas y subidas hasta debajo del mentón.

El anestesista comenzó un examen rápido de Siwon. No parecía preocupado pero tampoco daba saltos. Kyu de verdad necesitaba una respuesta que le calmara los nervios. Vio cómo Shindong le quitaba la sábana de los pies y los dejaba al descubierto. Sacó un palito metálico del bolsillo, algo parecido a las agujas que utilizaba su abuela para hacer todos aquellos pañitos horribles con los que decoraba su casa, y lo acercó a uno de los pies de Choi. Tras elegir con cuidado dónde hacerlo, le pinchó con él. 

Y el pie se contrajo haciendo perfecto uso de sus reflejos nerviosos. 

Kyu casi gritó. Aquello era una buena señal. Siwon empezaba a tener reacciones físicas y eso quería decir que estaba recuperando la consciencia. Poco a poco tal vez, pero avanzando.

-¡Oh, se ha movido! Eso es genial – la alegría genuina de Sungmin le confirmó lo que había pensado y no se atrevía a decir por si sonaba demasiado esperanzado como para hacer sospechar a ambos hombres.

-No creo que tarde demasiado en despertar – dijo Shindong -. Como no sabemos las causas tampoco sabemos la duración del proceso, pero que haya recuperado el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso es una gran noticia.

La noticia le permitió respirar tranquilo. Durante las últimas doce horas había temido un desenlace terrible, pero aquel avance era como la limonada en un día de calor. No tenía más que esperar, seguir observándolo y estar preparado para la vuelta de Siwon al mundo de los vivos. 

 

*******************************************

 

Kyu no había dejado de vigilar a Siwon en toda la mañana. Lo que le había dicho Shindong al marcharse le había dejado algo trastornado: 

-El hecho de que despierte no quiere decir que vaya a estar bien. Lleva demasiado tiempo inconsciente y no sabemos cómo ha podido repercutir en sus funciones básicas. Se han dado casos de personas que regresan de un episodio de estos habiendo perdido el habla, la vista o incluso la memoria.

Por muy descabellada que le pareciera, la teoría de Baek estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos. Aún más desde que descubrió que podía tener razón. Desde que se quedó solo estaba inmerso en internet, buscando posibles causas, investigando sobre anestesias y drogas naturales, recopilando datos para reconocer la causa y sus efectos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba más cansado de lo que imaginaba y se descubrió cabeceando sobre el teclado del portátil mientras seguía escribiendo cosas incoherentes. 

Como aquello parecía llevar un ritmo bastante lento, Kyu se marchó a su cuarto para echarse una siesta. Una cortita, se dijo. 

Se despertó una hora y media después.

En algún momento le debía de haber estorbado la camiseta porque se la había quitado mientras dormía y la había tirado al suelo. Se levantó de un salto, pensando en que había dejado a Siwon solo demasiado tiempo.

Volvió al cuarto de Siwon, dispuesto a seguir con su investigación. Había dejado su bata sobre la silla y cuando se la fue a poner notó que llevaba la camiseta del revés. 

-Mierda. Qué torpe soy, joder.

Se la quitó de un tirón y le dio la vuelta hábilmente para ponérsela de inmediato. Entonces se puso la bata, satisfecho con su aspecto, y se inclinó sobre el portátil para encenderlo. Una vez que vio que arrancaba, fue a la cama donde descansaba Siwon para mirar los goteros, el funcionamiento de las máquinas que lo controlaban, poner bien su almohada…

-¡Hostia puta! - Dio un salto atrás cuando vio que Siwon lo miraba atentamente desde su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de estar muy interesado en lo que Kyu hacía -. Es… estás… ¿estás despierto? 

Siwon sonrió a modo de respuesta y Kyu sintió que podía haberse echado a llorar allí mismo, como un niño y sin consuelo. No tenía ni idea de que estuviera tan preocupado por Choi. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Notas algo fuera de lo común? ¿Nauseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza? 

Se apresuró a sacar el estetoscopio y se los puso en las orejas para auscultarlo inmediatamente. 

-Bi… bien…

La voz de Siwon era un graznido grave. Se aclaró un poco y tragó como pudo.

-No te esfuerces. Aún no puedes beber nada, pero en cuanto me asegure de que está todo en orden te quitaré el gotero y podrás tomar algo. 

El paciente se mostró de acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza. 

-¿Hace mucho que has despertado?

De nuevo un movimiento positivo.

-Un momento. Entonces… ¿Tú…? ¿Has visto… me has visto cuando…?

Esta vez, la respuesta fue una sonrisa sin despegar los labios, potenciando aquellos hoyuelos que le habían quitado el sueño a Kyu, que tiñó la cara de Choi de un rosado muy favorecedor.

-Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza… Yo… No soy un exhibicionista ni nada por el estilo, ¿eh? Es sólo que… Tenía la camiseta del revés y yo… ¡Joder!

La sonrisa de Siwon se hizo más amplia. Mostró los dientes y la sonrisa le iluminó la mirada.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado, Siwon. De verdad. Me alegro muchísimo – lo dijo sin pensar, hipnotizado por la sonrisa fresca de aquel hombre a pesar de que había pasado dormido más de veinte horas. 

No había notado que estaba tan cerca de él hasta que sintió que Siwon le agarraba una mano. De forma muy leve, apenas sujetando los dedos y sin apretar demasiado, pero le estaba cogiendo una mano. ¿Una forma de hacerle saber que le agradecía la preocupación? Tal vez, pero el contacto le dejó tan descolocado que él también sujetó su mano que aún notaba fría. La apretó levemente y se sintió perdido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando a los ojos a Siwon, que por cierto le devolvía la mirada, mientras le agarraba la mano? 

No se sintió incómodo. Siwon tampoco parecía estarlo ya que no hizo nada por soltar el agarre. Sus miradas parecían haber entrado en un modo de conexión tan extremo que ninguno de los dos parecía sentir ni vergüenza ni temor por lo que estaban haciendo de forma espontánea. 

Kyu reaccionó cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera, la que ocupaba el puesto de Sungmin cuando él no estaba, con una carpeta en una mano y un termómetro en la otra. Le soltó la mano de golpe y dio un paso atrás algo aturdido.

-Qué me pasa – se dijo para sí - ¡Qué demonios me pasa!

#### Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

#### Capítulo 7

¿Qué hace un médico cuando no puede ni mirar a la cara a su paciente? Pues meter la pata. Todo el tiempo.

Kyu no quería ni tocarlo. Sentía escalofríos por la espalda cada vez que lo miraba y lo encontraba mirándolo a su vez. Era cruzar la vista con él y sentir que se le derretían las rodillas. Se sentía torpe, fuera de lugar, observado y estúpido. Por encima de todo era su paciente, por el amor de Dios, y él no tenía doce años.

Se pasó la tarde reprendiéndose de la misma manera. Mientras le quitaba todas las vías. Mientras lo reconocía. Mientras le quitaban la sonda… Menos mal que estaba la enfermera aquella, como se llamara, para ayudarle porque él podría haber hecho un destrozo importante en cualquier parte de la anatomía de Siwon que se viera obligado a tocar.

Y con respecto a la sonda… mejor no hacer destrozos en esa zona. Sólo de pensarlo le subían los colores. 

Siwon fue recuperando el habla y le hacía preguntas mientras hacía su trabajo. Intentaba por todos los medios no mirarlo al responder, pero él buscaba sus ojos al hablarle y así no había forma de esquivarlo y no quedar rematadamente mal. 

-¿Cuándo podré marcharme, doctor?

Aquella voz que pretendía ser inocente le estaba derritiendo los huesos. Estaba seguro de que Siwon se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba evitando y estaba forzando la situación. Se burlaba de él, claro. Tenía cara de novato y lo sabía. En el fondo, su aspecto juvenil y frágil no era tan bueno como algunos pensaban.

-Cuando nos aseguremos de que está todo en orden, señor Choi – Kyu se empeñaba en dar respuestas frías, distantes y siempre marcando las distancias. 

-¿Aún no puedo beber nada? Tengo la boca seca.

Cometió el error de mirarlo en ese momento. Siwon enfatizó sus palabras pasándose la lengua por los labios, por ambos, primero uno y después el otro. Por instinto, Kyu copió el gesto sin apartar los ojos de aquella lengua rosada y húmeda y sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando lo vio sonreír.

-¡Enfermera! Dele algo de agua al paciente. No demasiada. Lo justo para que deje de molestar.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que el sarcasmo y el mal genio estaban destinados a hacerlo callar y no ha hacerlo reír, como fue el caso. Él solito estaba arruinando su imagen de médico serio con aquel tipo, maldita sea.

Siwon consiguió algo de agua, apenas un buche, por parte de la enfermera y se dio por satisfecho, pero Kyu sospechaba que no iba a quedarse calladito mucho rato.

-¿Tienen que hacerme más pruebas?

-No lo sé, señor Choi. - ¿Habría sonado lo suficientemente agobiado como para desalentarlo?

-¿Cuándo podré levantarme? Me duele la espalda de estar acostado.

-En cuanto pueda, señor Choi. Relájese y descanse, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No cree que he estado relajado y descansando demasiado tiempo ya?

-¡Lo que creo es que estaba mejor dormido! ¡Cállese de una vez! – hasta él sintió que su respuesta había estado fuera de lugar, sobre todo el tono que había usado -. Lo siento. No quería gritarle.

-No se disculpe. Soy muy mal paciente. La culpa es mía.

Siwon hizo el esfuerzo de mostrar una sonrisa agradable, pero estaba claro que lo había dejado cortado y se estaría sintiendo como el niño que era reprendido por el profesor delante de sus compañeros de clase. Kyu estaba igual de avergonzado. 

-Una sola pregunta más, doctor – Kyu lo miró como si quisiera ahogarlo con la almohada. ¡Y había pensado que había entendido a la primera! Si tenía que gritarle de nuevo…- ¿Dónde está mi familia?

La pregunta impactó directamente en el corazón de Kyu. Tenía razón; ¿dónde estaba su familia? Había estado solo todo ese tiempo. ¿Sabían siquiera lo que le había pasado o dónde estaba? La posibilidad de que no les importara lo que le sucediera a Siwon le encogió el alma.

-Pues… No sé. Esto es un área restringida. Tal vez el doctor Baek ha visto oportuno no dejarlos entrar aquí por razones de seguridad o… 

-¿Ha sido Baek quien me trajo aquí? Yo pensaba que usted…

-¡No, no! Yo sólo cumplo órdenes de Baek. 

Siwon asintió con la cabeza e hizo un raro mohín con el labio inferior. Ahora tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar pensando en algo que le había absorbido el pensamiento. 

-¿Está aquí? Baek, quiero decir. ¿Está aquí también?

-No, él… puede que venga más tarde – mintió, no sabía bien por qué.

-Necesito hablar con él. Si hiciera el favor de decirle que quiero verle… por favor.

-Claro.

Dicho esto, Choi se volvió de lado y se tapó con la sábana hasta las orejas. Kyu se sintió mal por la forma en que había cambiado su humor. Lo prefería dando la lata con preguntas y burlándose de él.

Imaginó qué era lo que podía haber acabado con su talante animado. No iba a hablar de aquello delante de la enfermera, y se veía en la obligación de tranquilizar los temores que suponía debía de tener en esos momentos, así que la mandó fuera. Una vez se había librado de la mujer, fue hasta el lado de la cama hacia el que se había vuelto Siwon.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero un minúsculo movimiento en la pequeña arruga que tenía entre las cejas le dejó claro que no estaba dormido ni mucho menos. 

-Señor Choi – lo llamó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Señor Choi, por favor, sé que está despierto. Míreme.

Nada.

-Siwon.

El hombre abrió los ojos de sopetón, como si le hubiera impactado que lo llamara por su nombre. Tardó un segundo en enfocar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada era triste, estaba apagada, y eso le rompió el corazón.

-No temas, ¿vale? – no sabía ni cómo hablarle. En ese momento no se sentía su médico. Sólo sabía que necesitaba reconfortarlo - . Está todo bien, no estás enfermo, ¿de acuerdo? 

Siwon dudó por un momento. Su expresión se volvió infantil, casi frágil cuando respondió.

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué hago aquí, entonces? Baek…

-Baek sólo se ha asegurado de que no te falte ni lo más mínimo. Había que traerte aquí para poder hacer debidamente las pruebas necesarias. No te preocupes. 

El suspiro cansado se escuchó en toda la habitación. Kyu lo entendía. Intentaba ponerse en su lugar y sólo se le ocurrían toda clase de cosas horribles.

-Recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí – Siwon habló muy bajito, hablando casi para sí mismo -. Mi padre me envió a por una botella de agua de la máquina del pasillo. Él no podía beber, pero aún así yo obedecí. Cuando regresé… se había ido. 

Aquella forma evasiva de referirse a la muerte de su padre le tocó el corazón. No alcanzaba a imaginar lo duro que debió de ser para Siwon aquella situación cuando aún necesitaba tanto a su padre.

-¿No pudiste despedirte? – no sabía por qué había preguntado algo así. Lo último que quería era entristecerlo aún más. 

-Se llevó una semana despidiéndose de todo el mundo. Estaba seguro de que si salía de aquí, lo haría en una caja con el interior forrado de satén blanco. Y así fue. Lo que más me duele es que estaba solo. Yo… lo dejé solo unos segundos y…

-No te culparás por eso, ¿verdad? – Kyu no pudo evitar usar un tono de reproche.

-No. Yo… No sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? No tienes la culpa de que tu padre estuviera enfermo ni de que la muerte le sorprendiera mientras no estabas con él. Las cosas suceden como suceden y ya está.

Siwon permaneció en silencio y pensativo durante un rato. Kyu respetó su silencio y simplemente lo acompañó mientras reflexionaba. No sabía si quería saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Sólo sabía que aquel Siwon deprimido y serio no le gustaba. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se sintiera mejor?

-¿Qué te parece si te levantas un rato? – le dijo.

-¿Puedo?

-¡Claro! Te encuentras bien, ¿no?

-Perfectamente. 

-Pues venga, ¡arriba, entonces!

Dio una palmada para animarlo y le quitó las sábanas de encima. Siwon llevaba una de esas batas que se anudan por detrás. La prenda estaba arremolinada a la altura de sus caderas y no llevaba ropa interior…

-¡Oh, lo siento! – le echó la sábana encima rápidamente y miró a otro lado, completamente sonrojado. 

Escuchó la risa suave y grave del hombre. Al menos había conseguido animarlo.

-De veras lo siento yo… ¡llamaré a la enfermera! – casi echó a correr de la habitación.

-No, no hace falta. Puedo solo.

La voz de Siwon lo frenó. Miró hacia la cama y el hombre ya estaba sentado en el borde, con las piernas colgando a un lado. Era tan alto que la altura de la cama no era impedimento para que sus pies tocaran el suelo sin problemas. Apenas sus dedos tocaron el frío suelo, se puso de pie de un solo impulso. 

Una vez de pie, Siwon se irguió… y se tambaleó hacia un lado.

-¡Eh, eh! 

Kyu corrió hacia él antes de que diera con todo el cuerpo contra el suelo. Lo agarró casi al vuelo por debajo de los brazos. Instintivamente, Siwon le echó los brazos al cuello mientras zarandeaba la cabeza, totalmente mareado. Se alegró de haberle salvado de un fuerte golpe, pero desgraciadamente, Siwon pesaba demasiado. Hizo un aspaviento con un brazo intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambos perdieran el equilibrio.

-¡Sujétate a mí o nos caeremos los dos! Joder, cómo pesas… ¡No, mierda!

Estaba casi seguro de que iban a darse una buena leche contra las impolutas baldosas blancas, pero un titánico esfuerzo por mantener la integridad de ambos consiguió hacerle cambiar el ángulo de caída. Terminaron aterrizando sobre la cama los dos, Siwon abajo y Kyu sobre él, aún agarrados el uno al otro fuertemente.

Lo primero que hizo Kyu fue mirar si Siwon estaba bien. El impacto amortiguado por el blando colchón no fue para tanto, pero el miedo al sentir que Siwon se iba de espaldas lo había desorientado. 

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con atropello.

-Mejor que bien.

Sólo cuando vio su sonrisa, peligrosamente cerca de su propia cara, se dio cuenta de la situación. 

Seguían abrazados, pero lo más perturbador fue sentir el cuerpo de su paciente debajo del suyo, estrechamente encajados desde el torso hasta los muslos. Aquellas zonas en la que se tocaban el uno al otro empezaban a sentirse calientes bajo la ropa. Algunas más que otras.

Kyu intentó apartarse, pero Siwon lo tenía sujeto por el cuello. Aquellos brazos poderosos abarcaban sus hombros casi en su totalidad. Estaba atrapado entre músculos tersos y firmes. Podía sentir su aliento rozando su mejilla y el latido de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Era perturbador… hasta que miró a Siwon a los ojos. Entonces se volvió ardientemente erótico. 

Tenía que apartarse o acabaría haciendo alguna tontería, como besarlo hasta dejarlo en coma de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar aquella visión de su mente, y se impulsó con las manos en el colchón, cada una a un costado de Siwon. El freno de los brazos de su paciente lo devolvió al mismo sitio con un golpe que no quería calificar como placentero para no poner en peligro su salud mental.

-Yo… tengo que… ¿Me sueltas? – le dijo evitando mirarlo.

-Perdona, es que me siento mareado aún. Uf, se me va la cabeza.

Jamás en los años que tenía había visto una interpretación tan mala y menos convincente. Tampoco creía que Siwon pretendiera que lo creyera ya que aquella expresión exagerada mientras giraba los ojos no podía tomarse en serio ni de lejos. 

-Suéltame, por favor – disimuló una sonrisa. Ojalá hubiera podido disimular su rubor también, porque se sentía arder la cara como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? Pero si ya te he soltado. 

¡Mierda! Tenía razón, ya no lo abrazaba. ¡Y se había quedado tumbado sobre su cuerpo esperando! Se sintió tan avergonzado que se levantó de un salto. No quiso mirar a Siwon a la cara, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. ¡Dios, qué ridículo más espantoso!

No sabía dónde meterse ni qué hacer con sus manos. Las metió en los bolsillos de su bata blanca e intentó recuperar algo de dignidad.

-Esto… ejem… Si estás mareado tal vez deberías… Vuelve a la cama o… ejem… Llamaré a la enfermera – se precipitó a salir, ignorando que Siwon le estaba hablando.

-No hace falta. Me encuentro bien. Sólo necesito…

-¡Enfermera! Venga, por favor.

Recuperada la compostura, ya sólo le quedaba recobrar la profesionalidad. No iba a dejar que aquel episodio totalmente fuera de lugar lo trastornara tanto como para olvidar que era un médico serio y respetable. Pero cometió el error –otro más, y ya iban muchos ese día– de volverse a mirar a Siwon de nuevo. 

Se había levantado y estaba de espaldas, poniéndose las zapatillas, al parecer totalmente ajeno a que tenía la bata abierta y estaba mostrando todo su…

-¡Jesús bendito! ¡Enfermera, tráigale un pijama al señor Choi!

Salió dando un portazo y juraría haber escuchado una carcajada sobre el sonido sordo de la puerta el cerrarse. 

 

**************************************

 

Prefirió no volver a la habitación de Siwon mientras pudiera evitarlo. Lo había dejado paseando por la sala y creía que había salido a dar una vuelta por la planta. No estaba seguro porque había decidido enfrascarse en el trabajo en la seguridad de su habitación. 

Olvidó por un rato todo lo que no tuviera que ver con el caso de Siwon, que seguía trayéndole de cabeza. Indagó, contrastó y analizó todos los posibles agentes que podían haber dejado a Siwon en aquel estado y lo que era más importante, intentando que no ocurriera de nuevo.

No había sacado nada en claro más que no había sido producido por ningún fármaco. No había droga en el mundo que no dejara algún rastro en un ser humano, en muchos casos incluso permanentes. Sólo le quedaban las drogas de origen natural. Le impactó que hubiera tantas, así que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Tenía una larga lista de posibles candidatas que le iban a tener entretenido por un buen rato, pero a media tarde tuvo que abandonar su trabajo. La enfermera lo interrumpió para decirle que el doctor Baek estaba allí y que quería hablar con él.

Baek estaba en un despacho al final del pasillo. Tenía le mesa llena de papeles y sólo los abandonó cuando Kyu estuvo sentado frente a él.

-Bien, Cho. Cuénteme, ¿qué ha encontrado?

-Pues… nada, señor.

Kyu esperó a que el hombre le reprochara no haberse esforzado lo suficiente pero no fue así. El doctor se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo sin mirarlo, calculando tal vez algún dato que no quería compartir con él. 

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, doctor. He conseguido descubrir el desarrollo de la droga utilizada para dormir a Choi, pero no la droga en sí. No hay nada químico en juego, así que estoy buscando algo de origen natural. Vegetal o incluso animal, hay venenos que se extraen de algunos reptiles que…

-Un momento, ¿está diciendo que sabe cómo se ha producido el desvanecimiento del paciente pero no qué lo provocó?

-Exacto.

Ahora tenía toda la atención de Baek. El hombre se quitó las gafas y lo miró con interés. 

-Cuénteme. Quiero saberlo todo.

Kyu pasó la siguiente hora hablándole de sus averiguaciones, de las posibles candidatas a ser la droga utilizada, sus orígenes, sus efectos y sus formas de administración. Todo eran conjeturas, pero al menos estaba consiguiendo más de lo que Baek consiguió en su momento con el fallecido señor Choi.

-En aquel entonces no se me ocurrió – dijo casi con asombro -. Siempre supuse que le habían administrado algo para provocarle una enfermedad y que una vez conseguido, habían dejado de hacerlo. Nunca encontré indicios de qué podía haber sido, pero reconozco que jamás se me había ocurrido pensar en algún veneno utilizado sin pasar un proceso químico. 

-Tiene sentido, señor – apuntó Kyu -. Hay venenos sumamente potentes, capaces de matar a un hombre de una complexión como la del señor Choi en minutos, el caso es que no tengo ni idea de cuál puede ser. A eso hay que sumarle que la administración debe ser totalmente controlada ya que no hay consecuencias permanentes del desmayo. Sus órganos vitales están en perfecto estado, no hay rastro de ningún agente externo en su sangre ni en ninguno de sus sistemas, ni siquiera ha presentado secuelas de ningún tipo. Si no lo hubiéramos encontrado, si esto le hubiera pasado en su casa, por ejemplo, tal vez habría dormido durante dos días y habría despertado perfectamente, sin ninguna consecuencia. Tan sólo habría perdido dos días de su vida durmiendo, nada más.

-¿Y qué nos deja eso? ¿Cree que el objetivo es provocarle una enfermedad incurable, como ocurrió con su padre?

-Lo que habría que saber es cuánto tiempo hace que está consumiendo el veneno. Tal vez no hayamos encontrado nada porque es pronto para que alguno de sus órganos empiece a deteriorarse. 

-¿Quiere decir que este episodio es previo a la enfermedad, que aún no ha enfermado pero que lo hará?

-Es muy posible. Hay sustancias que son aparentemente inocuas e inofensivas, pero que pasados algunos años empiezan a minar algún órgano. Si la idea es que enferme, la administración debe ser la justa para no matarlo, sólo minar alguna parte de su sistema para que desarrolle una enfermedad en algún momento en el futuro.

-O sea, que puede llevar consumiendo esa droga años.

Kyu sintió un escalofrío. Aún no podía creer que estuvieran hablando de algo así con tanta naturalidad, como si uno se encontrara a diario con casos de ese tipo. Se le helaba la sangre sólo de pensar que Siwon podía llevar años siendo envenenado y lo que era peor, que aunque pusieran remedio en ese mismo momento, terminaría por enfermar de todos modos debido a ello.

-Esto es de locos, Baek. No termino de creer que esto esté pasando. ¿Está seguro de que no hay otro determinante?

-Usted mismo lo ha comprobado. Todo encaja.

-Pero es tan surrealista…

-Mire, Cho, en el mundo en que la familia Choi se desenvuelve nada es surrealista. ¿Sabe que su difunto abuelo se tuvo que asociar con un capitalista sólo para ganar prestigio? Para todo el mundo era un mafioso, la única forma de callar esas bocas era buscar a alguien que tuviera la reputación que a él le faltaba. Él ponía el dinero y el otro la honra. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero el dinero es mal compañero de cama. Algunos años después, Choi empezó a llevarse mal con su socio y si no disolvieron la sociedad fue porque a ninguno le convenía. Se dice que se odiaban y que las familias siguen enemistadas a pesar de mantener el vínculo del negocio. Los rumores de las malas artes utilizadas por ambos para mantenerse al nivel del otro entran en la categoría de ciencia ficción, créame. 

-¿Está diciendo que un miembro de una de las dos familias fundadoras del Banco Central está intentando quitar de en medio a Siwon?

-No está creyendo nada de lo que le digo, pero el difunto señor Choi tenía sus sospechas. Cuando el socio de su padre falleció de forma fortuita, el único que podía ocupar la presidencia del banco era él, ya que nadie más estaba lo suficientemente cualificado ni preparado. Al hijo del socio no le hizo gracia esta decisión y juró que no iba a permitirle ocupar un puesto que debería haber sido suyo. Algún tiempo después, Choi empezó a tener problemas de salud. A su muerte, aquel impresentable ocupó su puesto.

-Si ya ocupa el puesto que quería, ¿qué razón iba a tener para quitarse de en medio a Siwon?

-El tipo tiene casi setenta años. Los accionistas le exigen que se jubile de una vez y deje paso a alguien más joven, con ideas innovadoras. El único candidato es Siwon, a pesar de que él no tiene interés ninguno en convertirse en presidente del Banco Central.

Le iba a costar trabajo asimilar toda la película de una vez. Mafias, familias en guerra, sucesiones dudosas, enemistades en las altas esferas, muertes inesperadas… ¿Pero qué coño era aquello? Cualquiera diría que se había colado de extra en un drama.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted todo eso? – todo aquello le daba tan mala espina que no se fiaba de lo que Baek le estaba contando.

\- Soy accionista del banco. El privilegio de haber entablado amistad con Choi en el momento oportuno. 

Se debatía entre creerle y salir corriendo de allí en ese mismo momento. No se veía con espíritu para enredarse en un asunto como ese, si resultaba ser cierto, claro, pero estaba Siwon por medio. ¿Realmente serás capaz de mirar para otro lado y olvidarlo todo sabiendo que su vida podía estar en peligro?, se preguntó. La respuesta era bien clara: no.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? – preguntó con algo de miedo – Quiero decir, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer a parte de lo que estamos haciendo ya?

-Supongo que mantener a Siwon con vida. Si es posible.

Sólo pudo asentir. Le temblaban las manos y si hubiera podido hablar, la voz le habría temblado también.

-Bien. Cuento con usted entonces. Siga trabajando así, Cho, lo está haciendo muy bien.

Kyu se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Estaba empezando a ahogarse allí dentro.

-Una cosa más, señor – recordó algo que quería decirle justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta – Siw… El señor Choi ha preguntado por su familia. No he sabido que contestarle. 

-Ya veo – Baek se tocó la barbilla pensativo – No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de eso. Usted asegúrese de que Siwon está bien. Posiblemente, mañana mismo le daremos el alta y podrá marcharse a casa.

-¿Eso es seguro? Realmente no sabemos dónde está el peligro… -de pronto sentía un miedo terrible a lo que pudiera pasarle a Siwon allá afuera. Si pudiera mantenerlo retenido y a salvo por tiempo indefinido…

-No podemos hacer otra cosa, Cho. Si está bien, habrá de darle al alta. O nos veremos en el duro trago de tener que contárselo todo y, la verdad, de momento no creo que sea conveniente.

 

*********************************

 

-¿Dónde está el señor Choi? ¡Enfermera! ¿Dónde coño se mete? ¡El paciente desaparece y usted ¿qué hace?! ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!

A Kyu no le gustaba gritarle a la gente especialmente, a pesar de que todos decían que tenía un carácter más bien poco paciente, pero no dudaba en hacerlo cuando era necesario. No podía con la ineptitud y aquella enfermera, seguía sin saber su maldito nombre, sin duda lo había sido.

-Doctor, yo… Estaba aquí hace un momento, se lo juro. Sólo he ido a contestar el teléfono a recepción, ha sido un momento. 

Kyu comprobó el armario donde habían dejado la ropa de Siwon junto con sus objetos personales. Todo seguía en su sitio, pero eso no quería decir que no le hubiera dado por marcharse. Podía haberle dado un brote psicótico o haber perdido la memoria o… no sabía, no quería ni pensarlo. 

-Como le haya sucedido algo, le haré totalmente responsable a usted, téngalo por seguro. 

-No ha podido ir muy lejos, doctor. Por recepción no ha pasado así que de esta planta no ha salido.

El tono lloroso de la mujer le estaba poniendo aún más nervioso. ¡Criatura inútil! Mientras ella charlaba por teléfono, Siwon podía haberse encerrado en un baño y haberse cortado las venas. ¡Dios, no quería pensar en algo así!

Toda clase de desastres le estaban cruzando por la cabeza y no quería pensar en nada de eso. Empezó a correr por los pasillos, entrando en todas las habitaciones mientras la enfermera le seguía los pasos y revisaba los cuartos donde no entraba él.

En la bifurcación del pasillo se separaron. Acordaron coger uno para la derecha y el otro para la izquierda y avisarse cuando lo encontraran. Si es que lo encontraban. La desesperación estaba empezando a hacerlo sudar y los nervios se le estaban desatando por momentos. ¿Dónde cojones se había metido?

-¡Aquí, doctor Cho, lo he encontrado!

Kyu dio la vuelta corriendo. Derrapó al salir de la habitación donde había entrado y otra vez cuando se encontró con la enfermera. 

-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? – preguntó alterado. 

La enfermara tan sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara al interior del cuarto donde estaban parados. Cuando lo hizo se quedó de piedra.

Siwon estaba sentado en una silla minúscula de color verde. Delante tenía una mesa del mismo color y sobre ella había un juego de té de juguete. Tenía una taza tan diminuta en su mano que apenas podía agarrarla por el asa, mientras que en la otra sujetaba un plato igual de pequeño. Tenía el dedo meñique levantado y se llevaba la taza a los labios como si estuviera llena de delicioso té.

-Cuidado, no te quemes. Está muy caliente.

Sólo cuando la escuchó hablar se fijó en la niña que estaba sentada frente a Siwon. Llevaba un pijama con una enorme Hello Kitty en el pecho y agarraba la tetera como una auténtica profesional. No debía de tener más de seis años y de su brazo salía una vía que terminaba en un gotero que mantenía junto a ella colgando de un palo metálico con ruedas. En la cabeza, desprovista totalmente de cabello, llevaba una diadema con flores de colores. 

-Gracias. ¡Esto huele muy bien! ¿De verdad lo has hecho tú? – escuchó decir a Siwon.

-¡Claro que sí! Hago el mejor té de mango del mundo.

-¡Umm, delicioso!

Observando a Siwon, con sus kilométricas piernas flexionadas hasta el extremo, sentado en aquella mesa que apenas le llegaría a las pantorrillas, simulando tomar té de una taza totalmente vacía para hacer feliz a una niña, supo que se estaba enamorando de él. 

Lo vio reír por algo que la niña había dicho y coger una galleta imaginaria de un plato. Alabó lo deliciosas que eran las galletas y le preguntó la receta, a lo que la niña le respondió que era un secreto y que no podía revelárselo a nadie. Volvió a llevarse la galleta invisible a la boca y puso cara de deleite. La niña soltó una carcajada cuando vio su expresión exagerada.   
Kyu sintió rodar una lágrima por su mejilla. No iba a olvidar aquella imagen jamás; ni la cara de aquella niña que había encontrado con quién jugar ni la de Siwon dándole el gusto de seguirle el juego y disfrutando como si él mismo no tuviera más que seis años.

-Oh, mira, es el doctor Cho. Venga, doctor, pruebe este té. No ha probado uno así en su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a él, con una sonrisa en la cara y la taza levantada en un sincero ofrecimiento. La niña lo miró y sonrió también. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que no?

Kyu se limpió la lágrima peregrina de su cara con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz y se acercó, dispuesto a entrar en el juego.

-La verdad es que huele muy bien. ¿Hay una taza para mí? 

-¡Claro! ¿Lo quiere con azúcar, doctor?

-Umm, no, gracias. Así está bien.

Kyu se vio inmerso en una escenificación fantástica de un té de princesas, donde la anfitriona –que descubrió se llamaba Jin Ah– les contaba sus peripecias en un castillo de cuento de hadas y ellos tenían que disputarse su mano como hacen los valientes y apuestos príncipes. 

Jin Ah terminó eligiendo a Siwon. Decía que era más alto, más apuesto y que sus hoyuelos hacían que pareciera un adorable conejito. Kyu fingió sentirse ofendido y la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla para consolarlo, lo que hizo que Siwon se pusiera celoso. 

La diversión acabó cuando una enfermera fue a buscar a Jin Ah para una sesión de quimioterapia. Ambos mantuvieron la sonrisa y la despidieron con la mano hasta que desapareció de la mano de la enfermera. Entonces ambos se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada.

Se levantaron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Siwon, en silencio, el uno al lado del otro. No hacía falta decir nada y Kyu lo agradeció. Si hubiera abierto la boca en ese momento, posiblemente no habría podido decir otra cosa que no fuera un “te quiero” o alguna de sus múltiples variantes.

#### Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

#### Capítulo 8

Llevaba más de dos horas mirando el portátil, entregado al trabajo, obligándose a sí mismo a centrar su atención en algo que no fuera el hombre que descansaba en una cama a pocos pasos de él. 

Cuando habían vuelto a la habitación, le había ordenado –sí, ordenado– que se acostara y que no volviera a desaparecer de ese modo si no quería que mandara a pedir una cama de la planta de psiquiatría, con sus correas de cuero y todo. Había optado por mantener una actitud distante con Siwon. Era eso o lanzarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos. Y no, ¿de acuerdo? No.

La dulce persona que había resultado ser Choi Siwon lo tenía muy descolocado. Tal vez porque nunca antes había sucumbido a los encantos de nadie con tanta facilidad o porque no se esperaba ni de lejos que aquel tío fuera tan sumamente encantador. Era guapo, rico y simpático. Por experiencia propia sabía que los de esa ralea terminaban teniendo un fallo en algún sitio. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto. 

Excepto Choi Siwon, al parecer.

Sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera hacerlo salir de sus pensamientos, pero sabía de sobra que no lo iba a conseguir. Sobre todo porque todo lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo era buscar información sobre él. 

El bendito Google, que todo lo sabía, le había proporcionado lo que estaba buscando y algo más. Había conseguido saber el nombre y toda la vida y milagros del socio del anciano Choi, así como de su familia, escándalos, rumores y todo tipo de cosas.

El tipo se llamaba Kim Woon Do y descendía de una antigua familia aristócrata. Había sido socio y amigo del anciano Choi hasta que dejaron de llevarse bien, no se sabía bien por qué debido a los años que hacía que esto había ocurrido, y su relación se limitó a desarrollarse en el ámbito financiero y laboral. Sus hijos, el padre de Siwon y Young Do, el hijo del socio y actual presidente del banco, mantuvieron dicha enemistad y nunca fueron cercanos, pero los negocios les obligaron a realizar muchas actividades juntos. Cuando el padre de Siwon murió, fue él quien ocupó su lugar en dichas actividades. 

Había encontrado infinidad de fotos, casi todas del presidente Young Do, en distintos eventos. En los únicos en los que se le veía el pelo a Siwon eran en los de ámbito benéfico y los vinculados a la fundación, que era el área que dirigía en el banco. 

No entendía cómo un hombre podía ser tan apuesto y no romperse. Jamás lo contaría a nadie, pero guardó en el portátil varias fotos suyas en las que estaba especialmente guapo y a las que no había podido dejar de mirar. Le gustaron especialmente unas tomadas en una gala benéfica celebrada a principios de año. Siwon vestía un impecable smoking negro y estaba meticulosamente peinado y afeitado. Era la perfección vestida de etiqueta. 

Los primeros planos de su cara sonriente le robaron el aliento y las fotos en las que se le podía ver de cuerpo entero y admirar su impresionante figura lo dejaron sin habla. Lo que no le gustó fue verlo ofreciéndole el brazo a una chica muy guapa y con la que se le veía muy cómodo. Se le escapó un “bruja” cuando la vio, pero enseguida se reprendió por ello. Ni que fuera una fangirl cualquiera, por Dios.

Más tarde descubrió que la chica era su hermana menor, Jiwon, y se le pasó un poco el enfado. Sólo un poco. En algunas fotos se le veía muy animado hablando con un grupo de mujeres ostentosamente acicaladas y eso le hizo molestarse de nuevo. 

Por desgracia, su cabeza nunca estaba quieta y aquel reportaje le hizo pensar en que las posibilidades de que Siwon fuera heterosexual eran muy altas. Mucho más de las que no lo fuera. ¿Que había tonteado con él un poco? Bueno, ¿y qué? Eso no quería decir nada. Tal vez sólo le estaba gastando una broma o riéndose de él o simplemente era de los que le gustaban los juegos sin que implicaran nada más.

Bien, y ahora estaba medio deprimido, por no decir deprimido del todo.

-Ya vale, Kyu – se dijo -. Es tu paciente, sólo eso. No te montes películas porque no hay nada de lo que piensas en tu relación con él, ¿vale? 

No quiso pensar más en el tema y siguió indagando. Descubrió que el actual presidente se había casado tres veces y ninguno de sus matrimonios le proporcionó descendientes. Tal vez por eso se hacía tan mala sangre con la sucesión de la presidencia, porque sabía que inevitablemente iría a parar a la familia Choi, pensó Kyu. Siguió leyendo y encontró un dato interesante: Kim sí que tuvo un hijo, fruto de una relación mantenida con una secretaria de prensa a mediados de los años ochenta, cuando ya no esperaba tener descendientes.

Al parecer, la mujer le dejó al niño nada más nacer y desapareció. Kim, que a pesar de desear un heredero no tenía instinto paternal, mandó al crío a un internado en Japón. Lo reconoció y le dio la educación adecuada, pero los accionistas no veían con buenos ojos aquel fruto ilícito de su presidente. El chico, de nombre Kim Jong Woon, no tenía especial interés en las finanzas y se dedicaba al mundo de la música, lo que le dio a su padre otro motivo más para no querer soltar la presidencia del banco ni bajo amenaza de muerte.

Lo cierto era que la situación debía ser bastante difícil para él. Su único hijo no tenía interés en heredar su puesto y mucho menos en dedicarse al mundo de las finanzas, y Siwon no quería ostentar tal puesto. En varias ocasiones había asegurado que no estaba interesado y que estaba feliz en su puesto como director de la fundación. Ambos herederos se echaban la pelota de ocupar la presidencia del Banco Central y eso traía de cabeza a ambas familias.

Si adaptaba la película de Tarantino que le había contado Baek a aquel guión de drama que era la vida de las familias Kim y Choi, las opciones que se le ocurrían eran tan disparatadas como singulares. Buscando posibles sospechosos, el presidente Kim tenía todas las papeletas para hacerse con el papel protagonista. 

¿Estaba Kim intentando quitar de en medio a Siwon para asegurarse de que la presidencia se quedaba en su familia? Tal vez su hijo no estuviera muy interesado, pero si se veía obligado a hacer lo que debía sólo porque era el único que podía heredar el puesto, quizás aceptara. Además, teniendo un padre como aquel, las posibilidades de que el tipo pudiera comprar la lealtad y la obediencia de su vástago eran muy altas.

También podía existir la posibilidad de que Kim hijo estuviera más interesado de lo que hacía ver. Podía ser sólo una estrategia para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que realmente se traía entre manos. ¿O acaso el asunto era más personal que profesional? No tenía ni idea de lo que enemistó a las familias en el pasado, pero con todo lo que había escuchado y visto en la tele sobre la clase alta, bien podían conservar la inquina a través de generaciones. Había que recordar que tanto el abuelo como el padre de Siwon habían muerto de una forma poco clara, aún sin existir el problema de una sucesión de por medio. Que aquello tuviera que ver con algo personal tenía bastante sentido.

¡Dios, le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes! Era médico, maldita fuera, no detective. Si tuviera interés en esas cosas habría estudiado criminología y no medicina. 

Cerró el portátil de golpe. Pasaba de seguir mirando fotos, leyendo historias de ricos y famosos y haciéndose una bola neuronal por culpa de todo ese asunto. Como médico, su obligación con Siwon estaba en mantenerlo a salvo y curarlo si llegaba el caso. Lo de hacer de súper espía se lo dejaba a otros. 

Salió de su cuarto –convertido en despacho por fuerza mayor– y fue ver a Siwon. No tenía por qué, para eso estaba la enfermera que hacía la ronda cada media hora, pero se veía en la obligación de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto, la puerta de la suite se abrió y entraron dos mujeres seguidas por el doctor Baek. 

Ambas parecían preocupadas y apuradas, la una agarrada al brazo de la otra como si necesitara su apoyo moral más que físico. Las reconoció como las que había visto en aquella foto en la cartera de Siwon.

-Por aquí, señoras – Baek las guió hasta la puerta de Siwon -. Ah, doctor Cho, está usted aquí. Estas son la madre y la abuela del señor Choi. No hay problema porque pasen a ver al paciente, ¿verdad?

Kyu las miró y vio sus expresiones preocupadas. Sonrió para aliviar esa tensión que ambas irradiaban por todos los poros.

-En absoluto. Pueden pasar si quieren – contestó después de hacer una impecable reverencia a modo de saludo.

-¡Oh, doctor, gracias por salvar a mi pequeño! ¡Gracias, gracias!

La mujer más anciana le cogió las manos y le devolvió la reverencia. Kyu se sintió muy incómodo con aquel gesto, la buena mujer podría haber sido su abuela y no le gustaba verla en esa aptitud. Tenía el pelo totalmente blanco, corto y rizado como cualquier otra abuela, pero vestía ropas de excelente calidad y visiblemente costosas. Usaba gafas redondas sin montura y llevaba los labios ligeramente pintados. Su ceño fruncido en una mueca preocupada le rompió el corazón.

-No se preocupe, señora, está todo bien. El señor Choi ni corre ni ha corrido peligro en ningún momento. No tiene que darme las gracias. Hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, nada más.

-Pero si usted no lo hubiera encontrado… - siguió la anciana con voz triste -. El doctor Baek nos lo ha contado todo y de no ser por usted, ahora podríamos estar velando a mi angelito. Por favor, acepte nuestra gratitud, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

-Mi suegra tiene razón, doctor. Estaremos eternamente en deuda con usted y agradeceremos a Dios haberlo puesto en el camino de mi hijo cuando más lo necesitaba mientras vivamos. Gracias, doctor Cho, de veras, muchas gracias.

La mujer, alta y con una clase increíble, era sin duda la madre de Siwon. Si se fijaba, se parecían bastante. Ambos tenían un estilo similar y podía ver de dónde había heredado su paciente aquella mirada cautivadora, a pesar de que la mujer mostraba una expresión alterada y tensa que no le favorecía. Se disputó con su suegra el agarre de sus manos y Kyu se encontró con ambas encerradas entre las de las mujeres mientras le mostraban su eterna gratitud. 

-No hay por qué, de verdad – Kyu empezaba a sentirse incómodo con toda aquella muestra de devoción e intentó soltar sus manos sin parecer grosero o esquivo -. Pasen a verlo, por favor.

Las mujeres se apresuraron a entrar y lo ignoraron, gracias al cielo, para correr literalmente hasta la cama de Siwon, que estaba adormilado y se sorprendió al escucharlas.

-¡Mi pobre angelito! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Oh, mi niño!

-Estoy bien, abuela, tranquila – Siwon luchaba por quitarse las manos de su abuela de encima, que lo tocaba por todas partes como queriendo asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba en perfecto estado.

-Hijo, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te encuentras bien ahora?

Su madre optó por acercarse a él por el otro lado de la cama ya que la anciana había tomado posiciones junto a Siwon y no iba a poder apartarla de allí ni para darle un simple beso a su hijo. Lo besó en la mejilla y le acarició la cara.

-Estoy bien, mamá. No ha sido nada. Un desmayo sin importancia.

-¿Cómo un desmayo sin importancia? ¿Desde cuándo no tiene importancia estar desmayado casi un día completo? – lo reprendió la abuela – Algo debe de haberte llevado a ese estado. No podemos hacer como que nada ha pasado. 

-Es que nada ha pasado. Mírame, abuela, ¿crees que esta es la cara de un enfermo?

Siwon sonrió de forma cómica, marcando los hoyuelos para que se vieran bien y enseñando los dientes. Payaso, pensó Kyu disimulando una sonrisa y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oh, no seas tonto – la anciana le dio un golpe en el hombro y sonrió a su vez -. No creas que vas a evitar que me preocupe por ti haciendo el indio. ¡En cuanto te den el alta vuelves a casa y no se hable más!

-Abuela, ya hemos hablado de esto. No voy a volver a casa. Estoy muy bien viviendo solo.

-Pero, hijo, entiéndenos – le dijo su madre con suavidad -. ¿Cómo quieres que nos quedemos tranquilas sabiendo que puede sucederte algo parecido mientras estás solo en esa casa ruinosa?

-No es una casa ruinosa, mamá. Es un “hanok” precioso y acogedor. Y voy a seguir allí.

-¿Acogedor ese montón de tablas de madera podrida del siglo XV?

-Está en perfecto estado, abuela. No insistáis más. Voy a quedarme allí, ¿de acuerdo?

La abuela lloriqueó un poco para ablandar el corazón de su ingrato nieto, que no parecía tener intención de picar el anzuelo.

-¡Ah, doctor Cho, convénzalo usted! Este chico va a terminar con esta pobre vieja. ¡Niño desagradecido y descastado! ¡Tu lugar está con tu familia, en la casa donde naciste y te criaste, ocupando tu puesto como cabeza de familia! Oh, si no estuvieras en esa cama ahora mismo te… - levantó una inofensiva mano y lo amenazó. Siwon se encogió exageradamente, simulando que realmente temía que aquella mano arrugada y sin fuerza podía hacerle daño -. Doctor, dígaselo usted, ¿sí? Dígale que vuelva a casa, doctor Cho.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Kyu no quería verse envuelto en aquella discusión familiar a pesar de que resultaba entrañable. Temía que aquella octogenaria le diera una colleja si no hacía lo que le pedía. La veía muy capaz.

-Verá, yo… Sólo soy su médico, señora. No puedo decirle dónde tiene que vivir.

-¡Pero no puede quedarse solo después de esto! ¿Quieres matarme, es eso? –la anciana devolvió su atención a Siwon y Kyu lo agradeció con un suspiro aliviado.

-Ya está bien, madre – la voz conciliadora de la madre de Siwon interrumpió a la anciana -. Siwon es adulto y tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera. Desgraciadamente, lo que le ha ocurrido le podría hacer pasado en cualquier sitio, incluso en nuestra casa, mientras dormía o mientras usted y yo atendemos nuestras obligaciones y no nos habríamos enterado de nada.

-¡Tonterías! Yo lo habría sabido – reprochó la mujer de más edad.

-¿Y en el trabajo, madre? ¿Lo habría sabido usted si le sucediera en el trabajo? ¿O dando un paseo, en el gimnasio o mientras conduce? Hagamos caso a los doctores y si ellos dicen que no es peligroso que siga viviendo solo, que lo haga. – la mujer daba golpecitos conciliadores a la mano de su hijo mientras hablaba. Siwon sonreía, seguro de haber ganado esa batalla… hasta que su madre siguió hablando -. Pero si los médicos dicen que no es conveniente, te vas a venir a casa conmigo aunque tenga que llevarte yo misma agarrado por una oreja. ¿Me has oído, Choi Siwon?

-Sí, señora – la respuesta de Siwon fue de auténtico temor. No cabía duda de que aquella mujer, aparentemente dulce y tranquila, tenía un carácter capaz de lidiar con cualquier hijo rebelde. 

-No se preocupe, señora Choi – respondió Baek -. Siwon está perfectamente. Nada indica que lo sucedido esté sujeto a alguna patología. Tal vez una bajada de azúcar o de tensión, no sabemos bien. Está totalmente recuperado y mañana mismo tendrá el alta. Preferimos que transcurran al menos 48 horas antes de dejarlo marchar y que pase aquí esta noche para asegurarnos, pero no es probable que el episodio se vuelva a repetir. Cuantas más horas pasan, menores son las posibilidades de que vuelva a sucederle.

-Está bien, doctor. Pero no me quedo tranquila. ¿No va a tomar medidas preventivas o algo así?

-El doctor Cho es su médico y quién lleva este caso. Él podrá informarle de todo. Yo tengo asuntos que atender. Si me disculpan.

Kyu vio marcharse a Baek y lo maldijo mentalmente por lanzarle aquella bola envenenada. 

-Sí, bueno… - empezó a hablar Kyu con temor de enfadar a la abuela – En principio no hace falta ninguna medida, pero sí que convendría que mantuviera un control ambulatorio de la tensión y la glucosa para asegurarnos de que no hay nada fuera de lo normal, así como una revisión dentro de unas semanas. Mientras tanto, sólo en el caso de encontrarse mal o advertir alguna anomalía, debería ponerse en contacto conmigo o con el doctor Baek.

-¿Cómo es eso? – a pesar de que Kyu fue muy cauteloso en lo que decía y cómo, la vieja se molestó después de todo -. ¿No va a hacer un seguimiento personal? Creía que era usted su médico.

-Bueno, sí, pero no sólo suyo, yo…

-Si es usted su médico personal debe hacerle un seguimiento, doctor Cho. No irá a dejar a mi pequeño a merced de un nuevo desvanecimiento, ¿verdad? 

El tono autoritario de la anciana lo dejó sin argumentos. No se veía con fuerzas para plantarle cara a aquella mujer que tenía tanta autoridad como años.

-Verá, señora, su… “pequeño” no corre ningún peligro, no hace falta que…

-Mi abuela tiene razón doctor, no irá a abandonarme, ¿no? Puedo necesitarlo. 

Miró a Siwon y apretó la mandíbula en un gesto que pretendía advertirle que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando. 

-¿Ve, doctor? Mi angelito necesita que usted le haga un seguimiento.

-Exacto, debería hacerme un seguimiento, doctor Cho. Díselo tú, abuela, creo que no se ha enterado. 

Vio la sonrisa pícara controlada en la cara de Siwon y le dieron ganas de partírsela a golpes con el orinal. ¿A qué jugaba? 

-Doctor, si lo que quiere es un suplemento por atender personalmente a mi nieto…

-¡No, por Dios! - ¿aquella mujer intentaba comprarlo? Lo que le faltaba -. Señora, no necesito que me pague por ello, pero de verdad que no es necesario…

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que estemos en contacto permanente, doctor Cho. Si me da usted su teléfono personal, podré ponerme en contacto con usted si me sucede algo. 

-¡Ah, eso es perfecto! – la anciana dio palmas celebrando la idea de su maquiavélico nieto – Dele usted su número, doctor. No pierdan el contacto. Y si necesita un incentivo por ello…

-Ya le he dicho que no es necesario, señora, gracias. 

Estaba empezando a tocarle un poco las narices todo aquello. Entre la presión de la vieja y el juego del nieto estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Es que ninguna de las dos mujeres veía la cara de Siwon, cómo levantaba las cejas y controlaba la sonrisa, totalmente satisfecho con su interpretación de niño caprichoso y haberse salido con la suya? Como fuera, no podía reprocharle lo que estaba haciendo delante de las dos mujeres. Pero cuando se marcharan se iba a enterar.

-Está bien – terminó diciendo derrotado -. Deme su teléfono, señor Choi. Le apuntaré mi número personal. 

Siwon se apresuró a dárselo. Kyu ni siquiera había visto que lo había tenido en el regazo todo ese tiempo. Debió de cogerlo él mismo del armario cuando regresó a la habitación.

Ya estaba desbloqueado cuando lo cogió. El fondo de pantalla era una foto de un impresionante Audi r8 de color azul. Podría haber pasado por una foto comercial y la habría ignorado, pero al volante estaba sentado el propio Siwon, así que aquella bestia de 500 caballos debía de ser suya. ¡Jodido Choi Siwon! 

Tecleó su número y lo guardó en la memoria. Agradeció que el funcionamiento de los smartphones fuera similar en todos los modelos porque hasta el móvil de Siwon era de alta gama. Al final le iba a terminar cogiendo tirria al pobre niño rico.

-Aquí tiene.

Le lanzó en teléfono al regazo de nuevo sin ningún cuidado. Si le golpeaba con él, mala suerte. 

-¡Perfecto! Ahora me quedo más tranquila. ¿Nos vamos ahora, nuera? Estoy muy cansada.

-Claro, madre – respondió la mujer más joven. 

Rodeó la cama para agarrar a la anciana de un brazo y ayudarla a caminar aunque Kyu sospechaba que aquella mujer se valía por sí sola con más soltura de la que aparentaba.

Ambas se despidieron de Siwon con un beso cariñoso y lo saludaron al pasar junto a él, agradeciéndole de nuevo todo lo que había hecho por su nieto e hijo respectivamente. 

Cuando las mujeres se marcharon, Kyu miró a Siwon con su mejor cara de cabreo.

-Muy bonito. ¿Qué ha sido toda esa pantomima?

-¿Qué pantomima? – preguntó Siwon a su vez con fingida inocencia.

-Sabes de qué hablo. Lo del teléfono y mantenernos en contacto y todo lo demás.

-Oh, eso. Es lo que había que hacer, ¿no? Lo normal es que estemos en contacto. ¿Cómo lo hago si no sé cómo localizarte? 

-Pero no era necesaria la actuación. Has sido infantil y malcriado. Supongo que se comprende, viendo cómo te tratan en casa es normal que te comportes como un niño repelente, pero conmigo no sirven esos juegos. Resérvalos para tu abuela y para quién se los quiera tragar. Yo paso.

Salió de la habitación con toda la altanería que pudo, con la cabeza bien alta y la espalda erguida como si se hubiera tragado una escoba. Nadie jugaba con Cho Kyu Hyun. Nadie.

Cuando apenas había cerrado la puerta, su móvil empezó a sonar. No reconoció el número, pero tuvo un pálpito y estaba seguro de no equivocarse. Sin contestar, abrió de nuevo la puerta y se asomó a la habitación con su mejor cara de cabreo. 

Como imaginaba, Siwon tenía su móvil en la oreja y esperaba a que le contestara la llamada. El timbre del aparato no dejó de sonar hasta que Siwon cortó la llamada.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que me has dado tu número real y no el de la carnicería de la esquina. 

Kyu ignoró el tono dulce y la media sonrisa y cerró la puerta de nuevo de un sonoro portazo. Salió de allí fingiendo que no había escuchado la carcajada de Siwon a su espalda tras la puerta cerrada.

#### Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

#### Capítulo 9

Siempre le resultaba difícil empezar un lunes, pero no había salido de la clínica en todo el fin de semana así que aquel lunes no pesaba tanto como de costumbre. Generalmente era perezoso para levantarse, pero allí había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo. Para él podía ser lunes o jueves, daba igual.

Lo único que lo destacaba como comienzo de semana era que le tocaba regresar a su trabajo diario. Baek le había avisado que en cuanto Siwon se marchara, lo cual sucedería en cuestión de horas, tendría que bajar a su planta, a su despacho, y seguir con su trabajo. Eso sí, estaba obligado a atender las llamadas de Baek a cualquier hora y dejar lo que estuviera haciendo.

Lo mismo se aplicaba a Siwon.

Antes de las ocho de la mañana, Sungmin regresó a su puesto como una corriente de brisa fresca. El enfermero era todo sonrisas y buen humor. 

-Buenos días, doctor Cho – lo saludó con entusiasmo mientras dejaba un café recién salido de la máquina sobre el mostrador del control de enfermería - ¿Qué tal por aquí? ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesita algo?

-Eh… sí, un analgésico, si es posible. Me duele la cabeza. 

-Claro. ¡Marchando!

Sungmin tardó un segundo en traerle lo que le había pedido. Hasta le puso en la mano un vaso con agua. 

-Vaya, qué eficaz. 

-Es mi trabajo – respondió el enfermero con una sonrisa. ¿En serio era de verdad o habían colado en el hospital un prototipo de enfermero súper-robot y no le habían dicho nada?

-Hablando de eso, ¿no tenías libre hasta el jueves? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La intención de Kyu no era reprenderle pero no veía muy normal que fuera a trabajar en sus días libres. ¿No tenía nada que hacer? ¿Aunque fuera dormir? Él mismo tampoco tenía una vida social muy ajetreada y pasaba más tiempo en el hospital del que pasaba en cualquier otro sitio, pero no dejaba de chocarle.

-Estoy sustituyendo a un compañero que ha tenido una urgencia familiar.

-Oh, vaya. Qué fastidio, ¿no?

-No crea. Tampoco estaba haciendo nada especial. Además, así me aseguro un descanso más largo. He conseguido un par de días más libres sólo por cubrir esta sustitución. No está mal, ¿eh?

-Pues no, nada mal. Oye, ¿sabes si ya están listos los papeles para el alta de Choi? Baek dijo que estarían hoy mismo por la mañana. 

-Pues no sé, no me ha dado tiempo de mirar las historias de hoy. Si puede esperar un segundo…

Kyu le dio tiempo para que mirara entre los informes que había en una bandeja bajo el mostrador. El enfermero le dio un sorbo a su café y apartó unos papeles, después siguió mirando uno por uno.

-Ah, sí, aquí están. Baek ya los ha firmado. Falta que los firme usted y le dé el alta al paciente -. Sungmin le entregó la carpeta y regresó a su café, esta vez sentado en una cómoda silla -. ¿Me necesita para algo, doctor?

-No, creo que no. Gracias – cuando se alejaba cambió de idea – Bueno, sí. ¿Podrías acompañarme a dar de alta a Choi?

-Por supuesto. Pero ¿ahora mismo? Son las nueve de la mañana. Ni siquiera habrá desayunado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer en mi planta. Quiero dejar esto hecho antes de irme para abajo. 

-Bien, entonces cuando quiera.

Esperó a que Sungmin cogiera algunas cosas y fueron juntos hasta la habitación de Siwon. Estaba despierto, sentado en la butaca que había junto a su cama, la cual había desplazado hasta la ventana, y miraba por ella. Kyu ni siquiera había advertido que estaba lloviendo.

-Buenos días.

El saludo del enfermero se le adelantó. Estaba demasiado absorto mirando la expresión melancólica con la que Siwon miraba hacia afuera.

-Buenos días – saludó Siwon en respuesta. Sonrió al mirarlos y se irguió en el asiento. Afortunadamente llevaba el pijama que había pedido para él el primer día porque la forma en que tenía cruzadas las piernas no habría sido muy decorosa con aquel camisón impúdico.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Kyu recobró la capacidad de hablar justo a tiempo para responderle - ¿Ha pasado buena noche?

-No he dormido demasiado, pero sí, gracias.

-¿Por qué no ha dormido? ¿Se ha sentido indispuesto acaso?

Kyu fue hasta donde estaba sentado y le cogió la muñeca para tomarle el pulso, algo preocupado porque hubiera desarrollado algún problema durante la noche.

-No, qué va. Simplemente no podía dormir. 

Algo más tranquilo, Kyu se apartó para que Sungmin hiciera su trabajo. Vio cómo el enfermero le tomaba la tensión y la temperatura mientras hablaba con él animadamente. Sungmin parecía tener un don especial para levantar el ánimo de la gente y en un minuto había conseguido hacer sonreír a Siwon y que participara de la conversación ridícula sobre las barbas y el vello facial en general que había comenzado. 

-¿Verdad, doctor Cho?

-¿Qué? Perdón no estaba… ¿Qué me ha preguntado? 

-Decía que al señor Choi le sienta bien no afeitarse. Lo hace más interesante, ¿no cree?

Entonces cruzó su mirada son Siwon, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida, haciendo que los hoyuelos se marcaran irremediablemente entre aquella oscura capa de pelo que efectivamente poblaba su mentón y su labio superior y que, tal y como había dicho Minnie, le sentaba de miedo. 

-Pues… No sé… - intentó hacerse el desentendido pero con aquellos ojos oscuros clavados en él y aquella expresión endemoniadamente atractiva estaba fallando estrepitosamente – Supongo que sí.

-Gracias, doctor. Tal vez conserve la barba por un tiempo. 

Siwon se acarició la cara sin dejar de mirarlo y eso lo puso más nervioso. ¿Por qué le brillaban los ojos cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad de incomodarlo? Decididamente, aquel hombre había encontrado un entretenimiento muy satisfactorio en meterse con él. Bien, pues ya no más. 

-Estupendo – respondió como si le importara un bledo lo que decía -. Bien, ya tiene firmada el alta y puede marcharse cuando guste. Me ha dicho el enfermero que no ha desayunado aún. Desayune tranquilo y márchese cuando le apetezca, señor Choi. Tómese el tiempo que necesite, ¿de acuerdo? El enfermero Lee le dará su informe antes de irse. En él encontrará las pautas de control ambulatorio que hablamos ayer y algunas recomendaciones a seguir en el caso de que vuelva a suceder algo similar. Si esto pasara, no dude en acudir al hospital o avisar al doctor Baek o a mí. Cuídese, señor Choi. Adiós.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Había advertido que Siwon estaba a punto de decir algo y lo cierto era que no quería hablar con él. Ni siquiera quería despedirse, pero había tenido que hacerlo. Y había dicho “adiós” y no “hasta pronto”, porque aunque una parte de él deseaba no perderlo de vista, otra parte esperaba no tener que volver a verlo jamás en una cama de hospital

 

********************

 

No tuvo respiro hasta la hora de comer. Se había entregado al trabajo para no pensar en lo que no debía. Suponía que si mantenía la mente ocupada no tendría tiempo de pensar en nada más. Pero sólo era una suposición.

En la cafetería fue abordado por Kangin. Habría preferido no encontrárselo, porque odiaba mentirle a su amigo y era justo eso lo que iba a tener que hacer.

-¡Hey, Kyu! Aquí.

Kangin le hizo una seña con la mano desde el fondo para que se sentara en su mesa. Estaba solo y tenía media mesa ocupada con comida. 

-Hey, no te había visto – le dijo Kyu con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con él.

-Ya, últimamente estás muy distraído. 

Su amigo hablaba con la boca llena. No había tono de reproche, sólo una nota que parecía decirle: no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te traes algo entre manos. O tal vez sólo se lo pareció a él porque se sentía culpable.

-Estás comiendo tarde también. ¿Mucho curro? – empezó a comer, deseando cambiar de tema.

-Bastante. ¿Y tú?

-Uff, sí. No he parado en todo el día. 

-Ni en todo el día… ni en todo el fin de semana, ¿no?

Kyu dejó la cuchara llena de arroz a medio camino de su boca. 

-Pues no… Tampoco ha sido tan… Vamos, que no he…

-A ver, Kyu, deja de tartamudear. Sé que has pasado aquí el fin de semana. Tu coche lleva aparcado en el parking desde la madrugada del sábado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – era imposible negarlo ya, sólo quería saber hasta dónde sabía Kangin.

-Sabes que tengo contactos en la clínica, amigo – hizo una pausa para llevarse a la boca un gran trozo de mandu – Me lo ha dicho un pajarito.

-¿Cuántas veces te has tirado a ese pajarito?

-Un par sólo. Bueno, ¿me cuentas o prefieres que te acose hasta que lo sueltes?

Lo veía muy capaz, así que tenía que contarle le gustara o no. Además, conociéndolo, acabaría enterándose de algo por su cuenta y prefería ser él quien lo pusiera al corriente de su nueva ocupación.

-Vale, tú ganas. 

Kyu le contó lo que había estado haciendo todo el fin de semana, desde la misteriosa reunión con Baek hasta la atención prestada a Siwon hasta el momento de su alta. Por supuesto, omitió ciertos datos, principalmente para que su amigo no pensara que se había vuelto loco. 

-¿Entonces, Choi está bien?

-Sí, perfectamente. Ya debe de haberse ido a casa. 

-Bueno, y dime, ¿qué tal es la planta privada? Había oído rumores, pero no conocía a nadie que hubiera estado allí – preguntó Kangin muy interesado.

-Pues hay más gente de la clínica por allí de la que crees, solo que deben de tener una especie de acuerdo con la clínica para no revelar nada de lo que allí se hace.

-¿Entonces es cierto? – Kangin se entusiasmó – Hacen tratamientos experimentales allí, ¿no? 

-No podría decirlo con exactitud, pero todo apunta que sí.

-¡Joder, joder, joder!

-Ah, no, no te entusiasmes tanto. Es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Si dices algo de esto a alguien te juro que…

-Hey, tranquilo, lo he pillado. Nada de irse de la lengua. Ok.

-Así me gusta. Buen chico – Kyu le dio una palmada en la cabeza como si fuera un enorme San Bernardo.

-¡Oye! – Kangin le dio un manotazo para apartarlo pero soltó una carcajada –. Ahora, por haberme ocultado algo tan importante, te toca invitarme a cenar. 

-Kangin… En serio, estoy muy cansado.

-Bueno, pues una copa. Una cerveza. En el bar de la esquina, antes de volver a casa. ¿Sí? Venga, di que sí.

Kyuhyun no se lo pensó mucho. Si decía que no se exponía a la ira de Kangin y podría recibir algún tipo de maltrato físico por su parte. Su amigo era un tipo extraordinario, pero era bruto como un martillo pilón. Qué se le iba a hacer.

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo una.

 

**************************************

 

Con Kangin, nunca se tomaba una sola copa. Como mucho se sabía cuándo se empezaba, pero nunca cuando se acababa.

Kyu iba por su tercera cerveza y teniendo en cuenta que cada una de aquellas jarras contenía medio litro, iba siendo hora de frenar o no podría llegar a casa por su propio pie.   
Kangin en cambio parecía no tener intención de parar y apenas acusaba los efectos del alcohol. No sabía si era porque tenía mayor resistencia, si era por su constitución fuerte –muy distinta a la suya, delgada y algo frágil– o porque se había comido el equivalente a tres cenas apenas una hora antes. 

-Será mejor que lo deje ya – dijo Kyu dejando su jarra sobre la mesa cuando aún le quedaban un par de dedos de cerveza en el fondo -. Mañana no habrá quién me levante y preferiría no trabajar con resaca, la verdad.

-¿Pero qué dices, si no has bebido nada? Además es muy temprano. Venga, te pido otra. ¡Hey, chico!

-No, no llames al camarero. No pienso beber más, en serio. – Le sujetó el brazo para que no lo levantara para pedir. Iba en serio en lo de no tomar ni una cerveza más.

-Vale, está bien. ¿Te vas a casa, entonces?

-Sí, me voy. Son más de las nueve ya.

-¡Uy, las nueve, qué súper tarde es! – Kangin agudizó la voz, pretendiendo amular el tono de una chica y fallando estrepitosamente. 

-Si hubieras pasado el fin de semana trabajando y no retozando como un gorrino como has hecho tú, posiblemente también te parecería tarde y querrías llegar a casa cuanto antes.

-Vale, tú ganas. 

Kyu cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Cuando fue a ponérsela, su móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogió de la mesa y miró la pantalla. No conocía el número.

-¿Sí? – contestó. 

-Doctor Cho… ¿Es usted?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Siwon? Se puso nervioso nada más escuchar su voz. ¿Por qué lo llamaba? ¿Habría pasado algo? Dios, que no le haya pasado nada, pensó.

-¿Siw… señor Choi? 

-Doctor…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien? – habló de forma atropellada, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

-Yo… doctor… - su voz era casi un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Choi, donde está! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Kangin le hizo un gesto cuando escuchó nombrar a Siwon y Kyu le hizo una seña para que esperara. ¿Por qué no hablaba, maldita fuera? - ¡Siwon, responde!

-¿Puede… puede venir, por favor?

-¿Dónde estás? Dime la dirección – apenas le dejó hablar - ¡Voy para allá! 

Salió corriendo con la chaqueta en la mano y con el móvil aún pegado a la oreja, tropezando con los demás clientes mientras salía de forma acelerada. Sólo cuando estuvo fuera se dio cuenta de que Kangin lo seguía de cerca. 

-Kyu, ¿qué ocurre?

-No lo sé – contestó apartando por un segundo el móvil – ¡Dime dónde estás! ¡Salgo ahora mismo para allá! ¡No te muevas! 

No tardó ni diez segundos en regresar al aparcamiento de la clínica donde seguían aparcados los coches de ambos. Estaba tan nervioso que se le cayeron dos veces las llaves de las manos antes de poder pulsar el botón del mando a distancia.

-Vamos en el mío – le gritó Kangin mientras iba a donde tenía su coche -, no estás para conducir. Yo te llevo.

Kyu sólo se entretuvo en coger su maletín de su coche. Podría necesitarlo. 

-Gracias. ¡Joder, tío, gracias!

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó su amigo mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

-No lo sé. ¡Vamos, arranca! 

-Vale, vale, relájate. ¿Cuál es la dirección?

 

********************************************

 

Kyuhyun salió del coche antes de que Kangin parara, lo que le valió un grito de su amigo. No le hizo caso y salió corriendo por la calle comprobando los números de los portales sin pararse en su carrera. 

La calle era una de esas comerciales llenas de tiendas y bares. La gente paseaba tranquilamente mientras caía la noche pero Kyu ni los veía a pesar de chocar un par de veces con unos transeúntes. 

Buscaba el número 15, pero vio que saltaban del 13 al 19. Entre ellos había un callejón. No lo pensó ni por un segundo y corrió como loco hasta el final, cargando con su maletín y seguido por un jadeante Kangin que apenas podía seguirle el paso. Al final del callejón había una cancela de reja abierta y tras ella se podía ver luz procedente de la izquierda. Giró por un segundo callejón mucho más cuidado, lleno de macetas con coloridas flores, pequeños árboles y farolas de luz tenue. 

Fue a dar a un patio tan florido como el camino que llevaba a él. Estaba lleno de mesas adornadas con velas y pequeños centros de flores donde había varias personas tomando copas en la intimidad. Aquello parecía ser la terraza de un acogedor bar, adorablemente decorado y bien situado junto al río Han, de cuyas vistas se podía disfrutar a través de una barandilla. 

Ni se percató de que su llegada precipitada había llamado la atención de los clientes del bar y buscó con la vista a Siwon. Lo vio en una mesa apartada junto a la barandilla, haciéndole señas con una mano. La preocupación que lo había tenido con el corazón encogido mientras iba hasta allí empezó a remitir para dejar paso a algo muy distinto. ¿Qué cojones pasaba allí?

Se acercó atónito y Siwon se puso de pie. Le sonrió tímidamente, pero cambió de cara cuando observó la expresión en creciente enfado de Kyu y que además iba acompañado.

-¿Qué coño es esto, Choi?

-Doctor Cho… Buenas noches – dijo en dirección a Kangin, que aún no había recuperado el aliento después de la carrera. 

-¿Buenas noches? ¡¿Buenas noches?! 

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Siwon con inocencia. 

-¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ OCURRE?

-Kyu, baja la voz. Nos están mirando. 

-¡PUES QUE NOS MIREN! – le gritó a Kangin, ignorando su llamada de atención – Dime qué cojones hago aquí, Choi, porque esto no tiene pinta de urgencia.

Siwon tragó antes de contestar. El tono iracundo de Kyu lo había cogido por sorpresa. 

-¿Urgencia? Yo no he dicho que fuera una urgencia. Sólo le he preguntado si podía venir y usted…

-¡No me jodas, Choi! ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? ¡Por poco nos matamos conduciendo hasta aquí! ¿Y tú estás tan tranquilo tomando una copa en una puta terraza? ¡¿NO TIENES VERGÚENZA O QUÉ?!

-Kyu, por favor…

-¡SUÉLTAME, KANGIN! – se libró del agarre de su amigo, que intentaba calmarlo. En ese momento dudaba que nada ni nadie pudiera tranquilizarlo.

-No entiendo nada. Yo sólo he preguntado si podía venir…

-¿Para qué coño querías que viniera si estás perfectamente? ¡Me has asustado, maldito seas, Choi! ¿Te hace gracia esto o qué?

-No, para nada, yo…

-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO?! ¿UNA PUTA BROMA O QUÉ?

-Tranquilízate – Siwon se acercó a él e intentó agarrarlo de un brazo -. Salgamos de aquí y hablemos…

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! – se soltó de un tirón ante los ojos atónitos de Siwon y Kangin. De la misma forma que llegó, Kyu se marchó, con la diferencia que lo que le había llevado hasta allí había sido la angustia y lo que hacía que se marchara era la indignación. 

Caminó con tanta rabia que empezaron a dolerle los gemelos de tanta tensión. Antes de llegar a la calle principal, alguien le hizo parar agarrándole del hombro.

-Para… Por favor, Kyu Hyun…

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Sintió que la rabia empezaba a remitir para dejar libre toda la tensión que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo, pero no iba a sucumbir. Se soltó con un movimiento brusco y siguió caminando todo lo aprisa que pudo. 

No le sirvió de mucho. Unos metros más adelante, Siwon lo volvió a interceptar, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar y lo hizo girarse hacia él mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros.

-Kyu Hyun, escúchame. Por favor.

-¡No quiero escucharte! – le gritó con la voz quebrada - ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? ¡Imbécil! Creía que te había pasado algo, que te sentías mal. Vengo corriendo pensando que te iba a encontrar enfermo y estás tan tranquilo, bebiendo y disfrutando de la noche… ¡Gilipollas! 

-¿Preferías que estuviera enfermo? 

Aquello lo dejó sin palabras. ¡Demonios, claro que no, pero…!

-¡Como si te mueres, Choi! – intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero las manos de Siwon eran dos tensas garras que no lo dejaban ir.

-No lo dices en serio. 

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Suéltame! – siguió luchando - ¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, JODER!

Siwon lo soltó de golpe. El propio Kyu se sorprendió de su reacción exagerada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se le estaba formando aquel nudo en la garganta?

-Kyu…

-Déjame… - apenas susurró las palabras. Estaba llorando. Delante de Siwon. ¡Quería morirse allí mismo! – No me mires. Vete de una vez. Por favor…

Se tapó la cara con las manos y le dio la espalda. Estaba tan avergonzado… ¿Por qué coño lloraba? Estaba quedando como un imbécil y se odiaba en ese momento, pero no podía parar de llorar. Parecía haber perdido el control de sus propias lágrimas.

Escuchó pasos por encima de sus sollozos e inmediatamente la voz de su amigo junto a él.

-Esperaré en el coche – le dijo Kangin con tono tranquilizador. 

No había sido suficiente vergüenza montar aquel numerito delante de Siwon, sino que además lo había hecho delante de Kangin. La imagen que debían tener los dos hombres de él en aquel momento debía de ser espantosa. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan patético, por Dios santo?

Tendría que haber salido detrás de Kangin, pedirle que lo llevara a casa y meterse debajo de la cama por los próximos diez años, pero era incapaz de moverse. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, suponía que fruto de los nervios que le habían golpeado con dos sentimientos tan brutales en tan poco tiempo. Tenía que calmarse como fuera. 

Apenas se dio cuenta de la proximidad de Siwon hasta que lo tuvo totalmente envuelto en un abrazo por la espalda. Sus brazos lo rodearon y sintió su pecho contra la columna, que seguía en tensión y en constantes sacudidas por culpa de los nervios y el llanto. A pesar de que su intención fue apartarlo de sí, una extraña sensación de alivio lo recorrió y se relajó contra el cuerpo fuerte de Siwon. 

-Tranquilo, Kyu. Estoy aquí y estoy bien. Cálmate, por favor – le susurró al oído. 

Durante unos minutos sólo se dejó abrazar. Siwon lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras apoyaba la frente contra su nuca. Sentía su respiración cálida contra el cuello y su pecho hincharse al respirar. Ambas acciones lo relajaron hasta que dejó de llorar. 

Algo más tranquilo, cogió aire y lo soltó en un suspiro. No hizo nada por apartase de Siwon.

-¿Mejor? – escuchó su voz dulce muy cerca de la oreja.

Kyu sólo movió la cabeza asintiendo. Entonces Siwon se movió hasta ponerse frente a él, sujetándolo por los brazos y buscando su mirada, que Kyu se empeñaba en ocultar.

-Mírame – le dijo – Kyu, mírame, por favor. 

No tenía intención de obedecerle, pero levantó la cabeza y lo miró comido por la vergüenza. Debía de estar horrible, con la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos. Siwon le sonrió y pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas para limpiar los restos de las últimas lágrimas. 

-Lo siento – le dijo -. No quería asustarte. Sólo quería verte un rato. No sabía cómo pedírtelo, estaba nervioso y entonces empezaste a gritar y yo… Lo siento mucho, mi Kyu.

Kyu agrandó los ojos al escuchar la forma cariñosa en que lo había llamado. Estaba helado y luchó contra las ganas de acurrucarse contra él en busca de calor.

-No soy “tu Kyu” – discrepó. 

-Sí que lo eres – replicó Siwon con una sonrisa dulce -. Eres mi Kyu y lo sabes.

Ya no pudo contenerse y se apoyó contra su pecho, ocultando la cara en su hombro. Estaba tan sorprendido. No había nada que decir, ni explicaciones que dar, ni siquiera nada que admitir o confesar. Era como si ambos supieran desde el principio que aquello era inevitable y simplemente lo estaban aceptando sin dramas ni declaraciones cursis. 

Siwon le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Se estaba tan a gusto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí de pie abrazados?

-¡Kangin! – dijo alzando la cabeza de golpe -. Mierda, lleva mucho rato esperando.

-Quién es ese… ¿Kangin, lo has llamado? – Siwon se puso repentinamente serio para preguntar.

-Un compañero de trabajo. Estábamos tomando una cerveza cuando me has llamado.

-Oh, os he interrumpido – Choi chasqueó la lengua -. Parece que no he hecho más que meter la pata con esa llamada. Lo siento. 

-Ya puedes sentirlo, ya. Aún me tiemblan las manos.

Kyu se las mostró. Efectivamente, estaban ligeramente agitadas, como si no pudiera controlarlas. Siwon las agarró entre las suyas para infundirle calma.

-Ahora lo siento menos. Tus manos temblorosas son la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar que no me equivocaba contigo – se llevó las manos de Kyu a los labios y las besó, primero una y después la otra.

Kyu estaba muy aturdido. ¿Qué debía decirle? De pronto se sentía torpe y tímido. 

-Yo… Debería irme – dijo, aunque realmente no quería marcharse.

-Claro, vete a casa y descansa. 

-Tú…

-Yo tengo cena obligada en casa de mi madre. Prometo no trasnochar. 

Kyu sonrió y Siwon lo imitó, como si lo hubiera contagiado de su risa. Se apartó de él con todo el dolor de su corazón y caminó hacia la calle principal, donde Kangin debía de estar esperando con la paciencia de un santo.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando Siwon lo llamó.

-¡Espera! – Kyu se giró y cuando lo tuvo delante notó sus manos acunando su cara, abarcando por completo sus mejillas. Se acercó con cuidado y le dio un beso en los labios, tan dulce y ligero que parecía una caricia. Apenas duró un segundo pero le hizo perder la noción del tiempo -. Ahora sí. Buenas noches, mi Kyu.

Como un autómata, Kyu siguió su camino. Presumía que había sido el propio Siwon el que lo había dirigido hasta la calle porque no se acordaba cómo había llegado al coche de Kangin. Se sentó dentro y se puso en cinturón sin decir nada. 

-Supongo que a casa, ¿no, Cenicienta? 

Kyu tan sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar a casa, aún con la sensación cálida de las manos de Siwon en su cuerpo y el dulce sabor de su beso en los labios.

#### Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

#### Capítulo 10

Se levantó temprano y no le hizo falta ni el despertador. Había dejado su coche en la clínica, así que tendría que ir en bus o en metro, por eso se había levantado más pronto. Sólo por eso, que no hubiera casi dormido pensando en Siwon no tenía nada que ver. Para nada.

Estaba de muy buen humor, sorprendentemente. Madrugar era la peor de las torturas para Kyu, pero ese día le resultó hasta agradable. Ver cómo el día se iba haciendo más y más luminoso según amanecía, la ducha revitalizante, el café recién hecho que aromatizaba todo el apartamento… Iba a ser un gran día, sin duda.

Y lo fue hasta que recibió la llamada de Siwon.

La noche anterior, mientras daba vueltas en la cama haciendo balance de todo lo que había pasado y asimilando lo que significaba, había memorizado por fin el número de Siwon en el móvil. Aún no tenía una foto suya para personalizar el contacto, pero añadió un corazón tras el nombre. Empezó siendo Choi Siwon, pero le pereció demasiado impersonal y lo cambió por “Querido S”. Le pareció tan ridículo y tan adolescente que lo volvió a cambiar por Siwon a secas. Al final terminó siendo “Mi Siwon ♥”. 

Eran casi las cinco cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Cuando vio la pantalla iluminada con el nombre de Siwon le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había estado a punto de llamarlo como cinco veces, asegurándose que sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba, pero había desistido todas ellas. Sobre todo porque había tenido que soportar las burlas de Kangin llamándolo princesa y quería dejar claro que no era ningún blandengue mariposón que anda pendiente del teléfono. 

Se aclaró la voz antes de descolgar, intentando poner un tono de voz natural y casual, que no sospechara siquiera que llevaba todo el día esperando por aquella llamada.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – al final sonó demasiado teatrero, pero ya estaba hecho.

-Kyu…

La voz era susurrante y débil. 

-Oh, Siwon. No te esperaba – mintió.

-Kyu… ven…

-¿Otra vez con ese juego? No hace falta que…

-Ky… Kyu… Por fa… favor… Ven… 

-¿Siwon? ¡Siwon! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡SIWON!

-No… no puedo res… respirar… Kyu… Ky…

-¡Siwon! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Siwon, contesta, por Dios! 

Escuchó un golpe y un ruido metálico. No volvió a escuchar la voz de Siwon.

-¡No me asustes, joder! ¡Siwon, contesta!

Era imposible. Tras llamarlo varias veces a gritos, se dio por vencido y colgó. Salió disparado hacia su despacho y buscó en el ordenador la ficha de Siwon. Ahí debería venir su dirección. Sólo esperaba que estuviera en casa y no en cualquier otro sitio. 

 

************************************

 

Jamás había puesto el coche a esa velocidad. Casi seguro que lo habían pillado todos los radares de la ciudad pero le importaba poco. Llegar hasta Siwon era más importante. Más importante que una multa. Más que todas las putas multas del mundo hasta que le retiraran el permiso de conducir. Más que su vida.

Por el camino llamó a Baek. Tenía orden de ponerlo al corriente de cualquier contratiempo o cambio en la salud de Siwon y mucho se temía que aquello era de máxima importancia. No creía que Choi estuviera jugando de nuevo. Imposible. Era demasiado serio fingir algo así y después de que hubiera visto cómo había reaccionado la noche anterior por un malentendido, no veía probable que bromeara de esa forma.

Baek estaba en paradero desconocido. Ni su secretaria sabía a dónde había ido, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje en el número que le había proporcionado. Al parecer era un número privado y en él podría localizarlo a cualquier hora del día, pero en esa ocasión parecía que no iba a ser así. 

-Doctor Baek, soy el doctor Cho. Necesito localizarlo cuanto antes. Acabo de recibir una llamada del señor Choi y… No estoy seguro, pero creo que algo grave le pasa. Voy hacia su casa. Póngase en contacto conmigo en cuanto escuche esto, por favor – fue el mensaje que le dejó. Esperaba no haber sonado tan atropellado como se sentía.

Tal vez necesitara ayuda, no sabía en qué estado iba a encontrar a Siwon y él estaba cada vez más nervioso. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría. Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Kangin, escucha, necesito tu ayuda – dijo en cuanto su amigo descolgó.

-¿Qué pasa? Te escucho mal. ¿Dónde estás?

-Voy conduciendo, el puto manos libres es un asco. Escúchame. Necesito que vengas a ayudarme. Siwon está mal y no sé si voy a poder atenderlo solo.

-¿Cómo que está mal? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-¡No lo sé! Voy para su casa. ¡Ven a ayudarme, por favor! Trae tu equipo, todo lo que pueda servirnos. 

-Vale, cálmate, estás muy alterado, no vayas a tener un accidente y tengamos tragedia doble. ¿A dónde tengo que ir?

Kyu le dio la dirección y siguió conduciendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se saltó no sabía cuántos semáforos e hizo al menos tres maniobras peligrosas que bien le podían haber costado la retirada del carnet. Poco le importaba. Cada segundo que tardaba en llegar a Siwon podía ser precioso y no iba a perder ni uno.

Cuando llegó a la dirección que figuraba en su ficha se quedó bastante sorprendido. El barrio era bastante decente, dudaba que cualquiera pudiera permitirse vivir allí, pero ni mucho menos era el lugar exclusivo que había imaginado. Una zona buena pero sin pretensiones. 

La casa, como ya sabía por la conversación que había escuchado entre Siwon y su abuela, era un hanok tradicional y muy bien conservado. No entendía cómo la mujer había llamado a aquello “maderas podridas”. Lo cierto era que estaba muy bien cuidada, conservando el estilo antiguo de la construcción original. Desde la cancela de entrada de madera labrada hasta la casa había un corto camino de piedras rústicas y tierra, como si no lo hubieran tocado desde que lo hicieran hacía siglos. Kyu corrió por él hasta el “daecheong”, un amplio porche pensado para mantener la casa fresca durante los meses de más calor. Se quitó los zapatos sin importarle dónde caían y corrió al interior. 

Recorrió estancia tras estancia buscando a Siwon y llamándolo a voz en grito. Las habitaciones estaban muy iluminadas y eran cálidas y acogedoras. Pasó por una habitación que debía ser la sala ya que había una televisión y una mesa baja. El sofá era bajo también, casi a ras del suelo, y tenía unas dimensiones demasiado grandes. Parecía pensado para poder dormir y estar tumbado. Rodeó el sofá aunque por su altura podía ver claramente que era imposible que Siwon estuviera detrás. 

La siguiente estancia era un dormitorio, pero estaba vacío, como los dos siguientes, uno de ellos convertido en despacho. La construcción era rectangular así que cuando llegó al final de ese lado, tuvo que volver hacia atrás y revisar el lado contrario. A la derecha encontró la cocina, un baño de tamaño desmesurado y una habitación que parecía una despensa. Al fondo había otra puerta más, la última. Si no estaba allí tendría que buscarlo en el exterior. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. 

Era un dormitorio, más grande que los demás y con las cortinas corridas, oscureciendo el ambiente. En el centro había una cama con las sábanas revueltas. El cabecero y los pies eran de madera y tenían unos palos altos en cada una de las cuatro esquinas. En una de las mesillas había una lamparita en forma de farolillo encendida.

Por instinto se dirigió hacia el lado de la cama donde estaba la luz encendida y allí, tumbado en el suelo bocabajo, estaba Siwon. Tenía los ojos semi cerrados y movía los labios con dificultad.

-¡Siwon!

Se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la cara. Estaba helado pero sudaba copiosamente. Le buscó el pulso en el cuello y lo encontró extremadamente acelerado.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí – le habló con calma para tranquilizarlo aunque lo cierto era que él no estaba más calmado que el hombre tirado en el suelo.

Lo giró con cuidado y lo puso sobre su espalda. Siwon hizo un doloroso gesto con la cara y tragó trabajosamente, apretando los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor terrible.

-¿Dónde te duele? ¿Qué sientes? – Kyu arrimó su oreja a la boca de Siwon ya que parecía que intentaba decirle algo desde que había entrado pero era incapaz de articular una sola palabra -. Vale, no te preocupes. Voy a reconocerte, ¿de acuerdo? Ya he pedido ayuda. Llegará en un momento -. Al menos eso esperaba.

Nada más tocarle el pecho notó los latidos descontrolados. Tenía taquicardia y dificultades para respirar. Iba a necesitar su maletín pero lo había dejado en la entrada.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo – le dijo tocándole la cara y girándosela para hacer contacto visual con él ya que tenía la mirada algo perdida y no parecía poder enfocar bien la vista -. Tranquilo, no tardaré, ¿vale? Aguanta un poco, Siwon.

Corrió a buscar el maletín y regresó hasta la habitación en tiempo record. Sacó el estetoscopio y el tensiómetro para reconocerlo aunque ya sabía que iba a encontrarlo todo totalmente descontrolado. Sin duda sus pulsaciones debían de estar muy por encima de la media y su tensión no se quedaba atrás. Tenía que bajar las pulsaciones como fuera, pero no quería atenderlo en el suelo. Siwon estaba helado como un muerto y necesitaba algo de calor. 

-Dónde coño estás, Kangin. ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo a su amigo que no llegaba nunca. En ese momento era cuando más lo necesitaba ya que el peso muerto de Siwon, que debía pesar como diez quilos más que él tirando por corto y lo superaba en altura, era muy difícil de manejar por una persona sola.

Puso todo su empeño en alzarlo como fuera posible. No quería hacerle daño y no podía esperar a que Siwon colaborara ya que estaba totalmente desmadejado aunque siguiera consciente. No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para levantarlo del suelo y dejarlo de caer en su hombro. Afortunadamente, la cama estaba muy cerca y pudo soltarlo allí inmediatamente.

El cuerpo flojo de Siwon rebotó contra el colchón pero no hizo ni un sonido de queja. Kyu lo subió hasta apoyarle la cabeza en la almohada y le puso las piernas derechas. Una vez allí le echó la sábana por encima y sintió el cuerpo de Siwon estremecerse.

-Todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes. Todo va a ir bien.

Repetía la frase una y otra vez, más para infundirse ánimos a sí mismo que para tranquilizar a Siwon. Tras reconocerlo y comprobar lo que ya sabía, fue corriendo a la cocina, llenó el primer recipiente que encontró de agua fría –una cacerola, le quiso parecer– y cogió un paño que colgaba de un gancho. De vuelta a la habitación, puso una compresa fría sobre la frente de Siwon. Tenía fiebre y había que hacerla bajar como fuera. Si Kangin hubiera llegado ya, entre los dos lo habrían llevado a la enorme bañera que había visto antes, pero él solo no podía. 

-Maldita sea, Kangin, cuando llegues me vas a oír.

Puso el paño empapado en agua helada sobre la cara de Siwon para controlar la taquicardia como método casero de maniobra vagal. El frío sobre la cara actuaba en el nervio vago y hacía que los latidos disminuyeran. O así debería haber sido, pero no estaba dando resultado. Buscó un anti-arrítmico entre los medicamentos que llevaba en su maletín pero no encontró nada que pudiera servirle. Se hizo una nota mental de añadir a su botiquín particular algo de eso por si le volvía a hacer falta en el futuro.

Repitió la maniobra vagal con la esperanza de que, a fuerza de repetirla, terminara funcionando. Observó cierta mejoría, al menos Siwon ya no temblaba como un flan, pero podía ser debido a que la fiebre estaba bajando poco a poco. Siwon estaba algo más despabilado e intentó hablarle.

-No te esfuerces – le dijo acariciándole el pelo empapado -, descansa, yo cuidaré de ti. 

Le agarró la mano y Siwon respondió apretándola con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, que no fue demasiada pero al menos fue más de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando lo encontró.

Unos minutos después, Kyu escuchó ruido fuera de la casa. La cancela de madera chocó contra la columna de piedra que la sujetaba al ser abierta con demasiada fuerza. Se asomó por la ventana pero desde aquella habitación sólo se podía ver el jardín de la parte posterior, no la parte delantera de la casa. Salió con la esperanza de que fuera Kangin.

Escuchó las voces antes de llegar al porche.

-Te dije que íbamos por mal camino. Si no fueras tan torpe habríamos llegado mucho antes.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no ha sido culpa mía! Las señalizaciones son una mierda.

-Sí, claro. Eso y que eres un torpe.

-¡Todavía te doy una torta, verás!

Reconoció ambas voces pero ¿qué hacían aquellos dos juntos?

Kyu salió al porche y vio la ambulancia aparcada justo delante. La doble puerta trasera estaba abierta, al igual que la lateral. En cada una de ellas había un hombre; Kangin en la trasera, soltando las cintas que sujetaban la camilla, y Sungmin en la lateral, metiendo en un maletín de gran tamaño un montón de utensilios de enfermería.

-¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

Ambos se giraron hacia él y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

-Tú me has llamado para que viniera, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Kangin algo enfadado.

-A mí me manda Baek. ¿Cómo está Choi? – fue la respuesta de Sungmin.

-¿Y habéis venido juntos?

-Es una larga historia – la expresión de Kangin le dejó claro que no iba a hablar de aquello en esos momentos y que posiblemente no lo hiciera en el futuro aunque le preguntara - ¿Y Choi?

-En el dormitorio – respondió Kyu -. Necesito propafenona, Sungmin. Inyectable, 160 miligramos. 

-De acuerdo, doctor. Tengo listo el desfibrilador portátil. ¿Le hará falta?

-Creo que no, pero tráelo de todos modos. Kangin, necesito que le saques unas muestras al paciente cuanto antes y las analices sin perder tiempo. 

-Ok, amigo.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha como un equipo bien entrenado. Entre todos atendieron a Siwon como si estuvieran en el mismo hospital y en menos de quince minutos ya tenían las muestras de sangre listas para ser analizadas, la inyección del anti-arrítmico lista para ser suministrada a Siwon, los resultados del electrocardiógrafo portátil en manos de Kyu y el desfibrilador conectado por si hacía falta.

Fueron minutos estresantes y ajetreados en los que Kyu no dejó de observar cualquier cambio en Siwon, por muy leve que pareciera. Aunque todo parecía controlado, él no dejaba de sentirse preocupado y tenso. Hasta que no viera a Siwon estabilizado no volvería a correrle la sangre por las venas. 

Kangin se marchó a la ambulancia para analizar la sangre en su equipo portátil mientras Sungmin demostraba su profesionalidad como enfermero colocando una vía con destreza para administrarle un anti-térmico que le bajara la fiebre, además de un suero y un analgésico.

Kyu estaba algo más tranquilo. Contaba con la ayuda de dos hombres profesionales y dedicados, nada podía salir mal. Sólo esperaba que Siwon se recuperara cuanto antes y poder descubrir qué demonios le había pasado esta vez.

 

****************************************** 

 

Siwon dormía y por fin pudo sentarse un rato y descansar. Estaba más agotado de lo que pensaba pero sólo lo había acusado cuando por fin vio que Siwon estaba fuera de peligro.

Kangin le había obligado a sentarse en el sofá y subir las piernas mientras Sungmin le ofrecía una taza de té. Entre los dos habían revuelto la cocina en busca de algo de comer y beber una vez no hubo nada más que hacer por Siwon. Alguien había propuesto trasladar a Choi al hospital, aprovechando que habían llevado la ambulancia, pero ante la mejoría que estaba presentando, Kyu decidió no moverlo de donde estaba y esperar a que se recuperara un poco para decidir si requería hospitalización o no. 

Una vez relajado en parte, Kyu notó todo el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros y no tenía fuerzas ni para sujetar la taza de té que Minnie le había preparado. Cuando Siwon se recuperara tendrían que darle explicaciones de por qué habían asaltado su cocina, aunque no creía que se molestara especialmente. 

Kangin había preparado algo de ramen que había encontrado en la despensa y Sungmin había cocinado arroz. Ambos daban cuenta de la improvisada comida sentados de rodillas en el suelo, en la mesa baja del salón. 

-Deberías comer algo, Kyu. Estás pálido y tienes unas ojeras espantosas – le dijo Kangin con la boca llena.

-Sí, come algo – lo apoyó Sungmin.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.

La respuesta no pareció satisfacerlos y entre los dos le prepararon un cuenco con arroz y banchan a base de kimchi que habían encontrado en el frigorífico.

-Cuando Siwon se dé cuenta de que le habéis saqueado la despensa os vais a enterar.

Ninguno le hizo mayor caso, enfrascados en ofrecerle un bibimbap para que comiera algo. Kyu lo rechazó.

-Vamos, come algo – le reprochó Sungmin -. ¿Crees que le serás de utilidad si no estás fuerte? Le vas a hacer falta, doctor. 

Kyu suspiró y aceptó la comida, aunque no le apetecía ni olerla. 

-Aquí pasa algo que yo no sé, ¿verdad?

Kyuhyun y Sungmin miraron a Kangin como si hubiera soltado una bomba. Realmente había cosas que no sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a contarle más. Kyu pensaba que no era justo, que debería ponerle al tanto de todo si quería que la ayuda de Kangin fuera completa, pero ¿cómo le contaba la verdad sin sentirse como si hubiera perdido la cabeza? Por otro lado, tampoco sabía hasta donde estaba informado Sungmin, aunque si lo había mandado Baek había posibilidad de que lo supiera absolutamente todo o que estuviera simplemente obedeciendo las órdenes de su superior bajo la promesa obligada de no hacer preguntas. 

-¿Por qué piensas eso? 

-No soy tonto, Kyu. Sé que algo pasa con Choi y no me quieres decir nada. Lo entiendo, pero no sé por qué “este” sí está al corriente y yo no. 

-“Este” tiene nombre, ¿sabes? Me llamo Sungmin, para tu información – replicó el enfermero visiblemente enfadado.

-Sí, sí, claro, lo que tú digas – Kangin lo ignoró y siguió hablando con Kyu – Dime, ¿qué tiene Choi? ¿Se está muriendo?

-¡Joder, no! – se apresuró a negarlo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Alguna enfermedad rara? Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad, rubito? – Kangin le tocó el pelo del cuello a Sungmin, por lo que se ganó un manotazo. 

-Estate quieto con esas manos, que estás comiendo, joder. Y no, no sé nada. Sólo hago mi trabajo. 

Tal y como Kyu pensaba, Minnie estaba tan al margen de aquello como Kangin, sólo que su amigo era un cotilla integral y el enfermero, tal vez por su posición en la clínica, no hacía preguntas que sabía que no iban a ser respondidas. Aún así, Kyu se sentía muy mal teniéndolos allí ayudándole sin ningún motivo más que la obligación y la lealtad.

-No puedo decir nada… de momento. Estamos estudiando su caso. Cuando sepamos algo más, tal vez pueda poneros al corriente.

-Ah, bien. Hazlo, por favor.

-No hace falta, doctor.

Las dispares respuestas casi le hicieron sonreír. Ya pensaría la forma de satisfacerlos a los dos. 

 

*************************************

 

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Cuando se despertó estaba tapado con una manta hasta los hombros y la sala estaba en silencio. Escuchó voces y agudizó el oído. Kangin y Sungmin estaban en alguna habitación cerca de allí y por los sonidos que escuchaba, estaban viendo un partido de futbol.

Kyu se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de Siwon, necesitaba verlo y comprobar que descansaba, lo había dejado solo demasiado tiempo. Rezaba para que todo estuviera en orden. Entró con mucho cuidado, sin hacer ruido y caminando de puntillas. Llegó hasta la cama y se acercó a Siwon. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, Siwon abrió los ojos.

-¡Me has asustado! – dijo llevándose la mano al pecho de la impresión.

-Lo siento.

La voz de Siwon parecía haber perdido fuerza pero era firme y no parecía tener problemas al hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Cho mientras le cogía la muñeca para tomarle el pulso. 

-Como si hubiera rodado cuesta abajo veinte kilómetros.

-Así de mal, ¿eh?

-Ajá. Pero mejor que antes, mucho mejor. Estoy cansado, pero el dolor en el pecho ha desaparecido, gracias a Dios.

Kyu daba gracias a Dios por eso también, aunque para ser justos debería dárselas a los dos hombres que habían ido a ayudarle. Sin ellos, tal vez ahora Siwon no estaría allí.

-Eso es bueno – le dijo espantando los malos pensamientos de su cabeza -. Posiblemente te encuentres así por unos días, pero nada más. Tenías taquicardia pero pudimos controlarla. Vas a tomar un anti-arrítmico durante unos cuantos días, hasta que compruebe si la taquicardia ha sido un episodio aislado o no. Por cierto, he decidido atenderte aquí, en tu casa, pero si prefieres que te traslademos al hospital para tu tranquilidad, afuera hay una ambulancia preparada. 

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí, si no hay problema. Además, tú no me vas a dejar solo, ¿verdad, mi Kyu?

Sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo. La delgada línea que separaba al médico del hombre desapareció de golpe. Tuvo ganas de acariciarle la cara y así lo hizo.

-Ya no tienes fiebre. Es un alivio.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, doctor Cho.

Siwon sujetó la mano de Kyu contra su mejilla y se frotó contra ella, haciendo que el joven doctor sintiera las piernas flojas y la cara arder. 

-Me has dado un susto de muerte – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Ya, lo siento mucho. Parece que no hago más que angustiarte últimamente. No es mi intención, créeme.

-Lo sé – Kyu se sentó en la cama, junto a la cadera de Siwon, sujetando su mano y jugueteando con sus dedos como si fuera algo habitual -. Siwon, necesito saber qué hiciste ayer y esta mañana. Dónde estuviste, qué comiste, con quién…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que me ha pasado?

-He pensado que tal vez hayas presentado un cuadro alérgico a algún alimento o a algún otro agente externo al que hayas estado expuesto. ¿Has comido o bebido algo fuera de lo común? ¿Algo que no te haya parecido del todo normal, con sabor u olor extraño?

Kyu se felicitó mentalmente por la rapidez con la que había salvado la situación. Ni se le ocurría decirle la verdad, al menos mientras no pudiera demostrarlo, y algo tenía que decirle para que no sospechara de su repentino interés por lo que hubiera ingerido las últimas 24 horas. Había muchas maneras de administrar un veneno, pero por la ingesta era la más común y la más eficaz, así que tenía que asegurarse de que su alimentación no tenía nada que ver con el caso para poder centrarse en otras posibles causas.

-Umm… creo que no – respondió Siwon pensativo -. Fui al banco temprano y le pedí a mi secretaria que me trajera algo de desayunar a la oficina, estaba demasiado ocupado para salir fuera. Tomé un café solo, unas tostadas y una macedonia de frutas con zumo de naranja. 

-Desayuno continental. Muy europeo.

-Pues sí, un poco – Siwon sonrió un poco avergonzado de sus costumbres un tanto snobs -. Almorcé con el equipo de la fundación en un restaurante cercano al banco. Tomamos muchos platos, no recuerdo nada en especial porque todo lo que había en la mesa era muy común.

-¿Qué bebiste?

-Vino Majuang. Nada más. 

-¿Y el resto del día?

-Tomé café. Varios a lo largo de la tarde, tenía mucho trabajo y me sentía cansado. La cafeína me suele ayudar. Por la noche fui a cenar a casa. Mi abuela me ha estado llamando desde que salí del hospital y si no iba sabía que vendría ella a buscarme y me llevaría a rastras. Medirá metro y medio, pero sé que es muy capaz de hacerlo. 

Kyu sonrió al imaginar la situación.

-¿Qué cenaste en casa? – le preguntó. 

-Compré algo de tteockbokki en un puesto callejero antes de ir. A mi madre y mi abuela les gusta mucho. Lo comimos junto a la cena, bulgogi, galbi y banchan. Mi abuela me hizo mi postre favorito; tarta de frutos rojos y menta, y té de jinjolero. Como tenía que conducir, tomé una sola copa del licor de membrillo chino que elaboramos en casa desde que tengo memoria. Después volví a casa y me metí en la cama.

-¿Te sentiste mal durante la noche? Mala digestión, dolor de estómago, fiebre…

-Nada, aunque no dormí demasiado bien. Cuando desperté esta mañana sentía el cuerpo pesado como una piedra y una molestia en el pecho. Bebí algo de agua y seguí un rato más en la cama, creo que me volví a dormir. Cada vez me encontraba peor así que llamé al trabajo para decir que no podía ir, entonces mi corazón se volvió loco, empecé a sudar y todo me daba vueltas. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que llamarte. Lo demás ya lo sabes. 

Kyu asintió con la cabeza. Iba a ser muy difícil descubrir qué podía haberle producido aquel episodio ya que comió muchas cosas distintas, en distintos lugares y con distintas personas. Eso suponiendo que la clave estuviera en la comida porque si no era así… 

Escuchó a Siwon suspirar y lo vio parpadear pesadamente.

-Estás cansado, mejor te dejo solo. Intenta dormir.

Siwon no protestó y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba claro que iba a tardar un segundo en dormirse, pero le costó soltar la mano de Kyu y aún tuvo fuerzas para tirar de él y mantenerlo sentado a su lado cuando intentó levantarse de la cama.

-Vas a estar aquí cuando despierte, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con cansancio.

-Claro que voy a estar aquí – se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente -. Ahora duerme… mi Siwon.

Consiguió soltarse de su mano y apartarse sin molestarlo porque justo después del beso, Siwon se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

#### Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

#### Capítulo 11

La decisión de quedarse esa noche no fue de Kyu. Él tenía claro que no se iba a mover de allí hasta que dejara a Siwon en perfecto estado, pero Kangin y Sungmin no tenían por qué quedarse a pasar la noche.

Siwon estaba estabilizado y recuperándose bastante deprisa. Aún estaba algo débil y no iba a permitirle salir de la cama hasta asegurarse de que la taquicardia estaba controlada, que era lo que más le preocupaba, pero los demás síntomas habían desaparecido totalmente. No necesitaba más ayuda y sus dos amigos podían haberse ido si hubieran querido. Pero no quisieron.

Sin decir nada, Kangin y Sungmin habían repartido los dormitorios como les había parecido más conveniente. Ambos hombres habían elegido un cuarto y habían dejado el otro para Kyu. Por mucho que les repitió que no hacía falta que compartieran dormitorio por él y que podía dormir en el sofá, no dieron su brazo a torcer. 

Ante la imposibilidad del dueño de la casa de proporcionarles una cama, Sungmin se hizo responsable de repartir un ondol para cada uno de los que encontró en los armarios de los dormitorios. Aquel chico era una joya, desde luego; cuando Kyu regresó de lavarse los dientes, su ondol estaba perfectamente preparado en el dormitorio que habían dejado para él, bien pegado a la pared bajo la ventana. En el otro cuarto, más grande que el suyo, estaban dispuestos los otros dos, cada uno en la pared opuesta al otro, como si quisieran estar lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. 

Kyu sintió algo de pena por obligarlos a compartir cuarto cuando era evidente que no se llevaban del todo bien. Kangin y Sungmin eran totalmente opuestos, aunque curiosamente se parecían bastante en lo que a carácter se refería. Le propuso a Kangin cambiar, así dormiría él con Minnie y su amigo solo, pero se negó.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso, ¿vale? Es mejor que estés tú solo, así si necesitas atender a Siwon en medio de la noche no molestarás a nadie.

En el fondo no era más que una excusa y todo porque creían que necesitaba descansar más que ellos. Se había pasado toda la tarde atendiendo a Siwon, ni siquiera había dejado que alguno de los otros le ayudara en ningún momento, y creían que así le proporcionaban el descanso que necesitaba.

Lo cierto era que no, ya que no tenía intención de dormir mucho. Tampoco podía hacerlo, preocupado por si a Siwon le volvía a dar una crisis mientras él dormía. Se pasó la noche yendo y viniendo hasta que en una de esas se sentó junto a su cama y se quedó dormido. 

 

*************************************

 

El día siguiente pasó muy deprisa.

Kangin y Sungmin se fueron a trabajar, allí no hacían falta, y Kyu se dedicó a investigar hasta que Siwon se despertó. Estaba muy recuperado y se encontraba mucho mejor. Tanto que insistió en levantarse, a lo que Kyu se negó en redondo. Le costó lo suyo mantenerlo metido en la cama, pero bajo la promesa de que lo dejaría levantarse si se portaba bien, Siwon obedeció.

Pero tenerlo confinado en aquella cama le salió bien caro. Siwon se empeñó en no dejarlo que se alejara ni medio metro y se pasó el día demandando su atención. Cuando no le pedía agua, era que le ahuecara la almohada. Ahora que le subiera la persiana, más tarde que se la bajara, después tenía frío y quería que le echara una manta, al rato necesitaba incorporarse, un poco después quería comer algo…

Todo lo que quería necesitaba de la ayuda de Kyu, por supuesto. Sólo le pedía que lo dejara solo cuando necesitaba atender alguna necesidad fisiológica. Kyu le dejó claro que como médico estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de cosas y que no pasaba nada, pero Siwon era muy pudoroso y se negó. 

Afortunadamente durmió bastante durante el día, así que Kyu pudo seguir con sus investigaciones. Estaba muy frustrado porque no encontraba nada que le acercara siquiera a lo que podía estar afectando a Siwon, pero lo que más le preocupaba era cómo, quién y por qué. No podía preguntarle porque corría el riesgo de mosquearlo y verse en la tesitura de tener que decirle algo para salir del paso, pero la posibilidad de que su enemigo estuviera entre las filas de la plantilla del Banco Central cobraba cada vez más sentido.

El anciano Choi, el abuelo de Siwon, hacía muchas cosas bien, pero entre ellas no estaba el hacer amigos. Tenía rivales por donde quiera que fuera y eso afectaba a la familia directamente. Los enemigos se heredaban como si fueran joyas, al parecer, y Choi padre padeció lo suyo quitándose de encima a algunos de ellos después de que su padre hubiera muerto. Algunos de esos enemigos habían formado parte del banco desde su formación y si bien no pudo arreglar las cosas con todos, con algunos llegó a acuerdos satisfactorios para ambas partes, pero fue imposible recuperar el buen trato. Otros tantos aún formaban parte del banco por ser socios o accionistas. Esos seguían compartiendo negocios con Siwon y seguían manteniendo la animadversión de antaño hacia la familia Choi en general. 

Siwon tenía muchos detractores entre los accionistas, la mayoría porque estaban de parte de Kim y no se podía apoyar a ambos lados, pero no parecían tener interés en atacarlo mientras no hubiera peligro de que ocupara la presidencia. Una suerte que él no estuviera interesado, pero tarde o temprano le tocaría ocupar ese puesto. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Kyu era de la opinión de que alguien estaba intentando deshacerse de Siwon antes de que ese momento llegara.

Y el que más motivos tenía era Kim.

Era imposible de comprobar, así que de nuevo se encontraba en el mismo callejón sin salida. Por muchas teorías que imaginara, nada llegaba a buen término. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que fuera un ex novio celoso quién estuviera detrás de todo, pero la vida sentimental de Siwon era aún más misteriosa. No se le conocían parejas ni escándalos por muy simples que fueran. Tenía que seguir buscando. 

Dedicó algo de tiempo a atender a Siwon y mientras lo hacía se obligó a despejar la cabeza. Al menos le quedaba la tranquilidad de que mientras estuviera con él, Siwon estaba a salvo. Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando tuviera que marcharse y dejarlo regresar a su vida cotidiana? Estaba luchando con la depresión que esos pensamientos le estaban produciendo cuando escuchó ruido en el dormitorio de Siwon.

Salió disparado sin pararse a pensar que al hacerlo había tirado al suelo la mitad de los pimientos que estaba cortando. Cuando llegó al cuarto, Siwon estaba levantado y recogía del suelo el libro que le había dado para que se entretuviera.

-¿Qué haces levantado? – le recriminó. 

-Estoy harto de estar en la cama, Kyu. Quiero levantarme un rato – dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se apoyó en la cama para mantener el equilibrio -. Me prometiste que podría levantarme un rato si me portaba bien y lo he hecho, ¿no? 

-Te lo prometí, sí, pero no creo que…

-¡Jo, Kyu, porfa! 

Kyu no pudo más que reírse de la contestación infantil y exagerada de Siwon.

-No sabía que también sabías hacer monerías de esas. Seguro que siempre te has salido con la tuya.

-No siempre, pero soy un hombre de negocios. Si quieres que me quede en la cama… podemos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para los dos. ¿Cuál es tu oferta?

-Umm… no tengo ninguna. 

-Vaya – Siwon fingió estar desilusionado y después dio algunos pasos hacia Kyu, pero se tambaleó y tuvo que agarrarse al palo de los pies de la cama. 

-¡Eh, cuidado! ¿Ves como no deberías levantarte aún? –Kyu corrió a sujetarlo a pesar de que el hombre ya estaba estabilizado y bien seguro agarrado a la ornamentada cama.

-Vale, volveré a la cama – le dijo -, pero con una condición. 

-¿Qué condición?

-Que te metas en la cama conmigo. 

Lo miró con los ojos como platos y se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Ni de coña se iba a meter en la cama con él. Lo que menos quería era que Siwon se excitara en exceso y la taquicardia hiciera aparición de nuevo. Se moría de ganas por compartir su cama, no iba a mentir en eso, pero prefería esperar a poner en peligro la salud de Siwon.

-Siwon, no creo que…

-Vale, seguiré levantado entonces.

Con más diligencia que fuerzas, Siwon se apartó de él y pretendió salir del cuarto con la cabeza muy alta. Ya estaba más estable y ni siquiera le flaquearon las rodillas cuando caminó hacia la puerta, pero Kyu lo detuvo antes de llegar siquiera.

-¡No, vale! Haremos lo que tú digas, pero vuelve a la cama, por favor. 

-Me gusta que me supliques para que me meta en la cama – contestó Siwon con picardía.

-Pero yo también tengo condiciones que poner.

-Oh, oh.

-Nada de cosas raras que puedan sobreexcitarte. No intentes nada o me levantaré y me iré. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale – Siwon rezongó al responder.

-Y primero vas a comer, por cierto. Vuelve a la cama y traeré la comida para ambos, la tomaremos aquí, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto. No tardes. 

Siwon volvió a la cama y Kyu a la cocina. Un rato después estaban comiendo juntos, uno en la cama y el otro sentado sobre la colcha frente a él por petición expresa del enfermo. Cuando Kyu hubo recogido todos los platos, regresó a la cama para cumplir su promesa. En el fondo se moría por cumplirla.

Cuando lo vio entrar, Siwon echó hacia atrás el embozo de las sábanas, invitándolo a meterse dentro con él, y Kyu obedeció. En cuanto se hubo acomodado a su lado, Siwon los tapó a ambos con la ropa de cama y lo abrazó hasta obligarlo a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Siwon. Cambiemos. Apoya tú la cabeza en mi hombro, anda.

-No, quiero estar así. Quiero abrazarte, mi Kyu.

Con una sonrisa, Kyu se acomodó sobre el hombro y el pecho de Siwon con mucho cuidado. Pudo escuchar el latido regular contra su oreja y la palma de la mano. El rítmico bombeo era fuerte e hizo que el suyo se acelerara un poco. Su proximidad lo hizo sentir tan bien que se sintió cómodo enseguida, como si hubieran estado en aquella misma postura miles de veces.

Siwon lo abrazaba por los hombros, acariciándoselos con un movimiento lento y suave, mientras descansaba la cabeza contra la de Kyu. Definitivamente aquello era como estar entre nubes.   
Kyu no quería sentirse excitado, pero la mano de Siwon que descendía por su espalda estaba poniéndolo a prueba. Cuando llegó a la cintura metió un dedo entre el elástico del pantalón deportivo y su piel, y se vio en la obligación de llamarle la atención.

-Siwon… Por favor…

-¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada. 

Sonaba soñoliento pero sabía que estaba bien despierto. El bulto que veía destacar bajo las sábanas a la altura de su cadera se lo dejaba bien claro.

-Lo digo en serio, Siwon. No quiero que te excites demasiado. La taquicardia podría aparecer de nuevo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no voy a poder hacer nada hasta que estés seguro de que no va a volver a darme otro ataque? Porque hay cosas que simplemente yo no puedo controlar, tienes que saberlo. Eso de ahí abajo tiene sus propios planes y no creo que le importe lo de la taquicardia.

Lo abrazó aún más estrechamente y pudo sentir su dureza contra la pierna. Dios, qué bien se sentía aquello. Él también estaba excitado y en otras circunstancias ya le habría quitado la ropa y se habría subido sobre él para aplacar la urgencia de sentirlo plenamente, pero no podía. 

-No… Siwon, en serio… No debemos. Estás convaleciente aún. 

-Estoy bien, Kyu. Mejor que bien. Y estaría mejor si te quitaras la ropa.

Tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba y dejó a la vista su pecho y su espalda. Inmediatamente Siwon se apresuró a acariciar la nívea piel que había quedado expuesta. 

-Kyu… Mi Kyu – susurró contra sus labios antes de atacarlos -. No sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte así entre mis brazos. Déjame hacerte el amor. Por favor. 

Kyu jadeaba y el “Sí” le quemaba en los labios, pero podía sentir la respiración agitada de Siwon y su corazón acelerarse por momentos. Claro que se debía al momento de pasión, pero no pudo evitar sentir temor. 

-Siwon, por favor, no me hagas esto – le rogó mientras se retorcía de placer contra él, debatiéndose entre dejarse llevar y apartarse de él todo lo posible -. No te conviene esto. 

-¿No quieres?

-¡Claro que quiero! Nada me apetece más en el mundo ahora mismo, pero no quiero pasar por lo que pasé ayer. Casi me muero cuando te vi en el suelo, Siwon. Me diste un susto de muerte. Prefiero esperar a verte enfermo de nuevo, así me exploten las pelotas. Eres muy importante para mí. No quiero perderte. 

Aquellas palabras parecieron tocar a Siwon profundamente. Se apartó lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Los suyos estaban vidriosos y había algo en ellos que hizo que el corazón de Kyu diera un salto.

-¿Es pronto para decirte que te quiero? 

Casi se desmaya al oírlo. Lo que sentía en el pecho se había vuelto cálido y la excitación había dado paso a la ternura más absoluta.

-¿Es pronto para decirte que yo también te quiero?

La sonrisa sacó a relucir los hoyuelos que tan loco le volvían y se derritió mientras lo besaba con más dulzura que pasión.

-¿Dormimos un poco? – le propuso Siwon acariciándole una ceja. El roce era casi soporífero y de pronto sintió sueño.

-Me parece perfecto. 

Se dieron un beso antes de acurrucarse el uno contra el otro, de forma que sus cuerpos encajaban de forma milimétrica y perfecta. Estaban hechos para estar el uno en brazos del otro. Se durmieron casi de inmediato, tan plácidamente que no fue hasta varias horas después que Kyu despertó.

Ya había anochecido y seguían abrazados como al principio. Se sorprendió de lo cómodo que se sentía con Siwon, lo agradable y natural que era estar compartiendo el espacio y el descanso. Cambió de postura y lo acercó a su pecho. Siwon se acomodó contra él de inmediato, casi haciéndose un ovillo como un cachorrito que busca calor contra su madre. Era extraño ver así a un hombre de su tamaño y su fuerza, y después de haberlo visto tan vulnerable por culpa de la enfermedad, aquello sólo podía hacerle pensar en una cosa. 

-Duerme, mi Siwon – susurró contra su pelo mientras lo arrimaba bien a su pecho -. Descansa, yo cuidaré de ti. 

Con la tranquilidad de tenerlo protegido entre sus brazos, Kyu también se quedó dormido. 

 

************************************

 

El timbre del móvil lo despertó. Hacía muchos meses que no dormía tanto y tan profundamente y se sentía muy descansado. Siwon dormía plácidamente a su lado y eso le hizo sentirse aún mejor.

Se apresuró a contestar por miedo a que el sonido del teléfono lo despertara, así que cogió el escandaloso aparato y salió de la habitación para contestar. 

-Kangin, buenos días. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, sólo quería saber cómo está el enfermo – su amigo debía de estar en la cafetería porque escuchaba sonidos de vasos y charla ambiental. 

-Mucho mejor. Ha pasado muy buena noche. Aún está durmiendo.

-Ah, bien. Oye...

-Dile que vamos luego – la otra voz sonaba cerca de Kangin, como si lo tuviera pegado al lado.

-Eso le iba a decir ahora mismo, no seas pesado – ladró Kangin -. Oye, ¿te parece bien que vayamos más tarde? Cuando terminemos el turno, a las cuatro o así. 

-Yo salgo a las cinco, tío. Más tarde, más tarde.

-¡Que te calles! Bueno, ¿podemos ir o molestamos?

A Kyu le pareció divertida la situación. ¿Por qué preguntaba? Sabía de sobra que estaba haciendo su trabajo, así que preguntar como si fueran a interrumpir algo le resultó algo embarazoso. Kangin sabía que había algo entre Siwon y él, pero aún así. Y que incluyera en el saco a Sungmin… ¿Qué clase de tándem raro habían montado esos dos?

-¿Estás con Sungmin? – preguntó incrédulo. Lo último que esperaba era que aquellos dos se fueran a tomar algo juntos. Ni coincidiendo en la cafetería, vamos.

-Eh… sí, se ha empeñado en invitarme a un café.

-¡Oye, que yo no…!

-¡Calla, coño! Dime, ¿vamos o qué? El pesado este dice que si no voy con él, no va. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que va a interrumpiros, fíjate qué cosas. 

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo…?

-¿Te vas a callar o qué? ¡Cómete la magdalena ya, anda! – Kyu escuchó un sonido que sin duda era Sungmin ahogándose mientras Kangin le incrustaba la magdalena directamente en el fondo de la garganta. Como si lo estuviera viendo -. Bueno, tú dirás.

-Claro, venid cuando queráis – le costó lo suyo aguantar la risa al contestar. 

Cuando colgó seguía con la sonrisa en la boca, pero la perdió cuando regresó al dormitorio. Siwon estaba en medio de un bostezo mientras se desperezaba exageradamente, estaba claro que se acababa de despertar… pero no sólo él estaba despertando. A través de la fina sábana se podía ver claramente el bulto descarado que tenía en los pantalones. 

-Joder… - lo dijo sin pensar, más como un pensamiento que como un comentario, pero Siwon lo oyó.

-¿Umm? – contestó soñoliento. Cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde miraba Kyu, hasta él mismo se sorprendió -. Oh, vaya…

-Lo siento – se disculpó Kyu girándose.

-No, no lo sientes. No mientas. Pero si quieres “sentirlo”, ven aquí conmigo, anda. 

La voz melosa de Siwon le hizo volverse. Encontrarlo sobándose por encima de las sábanas fue perturbador y muy, muy caliente. 

-Eh… no, mejor no – le costó la vida no correr hacia la cama, pero consiguió contenerse.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? Kyu, estoy bien. No me va a dar un ataque ni nada. Bueno, a lo mejor por no prestarle atención a esto me puede dar un trombo o algo. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Que eres un payaso y un provocador, eso creo.

-Lo reconozco, soy ambas cosas. Ahora ven.

-No.

-¡Ven!

-¡Que no!

Apenas le dio tiempo a salir corriendo cuando vio a Siwon saltar literalmente de la cama. Le habría regañado por hacer eso y mandado a acostarse de nuevo, pero temía más caer en sus garras, así que salió disparado sin poder dejar de reír de forma histérica. Siwon lo seguía riendo de la misma forma. Hasta que le dio alcance en la cocina. 

No lo dejó hablar siquiera. Siwon lo besó con desesperación mientras lo abrazaba quizás con demasiada fuerza. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero sus brazos fuertes rodeándolo le excitaban más que lastimarle. 

-Siwon… va en serio… - jadeó contra sus labios.

-No, no va en serio – Siwon le besó la mandíbula y metió la cara en el hueco de su hombro. 

-Por favor… Siw…

Lo calló con un beso profundo, su lengua le arrancó las palabras de la boca y las sustituyó por gemidos que no pudo controlar. No podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle el juego, abrazarlo y derretirse mientras dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera. 

El mismo Kyu estaba sin control. Tanto se había contenido y negado a Siwon aquello, que cuando por fin sucumbió no pudo medirse. Se restregó contra él como un gato y le acarició la espalda de arriba abajo. Agradeció tener la encimera de la cocina justo detrás, porque de no ser así habría caído de espaldas y era muy posible que no se hubiera dado ni cuenta. 

-Umm, me gusta – jadeó Siwon contra sus labios -. Mi Kyu es una pequeña fiera. Me encanta. 

En respuesta, Kyu buscó la cintura de los pantalones de Siwon y metió las manos dentro. Le agarró cada nalga con una mano y lo acercó más a él apretando. Estaba un poco descontrolado, pero a Siwon parecía gustarle. Tanto fue así, que se dejó llevar por Kyu y se entregó a su ritmo. Cuando el doctor le pasó una mano por la cadera hasta llevarla a la parte delantera y le rozó la erección, Siwon echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, casi en éxtasis. 

En cuanto encerró el miembro dolorosamente lleno en el puño, el cuerpo entero de Siwon vibró y se contrajo contra el suyo.

-Oh… Kyu no… No sigas que… Kyu… ¡Ah, Kyu!

De la misma forma que no había podido contenerse cuando lo había atacado, no pudo hacerlo cuando tuvo su polla tan dispuesta en la mano. La sacudió con fuerza a pesar de que Siwon le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Simplemente no podía parar. Quería darle placer, hacerlo gritar, tenerlo a su merced y sentir cómo todo aquel cuerpo magnífico convulsionaba gracias a él. 

Cuando sintió el tirón seco de su polla y la viscosidad humedeciéndole los dedos, Kyu sonrió satisfecho. 

-Eres una mala persona – le dijo Siwon con languidez contra la boca, sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente. Yo quería hacerte el amor y mira lo que has hecho. Me siento patético. No he durado ni treinta segundos. Y tú no has recibido nada a cambio.

Llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Kyu, que seguía dura y confinada en los pantalones. 

-No hace falta – le dijo, aunque no hizo nada por quitar su mano de su erección. 

-No te hará falta a ti. A mí sí.

Siwon metió la mano en sus pantalones, justo como había hecho él, y lo sujetó con la presión justa para que todo el cuerpo de Kyuhyun se crispara. El chico cerró los ojos y se sujetó a sus hombros. Siwon lo miraba con los ojos entornados, maravillado por la sensualidad de su expresión. 

-¿Me vas a regalar un buen orgasmo, mi Kyu? – siseó contra su boca, lamiendo sus labios de forma lasciva.

Kyu no pudo más que agitar la cabeza en un gesto que no quedó muy claro. Cuando vio que fruncía el ceño y enseñaba los dientes como si estuviera sintiendo dolor, Siwon hizo fricción con toda la mano con un movimiento seco y certero, varias veces hasta que lo sintió derramarse entre sus dedos. 

Cuando se recuperó del todo se sentía algo mareado, pero Siwon estaba sujetándolo bien fuerte. Sonreía satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya.

-Ah, apártate – le dijo con fingido disgusto -. Mira lo que has conseguido. Te dije que no quería.

-Dijiste que no querías pero no hiciste nada por evitarlo. Tú tienes tanta culpa como yo. Más, quizás. Si no me provocaras con tus labios sensuales y tu expresión inocente…

-¿Eso te provoca? Dios, ¡eres un pervertido! 

-Contigo tengo que serlo. Todo en ti me pone a cien, hasta cuando eres un impertinente doctor sabelotodo. 

-¡Yo no soy eso! 

Siwon se carcajeó en su cara y Kyu intentó soltarse. Cuando lo notó forcejear, Siwon lo besó para tranquilizarlo. 

-Espero que esto te haya aplacado un poco, al menos – le dijo Kyu apartándolo.

-Apenas. Por mí seguiría…

-No, olvídalo. Primero ve a lavarte y después métete en la cama. Tienes que desayunar y tomarte las pastillas. 

-Sí, mami – bromeó Siwon -. ¿No puedo quedarme en el sofá? Ya estoy harto de la cama y puedo estar tumbado y tapadito con una manta. ¡Anda, di que sí!

-De acuerdo – Kyu lo acompañó al cuarto de baño y lo empujó dentro -, pero compórtate el resto del día o te mandaré a la cama de nuevo. Y no tardes, tienes que desayunar antes de que se te pase la hora de la pastilla.

-¡Que sí! 

Lo escuchó a través de la puerta. Cuando oyó que abría el grifo de la bañera, Kyu fue al otro baño para asearse él también. Ni se dio cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. 

 

***********************************

 

Fue fácil mantener a Siwon tumbado y tranquilo en el sofá. Sólo tuvo que acompañarlo mientras veía la tele y charlaban. Tenía la sensación de que lo que realmente Siwon demandaba era compañía más que atención. Le costaba creer que un hombre como él se sintiera solo. 

Se quedó dormido después de comer y lo arropó para que no se enfriara. Cerró las cortinas y apagó la tele para que no le molestara nada en su descanso y se puso a trabajar un rato en el ordenador. En medio del silencio sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento suave mover las hojas de los arboles del jardín y el canto de los pájaros. Era la paz más absoluta.

Por eso cuando escuchó aquel ruido fuera de la casa se sobresaltó.

En un primer lugar pensó que podían ser los chicos, pero dudaba que Kangin y Sungmin llegaran sin hacerse notar un kilómetro antes. Si no era el coche, serían sus discusiones lo que escucharía antes incluso de verlos aparecer. Pero no, aquel sonido no lo hacían sus amigos. ¿Qué era entonces?

Se asomó a una ventana, pero no vio nada. Tal vez el viento o algo así. Pero escuchó el ruido tras la ventana de la cocina. Miró sin hacerse notar y vio claramente una silueta tras la cortina. ¡Había alguien allí, intentando entrar!

Cogió lo primero que pudo sin hacer ruido, que resultó ser un cucharón que había en un colgador de utensilios de cocina junto a muchos otros. Blandiendo el arma improvisada, salió afuera y rodeó la casa caminando de puntillas hasta donde el atacante/ladrón/asesino en serie intentaba entrar por una ventana. 

Curiosamente, mantuvo la calma y el silencio hasta que divisó al intruso. Era un tipo delgado, algo más bajo que él, vestido todo de negro y con una mochila a la espalda. Tenía el pelo oscuro y un sombrero también negro que no encontraba muy apropiado para un asalto, pero a saber si no tendría nada más para ocultar su rostro y fue lo único que pudo usar. 

Vio cómo miraba al interior poniendo ambas manos en el cristal. Seguramente estaba confirmando que no había nadie en la casa. ¡O mucho peor: asegurándose de que su objetivo estaba dentro! ¿Sería Siwon su objetivo? ¿Estaría allí para conseguir por las malas lo que el veneno, si es que lo había, no estaba consiguiendo? 

La idea enfureció a Kyu. No podía consentir que nadie hiciera daño a Siwon. ¡Tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver! ¿Qué había hecho de malo para que lo quisieran muerto? Estaba tan rabioso que se abalanzó contra el extraño con un grito y empuñando el cucharón como su fuera un bate de baseball.

El individuo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y antes de ver siquiera de dónde venían los gritos, se encontró tirado en el suelo con Kyu sentado a horcajadas sobre su pecho, amenazándolo con la cuchara de palo. 

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡CONTESTA, HIJO DE PUTA!

-No… no puedo res… respirar. Quítate de mí… buf… de mi pecho y contest… contestaré lo que quie… quieras.

Kyu se desplazó hacia un lado, pero no se levantó. Ni de coña lo iba a dejar suelto para que escapara. Nada de eso.

-Venga, habla – lo amenazó con el cucharón. 

-Vale. Vale… Yo…

Sin esperárselo, el tipo le dio un empujón y lo tiró al suelo. Corrió detrás de él mientras rodeaba la casa hasta la entrada. ¡Se le iba a escapar! Apretó el paso y se le echó encima como en una persecución de una peli de policías. El tipo gritó antes de caer al suelo de bruces.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame, loco!

-¿Loco? ¿Yo? ¡Ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía y si llegan antes de que te parta el cuello, les vas a contar a ellos qué hacías merodeando por una propiedad privada! 

-¡No estaba merodeando! ¡Vivo aquí!

-¡Maldito mentiroso! 

Le dio con la cuchara en la cabeza. El hombre gritó y se llevó las manos a la nuca, donde Kyu había estampado el utensilio de cocina. A punto estaba de volver a darle otro golpe cuando sintió que le sujetaban las manos por encima de la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Kyu? 

Kangin lo agarró tan fuerte como pudo porque él pretendía soltarse y seguir golpeando al cabrón que tenía debajo.

-¡Suéltame, Kangin! Este tío estaba intentando colarse en la casa. Es un ladrón o algo peor.

-¡No soy un ladrón! ¡Quítate de encima!

-Kyu, levanta, deja que se explique – era la voz de Sungmin y sus manos también sujetándolo e intentando hacer que se levantara y dejara libre al tipo. 

-¡No me da la gana! Es un intruso. ¡Kangin, llama a la policía!

Entre el revuelo, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Siwon también había salido alertado por los gritos de los cuatro hombres.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Todos callaron cuando lo escucharon preguntar y lo miraron como unos niños a los que un profesor ha pillado en plena pelea en clase.

-Vuelve dentro, Siwon. Yo me encargo.

-¿Tú qué te vas a encargar de nada, si quieres cargártelo? – espetó Kangin.

-¡Siwon! ¡Siwon, ayúdame!

Los tres hombres se quedaron paralizados cuando escucharon al intruso llamar a Siwon por su nombre. ¿Acaso se conocían?

Siwon fue hasta donde estaban revueltos los cuatro hombres e hizo a Kangin y a Sungmin apartarse. Después se agachó y miró a la cara al tipo atrapado debajo de Kyu y con la cara pegada al suelo.

-¿Yeye? ¿Eres tú, Yeye?

Agarró a Kyu por un brazo y lo levantó, liberando al hombre. Kyu estaba tan sorprendido que se dejó mover sin poner resistencia.

-¿Lo… lo conoces?

-Claro. Es Yeye. Bueno, Kim Jong Woon, el hijo del presidente Kim.

#### Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

#### Capítulo 12

Kyu aún miraba el recién llegado con recelo a pesar de estar sentado en la sala, charlando animadamente con los demás. 

Cuando Siwon hizo que lo soltara allí afuera y lo ayudó a levantarse –hasta le ayudó a sacudirse la tierra de su ropa– supo que el tipo no iba a gustarle nada. No sabía bien por qué, pero era raro. Su ropa, toda negra y demasiado moderna, era rara. Su peinado como hecho con una cacerola como molde era raro. Y que no soltara la mochila que llevaba ni un segundo también era raro.

-Es Yeye – había dicho Siwon pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros al susodicho -. Es un gran amigo y es cierto, vive aquí. Sólo a ratos, pero así es. 

En el fondo tenía que dar gracias porque Sungmin y Kangin estuvieran allí ya que se estaba enterando de todo sin tener que rebajarse a preguntar nada. Ya lo estaban preguntando ellos todo. Bueno, Minnie era muy tímido y casi ni abrió la boca, pero colaboró prestando tanta atención que el hombre se sintió con ganas de hablar para complacerlo. 

Por lo que había entendido, Siwon y Yeye eran muy buenos amigos, pero sus familias no estaban muy de acuerdo con esa relación. Ni se le ocurrió decir nada de que ya conocía lo mal que se llevaban ambas familias y entendía que no los quisieran juntos. Yeye, cuyo verdadero nombre era Joong Woon, había tenido la feliz idea de inventar unos nombres falsos para ambos con el fin de que sus padres no descubrieran que eran amigos. Una vez el padre de Yeye encontró un mensaje de Siwon en su móvil y se lo quitó durante un mes.

De esa forma, Joong Woon empezó a ser Yeye y Siwon se convirtió en Masi. 

-¿Y por qué esos motes? – preguntó Kangin interesado - ¿Tienen algún significado especial? 

-El mío no exactamente. Yeye fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero el de Siwon sí que tiene sus motivos – el hombre sonrió mirando a Siwon y este se ruborizó como un chiquillo. 

-¡No lo digas! – le gritó.

-Tranquilo, no lo diré – y le guiñó un ojo.

Kyu tuvo ganas de hacerle la autopsia a aquel imbécil sin esperar a que se muriera. Y no estaba celoso. Para nada. 

Contó que ambos habían decidido irse a vivir juntos cuando eran más jóvenes, pero entonces ocurrió lo del padre de Siwon. Para entonces ellos ya habían invertido en esa casa y la tuvieron cerrada durante años hasta que por fin Siwon, que era el que más trabajo había tenido para abandonar el nido, se independizó. En esos momentos Yeye ya estaba trabajando mucho como productor y compositor y apenas estaba allí más que unas semanas al año, así que no era muy normal verlo por casa.

Aún así, se podía considerar que Yeye vivía allí, con Siwon.

Y a Kyu no le gustó nada.

La conversación terminó derivando en la salud de Siwon. A esas alturas Kyu no se fiaba de nadie y que aquel tipo dijera que era el mejor amigo de Siwon no lo hacía menos sospechoso. 

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Te hacía en Japón estos días – le preguntó Siwon.

-Tengo unos días libres. Vine a ver a mi padre, pero ya sabes cómo es – hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, como si de pronto se sintiera incómodo, y Siwon asintió -. Fue en casa donde me enteré de que estabas enfermo. Me habría gustado venir antes, pero no pude escaparme de casa hasta que mi padre me dio uno de sus sermones, ya sabes.

-¿Y por qué estabas intentando entrar por la ventana si vives aquí? ¿No sabes usar la llave? – Kyu fue demasiado seco al preguntar, se dio cuenta en cuanto terminó de hablar. Él y todos los demás, que lo miraron con cara de reprimenda por ser borde con el chico del momento.

-La olvidé – respondió Yeye -, siempre la pierdo y la guardo lo mejor que puedo, así que nunca la encuentro. Es como una paradoja temporal.

-Ah, que eres científico también…

-Bueeeeeno, ¿y si comemos algo? – la interrupción de Kangin fue aplaudida mentalmente por todos. Menos por Kyu, claro. Ahora que le había hincado el diente a su presa…

-¡Me parece genial! Cocino yo. He traído mi kit especial de chef - Yeye le dio unas palmaditas a la mochila de la que no se había separado en todo el rato -. Os vais a chupar los dedos, ya veréis.

-¡Oh, sí, echaba de menos tu comida! – la cara de adoración de Siwon al decirlo no le gustó nada a Kyu y ya tenía decidido no probar ni bocado de lo que el “raro” preparara.

-Yo te ayudaré – se ofreció Sungmin siguiéndolo a la cocina.

-¡No! Esto… yo no… No me gusta tener a nadie rondándome cuando cocino, no te lo tomes a mal. 

-No, claro… Lo siento – la cara de niño abandonado de Minnie no fallaba nunca y en ese caso no iba a ser menos.

-Bueno… puedes mirar si quieres, pero no hace falta que ayudes, ¿vale? 

-No, no, tranquilo. Sólo quería ser amable, pero si prefieres estar…

-¡Esa es una gran idea! – gritó Kyu de pronto empujando a Sungmin hacia la cocina – Acompaña a Joong Woon, así no se sentirá solo.

-Pero…

-Venga, venga. Si lo estás deseando.

La mirada de no entender nada de Minnie no le hizo compadecerse de su amigo. Aquella era una gran idea, así podría vigilar a Yeye mientras cocinaba. 

No se fiaba del tipo, así dijera que era hermano de sangre de Siwon. Había dicho que se había enterado en su casa que Siwon estaba enfermo, y eso quería decir que su padre también lo sabía, pero ¿cómo? En la clínica habían mantenido el mayor cuidado por no airear el estado de salud de Choi y a las únicas personas a las que se les informó fue a su madre y su abuela, y eso porque ya estaba recuperado y fuera de peligro. 

En cuanto a esa ocasión… Nadie aparte de los que estaban allí y Baek sabían del episodio que había sufrido Siwon recientemente. Era imposible que supieran nada.

Seguía teniendo a la familia Kim en su punto de mira y la idea de que tal vez Joong Woon estuviera allí por petición expresa de su padre no le parecía tan descabellada. Si Yeye tenía costumbre de cocinar con frecuencia para Siwon, ¿no podía estar éste envenenándolo lentamente por petición paterna? O incluso por decisión propia. El hecho de que Siwon pensara en él como si fuera un hermano no lo hacía recíproco. 

Le mosqueaba que llevara consigo cosas para preparar la comida. ¿Es que daba por sentado que no había nada en la casa que le sirviera para preparar sus platos? A menos que los preparara con algún “ingrediente especial”, claro. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía vigilar al tipo durante todo el rato, pero Minnie podía encargarse de eso por él. 

-Hey – le susurró al oído antes de dejarlo en la cocina con el improvisado cocinero -, observa todo lo que hace. Qué ingredientes usa y si los coge de la cocina o los trae consigo, ¿de acuerdo? Después me informas de todo.

-Pero, ¿qué dices de…?

-Haz lo que te digo, ¿vale? Por favor. 

Sungmin suspiró y accedió asintiendo con la cabeza. Más tranquilo por haber dejado a un hombre posicionado entre las filas enemigas, regresó al salón con Kangin y Siwon. Charlaron durante un rato, pero Kangin estaba más concentrado en mirar qué se hacía en la cocina que en la conversación. Cuando llegaron risas desde allí, Kangin se levantó y fue a ver cuál era ese chiste tan divertido del que se reían esos dos, palabras textuales. 

-¿Qué pasa, Kyu? 

La pregunta de Siwon le sorprendió. Una vez solos, no esperaba que la conversación se convirtiera en una cadena de reproches por parte de Siwon ante su comportamiento con Joong Woon.

-¿Qué pasa? Nada, ¿qué iba a pasar? 

-Has sido grosero y maleducado. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-¿Yo? Pues no me he dado cuenta.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿qué pasa?

-Ya te he dicho que nada.

Siwon calló pero no dejó de mirarlo con ojo crítico. Una mirada que hacía más efecto sobre Kyu que cualquier reproche. ¿Tan bien lo conocía Choi ya? No lo creía. Era casualidad. 

-Vale – sucumbió -. No me gusta ese tipo, ¿vale? 

-¿Yeye? ¿Cómo que no te gusta? Explícate.

-No puedo explicarlo es… No me gusta y punto. Ya está -. No entendió la sonrisa de Siwon y se pudo nervioso -. ¿De qué te ríes? 

-Estás celoso – dijo Siwon marcando los hoyuelos exageradamente al hablar y sonreír a la vez.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡En absoluto! 

Siwon sólo atenuó la sonrisa y levantó una ceja.

-¡Hey, te digo que no estoy celoso! Deja de sonreír así.

-Estás celoso – reiteró Siwon satisfecho – y me encanta que lo estés.

-¿Umm? 

-Me pone saber que me quieras sólo para ti. Es… sexy.

Kyu tragó saliva. Aquellas palabras lo habían puesto a cien. Y la expresión lasciva de Siwon había hecho el resto hasta provocarle una erección. Ojalá no estuviera la casa llena de gente. 

-Ojalá no estuviera la casa llena de gente.

¿Cómo coño…? ¿Siwon le leía la mente?

-He pensado justo lo mismo – le dijo con la voz un poco estrangulada. 

-Bueno, no se quedarán todo el día, ¿no?

Si Siwon no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera una magdalena recién horneada iba a saltarle encima sin importarle si tenían a la selección de futbol de Corea del Sur sentada en el salón.

-Eso espero.

 

******************************

 

La mesa estaba impresionante. No había un solo plato que no se viera perfecto y apetitoso.

-¡Waaaa, qué pinta tiene todo! 

Kangin fue el primero en atacar la comida, inmediatamente seguido de Sungmin. Kyu observó a Yeye sonreír satisfecho y preparar un plato con un poco de varias de las comidas que había en la mesa. Después se la ofreció a Siwon, que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Toma, prueba esto – le dijo poniéndole el plato delante para que lo cogiera -. Los hice expresamente para ti. Una exclusividad del Chef Joogwoon.

-Vaya, gra…

-Uy, qué buena pinta, sí.

Kyu interceptó el plato y se lo adueñó, poniéndolo lejos del alcance de Siwon. La mirada de asombro de los dos hombres fue significativa, pero no había podido evitarlo. En cuanto vio que Yeye preparaba un plato expresamente para Siwon, todas las alarmas saltaron en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no dejarlo que se sirviera lo que quisiera? ¿Qué llevaban esos platos para que Yeye tuviera interés en hacérselos probar? 

Afortunadamente, leyó en los ojos de Siwon que seguía pensando que todo lo hacía por celos. Y algo de eso había, no iba a negarlo, pero lo que tenía era un miedo atroz a que la comida de Siwon estuviera envenenada. Curiosamente, no se pensó ni un segundo comer lo que había en el plato aún con esa teoría rondándole la cabeza.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso Siwon se había vuelto tan importante para él que no le importaba poner su propia vida en peligro para salvarlo? Sabía la respuesta. Estaba locamente enamorado de Siwon. Hasta el punto de estar seguro de no poder vivir sin él. Si algo llegara a pasarle…

Le entró auténtico pánico. Había demasiados elementos desconocidos en la ecuación para salvar a Siwon. De pronto se sentía como un loco, desconfiando de todos y de todo, temiendo que le hicieran daño al hombre que amaba, deseando poder hacer frente a todos sus enemigos aunque el pago fuera tan alto como exponerse él mismo al peligro. 

Y la respuesta de Siwon a su salida de tono fue otra de sus miradas cómplices. Pretendió reprocharle su comportamiento elevando una ceja, pero no podía engañarlo. Si hubieran estado solos, habría corrido a besarlo hasta perder la razón.

-Esto… vale. Prueba esto entonces. Es uno de tus preferidos. 

Yeye, aturdido por lo que había hecho Kyu, reaccionó ofreciendo más comida a Siwon. Esta vez pasó del plato, cogió una porción con los palillos y se la acercó a Siwon a la boca. Entonces Kyu se levantó y se lo comió justo cuando Siwon abría la boca para hacerlo.

-¡Oye! 

-Kyu, estate quieto, ¿no?

-Umm, perdona… Tenía tan buen aspecto…

-¡Pues sírvete tú mismo y deja a Siwon comer!

-¡Lo mismo te digo, “Yeye”! Siwon sabe comer solo, deja de poner comida en su boca como si fuera un polluelo. 

-Vale, no discutáis – nadie hacía caso a Siwon de todas maneras, así que ni levantó la voz.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Te estás tirando a este, ¿verdad, Masi?

Kangin tosió y escupió la comida que tenía en la boca y Sungmin se atragantó. A pesar de que le importaba una mierda que se enterara la nación entera, Kyu se ruborizó hasta las orejas. El único que no pareció alterarse fue Siwon.

-No seas bruto, Yeye. Pásame el kimchi, anda.

-¡Ya te lo doy yo!

Ni de coña iba a dejar que “ese” tocara la comida de Siwon. Ya la había manipulado bastante antes de ponerla en la mesa. A partir de ahí, él se iba a encargar de lo que Siwon comía o dejaba de comer. 

La siguiente hora fue embarazosa hasta el extremo porque sabía que todos en la mesa lo estaban mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco. No dejó que Siwon agarrara ni los palillos y le fue dando de comer como si fuera su esposa y estuvieran recién casados. Además lo probó todo antes de dárselo a él, asegurándose de que no notaba sabores raros o texturas sospechosas. 

Hacía que Siwon abriera la boca diciendo “Ahhh” y abriendo la boca él también. Y el pobre lo hacía, no sin una buena dosis de rubor que tiñera toda su cara. Kangin se rió de él un par de veces, pero le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas y dejó de hacerlo ante el temor de caer fulminado allí mismo. Aparte de eso, nadie dijo nada sobre el tema. Se enfrascaron en otras conversaciones, presumiblemente para intentar ignorar la escenita que estaba dando Kyu.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estuve en casa la última vez, Jiwon me preguntó por ti. Me dijo que tiene ganas de verte, pero yo no sabía que andabas por aquí. Si lo hubiera sabido habríamos quedado los tres.

Yeye dejó de comer y por primera vez se le subieron los colores.

-¿Te… te preguntó por mí? ¿Y eso… eso por qué? 

-Pues no sé. Supongo que hace mucho que no te ve, ni idea.

-¿Y te dijo algo más…? No sé…

-No, no. Sólo me preguntó si sabía algo de ti y cómo estabas. Nada más.

-Ah, bien. 

Siwon siguió comiendo como si nada y Kyu no pudo creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. ¿A Yeye le gustaba la hermana de Siwon? 

Le dio un codazo y cuando consiguió que lo mirara, algo distraído, Kyu le hizo un gesto con las cejas señalando a Yeye, con todo el disimulo que se podía usar teniendo en cuenta que Siwon no se enteraba de nada.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó sin entender aún. Él mismo tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Oye, ¿tu hermana está esta noche libre? ¿Por qué no la llamas y le dices que venga aunque sea para tomar algo?

Notó el visible nerviosismo del invitado. Aquello ya era otra cosa y le demostraba que parte de su desconfianza hacia él, en efecto, eran celos. Ahora que lo veía nervioso ante la posibilidad de que Jiwon se les uniera no le caía tan mal. Seguía pensando que podía ser un asesino, claro, pero al menos estaba seguro de que no le iba a robar a su Siwon.

-No es mala idea. Voy a llamarla.

-¿No tendrá planes? Tal vez ha quedado con alguien. Con su novio o… alguien.

-Qué va, Jiwon no tiene novio.

Era divertido ver las distintas reacciones de Yeye a las respuestas de Siwon. Y cuando habló con ella por teléfono el pobre tipo estaba tan alterado que no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

-Viene para acá. Le he dicho que has cocinado tú y me ha dicho que como no le dejamos algo de comida nos va a pegar con la sartén.

-Mira, esa es de las tuyas, Kyu, utilizando el menaje de la cocina para agredir a la gente.

-Muy gracioso, Kangin. Muy gracioso.

Pero lo gracioso de verdad era la cara de atacado de Yeye. Y su prisa por arreglarse el pelo y la ropa cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta un rato después.

 

*******************************

 

Jiwon era encantadora y tenía una sonrisa igual de espectacular que su hermano. Comió, bebió y encandiló a todos los hombres de la mesa. Por desgracia uno de ellos era Kangin, cuyo instinto de macho alfa se disparó en cuanto tuvo una mujer cerca, pero ella no le hizo ni caso. En cambio sí que se lo hizo a Yeye… y a Sungmin. 

Así que aquello se había convertido en un vodevil de lo más entretenido. Yeye temblada de vergüenza cuando Jiwon le hablaba, pero también lo hacía de rabia cuando ella le prestaba atención a Sungmin. Sungmin, por su parte, no sabía comportarse de otra forma que no fuera encandilando con su dulzura y su encanto arrollador, pero se molestaba cuando Kangin acaparaba la atención de Jiwon y le quitaba protagonismo. Y Kangin se frustraba porque la chica no mostraba ningún interés por él y aún se frustraba más cuando se lo prestaba a Sungmin. Y si era Sungmin el que se lo prestaba a ella ya se mordía las uñas.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Siwon hacía un perfecto papel de anfitrión sin enterarse de nada y Kyu se lo pasaba en grande. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran pasadas las doce de la noche y allí no había nadie que no diera positivo en un control de alcoholemia. 

-Que no te preocupes, hombre. Yo la acompaño a casa. Quédate tranquilo. 

Yeye insistía para que Siwon dejara de preocuparse porque su hermanita tuviera que volver a casa sola y pasada de copas. O más bien, le preocupaba que Yeye fuera a acompañarla.

-Llévala directamente a casa, ¿me oyes? Nada de pararos por ahí ni nada de eso.

-No seas pesado, hermanito. Vete a dormir, ¿vale?

Jiwon le dio un beso en la puerta, justo antes de marcharse agarrada del brazo de un esplendoroso y un poco borracho Yeye para mantener el equilibrio debido a su propia borrachera. Un taxi los esperaba en la entrada. Siwon no entró hasta que los vio subir juntos en la parte trasera del coche y marcharse.

-Deja de preocuparte, Siwon. Yeye cuidará de ella. 

-Eso es justo lo que me preocupa, que él la cuide. No lo conoces, Kyu. No sabes cómo es con las mujeres. Como se le ocurra tocar a mi hermana…

-Habría que preguntarle a ella si se quiere dejar tocar por él, ¿no? Ya es mayorcita.

La cara de espanto de Siwon casi lo hizo reír.

-¿Qué dices? Jiwon y Yeye… ¡Ni de coña!

-No has bebido tanto como nosotros y aún así no te has dado ni cuenta – le dijo haciéndose el interesante -. Yeye está loquito por tu hermana y por lo que he visto, ella no le hace ascos al tipo.

-¿Cómo que…? No, te equivocas.

-No, no me equivoco. Esos dos se gustan, te lo digo yo. Él se ha puesto de los nervios en cuanto ha sabido que venía y ella no ha dudado un segundo en venir corriendo cuando le has dicho que él estaba aquí. Blanco y en botella.

Por su cara estaba claro que Siwon le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, con su buena dosis de incredulidad. Posiblemente estuviera descubriendo algunas cosas que no había notado hasta que Kyu se las hizo ver. 

-Me sigue pareciendo una… ¿Pero qué cojones hacen esos dos?

Kyu se volvió a mirar lo que había distraído a Siwon, haciendo que incluso cambiara de tema. Por detrás de ellos pasaban Kangin y Sungmin en una actitud cuanto menos sorprendente: Kangin estaba a cuatro patas y Sungmin iba subido a su espalda, riéndose a carcajadas y gritando “Arre”. Kangin emitía un sonido extraño mientras se desplazaba lentamente llevando al enfermero subido encima, no estaba seguro de si se estaba descojonando vivo o estaba a punto de vomitar.

-¡Joder, vaya pedo! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando vio la escena.

-No los dejes marcharse así, eh. A ver si se van a matar con el coche – la preocupación de Siwon era genuina y además tenía mucha razón: aquellos dos no estaban ni para caminar erguidos, no había más que verlos.

-Descuida, de aquí no salen en esas condiciones. Creo que Kangin tenía las llaves del coche en la chaqueta. Las cogeré y las pondré a buen recaudo, por si acaso.

-Sí, haz eso. No me fio ni un pelo – Siwon se acomodó el flequillo que tenía revuelto y suspiró cansado -. Estoy agotado. Me voy a la cama.

-Claro. Descansa. Que duermas bien. 

Kyu se volvió pero la voz de Siwon lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo que descanse y que duerma bien? En cuanto hagas lo que tengas que hacer te quiero en mi cama, Kyu. Voy a lavarme los dientes así que tienes unos cinco minutos o iré a buscarte.

Se ruborizó como una niña pero dijo que sí con la cabeza. Vio a Siwon marcharse camino de su dormitorio y le entró el pánico. Lo quería en su cama… Le daba vueltas todo, tal vez por las copas de más o por lo que intuía en las palabras de Siwon. 

Corrió a lavarse los dientes, la cara y a refrescarse un poco, no quería que Siwon lo oliera a cuadra. Se cambió la camiseta y se arregló el pelo, aunque estaba tan alborotado que no hubo forma de que luciera bien. No le importó, a lo mejor acababa peor de lo que estaba en ese momento.

Le entró mucha prisa por reunirse con Siwon, ardiendo de anticipación y deseando compartir la cama con él. De camino al cuarto recordó quitar las llaves de Kangin de su alcance y las cogió de su chaqueta. Eso le recordó que aquellos dos parecían muy perjudicados y no podía quedarse tranquilo sin comprobar que estaban bien. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que ambos hombres compartían, escuchó ruidos en el interior, algo que caía al suelo, un improperio dicho con lengua pastosa de borracho y una risa descontrolada.

-Umm… Mejor no entro ahí. Seguro que se duermen pronto con la curda que llevan encima. Espero que no destrocen la habitación antes de dormirse.

Fue hasta el cuarto de Siwon y paró en la puerta antes de entrar. Se echó el aliento en la mano para asegurarse de que no apestaba a alcohol, aunque no podía hacer gran cosa con eso más que lo que ya había hecho, que era lavarse los dientes dos veces y gastar medio tarro de enjuague bucal. Se atusó el pelo y se puso bien la camiseta. Si se veía tan desastre como se sentía, aquello iba a ser un fiasco, pero no lo sabría hasta que lo comprobara.

Entró sin llamar, algo tímido y muy despacio, y se encontró con las luces bajas y un ligero aroma a perfume en el ambiente. Siwon estaba tumbado en la cama, con el torso desnudo, tan sólo vestido con un pantalón de pijama tan fino que podía verle las piernas bajo la tela. Se había peinado un poco y estaba seguro de que ese olor a perfume caro emanaba directamente de él. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y las piernas igualmente cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Era la viva imagen de la sensualidad, serena y provocadora, pero que prometía una auténtica batalla en cuanto se pusiera en acción.

-¿Ya se han dormido los niños? – preguntó haciendo reír a Kyu.

-Están en ello… creo. No molestarán. O al menos eso espero.

-Morirán si lo hacen, así que… - La risa de Kyu hizo sonreír a Siwon, que estiró una mano en su dirección -. Ven aquí, anda. Me tienes abandonado, mi Kyu. 

-Ahora mismo le pongo remedio. 

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue hasta la cama, donde Siwon lo recibió con un beso. El primero de muchos esa noche.

#### Continuará


	13. Chapter 13

#### Capítulo 13

Su propósito de ir despacio se estaba yendo al traste. No podía mantener el control mientras Siwon lo besaba de esa forma. No. 

Le había pedido que no tuviera prisa, que tenían toda la noche y que iban a disfrutar más el uno del otro si se tomaban tiempo para recrearse. No se quitó la ropa cuando se tumbó en la cama al lado de Siwon, a pesar de que este puso cara de desagrado cuando vio que no se desnudaba para él. 

Pero el juego de descubrir lo que Kyu escondía debajo de cada prenda le estaba gustando mucho. Levantó su camiseta para descubrir el abdomen, lo justo para ver su ombligo y la suave línea de bello oscuro que descendía hasta sus pantalones. La siguió con un dedo y cuando sintió a Kyu contraerse por el roce paró. 

Al final iba a tener razón: despacio era más placentero.

Los besos se sucedían a cámara lenta, deleitándose con cada roce y cada mordida, saboreando como si tuvieran miedo de que se acabaran. Cuanto más despacio, más duraría. Incluso las manos de Siwon curiosas bajo la camiseta de Kyu se arrastraba lentamente por su piel, provocando un escalofrío de placer a cada centímetro que avanzaba. Kyu lo soportaba estoicamente, repitiéndose mentalmente que sería un error perder los estribos y acelerar la marcha. Y lo pensaba firmemente… hasta que Siwon le rozó un pezón.

Se retorció y se estiró como si no supiera qué hacer con la oleada de placer que lo estaba recorriendo. Mientras, Siwon bebía de su boca y se perdía dentro de ella, robándole los gemidos y los suspiros ahogados. Kyu no podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a sus hombros, tensos músculos que no hacían más que volverlo aún más loco. Tener aquel magnífico hombre entre sus brazos no podía tomarse a la ligera, quería acariciarlo todo, entero de arriba abajo, y pensar que todo en él estaría igual de duro y tenso lo excitó aún más. 

Así que se abrazó a él y se restregó contra su cuerpo en busca de consuelo cuando sintió sus labios humedecerle el cuello desde la mandíbula hasta el comienzo de la clavícula. La necesidad lo estaba matando, el deseo lo tenía encendido y ardiendo bajo el peso del duro cuerpo de Siwon. 

Hizo el intento de quitarse la camiseta, pero Siwon se dio cuenta de lo que hacía e interceptó el movimiento, de forma que fue él quien acabó quitándole la prenda. La sensación de piel contra piel cuando se abrazaron fue indescriptible. Las manos de ambos recorriendo cada centímetro, cada protuberancia de los músculos contraídos, cada contorno de piel cubriéndolos de terciopelo. 

Siwon le besó el cuello y los hombros, sujetándolo por la cintura y arrimándolo tanto a su cuerpo que Kyu sentía su piel fundirse con la suya. Y no era suficiente.

Llevó las manos hasta las caderas de Siwon y tiró del pantalón, una petición muda para que se deshiciera de aquel estorbo.

-Quítamelo – jadeó Siwon contra su oído. 

Kyu no perdió el tiempo y le hizo caso, jalando la prenda para dejar al descubierto las duras nalgas del hombre, contraídas mientras embestía de forma involuntaria contra su cadera. No llevaba ropa interior y la cintura del pantalón se atascó al llegar a su polla, tan erecta y dura que no permitía que la prenda bajara más. Tendría que sacarla de ahí para poder seguir o podría hacerle daño si intentaba salvar el obstáculo por la fuerza. Metió la mano y lo agarró con firmeza, lo que le valió un gemido grave de Siwon. 

Liberar su erección no fue tan fácil como esperaba ya que el miembro estaba increíblemente duro y había perdido flexibilidad. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, no pudo más que admirarse de su tamaño y su grosor, un apetitoso bocado que se moría por llevarse a la boca. 

Se trasladó de inmediato hacia abajo para poder estar más cerca de él. Vista de cerca, su polla era mucho más impresionante. Lamió el glande y notó el sabor del líquido pre-seminal en la punta de la lengua. Si no estaba lo suficientemente excitado, aquello lo terminó de enloquecer. Se metió la polla en la boca e intentó tragarla cuanto pudo, y entonces se dio cuenta del descomunal tamaño de Siwon. 

Apenas la había tragado hasta la mitad y ya casi le rozaba la garganta, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se la chupó con tanta ansia que no podía contener la saliva en su boca y resbalaba por la polla de Siwon hasta mojar sus pelotas, cada vez más aprisa, más profundo y más duro. Debió de dejar bien claro que le gustaba aquel juego duro, ya que Siwon lo agarró del cuello y le folló la boca sin apenas control. 

Siwon gruñía y empujaba más adentro, rozando su garganta y haciéndolo abrir tanto la boca que empezaba a sentir dolor en las comisuras. Eso y que no pudo controlar un par de arcadas fue lo que hizo que Siwon se apartara. 

-Lo siento – le dijo tirando de él hasta tenerlo atrapado de nuevo entre los brazos y besándolo con cuidado - ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, en absoluto – mintió un poco, pero lo había disfrutado tanto que no lo sentía una mentira –. Pero ahora entiendo el mote que te puso Yeye. ¿Debería estar celoso de él de verdad?

Siwon se rió con ganas y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Rotundamente no. No es lo que piensas.

-¿Y qué pienso?

-Que he tenido algún roce de más con Yeye – esperó a que Kyu asintiera pero lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue una sonrisa de medio lado -. Cosas de chicos, no hay nada más que contar. Creo que nos emborrachamos demasiadas veces juntos, pero sólo eso. 

-Mejor, porque si no tendría que matar al tal Yeye. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Me pone cachondo verte celoso. Le voy a decir que venga todos los días. 

-Ah, sí. La próxima vez se nos puede unir si quiere. 

La cara de sorpresa de Siwon desapareció en cuanto Kyu comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Estaba claro que no hablaba en serio y que ni muerto lo iba a compartir con nadie. 

-Eres mío – le dijo agarrándolo del pelo con fuerza. 

Siwon puso cara de deleite y Kyu sintió que su polla celebraba con un tirón el descubrimiento de que al hombre le gustaba que lo trataran con rudeza. Volvió a tirarle del pelo y Siwon jadeó a la vez que lo apretaba más fuerte. 

-Quítate esto ya – gruño tirándole del pantalón. Kyu obedeció de inmediato y se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. A partir de allí, se los quitó rozando una pierna contra otra para no tener que apartar sus manos de Siwon durante demasiado tiempo.

El bulto en sus calzoncillos llamó la atención de Siwon, que lo agarró sobre la tela y lo encerró en su mano. Lo sobó con la fuerza justa para que Kyu se ahogara con su propio gemido.

-Esto… ¡Fuera! – tiró de los bóxers hasta la mitad del muslo y Kyu se sintió libre.

La prenda voló de sus piernas y antes de darse cuenta Siwon se había dado la vuelta y metía la cara en su ingle a la vez que se ponía de nuevo al alcance de su boca. Chupar su polla mientras enterraba la suya en la boca de Siwon era un placer que no podía describir. Se estaban dando placer mutuamente y era el paraíso. 

No tardó en sentir los dedos en su entrada, tanteando el músculo y presionando con suavidad. Se relajó y abrió las piernas cuanto pudo para facilitarle la tarea. La necesidad de tenerlo dentro lo obligó a empujar contra aquella mano buscando lo que Siwon estaba tardando demasiado en darle. 

Por suerte, Siwon entendió la petición casi desesperada de Kyu e introdujo un dedo. El músculo se adaptó de inmediato a la intrusión y se contrajo alrededor del dedo, atrapándolo en su interior como si quisiera tragarlo. 

-Umm, estás hambriento, mi Kyu.

La voz sensual de Siwon hizo que culeara más contra su mano, contrayéndose alrededor del dedo intruso. Las palabras quedaban anuladas por la urgencia en los movimientos de Kyu, así que Siwon sumó otro dedo al juego, ganándose un quejido lascivo que lo volvió loco. 

Apenas tardó unos minutos en notar que el cuerpo de Kyu estaba más que listo para recibirlo y se acomodó rápidamente sobre él, encarándolo, y posicionándose contra su entrada, listo para penetrarlo. 

Lo besó y después se alzó con una mano para separarse de él. Quería verlo bien mientras se introducía en su cuerpo. Con la otra mano se ayudó a penetrarlo, sólo la punta al principio, despacio para que se adaptara a su tamaño, y cuando Kyu contrajo el músculo para atraerlo más adentro, empujó hasta colarse más de la mitad. 

La expresión de Kyu, entre lastimera y lujuriosa, le estaba llevando al límite, pero no quería hacerle daño penetrándolo de un golpe, como le hubiera gustado. Quería sentirlo centímetro a centímetro adaptándose a su polla, tragándola y ajustándose a su alrededor, enfundándola con su calidez y su humedad. 

Se quedó quieto, esperando una señal que tardaba demasiado en llegar y ya no podía más. 

-Kyu… - rogó casi ahogado.

-Sí… sí…

Fue todo lo que necesitó para empezar a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro que enterraba en su cuerpo para volverlo a sacar buscando la fricción perfecta, la fuerza justa, el empuje exacto, rozando justo donde quería. Y dio con aquel punto que hizo gritar a Kyu y retorcerse de placer mientras se agarraba a sus brazos en tensión, soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. 

Los cuerpos separados tenían la ventaja de poder permitirle meter la mano con facilidad entre ellos para tocarse. Kyu sentía la necesidad urgente de buscar la liberación a pesar de que no quería que aquello se acabara nunca. Podría haber pasado la vida con la polla se Siwon enterrada en su cuerpo, pero necesitaba aquel alivio que sólo podía conseguir de una forma.

-Sí, tócate… Así… - jadeó Siwon mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas. 

Kyu comenzó a tocarse con desesperación. Parecía que llevara siglos sin correrse y lo necesitara como el aire para respirar. De hecho lo necesitaba, pero con él. Los tirones a su propia polla estaban acompasados con los envites de Siwon, sincronizados en la intensidad y la fuerza. Kyu habría jurado que jamás había tenido la polla tan dura y ya sentía el orgasmo revoloteando en sus pelotas, crispándole la piel tirante hasta no poder soportarlo. 

-Siwon… Si… ¡Siwon! – lloriqueó sin dejar de masturbarse con fuerza y clavando las uñas en el formidable y tenso pectoral de Siwon.

-Sí, así… Dámelo, Kyu. ¡Vamos, mi Kyu! ¡Dámelo ahora!

Estaba seguro de que lo habían escuchado en toda la manzana, pero le daba igual. Gritó cuando se corrió sobre su propio estómago, salpicando el de Siwon, sintiéndolo adoptar un ritmo desenfrenado al verlo derramarse de aquella forma, buscando su propia liberación. 

Se sentía demasiado laxo para poner resistencia cuando Siwon le agarró los tobillos y le subió las piernas. Dejó que lo colocara como quisiera, buscando la posición perfecta para descargar toda su fuerza clavándose en él, metiendo y sacando la polla por entero mientras gruñía y observaba el dilatado agujero de Kyu recibirlo con las mismas ganas. Se abandonó al orgasmo hundiéndose en la apretada cavidad, llenándolo por completo y sintiendo que se derrababa en el mismo centro de su ser. Kyu contrajo el músculo, ayudándolo y exprimiendo cada gota de semen que su cuerpo era capaz de derramar, como si estuviera hambriento y exigiera todo lo que tuviera para darle. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se corría de aquella forma, así que en cuanto la oleada de placer pasó, cayó sobre Kyu sin fuerzas, satisfecho y sofocado. Lo abrazó y esperó a que su corazón se calmara un poco. No sólo retumbaba por el esfuerzo físico, sino también por un inexplicable sentimiento de posesión.

Kyu era suyo. Su Kyu. Su amor.

-Te quiero – le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se reprendió mentalmente. Tal vez lo iba a asustar con aquella confesión inesperada, pero la respuesta de Kyu lo tranquilizó a la vez que le hizo tener ganas de saltar de alegría.

-Yo también te quiero, Siwon. 

Le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla y fue el más cálido y exquisito beso que había recibido jamás. Tal vez porque nunca le habían besado con tanto amor y jamás había sentido tanto amor al ser besado.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Kyu tenía los párpados pesados y los ojos enrojecidos. No sabía si era cansancio o que estaba tan emocionado por los sentimientos que tenía ganas de llorar. Él tenía ganas de llorar, al menos. De felicidad, de placer, de alegría, de amor… 

-Esto es muy romántico, pero no puedo respirar. 

Cuando lo escuchó hablar se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente tumbado sobre Kyu y lo estaba aplastando. Es más, aún no había salido de su cuerpo siquiera. 

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo apartándose con cuidado de no hacerle daño al salir de él. 

-Sí, bien. Un poco impresionado de que después de correrte eso siga de ese tamaño, pero eso me hace sentir aún mejor. Me ha tocado el premio gordo. 

Siwon sonrió algo tímido. Lo cierto era que sentía como si fuera a empalmarse de nuevo sólo mirando el suave y pálido cuerpo de Kyu manchado de semen y marcado por sus propias manos al tocarlo y por su barba al besarlo con ansias. Era tan apetitoso que podría haber seguido follándolo inmediatamente después de correrse, sin salir de él y volviendo a empalmarse dentro de su cuerpo, arropado por aquel cálido agujero que tanto placer le había dado. 

-¿Quieres asearte? – le ofreció a pesar de que verlo en ese estado le ponía a cien. Sólo la comodidad de Kyu era más importante que su lujuria.

-Depende. Si me ayudas, tal vez lo haga. Si no me quedaré así, no vamos a tardar en volver a estar en el mismo estado, de todos modos. 

-Tal vez peor – le dijo Siwon acariciándole los muslos -. Hay un par de cosas que quiero hacerte y no creo que pueda esperar mucho. 

-Soy todo tuyo – fue la respuesta de Kyu mientras abría los brazos y las piernas, invitándolo a probar lo que quisiera. 

¿Cómo desaprovechar el ofrecimiento? Lo arrastró consigo en un abrazo y comenzó de nuevo. 

 

****************************

 

Despertó pasadas las once de la mañana. Hacía años que no se levantaba tan tarde… y tan dolorido.

Pero era un dolor placentero, consecuencia de una noche memorable, llena de sexo, pasión y amor. Tenía agujetas en todo el cuerpo. De soportar el peso de Siwon, de estar a cuatro patas, de levantar las piernas en una postura imposible, de mover las caderas contra las suyas…

En definitiva, nunca un dolor de espaldas le había hecho sonreír así. 

Había dejado a Siwon dormido, tan agotado como él. No había podido evitar vigilarlo por miedo a que el frenesí de la noche pasada le hubiera alterado de alguna manera, pero parecía estar bien y dormía plácidamente. 

Cuando salió de la habitación, de puntillas para no despertar a Siwon, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba en silencio. Todo estaba como la noche anterior. La cocina era un desastre de botellas vacías y vasos sucios, el salón estaba desarmado por completo, sillas fuera de sitio y cojines por el suelo, y las chaquetas de Kangin y Sungmin seguían en el perchero de la entrada.

-¿Y estos dos? ¿No se han ido a trabajar? Joder, verás cuando se levanten. Entre la resaca y que van tarde al trabajo…

No quería molestarlos, pero no tendría la conciencia tranquila si no los avisaba de que iban a llegar tarde a la clínica. Sungmin tal vez tuviera turno de tarde, el enfermero tenía distintos horarios dependiendo de cuando le tocara guardia o no, pero Kangin debía de estar en su puesto a las nueve. Ya iba retrasado dos horas. 

Fue hasta el cuarto y llamó a la puerta. No contestó nadie así que llamó algo más fuerte. La respuesta seguía siendo inexistente y no le quedó más remedio que abrir la puerta.

Kangin estaba sentado, pasándose las manos por la cara como si se hubiera acabado de despertar. Estaba cubierto por el edredón hasta la cintura, pero la parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto estaba desnudo. Junto a él, en el mismo ondol estrecho y demasiado pequeño para que lo compartieran dos hombres adultos, estaba Sungmin bocabajo, completamente dormido e igualmente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Y tenía el presentimiento que lo que escondían debajo de las mantas tampoco llevaba mucha ropa. 

-¡Oh, lo siento! – dijo en cuanto vio la escena. Kangin levantó la vista al escucharlo, aturdido, y lo miró desenfocado. Entonces miró a su lado y soltó un “no me jodas” que lo hizo cerrar la puerta de golpe. 

Tenía el presentimiento que aquellos dos iba a tener que aclarar muchas cosas, eso si se acordaban de algo de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Regresó al dormitorio y se encontró a Siwon en el baño. Ya se había duchado y se estaba afeitando delante del espejo con una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Estaba mojado y olía increíblemente bien. Lo que le persuadió de saltar sobre él fue verlo prepararse como si fuera a salir.

-¿A dónde vas? – lo sobresaltó al hablarle, pero le dedicó una sonrisa sin dejar de afeitarse el mentón.

-A trabajar. Me quedaría en la cama contigo todo el fin de semana pero no puedo faltar tanto tiempo. 

-Siwon… Deberías esperar un poco más. Descansa. Eres uno de los dueños, si no quieres no tienes que ir.

-Eso ha sonado muy snob – dijo riendo -. Aún así tengo responsabilidades y entre una cosa y otra tengo mi trabajo muy retrasado. Prometo no excederme, ¿vale? Haré unas gestiones que no pueden esperar y regresaré, ¿de acuerdo, doctor?

-Umm… De acuerdo. Si tú te vas, yo también. Tengo trabajo en la clínica.

-Muy bien. ¿Quedamos para comer?

Siwon había acabado de afeitarse y estaba resplandeciente, perfectamente peinado y oliendo como olerían los Dioses. Se paró frente a él y lo agarró por los brazos para darle un beso dulce en los labios. No fue suficiente y Kyu quiso prolongar el beso.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?

-Tristemente sí. Pero nos veremos en unas horas. Después volveremos aquí y te dejaré que me cuides todo lo que quieras.

-No me provoques. Se me ocurren mil formas de “cuidarte” pero si tienes que irte me van a doler las pelotas, así que no digas nada más.

-Jaja. Vale.

Le dio un cachete en el trasero y fue a vestirse. Kyu aprovechó para hacer lo mismo y salieron juntos de la habitación. En la cocina encontraron a Kangin, tomando café apoyado en la encimera, en un rincón, con cara de pocos amigos. En la mesa de comedor estaba sentado Sungmin, con la misma cara de pocos amigos y demasiado centrado en el plato que tenía delante como para que se estuviera dando cuenta siquiera de lo que comía. 

Estaban cada uno en una punta, como si quisieran estar lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, pero estaba claro que ambos eran muy conscientes de la presencia del otro. De vez en cuando se echaban furtivas miradas asesinas. Hasta el ambiente estaba enrarecido. 

Siwon y Kyu se miraron, ambos notando que algo malo había pasado allí. ¿Habrían discutido sobre la noche anterior? Lo cierto era que tenía toda la pinta, pero ni loco iba a hacer algún tipo de comentario al respecto. 

Kyu empezó una conversación trivial que sólo fue secundada por Siwon. Los otros dos seguían inmersos en su particular nube negra. Hasta que Sungmin se levantó de la mesa, llevó su plato y su taza a la cocina y habló dirigiéndose a Kyu. 

-Yo me voy, Kyu. Tengo turno de tarde, así que si necesitas algo llámame. 

-Claro. Gracias por todo, Sungmin. 

Se despidió de él y Siwon hizo lo mismo. Incluso le dio un abrazo que Sungmin aceptó y devolvió de buen grado, eso sí, sin quitar la cara de cabreo supremo que tenía.

-Bien, pues adiós entonces. 

-Espera. Te llevo.

La voz grave de Kangin llamó la atención de todos. Soltó su taza en el fregadero y fue tras Sungmin.

-No hace falta. Voy a llamar a un taxi – la respuesta del enfermero fue seca y tajante.

-He dicho que te llevo.

-¡Y yo he dicho que no!

-¡Eres un jodido cabezota! ¡Sube al coche!

-¡Que te follen!

-Sungmin…

-¡QUE-TE-FO-LLEN!

La discusión que tenía lugar mientras los dos hombres salían de la casa dejó a ambos perplejos.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a esos dos?

-Ni idea. 

A pesar de todo, Sungmin subió al coche y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que se escuchó desde donde estaban. Cuando arrancó, Kangin tenía cara de querer comerse a alguien y Sungmin no estaba mejor. Esperaba que llegaran a su destino sin ningún percance. 

 

*****************************

 

Siwon regresó al banco y Kyu a la clínica. No dejó de pensar en todo el día en él. En lo que había pasado entre ellos y en el peligro incipiente que pesaba sobre él. No podía olvidar su objetivo principal que era mantener a Siwon a salvo y descubrir qué le pasaba.

Se sintió mal sabiendo que podía estar expuesto de nuevo a otro episodio, pero no podía prohibirle hacer su vida. No al menos sin contarle la verdad, y eso no podía hacerlo.

Pasó el día centrándose en su trabajo, intentando olvidar que tal vez Siwon estaba de nuevo en peligro. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer y no iba a dejar que la paranoia se adueñara de él. Había avisado a Siwon de que si no se sentía bien lo avisara corriendo, que no trabajara demasiado y que regresara a casa en cuanto saliera. El hombre había protestado un poco por ser tan mandón y tan obsesivo, pero había prometido hacerle caso, así que se quedó más tranquilo.

Poco antes de la hora de comer recibió la llamada de Baek y fue a ponerle al día sobre el caso de Siwon. El hombre estaba satisfecho con sus progresos pero quería más resultados positivos en lo de la detención de la sustancia que estaban administrándole. Por mucho que le explicó que aquello era casi imposible y que no habían encontrado nada en ningún análisis que ayudara en la investigación, Baek insistió.

-¿Quiere verlo muerto, Cho? – le preguntó enfadado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero…

-Pues póngase las pilas o eso será lo que tendrá; un paciente muerto y muchas explicaciones que dar. 

Y tenía razón. Sobre todo porque no quería perder a Siwon por nada del mundo. Regresó a su consulta, pero al llegar allí se llevó una sorpresa. Sentada en una silla, con toda la solemnidad que la edad y el dinero podían darle, lo esperaba la abuela se Siwon. 

-Señora Choi – la saludó con una reverencia impecable -, ¿qué hace por aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Lo cierto es que sí. 

-Usted dirá – se sentó detrás de su mesa y atendió a la petición de la vieja señora.

-Quiero que deje de ver a mi nieto. 

-¿Perdón?

-Ya me ha oído, doctor Cho. Quiero que deje de verlo. Ha llegado a mis oídos que ha estado enfermo de nuevo y ni siquiera se nos ha informado. 

-Bueno, no fue nada de importancia. Lo atendimos en su casa…

-Ese es el caso, doctor. No hay necesidad de atenderlo de ninguna manera. Siwon debe volver a casa, a la suya, no al viejo cobertizo en el que vive, y dejar que su familia lo cuide. No voy a permitir que se deje al margen a la familia cada vez que algo le ocurra. Sigue teniendo una familia, es el cabeza de familia para más inri, y no un mendigo al que tiene que atender un extraño como si no tuviera a nadie en el mundo.

-Señora, no es así. Yo soy su médico y lo estoy atendiendo de forma personal. Pueden estar tranquilos de que…

-No lo entiende, ¿verdad? Perdí a un marido y a un hijo, doctor. Ambos estaban lejos de mí cuando sucedió y no voy a permitir que ocurra lo mismo con mi querido nieto. No puedo ni imaginar perderlo a él también. Convénzalo de que vuelva a casa, por favor. ¿Dónde va a estar mejor cuidado que allí, rodeado de gente que lo quiere?

Kyu suspiró. La mujer tenía razón en parte y que hubiera perdido a dos hombres importantes en su vida de esa manera era muy triste. No podía decirle que no iba a permitir que a Siwon le pasara nada porque lo amaba, eso sería darle a la mujer otro disgusto más por el que sufrir, y la opción de que Siwon estuviera protegido y bien cuidado en casa era buena después de todo.

-Intentaré convencerlo, no se preocupe.

-Muchas gracias, doctor Cho. Sabía que era usted un buen chico y que nos entenderíamos.

Vio a la mujer marcharse y se quedó pensando en sus palabras. No quería ser un obstáculo entre la familia de Siwon y él. Tendría que pensarlo detenidamente pero si decidía que lo mejor para él era volver a casa, intentaría convencerlo como fuera.

#### Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

#### Capítulo 14

Cuanto más avanzaba la semana más cansado estaba, pero no le importaba. Salir del trabajo corriendo para encontrarse con Siwon, cenar a solas –o no–, pasar las noches haciendo el amor hasta que amanecía… Nada de eso podía hacer que se quejara por cansancio o sueño. Nunca. 

Cada momento que vivía con Siwon era precioso y especial. Siwon era precioso y especial. Y era todo suyo. ¿Cómo protestar por unas horas menos de sueño cada noche o por tener que madrugar más para poder ir a casa antes de irse a trabajar para cambiarse? Aunque eso estaba destinado a desaparecer ya que cada vez tenía más ropa en casa de Siwon. Se duchaba allí, se afeitaba allí y lavaba su ropa allí.

No podía decir que vivían juntos –sólo hacía una semana que su relación se había tornado íntima– pero estaban a un paso. Siwon no quería tenerlo lejos y él no quería alejarse. No había más que decir. 

A la euforia de estar viviendo en una nube de felicidad y sexo se le unía la tranquilidad de tener a Siwon controlado durante muchas horas. Prefería comer y cenar con él a hacerlo en la oficina o con los compañeros y así vigilaba su alimentación. La vida de Siwon se limitaba a pasar unas horas en la oficina, no demasiadas por prescripción médica -beneficios de ser el médico de tu novio-, alguna que otra visita rápida a casa para que la familia no se pusiera pesada para que regresara y encerrarse en su habitación con Kyu durante horas y horas. Una rutina con la que Kyu estaba muy de acuerdo.

Siwon era aficionado a proponer cosas nuevas para hacer juntos en la cama. Y quien dice en la cama dice en la ducha, en el sofá o en el balancín del jardín. Aquello de que tuviera canal porno de pago, cosa que le sorprendió mucho pero que aplaudió aún más, estaba resultando una fuente de inspiración para ambos. 

-¡Eso tenemos que probarlo! – era una de sus frases favoritas. 

Así que la vitalidad de Siwon lo arrastraba a pasar las noches descubriendo técnicas, juegos y posturas nuevas. El consiguiente dolor de espalda o de cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que sufrían al día siguiente no tenía importancia después de todo. Era más importante la cantidad de veces que habían follado en los últimos siete días y aún así habían perdido la cuenta.

Siwon descansaba de espaldas mientras Kyu lo montaba. Le encantaba verlo moverse sobre su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda y empujando su culo contra su polla mientras hacía sensuales ruidos nasales al respirar con dificultad. No hacía falta guía, habían cogido el ritmo el uno del otro tan bien que ambos sabían cómo y con cuánta intensidad tenían que embestir o recibir. Pasaba las manos por sus muslos con deleite mientras lo miraba con adoración.

-Si sigues mirándome así me vas a desconcentrar – le dijo Kyu sin dejar de subir y bajar sobre su miembro. 

-No puedo mirarte de otra manera. Me vuelves loco – jadeó Siwon -. No puedo apartar los ojos de ti, mucho menos cuando estás así.

Seguía sonrojándose cuando Siwon le decía esas cosas, pero en respuesta culeó un poco más fuerte, agitó las caderas y se contoneó de forma sinuosa, arrancándole un jadeo. 

-Eres malo – Siwon no podía usar un tono menos recriminatorio para decirle eso. Lo decía con placer, encantado de la vena perversa de Kyu.

-Como si eso no te gustara.

Con una risa grave, Siwon tiró de Kyu hasta tenerlo debajo, atrapado entre su cuerpo duro y tenso y el colchón. Le gustaba follarlo mientras elevaba el cuerpo sobre el suyo, apoyado en los brazos, sólo para poder ver bien cómo se retorcía y se movía su cuerpo por sus envestidas. Aceleraba el ritmo y Kyu intentaba acercarlo para poder abrazarlo, para enroscarse en su cuerpo mientras el éxtasis lo arrasaba, pero él no lo permitía hasta que no había visto suficiente de su lujurioso cuerpo estremeciéndose previo al orgasmo. Cuando Kyu le arañaba la piel intentando acercarlo y arqueaba la espalda controlando un grito, Siwon sabía que estaba a punto de correrse y entonces se fundía entre sus brazos y alcanzaban el orgasmo juntos. 

Después languidecían, el uno en brazos del otro, sin fuerzas para levantar la cabeza o apartarse. A veces se quedaban dormidos así, con el tierno cuerpo de Kyu aún albergando el miembro de Siwon. 

Definitivamente, Kyu nunca iba a protestar por eso. 

 

*********************************

 

Siwon se había vuelto un poco perezoso esos días. Kyu siempre tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo al trabajo porque apuraban al máximo el tiempo para estar juntos. A veces Siwon se le colaba en la ducha por la mañana y eso hacía que el retraso se multiplicara. 

Pero Siwon se quedaba remoloneando en la cama o en la bañera mientras veía cómo Kyu corría de un lado a otro. Cuando no encontraba la ropa eran los zapatos o el café que se le enfriaba en la taza olvidado en la cocina. Se reía cuando lo veía apurado porque Kyu no había venido a este mundo para hacer las cosas corriendo. Le gustaba hacer las cosas bien y tomándose su tiempo, pero con Siwon cerca no había forma.

Bueno, en el sexo sí que le dejaba tiempo para hacer las cosas a conciencia. Y en esos momentos era cuando más acelerado estaba, precisamente. 

-Deja de reírte de mí. Voy a llegar tarde.

-No me río de ti, nene. Es que te veo y me sale la sonrisa, eso es todo.

-Mentiroso. 

Comprendía que verlo vestirse mientras corría por la casa, alternando ponerse los zapatos con un sorbo de café frío, peinándose mientras se ponía la corbata, debía de tener su parte divertida, pero era fácil cuando estás metido en una bañera de espuma. 

-¿No piensas salir de ahí en todo el día? – le riñó Kyu algo molesto. Se miró en el espejo del baño para comprobar que estaba todo en su sitio y aprovechó para echarle una mirada asesina -. ¿No vas al banco hoy?

-Puede. Tal vez más tarde – se recostó contra el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

Kyu se alarmó y se acercó a él preocupado, olvidando de pronto que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – le puso la mano en la frente y lo observó detenidamente -. Déjame examinarte antes de irme. Tal vez tengas la tensión baja…

-Kyu, estoy bien. Sólo estoy cansado.

-¿Cómo de cansado? ¿Te cuesta respirar, te duele el pecho?

-Cansado como cuando pasas horas follando. Así de cansado – Kyu puso mala cara y le soltó la mano donde intentaba tomar el pulso -. En serio, no te preocupes. He dormido poco, ambos hemos dormido muy poco, y estoy cansado. Me voy a quedar a dormir un rato más e iré al banco después. Vete a trabajar, anda.

-¿Seguro? Puedo llamar y decir que voy más tarde…

-Segurísimo. Márchate de una vez. 

Lo empujó con las manos llenas de espuma del baño y Kyu regresó sólo para darle un beso antes de marcharse. 

 

****************************

 

Como siempre, el trabajo terminaba absorbiéndolo y cuando quería darse cuenta ya había pasado más de media mañana. En el fondo era bueno, así no le daba tantas vueltas al asunto de Siwon y su cansancio.

Estaba claro que tenía motivos para estarlo al margen de que estuviera enfermo, pero no era capaz de olvidarse de ello. Por si acaso, no se apartó del móvil en todo el día. No quería ni pensar en que pudiera necesitarlo y no estuviera localizable. 

Acababa de atender al último paciente de las pruebas de fármacos. Los experimentos seguían adelante, por supuesto, aunque habían sacado a Siwon del proyecto. Kyu seguía siendo el responsable de las pruebas y las iba a completar hasta el final. Ya sólo quedaba un mes de tratamientos y los resultados pasarían a laboratorios para desarrollar o no el fármaco en cuestión, entonces serían competencia del departamento en el que trabajaba Kangin. 

Y hablando de Kangin, ¿por qué no sabía nada de él desde hacía días? Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, su amigo entró en su consulta un minuto después. 

-¿Estás ocupado? – le preguntó asomando sólo la cabeza.

-No, ya he terminado. Pasa. 

Kangin entró y se sentó justo enfrente de Kyu, sin decir nada y con pinta de estar algo incómodo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kyu, sorprendido de que el hombre no hubiera empezado a hablar nada más llegar.

-¿Qué de qué?

-Eres tú el que ha venido, tío. Algo debes querer, ¿no?

-Pues no – Kangin intentaba parecer relajado y tranquilo -. He venido a verte, eso es todo.

-Ah, bien - ¿por qué sonaba tan poco creíble? - ¿Cómo te va? Hace días que no sé de ti.

-Tampoco tanto. Un par de días. ¿Qué quieres que me pase en dos días? Nada. Todo igual. Como siempre.

-Vale, hombre, vale.

Ni de coña iba a discutirle a Kangin cuando estaba en plan neandertal. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba, aunque tenía sospechas de que tenía que ver con Sungmin, y sobre todo qué pasó aquella noche entre los dos. Pero no iba a preguntar. Ni loco. Si conocía un poco a Kangin, tarde o temprano acabaría contando algo, pero si no lo hacía iba a terminar preocupándose seriamente.

-Bueno… Las pruebas y eso… Bien, ¿no?

Estaba mareando la perdiz, estaba clarísimo.

-Sí, todo en orden. Acabo de terminar de hacer el control de los voluntarios.

-Bien.

Más silencio. ¿A qué esperaba? Estaba seguro de que se estaba mordiendo la lengua por contar algo importante. Si no hablaba ya iba a tener que preguntarle o se moriría de la curiosidad. Y no quería hacerlo.

Kangin estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, balanceando la de encima despreocupadamente, mirando alrededor de la misma forma y procurando parecer tranquilo. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo controlándose, porque estaba claro que algo le quemaba en la punta de la lengua a aquel cabezota, incapaz de ser sincero por miedo a parecer débil.

-Oye… Tú… ¿Sabes si…? Ese chico, ¿cómo se llamaba? El enfermero… 

Por fin, jodido orgulloso.

-¿Sungmin? ¿Te refieres a él?

-¿Se llama así? Ah, bien, no sabía… 

-¿Qué pasa con él? – lo interrumpió Kyu, impaciente porque soltara lo que fuera de una puñetera vez.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué iba a pasar? Sólo era curiosidad. Como no lo he visto desde que… desde que estuvimos en casa de Siwon, pues no sé…

-Yo tampoco lo he visto – respondió Kyu -. Tuvo una de esas guardias inhumanas que hace de vez en cuando de 48 horas y por cada una de ellas tiene cinco días libres. Supongo que vendrá a trabajar mañana o pasado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada – se apresuró a responder Kangin restándole importancia -. Curiosidad, simplemente.

-¿Quieres su número? – se atrevió a ofrecer un minuto después.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Y para qué iba a quererlo? ¡Qué va! No. No lo quiero. 

-Vale.

Kyu siguió a lo suyo, seguro de que Kangin aún no había soltado todo lo que quería. Era demasiado orgulloso para preguntar por Sungmin y lo que había dicho ya era demasiado hasta para él. 

-Bueno, pues… me voy.

-Está bien. Hasta luego, Kangin.

Apenas le echó un vistazo. Lo escuchó salir despacio, como si estuviera haciendo tiempo. Apenas se cerró la puerta tras su amigo, se volvió a abrir de golpe dando paso a un Kangin mucho más reconocible.

-¿Pero tú qué clase de amigo eres? ¡¿No vas a preguntar nada?! ¡NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE! – el hombre hablaba con tono enfadado y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. 

-¿Pero te pasa algo?

-¿Cómo que si…? ¡Tú eres tonto! Sabes que algo pasa con… con el tipo ese…

-Sungmin.

-¡Cómo se llame! Un amigo de verdad se habría interesado, habría preguntado qué había pasado, habría mostrado su apoyo…

-Claro, para que me muerdas. No gracias.

-¡¿CUÁNDO HE MORDIDO YO A NADIE?! 

Kyu se echó hacia atrás ante semejante grito. 

-¿Es una pregunta trampa?

Kangin suspiró con cansancio. Se volvió a sentar con los hombros caídos y una mueca en la cara. 

-Kyu, ¿qué hago? – preguntó totalmente transformado.

-¿Qué haces con qué? 

-De verdad, no sé qué clase de amigo eres tú.

-De la clase que se da cuenta de que dos de sus amigos están pasando por una situación tan delicada que no cree que sea correcto preguntar.

La respuesta hizo reflexionar a Kangin. Posiblemente si Kyu o cualquier otra persona le hubiera presionado para saber qué había pasado entre él y Sungmin se habría molestado mucho.

-Estoy muy confundido, Kyu – comenzó -. No sé qué decirle a Sungmin. Sé que algo debo decirle, pero no sé qué ni cómo empezar. Sé que le hice daño.

Kyu agrandó los ojos. No se refería a lo que él creía, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… ¿Estás seguro de que…? En fin… ¿Tanto daño le hiciste? 

Kangin miró a Kyu no entendiendo bien a lo que se refería, hasta que le vio la cara.

-¿Qué dices, tío? ¿Pero qué te crees que…? ¡Kyu, no hablo de eso!

-Joder, yo qué sé. Lo dices de esa forma…

-¡Me refiero a que fui grosero y lo traté mal, no que…! ¡Joder, ¿cómo has pensado que…?! ¡Joder!

-¡Oye, si no me cuentas bien lo que pasó mi cabeza imagina cosas, ¿qué quieres?! Dime lo que ocurrió, así podré ayudarte.

-Eso es lo malo, que ni yo mismo lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-No recuerdo nada, Kyu. Pero nada de nada. Me acuerdo de haber llegado al cuarto, de haberme caído y que él me ayudó a levantarme… Y nada más. Por la mañana estaba acostado con él, ninguno llevaba ropa, no sé… Le dije que era la primera vez que hacía algo así, que estaba muy borracho y que si hubiera estado sobrio nunca habría sucedido nada parecido.

-Pero si dices que no recuerdas nada, ¿cómo le dijiste eso?

-¡Yo qué sé, joder! Estábamos acostados juntos, desnudos, habíamos bebido como para que nos nadara el hígado en alcohol durante una semana, supuse que… Bueno, imaginé que lo habíamos hecho.

-Pero no lo sabes.

-¡No, no lo sé!

-O sea, que te arrepientes de algo que no sabes si has llegado a hacer. En lugar de reconocer que no te acuerdas de nada y preguntar, vas y le sueltas eso. 

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era tan evidente… Además, yo me conozco, Kyu. Casi seguro que le… Vamos, que nosotros…

-No puedes ni decirlo. Seguro que si hubiera sido una mujer no te habrías comido tanto el tarro.

-¡Hombre, claro que no! Me gustan las mujeres. Me gustan mucho y estando en ese estado sé que no me habría controlado mucho, pero él… Sungmin es…

-Un hombre, Kangin. Es un hombre – Kyu estaba cada vez más molesto con Kangin. Aquello no era realmente porque no recordara nada, sino por la posibilidad de haber perdido el control con un hombre -. ¿Y sabes qué? Es lo mismo que si hubiera sido una mujer. Se disfruta lo mismo, ¿sabes? Es igual de agradable e igual de satisfactorio. Si te avergüenzas de haberlo hecho con un tío, entonces es que no conoces el verdadero significado del sexo y dudo que lo sepas nunca. El placer no entiende de géneros. Lo sientes o no lo sientes. Punto.

-No me sermonees. 

-No lo hago, bastante tienes con estar cuestionándote si te gustó o no. ¿Y sabes qué? Ojalá disfrutaras como una perra y no lo recuerdes nunca. 

Kangin puso un puchero. ¿De dónde coño salía aquella cara de cachorro abandonado? 

-No pongas esa cara – dijo Kyu con un suspiro -. No quería hablarte así.

-No, tienes razón. Todo lo que has dicho es cierto; estoy acojonado porque me gustara. Nunca me he sentido atraído por un hombre.

-¿Te gusta Sungmin?

Se quedó callado y tragó saliva, algo nervioso.

-¿Y si me gustara? – estaba acojonado de verdad, se le notaba hasta en la voz.

-Sería genial. Hacéis buena pareja.

-¡Kyu!

-En serio, Kangin. Tienes que hablar con Minnie, pero antes tienes que concienciarte de que no hay nada que pueda darte una mujer que no pueda darte un hombre.

-Bueno…

-Nada, Kangin, créeme. Placer, compañía, amor, consuelo, felicidad, risas… Todo eso y más se consigue de las personas a las que amas, independientemente de su género. 

-¿Por qué hablas de amor? – Kangin parecía enfadado llegados a ese punto -. Yo no he hablado de amor ni nada que se le parezca. No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho.

-A veces no hace falta decirlas.

Kyu se levantó y se quitó la bata. La colgó en la percha que había detrás de su silla y cogió su chaqueta. Mientras se la ponía, dio una palmada a Kangin en un hombro haciendo que se levantara de su silla. 

-Vamos, te invito a un café y seguimos hablando. 

Kangin sólo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió afuera. 

 

*********************************

 

Había gente que pensaba que no era bueno en eso de escuchar y dar consejos debido a su carácter, pero la verdad era que se le daba bastante bien. Era muy crítico en ocasiones, es cierto, pero cuando alguien le pedía consejo siempre lo hacía de corazón y poniendo todo su empeño en ayudar. Y eso había hecho con Kangin durante más de media hora.

Lo había escuchado renegar, protestar y casi rendirse a la evidencia varias veces, alternando un sentimiento con otro. Era cierto que su amigo estaba hecho un lío y lo entendía, cualquiera estaría igual de encontrarse en su situación. Al menos Kangin se había prestado a escuchar sus consejos y había sido todo lo sincero que se puede ser en un caso así. Ahora sólo le faltaba reconocer que efectivamente sentía algo por Sungmin, aunque sólo fuera atracción pasajera.

La verdad era que estaba bastante contento. Le hacía ilusión que esos dos llegaran a tener algo. Sería divertido tener citas de parejas y esas cosas que eran súper cursis cuando las hacían los demás pero que resultaban atractivas cuando las hacía uno.

Estaba pensando en que podría ser divertido invitarlos a los dos a casa de Siwon de nuevo el fin de semana para cenar y tomar unas copas juntos. Tal vez en el mismo ambiente en el que comenzó todo les resultara más fácil despejar sus dudas. Eso sin saber si Sungmin tenía alguna, pero seguro que debía de estar muy cabreado con Kangin por la forma en que lo trató aquella mañana. 

Bien, hablaría con Siwon y organizarían algo si estaba de acuerdo. Cuando llegó a su consulta se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse allí a Siwon precisamente. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara nada más verlo.

-¡Hey! – cerró la puerta tras él y fue a darle un beso, encantado con la visita -. Justo estaba pensando en ti.

Siwon le devolvió el beso y lo abrazó por la cintura. 

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué pensabas? – el tono meloso hizo que a Kyu le fallaran las rodillas. 

-Hacía planes para el fin de semana.

-Umm, eso suena bien. ¿Y qué tenías pensado hacer, eh?

Era asombroso cómo todo se volvía sexual con Siwon cerca. Un par de palabras dichas con zalamería y su proximidad y Kyu se convertía en una antorcha humana.

-Invitar a Kangin y Sungmin a cenar y a tomar unas copas.

Siwon puso cara de desagrado y arrugó la frente.

-Yo había imaginado unos planes más… íntimos. ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres cambiarlos? – le dio un beso en el cuello mientras le susurraba en el oído. 

-Tenemos tiempo para eso. Es sólo una… uf, no hagas eso… una cena y una copa, nada más… Siwon, no sigas…

-Umm, hueles bien. Como un pastelito de crema y vainilla. Me dan ganas de morderte. 

Y de hecho lo hizo. Mordisqueó su mandíbula y continuó hasta la barbilla, lamiendo la curva del mentón hacia arriba y hundiendo la lengua en ese hueco que se formaba justo debajo del labio inferior.

-Siwon… en serio… - su voz no podía ser menos autoritaria. Se estaba derritiendo, como cada vez que Siwon lo besaba de esa forma.

-Un beso. Sólo un besito, ¿sí? Anda, mi Kyu. Te he echado de menos todo el día. 

-Sólo un beso. Estoy trabajando… Si entrara alguien…

-No te preocupes, sólo será uno… o dos.

Sabía que la cosa no se iba a quedar en un simple beso. En cuanto Siwon atrapó sus labios, Kyu se le entregó del todo. Lo dejó entrar en su boca y dominarlo a placer, entrelazando sus lenguas en una lucha de saliva y alientos. Apenas se resistió cuando Siwon le quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre la mesa, justo antes de quitarse la suya y hacer lo mismo.

-Lo digo en serio… Siwon, no… 

Se tragó sus palabras con un beso tan profundo que sintió su lengua recorrerle todo el paladar. Perdió el sentido del tiempo y el espacio en sus brazos. No se dio ni cuenta de que Siwon lo empujaba poco a poco hasta la camilla hasta que estuvo tumbado en ella con la camisa abierta y el pantalón a medio desabrochar.

-Siwon… si entra alguien…

-No va a entrar nadie, no te preocupes. Seré rápido. 

Tiró del biombo hasta colocarlo estratégicamente para que no se viera nada si alguien entraba, como hacía Kyu cuando examinaba a un paciente. Después se abrió él mismo el pantalón y liberó su erección sin ningún miramiento. Había dicho que sería rápido, así que no había tiempo para andarse con ñoñerías.

Bajó los pantalones de Kyu hasta las rodillas y después le alzó las piernas, dejándolo en una posición que en cualquier otro momento habría sido embarazosa, pero en ese momento era perfecta. Siwon se inclinó y lamió la entrada expuesta, arrancándole un grito ahogado a Kyu por la sorpresa. No volvió a emitir más que sonidos jadeantes y casi mudos en todo el rato que Siwon estuvo lamiendo, chupando y metiendo su lengua en su agujero cada vez más dilatado. Cuando introdujo un dedo no pudo más que arquearse y suplicar más.

-Más… Siwon… más. Sigue, fóllame ya, estoy listo. Siwon…

La respuesta de Siwon fue tirar de su cuerpo y colocarlo al borde de la camilla, sin bajarle las piernas ni quitarle ni una sola prenda más. Se colocó contra él y le metió la polla despacio, haciéndola resbalar lubricada por su propia saliva que empapaba el culo de Kyu. 

-No quiero hacerte daño pero… no puedo… joder…

Se clavó de una estocada que llenó a Kyu por completo. Apenas dio un respingo y sintió un poco de escozor, pero enseguida se adaptó a él y abrió más las piernas para facilitarle la tarea y de paso poder verlo embestir contra sus caderas. Ver el hermoso cuerpo de Siwon mientras lo follaba era todo un espectáculo, tan agradable y placentero como el sexo en sí porque Siwon era un Dios con un cuerpo hecho para dar placer hasta desmayarse.

Fue rápido y sucio, pero no menos placentero. Kyu apenas tuvo tiempo de tocarse antes de correrse como si hiciera semanas que no lo hacía y Siwon lo siguió unos segundos después enterrándose en su cuerpo con toda su fuerza, consciente de que estaba siendo un poco bruto, pero seguro de que Kyu lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al acabar y relajó el cuerpo, aún dentro de Kyu y sujetándole las piernas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba. Era la imagen más erótica y hermosa que podía conservar de él. 

-Tenías razón; ha sido rápido.

Siwon abrió los ojos y lo miró con la vista algo desenfocada. Sonrió y se apartó. Por suerte había un lavabo y toallas de papel con las que asearse. 

-¿Has terminado ya de trabajar? A mí no me queda mucho, si quieres puedes esperarme en la cafetería y volvemos juntos a casa – dijo Kyu mientras se lavaba las manos y el estómago manchado. Después se secó y se puso bien la ropa. 

-He terminado pero tengo algo que hacer antes de volver a casa. Te recogeré más tarde, ¿vale?

-Muy bien.

Kyu lo vio lavarse y vestirse. Estaba algo serio y aún sudaba. 

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

-Claro. Hace calor aquí y eso de follar con la ropa puesta no es muy recomendable. Deberías airear esto un poco. Ahora huele a sexo que apesta.

-No exageres, no apesta.

Pero Siwon puso cara de asco, como si de verdad oliera mal allí. 

-Supongo que necesito que me dé el aire – contestó pasándose las manos mojadas por la cara.

-Siwon… - Kyu empezaba a preocuparse -. No tienes buena cara. Déjame que…

-Estoy bien, Kyu, en serio. Creo que me he esforzado más de la cuenta, eso es todo. 

-Ven, siéntate - Kyu estaba dispuesto con su estetoscopio en la mano, preocupado porque la sesión exprés de sexo hubiera alterado a Siwon. 

-No seas pesado, de verdad. No me pasa nada. Deja de preocuparte – le dio un beso en la frente antes de ir hasta la puerta -. Vendré a buscarte e iremos a cenar a algún sitio íntimo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien – la respuesta de Kyu no pudo ser menos entusiasta. La preocupación no le dejaba disfrutar de ningún plan que hicieran en ese momento.

Siwon le sonrió antes de irse y le giñó un ojo. Llevaba otra cara al marcharse, pero aún así no pudo quedarse tranquilo. Sólo le quedaba atender unos asuntos y habría terminado de trabajar. Estuvo tentado de llamar a Siwon y decirle que iría él a buscarlo, pero no quiso ponerse pesado. Ya se había pasado con la preocupación excesiva y no quería agobiarlo. Pero un rato después se llevó la sorpresa de recibir la llamada de Siwon. 

-Sí, dime, Siwon – contestó el teléfono con una sonrisa el ver el número de su oficina en la pantalla. 

-Disculpe, no soy el señor Choi – una voz desconocida le hablaba entre nerviosa y avergonzada -, soy su secretaria. Es el doctor Cho, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Su…? – se puso de pie alarmado, temiendo lo peor - ¿Y Siwon? ¿Le ha pasado algo? 

-Sí, doctor. El señor Choi me dio orden de llamarlo si algo le pasaba.

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado? ¡Hable de una vez!

-Se ha desmayado, doctor – sollozó la mujer -. Está cómo… cómo muerto.

#### Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

#### Capítulo 15

Casi se come las calles conduciendo hasta el banco. Lo que más temía había terminado pasando al final: Siwon había vuelto a enfermar y no estaba con él. Se sentía culpable y desesperado. No iba a separarse de él nunca más, lo juraba por Dios.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar otra vez? ¿Por qué de nuevo la misma pesadilla?

Vio desde lejos el alboroto alrededor de la entrada del banco, donde estaba estacionada una ambulancia con las luces encendidas. Paró el coche sobre la acera, de cualquier manera y con la puerta abierta, y salió corriendo hasta la puerta donde se arremolinaban algunas personas. Antes de llegar a toda carrera, la puerta del banco se abrió y por ella salió un médico con un pesado maletín de urgencias. Iba corriendo, igual que la camilla que le seguía empujada por dos hombres más.

Interceptó la camilla justo cuando llegaban a la ambulancia. Casi lo arrollan al intentar frenarla, pero consiguió detenerlos.

-¡Alto! ¡Esperen un momento! – ya sabía que el de la camilla era Siwon, pero tenía que asegurarse. Lo tocó como si no lo creyera del todo a pesar de estar viéndolo con sus propios ojos, tumbado sin conocimiento y con signos de haber sido atendido por los sanitarios de urgencias - ¡Soy su médico, soy su médico! Iré con él en la ambulancia. 

-Pero, oiga…

-¡Le digo que soy su médico! Cho Kyu Hyun, mire – sacó su identificación y se la puso al hombre delante de la cara -, me ha llamado su secretaria. Llévenlo a mi clínica, allí lo atenderemos. Por favor, tienen que darse prisa.

Habló mientras ayudaba él mismo a los técnicos sanitarios a meter la camilla en la ambulancia, después entró y se acomodó junto a Siwon. Pidió los resultados de las pruebas de atención primaria que le habían hecho y le gritó al conductor que se diera toda la prisa que pudiera. 

El trayecto apenas duró unos minutos. La ambulancia volaba por las calles con la sirena ensordecedora a todo gas y durante ese tiempo Kyu no le quitó ojo a Siwon. Mentalmente suplicó que se despertara, que abriera los ojos o mostrara algún signo de consciencia, pero no fue así. Estaba pálido como un muerto y los labios morados alrededor del tubo de apoyo de ventilación. Lo habían monitorizado y tenía una vía en el brazo izquierdo. Parecía que le hubieran abierto la camisa de un tirón, y posiblemente así había sido, ya que le faltaban botones y aún llevaba la corbata alrededor del cuello, cortada por el nudo con unas tijeras u otro utensilio similar. Lo que más le impactó fueron las marcas de su pecho.

-Entró en parada, doctor – le dijo el médico que lo acompañaba al ver que tocaba las marcas rojas -. Lo restablecimos enseguida. Es un hombre fuerte.

-Sí, lo es.

Pero no sabía ni lo que decía. Sólo retumbaba en su cabeza las palabras de médico. Podía haber muerto antes de que él llegara. Podía haberlo perdido para siempre y ni siquiera habría estado con él. 

No era el momento ni el lugar, pero sintió unas ganas incontrolables de llorar. No iba a hacerlo delante de aquellas personas. Si lo veían llorar pensarían que no mantenía con él una simple relación médico/paciente y no quería eso. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría si quería ayudar a Siwon a recuperarse. 

Todo aquello era demasiado familiar: las carreras por la sala de urgencias, el alboroto para prestarle atención, enfermeras, médicos, todos hablando a la vez, gritando… Y él en medio de todo, incapaz de apartarse pero profundamente impactado por tener que atender a la persona que amaba en esas circunstancias. La otra vez no estaba tan involucrado y aún así fue duro, pero ahora…

Cuando la máquina que lo tenía monitorizado empezó a pitar como loca se formó el caos. Estaba entrando en parada de nuevo. Kyu se abalanzó a por las palas para reanimarlo y les gritó a todos que se apartaran, pero se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban incontrolables. Simplemente no podía dominarlas. Lleno de frustración, sacudió las manos para intentar calmarlas pero fue imposible. Entonces alguien le quitó las palas de reanimación y lo hizo a un lado. 

Baek.

Lo escuchó dar órdenes y controlar la situación con voz serena y autoritaria, todo lo que le faltaba a él en ese momento. La descarga hizo que el cuerpo de Siwon se levantara de la camilla violentamente, pero la maldita máquina seguía pitando. Sintió ganas de liarse a palos con ella y acabar con los putos pitidos irritantes, así descargaría su frustración y su impotencia, pero no serviría de nada. Siwon seguiría igual de mal. 

Un segundo intento trajo a Siwon de vuelta y el pitido se convirtió en un “bip” acompasado que le arrancó un suspiro de alivio. Una vez estabilizado, todo se calmó alrededor del paciente. Pero aún le quedaba lidiar con Baek.

-¡Cho, venga conmigo!

-Doctor, yo… No quiero dejar solo a mi paciente y… 

-¡Le he dicho que venga conmigo! ¡Ahora!

Lo siguió a regañadientes por el largo pasillo hasta una consulta vacía. Lo único que le faltaba era un sermón, pero se lo veía venir.

-¿Qué demonios ha estado haciendo, Cho? – le gritó Baek nada más cerrar la puerta - ¿Cómo es que Choi vuelve a estar así? ¡Explíquemelo! 

-Yo… No sé, señor. Él estaba bien…

-A la vista está que no estaba bien. ¿Es que no sabe hacer su trabajo? ¡Es usted un inútil! Si Choi muere le va a caer una buena.

-¡No diga eso! – gritó irritado y dolido – No va a morir. ¡No va a morir, ¿me oye?! No lo permitiré.

-Usted… Tenía una responsabilidad con su paciente y en lugar de intentar salvarle la vida se ha pasado el tiempo metido en su cama.

-¡Doctor!

-¿Me va a decir que no es cierto? Sé de sobra lo que tiene con Choi. No voy a decirle si lo apruebo o no porque a mí no me importa la vida privada de mis médicos ni de mis pacientes, pero cuando éstas se mezclan sí es competencia mía. Se ha involucrado demasiado con el señor Choi… Debería dejarlo fuera de esto y asignarle otro médico, uno que pueda mantener los pantalones puestos.

-¡Eso es injusto! Yo soy su médico. Voy a seguir siéndolo. No puede sacarme…

-¿Ha visto lo que ha pasado ahí abajo, Cho? Temblaba como un gato bajo la lluvia, maldita sea. Si no hubiera estado yo para reanimar a Choi, se le habría muerto en las narices. ¿Es eso lo que quiere, verlo morir mientras usted llora como una niña?

-No… eso no… - estaba tan frustrado y dolido que se tuvo que morder la cara interna de la mejilla para controlar los nervios hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre atacar su paladar.

-Si no puede dejar el corazón fuera de esto, no tendré más remedio que apartarlo del caso. Choi necesita una mente rápida y una cabeza fría. Alguien que se centre en salvarlo, no en amarlo.

-¿Me va a decir que es malo que lo ame?

-No, pero eso no lo va a salvar, Cho. Mientras usted deshoja margaritas, alguien está matando a Choi lentamente. Creo que lo mejor es asignarle otro médico.

-¡No, no, por favor! No me saque del caso, se lo suplico. Yo quiero salvar a Siwon pero es imposible controlar todo lo que hace. Tendría que pegarme a él 24 horas y eso es imposible. He estado con él todo el tiempo que hemos podido compartir, lo he vigilado y atendido, no he podido hacer más…

-¿Y cree que pegándose a él como una lapa va a solucionar el problema? Lo que tiene que hacer es conseguir enterarse de una vez qué lo deja en ese estado, quién y cómo. Tal vez no esté en peligro cuando está con usted, pero esas horas en las que no lo está son importantes. ¿Qué ha hecho para tener ese frente cubierto?

-Nada, señor – confesó bajando la cabeza -. Yo… estoy solo en esto y no puedo estar con él, trabajar y resolver este misterio. Es físicamente imposible.

-Bien, pues a partir de ahora haga lo que tenga que hacer. Si tiene que dejar su trabajo, hágalo. Le buscaré un sustituto. Y mientras Choi esté aquí, yo mismo me encargaré de él.

-Pero, señor…

-Busque la causa o al culpable, a los dos si es posible, pero de la solución ahora me encargo yo. Choi está ahora bajo mi responsabilidad. Limítese al trabajo de campo, 24 horas, Cho, y no me falle de nuevo.

El tono autoritario no daba lugar a protestas. No se veía en otra que obedecer. Al menos no lo había sacado del todo del caso, aún podía hacer algo por Siwon, pero no poder estar con él…

Salió del despacho desanimado y triste. En el fondo Baek tenía razón. Tenía que haber sido más minucioso, investigar mejor su entorno, controlar cada paso que daba. Bien, ahora tenía otra oportunidad y se iba a entregar en cuerpo y alma. Pero antes quería ver a Siwon una vez más, asegurarse de que estaba en buenas manos y prometerle que iba a salvarlo costase lo que costase. 

Pero cuando llegó al box donde lo habían atendido, no estaba allí. Preguntó a una enfermera.

-¿Dónde está el paciente que estaba aquí?

-Se lo han llevado a cuidados intensivos, doctor. Está en coma.

Se sintió agotado de pronto. Tanto luchar para eso. Baek tenía razón; había fallado, sobre todo a Siwon. Le había prometido mantenerlo sano y salvo y había fallado totalmente.

Bien, pues se acabó. Se quitó la bata con determinación, dispuesto a llegar al final de aquel asunto, empezando por su oficina. Iría a ver a su secretaria e indagaría qué había hecho Siwon paso por paso mientras estuvo allí, igualmente fuera del trabajo, en su casa o en cualquier otro lugar. Pero primero tenía algo que hacer. Si iba a adoptar el rol de detective, iba a necesitar un equipo que lo ayudara. 

 

********************************

 

Esperó en la cafetería a que los refuerzos llegaran. Por él, se habría atrincherado en la UCI para no perder detalle de la evolución de Siwon y todo lo que le hicieran o dejaran de hacer, pero lo que le había dicho Baek le había dejado claro que lo mejor que podía hacer por él no era cuidarlo –para eso había personal especializado y muy profesional en la clínica – sino procurar que no corriera peligro nunca más. 

Por más que le doliera estar apartado de Siwon, en esos momentos su concentración debía estar enfocada en otra cosa. 

Le había dado un sorbo al café de máquina cuando apareció Sungmin corriendo. Llevaba un uniforme blanco con nubes de color celeste, muy varonil comparado con los conejitos o los gatitos o los bichos que acostumbraba a vestir en sus ropas. Tenía el pelo recogido con un peinado de manzana y un estetoscopio en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, todo lo doblado que podían estar esos tubos de goma. Estaba claro que había salido disparado en cuanto lo había llamado, no sólo porque tenía aspecto de haber dejado a medias algún examen, sino porque estaba sofocado y tenía expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó nada más llegar a su lado.

-Te lo contaré en cuanto…

-¡Ya estoy aquí! 

Salido de la nada, Kangin llegó como una exhalación, corriendo y fatigado como lo hiciera Sungmin un segundo antes. Kyu se alegraba de que sus amigos atendieran su llamada de socorro con tanta prontitud y daba gracias por tenerlos de su lado, pero se imaginaba que el encuentro entre ambos no sería fácil. En cuanto fueron conscientes el uno del otro, la expresión de ambos cambió por completo. 

-Esperaré a que termines con él – dijo Sungmin mirando de reojo a Kangin -, me tomaré un café mientras…

-No hace falta que te vayas – Kangin no quiso levantar la voz para detener la marcha inminente del enfermero, pero sí que puso el suficiente énfasis para dejarle claro que no tenía que hacer sacrificios para no tener que verle la cara -. Me voy yo. Cuando terminéis me avisas, Kyu. 

-No os vais ninguno – soltó Kyu con cierta molestia -. Os he llamado a los dos porque tengo que hablar con los dos. Dejad lo que sea que tengáis entre vosotros para más tarde, ¿vale? Esto es importante. 

Kangin y Sungmin se miraron. Sin duda habían notado lo preocupado y tenso que estaba Kyuhyun y eso les hizo sentarse en la mesa con él y olvidar que no les apetecía estar juntos.

-¿Qué pasa? – empezó preguntando Kangin.

Kyu tragó saliva. No iba a ponerse a llorar delante de ellos, aunque sabía que si podía desahogarse con alguien era con ellos. 

-Siwon… - hizo una pausa, incapaz de decir las palabras sin sentirse afectado – Siwon está en cuidados intensivos. Ha vuelto a tener un ataque y… Está en coma.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Si estaba bien. ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Hablaron a la vez, pisándose las frases, igual de preocupados y sorprendidos los dos. 

-No sé nada. Me llamaron de su oficina y cuando llegué ya estaba allí la ambulancia – explicó con toda la serenidad que pudo -. Perdió el conocimiento de nuevo, se desmayó y aún no ha despertado.

-Como la otra vez. 

-No, Kangin, ha sido peor. Ha sufrido dos paradas; una mientras los técnicos de la ambulancia lo atendían en el banco y otra en urgencias. 

-¡Dios! ¿Y cómo está ahora? – preguntó Sungmin.

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eres su médico personal, lo has estado tratando todo este tiempo.

-Ya no, Minnie – contestó con pesar -. Sigo siendo su médico, pero no voy a atenderlo yo. Lo hará Baek. Yo… tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme.

-¿Baek? Eso quiere decir…

-Sí, el asunto es grave. 

Ambos hombres parecían aturdidos y no era de extrañar. Hacía nada Siwon estaba perfectamente, sin síntomas que pudieran presagiar ese desenlace.

-Debimos traerlo al hospital cuando tuvo aquel episodio en su casa y hacerle todas las pruebas oportunas para tratarle las taquicardias. Creímos que podíamos curarlo en casa, pero hay cosas que necesitan exámenes exhaustivos y medicación adecuada desde el primer minuto. Por mucho que él dijera que estaba bien, está clarísimo que no lo estaba.

-Ya no sirve de nada lamentarse, Kangin, no podemos volver el tiempo atrás – le contestó Sungmin -. Además hay cosas que son asintomáticas hasta que te dejan fuera de juego, como en esta ocasión. La causa puede haber sido la taquicardia… o no. ¿Qué dice el electrocardiograma?

-Sólo se aprecia la arritmia. Hasta que salgan los resultados de las pruebas, aparentemente está todo como antes.

-Eso es muy raro. La gente no colapsa así porque así.

-Exacto. Algo se les debe de estar pasando por alto. 

-En realidad sólo podemos esperar a que aparezcan los síntomas y atajarlos, no queda otra salida. A menos que le paremos los pies a lo que tiene a Siwon contra la lona. Y de eso me tengo que encargar yo.

En el fondo Kyu no sabía cómo exponer el problema real y no hacía más que mostrarse ambiguo y misterioso. Entendía que los otros lo miraran con esa cara. 

-Acabas de decir que ya no vas a tratarlo, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso? 

-No hace falta que atienda a Siwon para hacerlo. Lo que lo está matando no están dentro de él, sino fuera.

-Mira, o te explicas o… -Kangin perdía la paciencia, hasta él mismo la estaba perdiendo.

¿Cómo les contaba semejante novela negra a sus amigos? Iban a pensar que estaba loco, pero necesitaba su ayuda así que tenía que hacerlo. Se armó de valor y les pidió que lo escucharan detenidamente hasta que acabara de hablar. Después les aclararía las dudas que estaba seguro iban a tener. 

Les contó todo desde el principio. Cómo Baek le había pedido que fuera el médico de Siwon y le había puesto al tanto de lo que le había pasado a su padre, de las sospechas sobre el envenenamiento y cómo llevaba todo ese tiempo investigando por su cuenta sin obtener nada que pudiera ayudarlo a acercarse siquiera a lo que estaba atacando a Siwon.

Y la cara que se les quedó a ambos era un poema. 

-Pero… a ver… -Kangin estaba tan confundido que ni encontraba las palabras.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Hay evidencias de lo que nos has contado? – menos mal que Sungmin estaba un poco más despejado y sí que acertó a hablar, aunque estaba casi tan sorprendido como su amigo.

-Ese es el asunto, no he encontrado nada. Reconozco que me he limitado a indagar en su entorno a través de internet para ponerme al tanto del tipo de vida que lleva y hacerme una idea de por dónde le pueden estar viniendo los palos, pero no he hecho nada más. Por eso os necesito a vosotros dos.

-¡Y tanto que nos necesitas! – le riñó Kangin – Tenías que haber contado esto antes, habríamos hecho algo para ayudarte.

-No podía, Kangin. Se supone que era un secreto.

-Pues ahora nos lo estás contando. Habría sido lo mismo sólo que tal vez habríamos evitado que Siwon esté así ahora. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que ahora puedas contarlo y antes no? Además, no te lo he contado nunca pero hice mi tesis sobre toxicología clínica y analítica. Si de verdad hay algún veneno, sea del tipo que sea, implicado en esto, yo soy tu hombre.

Kyu casi le dio un beso. Había perdido un tiempo precioso ocultándolo al parecer. Si les hubiera contado antes lo que pasaba…

-Tienes carta blanca de Baek para hacer lo que sea necesario, ¿no? – le preguntó Sungmin, a lo que Kyu respondió afirmativamente – Bien, pues vamos a ver si consigo cobrar algunos favores en cuidados intensivos y me dejan entrar a coger algunas muestras. ¿Qué necesitas para conseguir un análisis de tóxicos? ¿Pelo, mucosa...?

-Ambos. Y que le hagas unas fotos a sus manos, uñas sobre todo, boca, lengua, dientes. Como está en coma será imposible ver la reacción de sus pupilas a las luz pero sí que podemos ver si la esclerótica y el iris tienen algo fuera de lo normal. Hay venenos y agentes tóxicos que dejan rastro en alguna de esas zonas. Sólo hay que saber qué buscar. 

La explicación de Kangin fue profesional y muy clara. Sungmin asintió y le aseguró que haría cuanto pudiera para conseguirle las muestras y las fotos que había pedido.

Aquello consiguió conmover a Kyu. Aquellos dos no querían ni mirarse y sin embargo habían olvidado todo para ayudarlo con aquel entuerto. Podrían meterse en serios problemas si los pillaban y aún así no habían dudado ni un segundo en ponerse manos a la obra sin preguntarle siquiera lo que quería que hicieran. Su iniciativa y las ganas de ayudar y salvar a Siwon hablaban por ellos, las dos grandes personas que tenía por amigos. Qué haría sin ellos.

-Bien, yo voy al banco, a ver si puedo colarme en el despacho de Siwon – dijo Kyu sumándose al plan -. Espero poder enterarme de lo que ha comido y poder traer una muestra.

-Eso sería perfecto. Mira si tiene una botella o jarra de agua, algunos despachos tienen una nevera donde guardan alimentos y bebidas. Si es así, trae muestras de todo. Y una cosa muy importante: pon atención a los olores, si ves algún ambientador o algo que se le parezca tráelo. Si ves alguna planta coge un poco de tierra y algunas hojas también.

Apuntó mentalmente todas las indicaciones de Kangin y se levantó con determinación. 

-Empecemos cuanto antes entonces. Espero que consigamos algo útil. 

 

*********************************

 

Fueron días extenuantes y largos, trabajando sin cesar en cada prueba y cada muestra, descartando, probando y analizando. Entre los tres cubrieron todo lo que podía tener contacto con Siwon de una manera directa o indirecta.

Y aún no habían encontrado nada.

Kyu se pasaba cada día por la UCI para verlo. Por suerte lo dejaban pasar y así podía estar con él un rato. Le sujetaba la mano, tocaba su cara y le hablaba al oído, esperanzado de poder hacerlo regresar de algún modo. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que le dijo “lo siento”, de las veces que rezó mientras agarraba su mano con fuerza aunque no era especialmente creyente, de las veces que había deseado cambiarse por él. 

Verlo en aquel estado hacía descender su ánimo y sus fuerzas, pero no podía abandonar ahora. Le había prometido mil veces que iba a encontrar la solución, que aguantara, que no se rindiera. Siwon era fuerte y esperaba que no tardara en despertar, pero nadie podía saber cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en hacerlo. Le juró que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera, así pasara los próximos diez años anclado a esa cama, él estaría allí cuando despertara. Porque lo amaba, no iba a abandonarlo jamás. 

Hacía y decía lo mismo cada día y cada día la respuesta era la misma. Nada. Ni un parpadeo, ni un movimiento, ni un sonido… Y como cada día, le decía a la enfermera de guardia que lo avisara de inmediato si había algún cambio.

Llevaba una semana así y aún no había habido ninguno.

 

**********************************

 

Kyu no había abandonado la clínica desde que Siwon enfermó. Dormía en su consulta aunque a veces Minnie le obligaba a subir con él a la planta privada y lo dejaba dormir en alguna habitación vacía. Igualmente desayunaba, comía y cenaba allí, incluso se aseaba allí.

No había ido a su casa para nada y a la de Siwon sólo para llevarle a Kangin todo lo que solía usar Siwon regularmente: champú, jabón, cremas, desodorantes, dentífricos, espuma de afeitar… Hizo lo mismo con detergentes, ambientadores, lavavajillas y suavizantes, así como cualquier cosa que se pudiera ingerir, desde el agua del grifo hasta las vitaminas que tomaba por las mañanas. Según Kangin, las toxinas necesitaban llegar al torrente sanguíneo y eso podía llevarse a cabo no sólo por la ingesta, también por la absorción de la piel o la inhalación, así que el campo de acción del veneno se había ampliado notablemente.

Después de analizarlo todo, llegaron a la conclusión de que no había nada perjudicial en todas esas cosas. Ni en su casa, ni en la oficina, ni en su entorno en general. Sólo faltaba mirar en casa de la familia Choi, pero Siwon apenas pasaba por allí así que podía esperar un resultado negativo. La familia de Siwon había estado acompañándolo alternativamente desde que lo ingresaron. Era imposible que no se enteraran con todo el alboroto que se formó en el banco, así que no había sido posible maquillarles la gravedad de Siwon.

Su madre y su abuela pasaban allí mucho tiempo y su hermana lo visitaba al menos una vez al día. Los horarios de visitas de cuidados intensivos eran muy estrictos y limitados, pero a ellas no les importaba pasarse la mayor parte del día en la sala de espera adyacente a la habitación donde estaba Siwon. Al menos había mucha gente que lo quería y se preocupaba por él y eso alegraba a Kyu. Incluso Yeye y su padre fueron a visitarlo en alguna ocasión.

Aprovechó que la madre y la abuela estaban en la clínica para ir a la casa familiar a recoger las muestras que Kangin necesitaba para terminar su análisis. Si allí no encontraban nada, tendrían que pensar en otra cosa. 

Lo único bueno que sacaban de todo aquello era que en efecto había evidencias físicas en el cuerpo de Siwon que confirmaban que estaba consumiendo alguna sustancia tóxica, voluntaria o involuntariamente, pero no quería ni pensar en que Siwon pudiera estar tomando drogas o algo similar. No daba el perfil de un adicto, pero desgraciadamente eso era muy difícil de saber. 

Pero una droga, fuera del tipo que fuera, habría dejado algún rastro en el organismo de Siwon y no era así. Afortunadamente, Kangin era un experto en esos temas.

-No me cabe duda; es algún alcaloide. Son de origen vegetal y no dejan rastro alguno. Además se pueden administrar casi de cualquier forma. Algunas alteran las funciones vitales, eso explicaría la arritmia, y los sentidos. 

-Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijo que olía a vainilla – recordó Kyu -. Yo no he olido a vainilla en mi vida, que yo recuerde, pero él a veces decía que olía así.

-Ese es un síntoma claro, además de la pérdida de conciencia y las taquicardias. Podemos dar gracias que no presenta problemas gástricos ya que la gran mayoría, consumidos oralmente, destrozan el sistema digestivo. Las opciones son ilimitadas porque existen más de tres mil alcaloides registrados y todos pueden ser venenosos. En dosis controladas se usan en medicina y otros campos sin problemas, pero si se administran en exceso…

-¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

-De cicuta, belladona, adormidera… Vete a saber. Muchas se utilizan como estimulantes cardíacos y si se aumenta la dosis disminuyen la actividad motora provocando un efecto narcótico.

-No cabe duda – apostillo Sungmin -, es algo de eso.

-Bien, pues algo hemos avanzado – Kyu no podía decir que estuviera feliz con el descubrimiento ya que las opciones que eso les dejaba eran difíciles de controlar, pero al menos sabían algo más que hacía una semana. 

-Ahora hay que descubrir quién y cómo ha estado haciendo esto. Yo tengo mi propia teoría, pero no sé si vas a querer escucharla.

-Claro que quiero escucharla, Kangin. Habla.

-Creo que la persona que ha estado envenenando a Siwon lleva haciéndolo mucho tiempo y algo le ha hecho aumentar la dosis para dejarlo fuera de juego. Date cuenta de que las crisis no son mortales, lo justo para dejarlo postrado un tiempo, se recupera de ellas rápidamente y después de un tiempo vuelve a recaer. Tal vez esto sólo sean advertencias.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que pueden darle una dosis mortal en cualquier momento? – preguntó Sungmin.

-Exacto. Sea quien sea, tiene el poder de acabar con Siwon cuando quiera. Si no lo ha hecho ya es porque no ha querido.

#### Continuará


	16. Chapter 16

#### Capítulo 16

Es cierto eso que dicen que cuando esperas el tiempo pasa más despacio.

Las primeras semanas fueron eternas, pero se convirtieron en un mes antes de que se diera cuenta. Le dio tiempo a lamentarse, a esperanzarse, a agobiarse, a llorar… Todas seguidas, unas detrás de otras como en un círculo vicioso que le estaban destruyendo por dentro y por fuera.

Hacía tiempo que no descansaba bien y había perdido peso. Y lo peor era que todo su empeño, todo aquel sacrificio involuntario, no estaba consiguiendo que Siwon mejorara en absoluto. Seguía en coma, con una arritmia que habían conseguido controlar con fármacos pero que dudaban que pudieran hacer desaparecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar hasta que despertara?

Ojalá sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y fuera pronto, pero no quería ni pensar en las secuelas que el coma podía acarrearle. El tiempo de recuperación mínimo de un coma podía ser de seis meses, eso que se veía en las películas de pacientes saliendo de un coma en perfecto estado era falso, como casi todo lo que se veía en el cine y la tele. 

Pero a Kyu le daba igual. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, estaría al lado de Siwon sin protestar porque deseaba con tantas fuerzas tenerlo de vuelta que no le importaba como fuera. Si se pasaba los próximos años en una silla de ruedas, sin poder caminar, o incluso sin poder valerse por sí mismo, estaría ahí para él. Siempre.

Y mientras eso llegara, él tenía la misión imposible de descubrir qué le había pasado. En uno de sus ataques de negatividad, había llegado a enfrentarse a Baek, diciéndole que ya no valía la pena seguir buscando. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había dejado a Siwon así ya había cumplido su objetivo. ¿Para qué seguir dándose una y otra vez con ese muro?

Pero entonces recordaba cómo era Siwon, cómo había sido durante el tiempo que lo había conocido, tratado y amado. Se merecía que, al menos, el culpable pagara por destrozarle la vida a una persona tan especial como él. A veces deseaba echarse a ese malnacido a la cara y arrancarle el corazón con sus manos mientras aún estuviera latiendo. Porque así se sentía él viendo a su amado Siwon en ese estado, como si le hubieran sacado el corazón del pecho y lo hubieran dejado tirado en un rincón para apagarse poco a poco. 

¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Siwon despertara? Al margen de cómo lo hiciera, estaba la duda de qué iba a pasar con él. Estaba claro que su familia se lo llevaría a casa para que se recuperase y no estaba seguro de que eso le gustara. Aunque siguiera siendo su médico, estarían separados y, siendo muy positivo, los momentos en los que podrían estar juntos serían escasamente los destinados a tratarlo como paciente. ¿Podría soportarlo?

Tenía que hacerlo. En esos momentos, lo importante era que Siwon se recuperara. Ya tendrían tiempo de retomar su relación y de disfrutar de ella, de todo de lo que no les había dado tiempo. Mientras siguieran amándose, todo estaba bien. 

Era tan extraño… Sólo había compartido con él unas semanas, muy pocos días si tenía en cuenta el tiempo que hacía que su relación se había vuelto íntima, y lo echaba de menos como si llevaran juntos media vida. No podía dormir si él no estaba a su lado, poniendo su pesada pierna sobre las suyas y abrazándolo a la vez, inmovilizándolo contra su cuerpo, invadiendo su espacio y haciéndolo suyo. La cama era demasiado grande y estaba tan vacía sin su cuerpo obligándolo a dormir al filo del colchón, siempre pegado a él, como si la cama no fuera lo suficientemente espaciosa para los dos. 

Pero Siwon tenía que dormir pegado a él, así tuviera a su espalda toda la cama vacía. Si no tenía a Kyu entre los brazos, lo buscaba aún estando dormido hasta envolverlo por completo. ¿Lo estaría echando de menos ahora? ¿Notaría su ausencia?

Ahora estaba en aquella fría cama de hospital… Solo. 

Las enfermeras de turno de noche se habían vuelto sus cómplices y lo dejaban dormir allí con él. A veces se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo lleno de tubos y cables, levantaba su brazo sin vida y lo colocaba alrededor de sus hombros mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, esperando el abrazo que tanto ansiaba. Pero nunca llegaba y dejaba la cama para no molestarlo en su descanso. Se sentaba en una silla junto a él y apoyaba la mitad de su cuerpo en el colchón junto a él hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Al día siguiente las enfermeras lo despertaban al entrar a hacer la ronda. Dolorido y entumecido por la postura, lo dejaba tal y como lo había encontrado, de la misma manera que llevaba más de un mes. 

-Vuelve pronto a mí – le decía cada día al marcharse. 

Pero ese día no llegaba y él deseaba dormir de igual manera y no despertar hasta que él lo hiciera. 

 

******************************

 

-Hacía años que no miraba este libro. Recuerdo que lo odiaba un poco porque el profesor era un hijo de puta de campeonato. Juré que lo quemaría cuando acabara pero me dio pena, me había costado muy caro. Eso sí, prometí que no lo iba a volver a tocar en la vida. Mira las cosas que hago por ti, Kyuhyun.

Kangin hojeaba un libro de texto de su época universitaria. Algunas hojas estaban dobladas, pintadas o subrayadas, pero en general estaba bien conservado. Era uno de los que había usado para hacer su tesis doctoral sobre toxicología y lo había recuperado sólo para poder seguir indagando sobre los posibles venenos usados con Siwon.

Si se confirmaba la teoría, porque a falta de pruebas, de momento sólo tenían conjeturas y la cabezonería de Baek como respaldo. 

-Te agradezco el esfuerzo, amigo. Estás haciendo tanto por mí… Por Siwon… No sé cómo te lo voy a agradecer – le dijo Kyu dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro -. A ninguno de los dos, Sungmin también se está dejando la piel en esto. No podré pagároslo nunca como os merecéis. 

Kangin hizo ese gesto con las cejas que hacía cada vez que nombraba a Sungmin. Se había dado cuenta hacía mucho. Aquellos dos se llevaban bien aparentemente, pero parecía que no habían salvado el bache que los llevó a discutir aquella vez. La verdad era que nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, pero ahora que se habían vuelto tremendamente íntimos…

-Oye… Kangin… - dudó antes de hablar pero estaba resuelto a hacerlo - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Minnie? ¿Arreglasteis…? Bueno, ya sabes.

-Oh, aquello – pretendía hacerse el desinteresado, pero no colaba -. Sí… Bueno, todo lo que se podía arreglar, claro.

-No lo habéis arreglado.

-No – confesó Kangin con un suspiro.

-¿Y a qué esperáis? ¿Vais a tener esa conversación pendiente para siempre o qué? Así no duran las relaciones.

-¡Eh, eh, para el carro, que Sungmin y yo no tenemos ninguna relación!

Y parecía ofendido y todo… ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando? 

-¿Y por qué crees que no la tenéis? Si no habláis las cosas…

-Lo dices como si yo quisiera tener una relación con él. Y _no_.

-No, claro que no.

Lo ignoró por completo pero sabía que no tardaría en saltar por algún lado. Ya lo conocía bien, tan bien como para saber que iba a replicar en tres, dos…

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Cho? Yo no quiero tener nada con Sungmin, ¿vale? Es un compañero, una… especie de… amigo…

Le costaba hasta definir lo que el enfermero era para él. Posiblemente porque ni lo supiera. O no quisiera reconocer lo obvio.

-Kangin, os he visto juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Tú quieres algo más que eso con él y él contigo. He visto cómo os miráis, sobre todo cuando el otro no mira, y no es amistad ni compañerismo lo que veo en vuestros ojos. 

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es así! Yo… - hizo una pausa - ¿De verdad crees que quiere algo conmigo? 

-Le gustas, Kangin. Y él a ti, no lo niegues. Te he visto mirarlo, a él y a su culo.

-¡Oye!

-¿Acaso miento? – se le enfrentó Kyu – No entiendo cómo sois tan estúpidos. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta que a la persona que te gusta también le gustes tú? Eso es magia, Kangin. No pasa con cualquiera. Compartir tus sentimientos y tus gustos con alguien es un regalo, algo que no sucede todos los días. ¿Cómo estáis desperdiciando este tiempo precioso?

Pero Kangin era demasiado cabezota para entenderlo. O al menos eso pensaba Kyu. 

-No, Kyu, yo… Nosotros… - Kangin vaciló. No sabía qué decir.

-Reconoces que hay un _nosotros_ , entonces.

-¡No! Es que… 

Kyu meneó la cabeza y siguió navegando por internet, dispuesto a sumergirse de nuevo en su propio problema. Una pena, le habría gustado que al menos sus amigos fueran felices.

-No sé qué decirle, Kyu.

La voz insegura de Kangin le sorprendió. ¿De verdad iba a dejar de negar lo evidente de una vez?

-Dile lo que sientes.

-¡No puedo! Me muero de vergüenza, no sé qué decir sin parecer un imbécil.

-¿En qué quedó todo aquel asunto de…bueno, ya sabes?

-Oh, ¿aquello? No lo hablamos siquiera.

-¿Cómo que…? – Kyu no podía creer lo que oía - ¿No lo habéis hablado? Pero… en serio, Kangin…

-¡No sé qué decirle! ¿Qué hago? Voy y le digo: oye, ¿tú y yo hemos follado? Refréscame la memoria porque no me acuerdo. No puedo hacer eso. 

-Temes la respuesta.

-¡Claro que la temo! – contestó Kangin nervioso – Sabes que yo nunca… ¡Joder, me encantan las mujeres! Tú lo sabes, pero desde que apareció él… No puedo mirar a ninguna. No hay mujer que tenga sus ojos ni sus labios, ninguna sonríe como él, ni es tan dulce, ni tan divertida, ni tan hermosa…

No pudo evitar sonreír. Y ese estúpido aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba loco por Sungmin… Sólo había que ver su cara mientras hablaba de él para saberlo.

-¿De verdad no sabes qué decirle? Porque eso que acabas de decir me parece la declaración perfecta.

-¿Qué? No puedo decirle eso. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo…

En ese momento entró Sungmin. Traía tres vasos de café en la mano y sujetaba los palitos embasados para removerlos en la boca. En cuanto lo vio, Kangin se apresuró a ayudarlo. Le quitó uno de los cafés de las manos y lo que llevaba entre los labios.

-Ah, gracias. Casi no llego – la sonrisa del enfermero era tan fresca y juvenil como siempre -. Toma Kyu, cappuccino descremado para ti. Este… sí, este es el mío… Y este para ti, Kangin. Solo con mucho azúcar, como te gusta. 

-Gracias – murmuró Kangin sin mirarlo y cogiendo el vaso de cartón de su mano. 

-¿Cómo están las cosas, Kyu? – preguntó el enfermero refiriéndose al estado de Siwon y al avance con la investigación. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo y por desgracia, la respuesta siempre era la misma.

-Igual.

-Bueno, no desesperes. He visto muchas cosas allí arriba – señaló hacia el techo, refiriéndose a la planta en la que trabajaba – y de peores cosas se ha librado más de uno. Llámalo milagro si quieres. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su bebida. Tenía esperanzas, claro, pero empezaban a flaquear. 

-Pronto estaréis juntos como antes, ya verás – continuó Sungmin -. El tiempo perdido no se recupera, claro, pero no importa hacer las cosas un poco más tarde si merece la pena hacerlas, ¿no? 

Sungmin siempre era así. Intentando animarlo, viéndolo todo con positividad y alegría. Siempre sonriendo. Y aquellas palabras suyas le impulsaron a hacer algo que no habría hecho jamás si no pensara que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto él mismo, nunca se iba a solucionar. 

-Voy a salir un momento – les dijo poniéndose de pie -. Mientras no estoy, quiero que habléis de vosotros. Quiero que os aclaréis porque me rompe el alma ver que estáis perdiendo este tiempo irremplazable. Miradnos a Siwon y a mí. Ahora que no puedo hablar con él, que no puedo mostrarle mis sentimientos, me arrepiento de haberme callado tantas cosas… Tal vez pueda decírselas cuando despierte, pero ¿y si no lo hace nunca? ¿Y si nunca tengo la oportunidad de decirle cuánto lo amo? No sabéis qué va a ser de vosotros mañana. Que no os tengáis que lamentar por haberos callado vuestros sentimientos. 

Salió dejándolos con la boca abierta, aturdidos y bastante avergonzados. No fue muy lejos; sabía que no estaba bien, pero se quedó detrás de la puerta entreabierta para espiarlos. Como no le hicieran caso se iban a enterar. 

Nadie habló durante varios minutos. Bebían café y miraban a cualquier parte menos el uno al otro mientras el ambiente se iba haciendo cada vez más incómodo. 

-Me gustas – soltó Kangin de pronto. 

-¿Perdón? Has dicho que…

-Ya lo has oído – esta vez se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y hablar mirándolo a los ojos -; me gustas.

-Yo… creía que me odiabas.

-¿Qué? ¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de aquella noche en casa de Siwon. Tú… dijiste cosas muy feas por la mañana.

-¡Porque no sabía qué había pasado! Me despierto y me encuentro en la cama con un tío, desnudos y manchados de… ¡No recordaba nada, pensaba que te habías aprovechado de mí!

-¿Pero qué dices? Y no te hagas la víctima. Fuiste muy grosero.

-¡Estaba confundido!

-¡Me llamaste pervertido y maricón de mierda!

Kangin suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Eso sí que lo recordaba.

-Lo siento. Aquella escena… y tú comportándote como una sirena lujuriosa…

-¡Sólo te di los buenos días, por Dios!

-No, sólo eso no. Te retorciste como una gata satisfecha y me sonreíste así…

-Yo no hice eso – protestó Sungmin ofendido. 

-¡Sí lo hiciste! 

Llegados a este punto, ambos estaban de pie, el uno frente al otro, en medio de la habitación. La confrontación podía volverse física en cualquier momento, pero la amenazante postura de sus cuerpos no estaba destinada a agredir al oponente sino a todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No sé dar los buenos días de otra forma – espetó Sungmin bastante enfadado.

-¡Pues deberías controlarte un poquito! No puedes saludar a todo el mundo con ese aleteo de pestañas y esa sonrisa y esa cara de ángel, provocando a todo el mundo. ¿Qué crees que piensa la gente cuando te ve? 

Los rugidos de Kangin no amedrentaban al enfermero, que sin temor al ogro que tenía delante empezó a sonreír.

-No me importa lo que piensa la gente. Me importa lo que piensas tú, y lo estoy descubriendo ahora mismo. 

-Te gusta provocar. Es eso, ¿no? – Kangin achicó los ojos, cada vez más molesto.

-Yo no provoco a nadie. Bueno, por lo que se ve a ti.

-¿Qué? No, a mí no… 

-Kangin – lo interrumpió sin subir la voz. Milagrosamente, el otro hombre se calló de inmediato -, aquella noche… No pasó nada. Bueno, sí que pasó, pero sólo porque tú me lo pediste.

Vio como el hombre se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

-No quiero saberlo – casi rogó.

-Pues no te lo contaré entonces. Pero que sepas que lo disfrutaste. ¡Imbécil!

Sungmin le dio la espalda, dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero Kangin no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-¡Ah, no! Ahora me lo cuentas – dijo agarrándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a girarse. 

-No. Has dicho que no querías saberlo. 

-¡Dímelo! 

-¡Que no!

Forcejearon pero aquello era más un juego que una pelea.

-¿Me vas a obligar a hacerte hablar?

-¡Atrévete! 

Entonces Kangin empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Le pilló de sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar hasta que se encontró sujeto contra el fuerte pecho mientras le clavaba los dedos estratégicamente en las costillas y las axilas. 

La risa de Sungmin hizo reír a Kangin también y verlos así hizo sonreír a Kyu. Suponía que ya no hacía falta que los vigilara más. Podía irse tranquilo y darles algo de intimidad. Posiblemente la iban a necesitar pronto y además él no tenía ganas de presenciarlo. 

 

*******************************

 

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que Siwon mostró algún cambio. 

Al principio pensó que lo había imaginado, pero no. Siwon había movido un pie bajo las sábanas. Y no una, sino dos veces. 

Llamó a la enfermera rápidamente mientras comprobaba las lecturas de los aparatos que lo mantenían controlado. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero aquel movimiento… Si los nervios eferentes estaban empezando a tener actividad quería decir que el cerebro de Siwon estaba empezando a reaccionar. La neurona que había mandado la orden para que aquel pie se moviera podía ser la primera y ser seguida por todas las demás. Y eso era una muy buena noticia. 

El problema era que no siempre la cosa funcionaba así y aquello podía ser simplemente un acto reflejo. De todas formas, aquel simple gesto le alegró la vida. Pasó la noche pendiente de él, observándolo de cerca y controlando las lecturas de actividad cerebral. No quería perderse nada si había algún cambio.

Y lo hubo, algo después del amanecer.

Kyu estaba destrozado por no haber descansado en toda la noche pero tampoco creía que hubiera podido hacerlo. La adrenalina lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios. ¡Siwon iba a despertar pronto, estaba seguro! No veía el momento de verlo abrir los ojos y esperaba estar a su lado en ese momento. 

Por la mañana la sala de espera se llenó de gente. Habían informado a la familia de que había mejoría en el paciente y que tenían la esperanza de que despertara de un momento a otro así que estaban todos allí, esperando buenas noticias. 

Kyu agradeció que Baek no lo echara de allí mientras hacía comprobaciones y examinaba a Siwon, cuya actividad cerebral aumentaba por momentos. Rezaba para poder estar presente cuando despertara y por eso no quería salir, aprovechándose de su condición de médico para no abandonar la habitación mientras la familia lo visitaba.

Quiso el destino que fuera durante la visita de su hermana cuando Siwon recobrara brevemente la consciencia. 

-¡Tiene los ojos abiertos! – la escuchó decir alterada - ¡Kyu, ven rápido!

Efectivamente, Siwon tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Usó su linterna para ver la reacción de la pupila y lo notó algo desenfocado pero era normal, iba a necesitar algún tiempo para volver a ser plenamente consciente. 

¡Estaba tan contento! No cabía en sí de gozo, pero no podía mostrarlo en público. Jiwon sabía de la relación que tenía con su hermano y con ella podía ser algo más sincero, pero ni la madre ni la abuela de Siwon debían notar nada, así que se controló cuanto pudo mientras ellas estuvieron por allí.

Cuando todos se iban, ya de noche, él se quedaba con Siwon como cada día, esperando que se fuera recuperando poco a poco. Iba y venía intermitentemente. A veces abría los ojos y sin mirar a ningún sitio los mantenía abiertos durante un buen rato y otros duraba sólo unos segundos. Lo importante era que empezaba a mostrar señales de lucidez y era capaz de dirigir torpemente la mirada, aún desenfocada, eso sí, en la dirección de la voz que se lo pidiera. 

Igualmente fue moviendo los dedos de las manos y los pies, pero era más un acto reflejo que algo hecho a propósito. Pero daba igual, estaba mejorando y eso era lo que importaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo entender lo que se le decía y responder cuando se le hacía alguna pregunta tan sólo moviendo la cabeza ya que el habla aún era una asignatura pendiente en su recuperación. 

Aquella tarde estaban allí su madre, su abuela y su hermana, además de Baek y él mismo. Baek comenzó a hacerle preguntas sencillas, como si sabía dónde estaba o cómo se llamaba. A veces se quedaba privado y no contestaba, pero no dejaba de ser normal.

-Siwon, ¿me oyes? – le preguntó el médico.

Siwon respondió afirmativamente con no demasiado brío. 

-Bien. Mira, ha venido tu familia. ¿Quieres verlos?

De nuevo asintió despacio.

-Está aquí tu madre. ¿La recuerdas, Siwon?

La mujer se puso en su campo de visión y le habló con ternura.

-Hijo, soy mamá. ¿Me reconoces? 

Tras un encogimiento de cejas, prueba de que estaba buscando la respuesta en su cabeza, asintió mirándola impersonalmente. 

-¡Oh, hijo mío, cómo he sufrido por ti! Gracias a Dios que estás mejor. 

Baek reprendió ligeramente a la mujer. No debían atosigarlo ni ponerlo nervioso. Cuanta más normalidad viera a su alrededor menos se alteraría y más rápido se recuperaría del todo.

Le llegó el turno a su abuela y el resultado fue el mismo. Siwon afirmó reconocerla y la mujer se tuvo que aparatar para no llorar frente a él. Su nuera la acompañó hasta una silla para que se sentara y descansara. 

Fue lo mismo con Jiwon. La chica se atrevió a depositar un beso en la mejilla de su hermano y le acarició la cara. La reacción de Siwon fue un parpadeo sereno, como si él también quisiera devolverle el beso y la caricia, consciente de lo que ambas cosas le hacían sentir.

Pero Baek quiso seguir con las pruebas y le pidió a Kyu que se acercara a la cama. Lo hizo tan nervioso y excitado que temía que los demás se dieran cuenta de que las manos le temblaban descontroladas.

-¿Reconoce a esta persona, Siwon? – le preguntó.

Siwon fijó la vista en Kyu y lo observó por un momento. No parpadeaba, sólo lo observaba detenidamente, estudiando su rostro y buscando en su cerebro la respuesta a la pregunta del médico.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Baek volvió a preguntar.

-Siwon, ¿reconoce a este hombre? 

Seguía sin contestar y a Kyu empezó a entrarle el pánico.

-Siwon, ¿soy Kyu? ¿Me reconoces? – le preguntó un poco ansioso.

Tras una larga pausa, Siwon contestó con un movimiento de cabeza claro.

_No_.

#### Continuará


	17. Chapter 17

#### Capítulo 17

Por mucho que quiso convencerse de que aquello no estaba sucediendo, sólo ver los ojos de Siwon le confirmaba que la pesadilla era muy real. Él no podía estar mintiendo mientras mantenía esa mirada impersonal y desprovista de emoción.

Siwon estaba mirando a un extraño. Porque eso era Kyu en esos momentos, nada más que un extraño. 

Quiso llorar, gritar, zarandearlo hasta ponerle las ideas en su sitio dentro de aquella cabeza entumecida… Incluso pensó en salir corriendo y no parar nunca. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso? ¿Cómo? 

Sabía que no se estaba comportando como debía y la familia de Siwon estaba allí… Pero el pánico le estaba ganando la partida. Le sujetó una mano con fuerza y apretó.

-Siwon… Siwon, piensa. Relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Mírame bien – casi le suplicó con desesperación -, me conoces. Concéntrate. ¡Siwon…!

-Doctor Cho – lo interrumpió Baek oportunamente, antes de que se pusiera en evidencia delante de la madre y la abuela de Siwon -, creo que deberíamos dejar descansar al señor Choi. Apenas si acaba de despertar y aún no debe tener claras las ideas en su cabeza.

-Pero… Doctor Baek… - no podía conformarse con esas palabras. ¡No podía!

Como era de esperar, la madre de Siwon se asustó al ver la reacción de Kyu.

-¿Qué ocurre, doctor? – preguntó acercándose a ellos con preocupación en el rostro - ¿Le pasa algo a mi hijo?

-No, en absoluto, no se preocupe – Baek se apresuró a responder para suavizar un poco el ambiente -. Es normal en estos casos tardar más en recuperar la memoria a corto plazo. Los pacientes recuerdan mejor lo que hicieron hace años durante unas vacaciones que lo que hicieron el día anterior al accidente, simplemente porque la memoria a largo plazo lleva más tiempo implantada en su cerebro. 

Le dirigió una dura mirada a Kyu, que ya se veía siendo regañado por la escena que casi monta delante de todos. En el fondo no le importaba lo que pudiera decirle o hacerle. Nada iba a hacerle tanto daño como aquella frialdad en los ojos de Siwon. 

 

********************************

 

Fue una dura prueba mantener la rutina con Siwon después de aquello. Seguía tratándolo como cuando estaba dormido, pero tenía que medir la forma en que le hablaba por temor a asustarlo. No podía cogerle la mano ni acariciarle el pelo o la cara. No podía decirle palabras de amor porque para aquel Siwon aún algo atontado sería un shock escuchar esas cosas de labios de un hombre que además era su médico. Un hombre al que no recordaba. 

Se recuperaba rápidamente, eso sí. Su cuerpo era fuerte y el médico fisioterapeuta estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, pero durante cuatro días Siwon no dijo ni media palabra, y lo que era más preocupante, no había intentado ponerse en contacto con nadie por ningún medio. Las pruebas cognitivas demostraban que era capaz de hacerlo… pero no lo hacía.

Kyu le hablaba cada día. Le contaba lo que hacía desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, allí mismo junto a Siwon, aunque él no lo sabía. Seguro de que en algún momento reaccionaría, le hablaba sobre cosas comunes, el tiempo que hacía, el peinado nuevo de la señora que cobraba en la cafetería o de cómo se estaba poniendo de interesante el drama de la temporada. 

Procuraba no mirarlo directamente a los ojos porque la mirada que le devolvía dolía demasiado. Echaba en falta esa forma de mirarlo, como un niño que mira un escaparate lleno de dulces de crema, y su sonrisa pícara cuando lo sorprendía haciéndolo. El guiño cómplice y la sonrisa fácil, sus labios haciendo gestos que pretendían provocarlo pero en contraste con sus ojos brillantes y tiernos.

Echaba de menos a su Siwon, al que lo había conquistado, al que amaba profundamente, que estaba dentro de él, en algún rincón de su cerebro. Conseguiría traerlo de vuelta tarde o temprano, estaba seguro, pero mientras tanto iba a permanecer a su lado, por si aparecía y no estaba allí para recibirlo.

Había sustituido la cama por un ondol sencillo en el suelo y cuando su espalda protestaba por la postura, sentado en la silla con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, se tumbaba en un ángulo en que Siwon no pudiera verlo. Había perdido la memoria a corto plazo, no la razón, así que sabía que los médicos no pasaban las noches semi acostados en las camas de sus pacientes. 

Ya le habían quitado el oxígeno y sólo conservaba una vía. Podía ingerir alimentos y tomar líquidos, aunque para eso necesitaba ayuda extra. Y ahí estaba Kyu en todo momento. Le sostenía el vaso mientras bebía, le levantaba la cama si lo necesitaba, cambiaba la tele de canal en busca de los programas que sabía que más le agradaban a Siwon... Cualquier cosa para colaborar en que su mente se llenara de su vida cotidiana… y de él.

Cada día le preguntaba si recordaba algo más, si lo recordaba a él, y la respuesta siempre era la misma. A veces una muda negativa, otras un gesto indiferente… Ambos igual de dolorosos.   
Durante las horas que estaba haciendo su trabajo, Kyu procuraba centrarse y despejar un poco la mente. En el fondo todo aquello le estaba pasando factura. Se sentía como si fuera a caer en las garras de una profunda depresión de un momento a otro, triste, deprimido, desesperanzado, herido… Pensaba que todo mejoraría cuando Siwon despertara, pero no había sido así. Y necesitaba desconectar un poco de aquel pozo de autodestrucción en el que se había metido. 

Tras el trabajo iba a casa, aunque no todos los días ya que tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba en el hospital. Pero cuando lo hacía procuraba olvidar un poco el desastre de vida que llevaba en la clínica. No quería olvidar a Siwon, eso nunca, pero si no despejaba la mente un poco se iba a volver loco.

Así que llenaba la bañera, ponía música y se metía en el agua espumosa hasta la barbilla a beber una copa de vino. O dos. Incluso tres. Sabía que aquello era bueno para él, pero en cuanto sentía que sus pensamientos se alejaban de Siwon se sentía enfermo, además de un traidor. No podía estar tomando un baño relajante mientras su amante pasaba por Dios sabía que infierno dentro de su cabeza aletargada, tal vez arruinada para siempre. 

Tanto lo amaba que se sentía mal haciendo cosas que le hicieran apartar el pensamiento de él. Por mucha frialdad que destilaran aquellos ojos que adoraba, no iba a apartarse de su lado nunca. 

Y entonces dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y regresaba a la clínica, donde se encontraba con el mismo obstáculo que lo separaba de la felicidad. Arenas movedizas bajo sus pies en forma de pérdida de memoria.

Curiosamente, Siwon mejoraba y él empeoraba. Cada vez más cansado, más triste, más desanimado… Después de dos semanas, ¿qué esperanzas le quedaban de que Siwon se acordara de quién era?

Había escuchado sin oírlos los reproches de Kangin, en forma de bronca monumental porque el hombre carecía casi por completo de tacto. Sungmin también había colaborado, pero él era mucho más dulce y siempre intentaba razonar con él. En el fondo los dos querían lo mismo; que descansara y se apartara un poco. No había nada de malo en dejar que otros se encargaran ahora que estaba mucho mejor. 

Kyu pensaba que no iba a poder hacerlo, que nunca contemplaría la posibilidad de retirarse aunque fuera por pocos días de Siwon y dejar sus cuidados en manos de otros. Pero ya no podía más; su espalda acusaba los días y horas de esfuerzo extra tras el trabajo, su apetito había disminuido tanto que la ropa empezaba a bailarle sobre el cuerpo, la falta de sueño y descanso apropiado lo tenía atontado y cansado todo el día… No podía seguir así. 

Encontró una solución en la noticia que le llevó Baek esa misma tarde: por la mañana trasladarían a Siwon a la planta especial. Aquello no era la UCI. Allí iba a tener constantes visitas de familiares y amigos ya que no había horario restringido como en cuidados intensivos. Estaba seguro de que tanto su madre como su abuela atenderían a Siwon día y noche ahora que iban a tener la oportunidad, así que era mejor retirarse de escena y aprovechar para descansar. 

Lo había meditado bien y había decidido pedirle a Baek un permiso. El médico sabía bien el sobresfuerzo que había estado haciendo y no se lo negó. Muy al contrario, estuvo de acuerdo en que lo necesitaba y lo merecía. 

Pero aquello estaba lejos de hacerle feliz. Cuando regresó a la habitación de Siwon, la última noche que iba a pasar en cuidados intensivos, ya estaba dormido. Descansaba plácidamente, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Ojalá fuera así y por la mañana despertara buscándolo con sus labios y sus manos como siempre hacía, aquel primer beso de la mañana que tanto añoraba. 

Lo observó largo rato y supo que le iba a costar mucho trabajo dejarlo aunque fuera sólo unos días. Pero tenía que hacerlo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba descanso, paz y aire puro. Siwon lo entendería. 

-No quiero dejarte, Siwon – le dijo a la figura dormida -. Pero necesito despejarme, aliviar un poco el peso que tengo en el alma. No voy a estar bien lejos de ti, de eso puedes estar seguro, pero todo esto… - paseó la mirada por la habitación tan conocida, tan llena de recuerdos duros y tristes, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – No puedo más, Siwon. Estoy agotado. Y no poder cuidar de ti como me gustaría, medirme para no asustarte con la realidad de lo que hay entre nosotros aunque no lo recuerdes… Eso me está matando, la distancia insalvable a pesar de que estas aquí. Sólo tardaré unos días en volver. En ese tiempo vas a estar bien acompañado; tu madre y tu abuela, tu hermana, incluso Minnie. Ya le he dado instrucciones para que te tenga bien vigilado mientras no estoy. Aunque claro, tal vez no lo recuerdes a él tampoco, ¿verdad? No importa, te cuidará igual. Sólo espérame, ¿de acuerdo? Y si sigues sin recordarme cuando vuelva… Bueno, no importará mientras estés bien. Sólo recupérate pronto. 

Aprovechó que estaba dormido y, como cada noche, le dio un beso en la frente. Después se acomodó donde solía hacerlo y recostó la cabeza en la cama, junto al brazo de Siwon. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí, que debía acostarse en el suelo y no molestarlo, pero estaba tan cansado… Las lágrimas seguían brotando y cerró los ojos, no para dormir, sino para evitar aquella visión borrosa que le recordaba a su vida: un caos de formas indefinidas y bruma que lo tapaba por completo. 

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, el agotamiento pudo con él al fin. Y durmió tan profundamente que nunca supo que Siwon aquella noche lo buscó en la oscuridad y encontró su cabello, acariciándolo se quedó dormido también. A la mañana siguiente al despertar, Kyu ya no estaba. 

 

********************************

 

Tres días.

Eso fue lo que aguantó. Tres asquerosos días de mierda. Porque habían sido un horror. 

El primer día no sabía ni qué hacer. Desde la mañana metido en casa… Se sentía raro. Se distrajo limpiando un poco el apartamento. Durante tanto tiempo había descuidado las labores del hogar por estar todo el día en la clínica que lo que suponía que le iba a llevar un par de horas le llevó más de cinco.

Sólo paró para comer y para atender una llamada de Kangin interesándose por su persona. No le mintió y le dijo que se sentía extraño. Y tuvo que tragarse la amenaza de Kangin con la que le juraba que si aparecía por el hospital antes de lo acordado le iba a partir las piernas en varios trozos insoldables. 

El resto del día fue tedioso, aburrido y largo como el demonio. Un desperdicio de día, pensó. Y la noche no pintaba muy diferente, la verdad. Tras dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en si estarían atendiendo a Siwon como debían, decidió tomar un par de pastillas y se durmió como un tronco. Tuvo mil y una pesadillas, y en todas Siwon estaba cada vez más lejos, inalcanzable. 

El segundo día no fue mucho mejor a pesar de que decidió pasarlo haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer antes de conocer a Siwon y que sus gustos se volvieran monotemáticos: jugar online. 

Casi no recordaba cómo hacerlo y le costó un poco hacer que su alter ego online interactuara con la destreza que solía hacerlo. Al menos el intento lo tuvo entretenido un buen rato, que sumado al tiempo que jugó tras ponerse las pilas hizo que la tarde se le pasara volando. Hasta que su mente se llenó de Siwon de nuevo y todo se fue a la mierda.

Llamó a Sungmin y le pidió el parte sobre el paciente. Se alegró de escuchar que estaba mucho más animado, que pasaba más tiempo sentado en la cama que tumbado y que parecía estar cómodo y tranquilo bajo los cuidados de las dos damas de la familia, que prácticamente no lo dejaban solo ni un minuto. 

Sintió algo de envidia. Le habría gustado ser él quién lo acompañara todo el rato, pero tal y como estaban las cosas… No sólo él necesitaba descansar, sino que además Siwon tenía que descansar de él. Si lo saturaba con su presencia y sus atenciones tal vez no recordara jamás o tuviera una idea distorsionada de lo que había entre ellos. Lo mejor era no agobiarlo y lo sabía. Pero, Dios, cómo lo echaba de menos. 

Y al tercer día ya no pudo más.

Anduvo como un zombi por la casa sin saber qué hacer. Salió a pasear y a hacer algo de compra porque en la nevera sólo tenía cerveza, dos yogures y una manzana que empezaba a tener la piel demasiado arrugada para resultar apetitosa. Al regresar el techo se le caía encima. ¿Qué cojones hacía él con su tiempo libre antes de conocer a Siwon? Al parecer nada importante, porque no lo recordaba siquiera. 

Harto de sentirse como un pez fuera del agua, se fue a la clínica sabiendo que se iba a encontrar con los reproches de sus amigos y Baek. Lo mismo hasta con un puñetazo en la boca por parte de Kangin, si es que se decidía a llevar a cabo su amenaza, claro. Pero merecía la pena comprobarlo. Necesitaba ver a Siwon aunque sólo fuera un momento.

 

************************************ 

 

La señora Choi estaba disponiendo la bandeja de la cena delante de Siwon. La colocó sobre una mesita adaptable justo a la altura para que le resultara cómodo y fácil comer. Le puso una servilleta en el cuello, tapándole parte del pecho, y le colocó la almohada que tenía en la zona lumbar más derecha para conseguir una postura más recta.

Kyu vio desde la puerta cómo la mujer le ponía un tenedor en la mano y Siwon, con movimientos lentos y muy medidos, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo mal, introducía el cubierto en al plato. Se alegró de que pudiera comer solo, o casi, y sonrió. Le habría gustado estar con él todo ese tiempo, ser testigo de sus logros y sus avances. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo habían transcurrido tres días, la mejoría era inmensa y muy satisfactoria. Con un poco de suerte, pronto abandonaría la clínica.

Y entonces lo perderé aún más, pensó. 

No tenía intención de entrar. Sólo quería verlo y calmar su necesidad de saber que estaba bien, nada más. Pero la abuela de Siwon salió de la habitación en ese momento y lo pilló allí. No tenía escapatoria. 

-Oh, doctor Cho, ¿qué hace por aquí? Pensaba que estaba de descanso.

-Eh… Sí, lo estaba, pero tenía que venir a por unas cosas que había en la consulta y he pasado a ver cómo está mi… paciente – mintió sin despeinarse. 

-Está magnífico, doctor. Y todo gracias a usted. Es un milagro lo que ha hecho por él, no sé cómo se lo vamos a agradecer mientras vivamos. Esta deuda se irá a la tumba con esta pobre vieja.

La mujer le agarró las manos mientras hablaba con la voz afectada. Estaba a punto de corregirla, de decirle que no había hecho más que lo que tenía que hacer, pero entonces la mujer tiró de él hacia la habitación.

-Mira quién ha venido a visitarte, Siwon.

-No, no, yo sólo…

Se vio arrastrado por la mujer, que tenía más fuerza de la que había imaginado para su edad, y no pudo escapar de las miradas de Siwon y su madre. La mujer le sonrió con amabilidad. Siwon simplemente frunció el entrecejo.

-Qué amable venir a visitar a Siwon en su tiempo libre, doctor. 

-No es nada, yo… ¿Cómo se encuentra? Parece que ha recuperado más movilidad y tiene buen aspecto – Kyu se dirigió en todo momento a la mujer.

-Ajá, así es. Mejora por momentos y tenemos muchas esperanzas de que pronto vuelva a casa, ¿verdad, cariño?

Acarició el pelo de su hijo y Kyu dirigió la mirada hacia él. Lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estudiara. Retiró la vista. Ya conocía esa expresión de “tú quién coño eres y qué haces aquí” y dolía demasiado como para recrearse en ella. 

-Bueno, les dejo que sigan atendiéndolo, señoras.

Se giró para abandonar la habitación pero la abuela lo detuvo.

-Disculpe, ¿tiene prisa?

-¿Yo? Pues… no mucha.

-Ah, bien. Nos viene realmente bien que esté usted aquí, doctor. Esta noche tenemos que irnos antes y no queríamos dejar a Siwon solo mientras termina su cena. ¿Sería tan amable de quedarse con él hasta que lo haga?

Kyu vaciló un momento. No es que no quisiera, es que no quería imponerle su presencia a Siwon cuando era evidente que le molestaba.

-Claro, yo me encargaré.

-Es muy amable, doctor. 

Vio como ambas cogían sus abrigos y sus bolsos y salían después de despedirse de Siwon con un beso. Siwon, por su parte, no hizo nada más que verlas marchar. 

Cuando se quedaron solos, Kyu no sabía si acercarse o no, si hablarle o simplemente esperar a que necesitara de su ayuda para algo sin hacer nada. Se puso a los pies de la cama y observó el plato que tenía en la bandeja. Aún estaba casi lleno.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso? – se ofreció sin mirarlo. No fue consciente de que se había acercado a él y le había quitado el tenedor de la mano. Pinchó una judía verde y un trozo de pollo y lo dirigió a su boca. 

Pero Siwon no la abrió. Sólo lo miró con detenimiento, con una expresión que no podía descifrar. Kyu apartó la vista, intimidado y avergonzado por el escrutinio. Además, por algún motivo, se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas. No quería que lo viera así. No.

-Bien, yo… - sorbió por la nariz y dejó el tenedor cargado de comida de vuelta en el plato -. Intenta comer más. Te dejaré solo para que…

Se le quebró la voz y bajó la cabeza. No podía ser más patético. Había ido allí para ver que estaba bien y su innegable mejoría le había hecho llorar. ¿Por qué? Porque eres un estúpido egoísta que no soporta descubrir que sin ti sigue estando bien y que incluso se está recuperando rápidamente, por eso, se dijo.

_No me necesita. No le hago falta._

_Sobro._

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para disimular el sollozo, aún con la cabeza agachada, para que no viera lo patético que podía llegar a ser. 

Siwon empujó entonces la bandeja y la mesita extensible con ruedas que la sostenía se desplazó hacia atrás, apartándola de sí.

-No, no, tienes que comer – Kyu reaccionó ante el arrebato de Siwon pero apenas reconoció su propia voz. 

Volvió a poner la bandeja en su sitio y Siwon la volvió a empujar.

-Siwon, por favor… 

Lo único que le faltaba era sumarle frustración a su dolor. Ni siquiera podía hacer que se alimentara apropiadamente, maldita sea. Se comportaba como un niño malcriado con él, como si quisiera revelarse contra su presencia, y eso le dolía casi tanto como si le hubiera escupido a la cara.

La tercera vez que Siwon empujó su comida hasta separarla de la cama más de un metro, demostrando que había recuperado mucha fuerza y sobre todo destreza, Kyu ya estaba llorando.

-No me hagas esto.

Tapó su rostro con sus manos. No quería que lo viera llorar de esa forma pero tampoco encontró fuerzas para marcharse, que era lo que tenía que haber hecho. No podía dejarlo solo y no lo haría. Prefería hacer el ridículo delante de él a abandonarlo.

Y entonces, colándose entre sus propios sollozos, lo escuchó:

-Mi… Kyu…

Alzó la cara a toda prisa. No había escuchado bien, ¿verdad? Estaba alucinando o algo. Pero cuando lo miró Siwon tenía los brazos abiertos y le sonreía. 

No se paró a preguntarle si lo reconocía o si estaba malinterpretando su gesto. Sólo se lanzó a aquel abrazo que le ofrecía, como el agua que se le ofrece a un hombre que ha caminado por el desierto durante días. Enterró la cara en su pecho y no contuvo más sus lágrimas. Cuando sintió los brazos de Siwon rodear sus hombros él hizo lo mismo y lo abrazó rodeando su torso como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Estaba más delgado, podía sentir las costillas bajo sus brazos, pero estaba de vuelta, era él. Su Siwon estaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

#### Continuará


	18. Chapter 18

#### Capítulo 18

Una semana después Siwon ya podía hablar. La recuperación estaba llevando su tiempo pero avanzaba de forma normal. No había lesiones de importancia, ni física ni neuronalmente, y sólo había que ser paciente y dedicarle tiempo.

Y ahora que todo volvía a ser como antes era mucho más fácil de llevar.

Siwon recuperaba el habla poco a poco, pero cada día era capaz de hablar mejor y con más soltura. Se enfrentaba con paciencia a las sesiones con el foniatra y después practicaba cuanto podía con las visitas. Con quien menos hablaba era con Kyu, pero no porque no quisiera dirigirle la palabra, en absoluto. Era porque le gustaba que Kyu le hablara.

Había conseguido explicarle como había podido que le gustaba oírle hablar de todo, ese parloteo al que Kyu le había sometido y aún lo sometía cada día estaba ayudando más de lo que creía. Sus explicaciones sobre la rutina del día a día de cuantos le rodeaban hacían que Siwon se esforzara por pensar y enlazar recuerdos de gente y hechos que ni sabía que estaban almacenados en su memoria. Pero ahí estaban y Kyu estaba haciendo que salieran a flote, afectando positivamente en su recuperación.

El psicólogo le había asegurado que su costumbre de mantener a Siwon informado de todo le estaba beneficiando así que Kyu lo hacía con más ganas e ilusión. Mientras estaba con él no paraba de hablar, de contarle cosas, de hacer planes, aunque estos últimos dolían demasiado a veces ya que realmente no sabían cuándo iban a hacerlos realidad y si podrían llevarlos a cabo siquiera. 

-Yo creo que lo mejor es un crucero. Sí, es perfecto – parloteaba mientras pasaba las páginas de la web de la agencia de viajes en su portátil -. No hay visitas organizadas ni monumentos ni museos que estoy seguro tú te empeñarías en visitar, así que no habría que andar. La silla de ruedas no sería una molestia y hay mil formas de entretenerse. Mira, esto es el teatro. ¡Es alucinante! Sólo la lámpara de araña que cuelga del techo debe medir lo mismo que mi apartamento entero. Y las piscinas… ¡Ah, qué maravilla! ¿Te lo imaginas? Tú y yo, tumbados en la cubierta, tomando el sol y bebiendo daikiris… Sería el paraíso.

Estaba tumbado junto a Siwon, ambos recostados en la almohada de la cama con la espalda elevada. Su novio -habían llegado a la conclusión de que eso es lo que eran hacía unos días y así lo llamaba desde entonces - tenía un brazo rodeando sus hombros y la cabeza apoyada contra la suya. Aún estando convaleciente, Siwon no podía evitar comportarse como el “hombre” de aquella relación y lo cierto era que a Kyu no le importaba. 

Siwon coincidió con él asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez no estuviera bien del todo, pero Kyu estaba más que feliz de verlo así.

-¿Entonces qué te parece? ¿Hacemos la reserva?

-Sí – respondió Siwon con voz enérgica. Cada vez le costaba menos hablar sin tartamudear y sin que le temblara la voz, y lo de los monosílabos lo tenía más que controlado.

-¡Bien! – Kyu dio palmas como un niño y se agitó en el colchón – Será como una luna de miel. 

La frase no estaba destinada a provocar a Siwon, ni mucho menos, pero la reacción fue inmediata. Metió la cara en su cuello y le dio un beso cálido bajo la oreja. 

-Eso su… suena genial – dijo en voz baja.

Kyu se volvió a mirarlo con cara de reproche y le agarró la cara con la mano para que prestara atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Ya lo hemos hablado. Llegará el momento, ¿vale? Ahora sólo tienes que concentrarte en ponerte bien. Eso vendrá después.

-Pero yo quie… quiero estar contigo – lloriqueó Siwon haciendo gala de un gran dominio del noble arte del camelo. 

-Y yo contigo, pero no hay prisas. Cuando salgas de aquí vamos a celebrarlo como es debido, ¿qué te parece? 

Kyu no quería ponerse cariñoso con Siwon porque sabía lo que sufría por culpa de la frustración, que compartía con él multiplicada por tres, pero no se lo decía para no hacerle sentir peor. Lo malo era que no lo podía evitar; cuando Siwon lo miraba con esa cara, mezcla de estar cachondo como un mono y niño que reclama atención, Kyu no podía contener su propio batallón de mimos. 

La respuesta de Siwon fue un beso que intentó hacer más profundo de lo debido. A Dios gracias que Kyu aún mantenía el sentido común y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararle los pies, aunque lo suyo le costaba ya que él mismo deseaba aquellos besos más que el aire. 

De pronto la luz de aviso del control de enfermería se encendió dos veces seguidas de forma intermitente y se apagó. La señal de Sungmin. Cerró el portátil rápidamente y saltó de la cama. Se recompuso la ropa y se apartó de la cama para que no hubiera sospechas de que un segundo antes había estado tumbado junto a Siwon. 

Un momento después, la abuela de Siwon entró apoyada en su bastón pero caminando tan enérgicamente como de costumbre. Más de una vez había pensado que si se lo quitaran podría desplazarse igual de bien que con él. 

Aquel acuerdo al que habían llegado con Minnie y la jefa de enfermeras de la planta ya les había salvado el tipo varias veces. Habían acordado que cuando alguien en control viera llegar a algún familiar de Siwon avisaran encendiendo y apagando la luz de aviso de enfermería dos veces, así sabrían que alguien venía y les daría tiempo a recuperar la compostura antes de que entraran en la habitación si era necesario. 

Tristemente, casi siempre había alguien allí y poco habían podido hacer más que robarse algún beso y alguna caricia como estaban haciendo hacía un segundo. Ambos se morían porque le dieran el alta y recuperar algo de intimidad, para no hablar de la rutina sexual que echaban de menos de forma dolorosa y que hasta el momento era inexistente.

-¿Cómo está hoy mi pequeño? – la anciana señora tenía la costumbre de tratar a Siwon como si tuviera cinco años y a Kyu aquello le hacía mucha gracia.

-Bien – respondió Siwon con firmeza.

-¡Maravilloso! Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar.

La mujer se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente. Le acomodó el pelo hacia un lado, como hacía normalmente en una costumbre muy de abuela de mantener repeinados a los nietos, no se sabía muy bien por qué.

-¿Cómo está hoy nuestro luchador, doctor Cho? – la anciana se dirigió a Kyu con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Hace un rato ha estado aquí el fisioterapeuta y su informe es más que favorable. Que sea capaz de ponerse en pie casi sin ayuda es una buena señal. En menos de un mes debería de ser capaz de caminar aunque sólo sean unos pocos pasos. 

-¡Oh, esa noticia es magnífica! ¿Has oído eso, querido? Dentro de poco podrás caminar de nuevo. Ah, me muero de ganas de tenerte de regreso a casa.

Kyu y Siwon se miraron. Ya habían hablado de eso, pero la mujer parecía no avenirse a razones. 

-Abuela… ya hemos hab-blado de esto. Voy a volver a mmmi… mi casa cuando salga.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? ¡Tienes que volver a casa con tu familia y punto! Necesitas que alguien te cuide y allí estarás solo…

-Contratar-re una enfermera. O dos. 

-¡Ah, cabezota! Te vas a venir a casa te guste o no. Ya lo hemos hablado con el doctor Baek – dijo la mujer ignorando las protestas de Siwon.

-¡Comm-mo que ya lo hab… habéis hablado? Nnno…no podéis hacer esss…eso.

-Claro que podemos, cielo. Somos tu familia y mientras estés convaleciente decidimos por ti. ¿Quién va a saber mejor que nosotros lo que más te conviene?

-¡Abbb-buela…!

Siwon lo miró buscando apoyo. Estaba muy nervioso y eso no le convenía.

-Disculpe, señora – intervino Kyu -. Será mejor que hablen esto en otro momento. Siwon está empezando a alterarse y eso no es bueno. Tal vez cuando le den el alta…

-Ah, ¿pero nadie se lo ha dicho? El doctor Baek le va a dar el alta esta misma semana. 

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-Mi nuera y yo hablamos con él y le convencimos de que pasara el resto de su convalecencia en casa. Es lo mejor para él.

-¿Lo mejor? – discrepó Kyu – Aquí lo están atendiendo los mejores médicos en el ambiente propicio y con las instalaciones adecuadas. En su casa en cambio…

-En nuestra casa también podrán hacerlo – la mujer hablaba con voz solemne, usando un tono que dejaba claro que no iba a persuadirla por nada del mundo -. Los médicos especialistas lo trataran en casa, de igual forma que aquí y con la misma rutina. Y si esos médicos tienen algún problema con tratarlo en su domicilio contrataremos a otros. Los mejores médicos del país si es necesario, pero será atendido en casa. No hay más que hablar. 

La expresión de Siwon lo decía todo. Y tenía la sensación de que aquello venía de tiempo atrás. Podía imaginarse lo posesiva y autoritaria que podía llegar a ser la familia de Siwon y entendía por qué había querido literalmente escapar de su casa desde que era un adolescente. De adulto no habían podido impedírselo, pero ahora que estaba enfermo y ellas eran sus guardas…

La mujer ignoró por completo el enfado de Siwon y las protestas de Kyu y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, con la mano aún apoyada en el bastón y la cabeza alta. Esa actitud decía a gritos que la conversación había acabado. 

Kyu se despidió y se marchó. Tenía que hablar con Baek, pero le daba en la nariz que ya estaba todo acordado y bien atado y que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera iba a impedir que Siwon terminara siendo trasladado a la casa familiar.

 

***********************************

 

Tres días después, Siwon fue dado de alta y llevado a la casa de su familia. Acabó confinado en una habitación habilitada en la planta baja para que él pudiera desplazarse con la silla de ruedas. 

No le faltaba un detalle para que estuviera cómodo y sus necesidades cubiertas. La habitación había sido un despacho en desuso y era espacioso, luminoso y muy bien ventilado. A todas luces, era perfecto para que Siwon se acabara de recuperar del todo. Pero Kyu se tenía que quedar fuera. 

Como su médico personal, podía visitarlo siempre que fuera necesario, pero no podía pasarse el día con él sin conseguir que sospecharan. Ningún médico se pasaba el día junto a un paciente, y mucho menos dormía con él, que era lo que Kyu llevaba haciendo meses. Ahora tenía que dejar de hacerlo a la fuerza… y no sabía si iba a ser capaz.

Lo visitó por primera vez al día siguiente de darle el alta. Aquellas primeras horas lejos de Siwon lo habían vuelto loco y si no lo veía pronto iba a terminar desquiciado del todo.  
Suponía que aquella dependencia que había desarrollado a la compañía de Siwon no podía ser buena, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Lo necesitaba como necesitaba alimentarse para vivir… y le iba a costar lágrimas de sangre tenerlo lejos. 

Dejó su coche a la entrada de la mansión, porque eso era aquella casa de dimensiones monstruosas que parecía sacada de una película de época inglesa. Tenía enredaderas trepando por la fachada y parterres llenos de rosas blancas y rojas. Se accedía a la puerta principal subiendo una escalinata de piedra caliza. 

Se quedó plantado delante de la mansión, observando la ostentación y el lujo con el que había estado viviendo Siwon toda su vida. No le extrañaba que su abuela llamara “cobertizo” a su casa. Compararlas era como comparar una barquita hinchable para la playa con el Queen Elizabeth. 

Una cuidada extensión de césped cubría casi todo el terreno y había setos perfectamente cuidados a los laterales de la mansión. A uno de los lados se podía ver un camino de piedra que llevaba hasta una construcción acristalada. Un invernadero, al perecer bastante extenso ya que podía ver parte de él, pero no dónde acababa. También había un jardín que daba la vuelta a la casa. Estaba casi seguro de que en la parte posterior había un hermoso jardín con flores, piscina y mobiliario de exquisito gusto bajo una pérgola donde tomar algo en los días de verano.

Estaba tan impresionado por aquel lujo que no se dio cuenta de que había dos personas junto a la entrada del invernadero. Y ellas tampoco lo habían visto a él. 

Hasta que el movimiento brusco llamó su atención.

Dirigió la mirada hacia las dos personas y las observó extrañados. Eran la madre de Siwon y el presidente Kim. Hablaban airadamente y parecían alterados. Entonces Kim sujetó a la señora Choi por un brazo con cierta violencia y Kyu dio unos pasos en su dirección por instinto.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estaban discutiendo? Al menos eso quiso parecerle. Pero entonces la madre de Siwon lo vio, se apartó del banquero e intentó recuperar la compostura. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Por encima de su hombro vio a Kim marcharse en dirección contraria hasta perderse en el invernadero.

-Doctor Cho, bienvenido – le saludó la mujer con la misma clase y solemnidad de siempre.

-Buenas tardes – saludó Kyu a su vez con una reverencia.

-Viene a ver a Siwon, supongo.

-Exacto. Si no es molestia…

-¡En absoluto! Acompáñeme. Le guiaré hasta su cuarto.

La mujer caminó delante de él como si fuera una reina, elegante y sofisticada. Entraron a la mansión y una doncella apareció de inmediato para atenderlos. Sustituyeron sus zapatos por cómodas zapatillas y pasaron al interior. La señora lo precedió hasta una habitación de doble puerta en un pasillo junto a una puerta que daba al jardín. Sin duda el mejor acceso para que Siwon entrara y saliera de la casa con la silla de ruedas sin encontrar barreras arquitectónicas.

Llamó a la puerta pero no esperó respuesta. Abrió y lo invitó a entrar con ella.

-Mira, cariño, el doctor Cho está aquí. 

La habitación era muy espaciosa, pensada para que Siwon pudiera maniobrar con su nuevo modo de desplazamiento sin tropezar con los muebles, que estaban muy separados unos de otros. La cama de color cerezo era enorme y estaba perfectamente vestida con una colcha de rayas azules y grises. El resto del mobiliario era del mismo color y contrastaba con una máquina de ejercicios llena de tubos metálicos y pesas para ejercitar los músculos, una camilla tapizada en cuero blanco y una bicicleta estática que habían colocado junto al ventanal que daba al jardín consiguiendo un espacio independiente destinado a su entrenamiento y rehabilitación. 

Siwon estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas delante de una mesa de escritorio donde había un ordenador. Estaba afeitado y peinado con naturalidad, como si hubiera dejado secar su pelo al aire después de lavarlo. El flequillo le caía sobre la frente y Kyu sintió deseos de ir corriendo a apartárselo de la cara, tan sólo para poder disfrutar de las sedosas hebras entre los dedos.  
Tuvo que contener sus impulsos de correr hacia él cuando lo vio volverse hacia él y sonreír, todo hoyuelos y brillo en los ojos gracias a la amplia sonrisa.

Era un alivio verlo sin el pijama del hospital, la verdad. Llevaba un pantalón deportivo aparentemente muy cómodo y suelto y una camiseta. Curiosamente, así vestido le resultó más atractivo que con sus trajes de diseñador hechos a medida. Estaba arrebatadoramente guapo.

-Kyu – lo llamó nada más verlo.

Se apartó de la mesa haciendo que la silla se moviera girando las ruedas con soltura. Al cabo del tiempo uno acaba cogiéndole el tranquillo a eso de andar en silla de ruedas, supuso. Se dirigió hacia él sin mirar siquiera a su madre y Kyu se apresuró a entrar unos pasos para evitar que tuviera que recorrer toda la distancia hasta él. Le quemaron los dedos de ganas de tocarlo.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó cuando lo tuvo delante. 

-Bien. Trabajando. 

A veces optaba por usar palabras sueltas y no frases para comunicarse, así evitaba ponerse nervioso cuando se atascaba en alguna. Eso hacía que tartamudeara aún más. Pero había conseguido vocalizar perfectamente y sin que se notara absolutamente nada en su voz que hacía apenas unos días no podía decir ni su nombre sin hacer al menos dos paradas entre sílaba y sílaba. 

-Me alegro – contestó Kyu sonriendo -. Pero no te agotes. Tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? 

Siwon asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Aparentemente sólo sonreía, pero él podía leer sus ojos y hasta escuchar sus pensamientos. Y definitivamente la señora madre de su novio estorbaba. 

-Le traeré algo de beber, doctor – dijo la mujer antes de marcharse. Parecía que alguna divinidad había escuchado sus súplicas y le estaba echando un cable.

En cuanto salió, Siwon estiró los brazos hacia él y lo reclamó moviendo los dedos como un crío que quiere agarrar algo desesperadamente pero no alcanza a cogerlo.

-Ven.

Kyu se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada y se apresuró a encontrarse con él. Se abrazaron fuertemente durante unos segundos antes de que Siwon tirara de él y se lo sentara en el regazo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te haré daño! 

-No.

-Peso demasiado, Siwon, en serio. No quiero lastimarte.

-Un paseo – fue la respuesta de Siwon, que hizo girar las ruedas con sus manos y comenzó a moverse por la habitación.

-¡No, para! – rió Kyu agarrándose a su cuello.

Siwon no sólo no hizo caso, sino que además comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo riendo con Kyu, encantado de tenerlo sentado en sus piernas y abrazado a él de esa forma. 

-Estás loco. Alguien puede entrar y pillarnos jugando y qué diremos entonces. ¿Eh? – Kyu lo estaba regañando sin mucha convicción así que Siwon no le hizo demasiado caso. 

Dio una vuelta más haciendo que Kyu diera un gritito muy poco masculino y se acercó a la cama.

-Nadie entrará – replicó Siwon. 

Al ver hasta donde lo había llevado, Kyu se hizo una idea de las intenciones – conscientes o no – de su novio, pero no iba a permitir que nada de lo que tenía en mente sucediera. Si alguien entraba y los pillaba se moriría allí mismo. 

En lugar de sentarse en la cama, como quería Siwon, Kyu se levantó y caminó hasta la máquina de ejercicios, bien lejos de aquella tentadora cama enorme y mullida.

-Ven – le dijo Siwon dando una palmadita al colchón.

-No – respondió sin mirarlo, aquella cara llena de esperanzas y deseos lujuriosos podría hacerle cambiar de opinión y eso nunca -. Tu madre podría llegar de un momento a otro y no me apetece darle un espectáculo. 

Siwon frunció el ceño pero aceptó la respuesta.

-Vale. Cuando se vaya.

Kyu se rió de su disposición y de su cabezonería. Él estaba igual de necesitado después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia, pero aún no estaba tan loco como para no mantener el control cuando sabía que podían ser sorprendidos in fraganti.

Justo en ese momento llegó la mujer acompañada de una doncella que llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de té helado y dos vasos. Indicó a la chica dónde podía dejar su carga y la despidió.

-Sí necesita algo más no dude en llamarme. A mí o a alguien del servicio. Os dejo solos.

Se marchó por donde había venido y cerró la puerta tras ella. Una vez a solas, Kyu cometió el error de mirar a Siwon. 

El hombre lo miraba con la mirada hambrienta y los labios entreabiertos. Joder, ¿cómo iba a mantenerse firme si lo miraba así? 

-Eh… ¿quieres un poco de té? – corrió hasta la mesita donde estaba la bandeja y agarró la jarra como si fuera un escudo que pudiera protegerlo de las oleadas de testosterona que Siwon desprendía en su dirección.

-No.

-Ah, yo sí. Tengo sed y… hace calor, ¿no? ¿Salimos al jardín? Te vendrá bien aire puro y sol y…

-Tú me vienes bien.

-Mira, cuando quieres no tartamudeas ni un poco. 

La carcajada de Siwon no hizo más que ponerlo aún más cachondo. Esto no va bien, se dijo. Nunca se había tenido por alguien débil ante las tentaciones de la carne, pero eso era porque no conocía a Siwon. Con él todo era sexo y no podía resistirse.

Se sirvió un vaso de té y lo bebió de un trago. Lo volvió a llenar pero lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Sabes que me muero por hacer lo que sea contigo. Estoy tan cachondo que cualquier cosa me vale. Pero no aquí, al menos no cuando sé que podemos ser descubiertos. No somos dos críos, Siwon, encontraremos el momento y el sitio sin tener que preocuparnos por nada ni nadie.

Siwon suspiró y su expresión de resignación le dolió más de lo que esperaba. En el fondo quería que siguiera insistiendo.

-Oye, ¿y esto? Vaya máquina que tienes aquí. 

Kyu fue hasta el banco de ejercicios y tocó las pesas y las agarraderas como si todo aquello formara parte de un submarino. Se sentó en uno de los bancos e intentó tirar de la agarradera conectada al cable de acero que levantaba las pesas. Apenas se movió y tuvo que soltarlo enseguida. Las pesas cayeron pesadamente con un ruido metálico.

-Oye, no te rías – le regañó Kyu -, esto pesa un huevo. ¿Seguro que tú puedes con esto? No te estarás esforzando de más, ¿verdad?

Siwon negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo y desplazó la silla hasta estar frente a él.

-Déjame – le dijo. 

Lo vio levantarse usando la fuerza de sus brazos en su mayoría y desplazarse hasta el banco de ejercicios. Podía mover las piernas, pero no había recuperado tanta fuerza en ellas como en la parte superior del tronco. Se colocó en posición y agarró las anillas. Con un movimiento limpio, Siwon levantó las pesas sin mostrar mucho esfuerzo. 

-Bueno, tú eres fuerte, estás acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio. Yo en cambio sólo levanto el estetoscopio. Ah, pero tengo muy buen pulso, en eso no me ganas, listillo. 

Con una risa, Siwon volvió a demostrar lo rápidamente que estaba recuperando su fuerza y su destreza. Hizo una serie de levantamientos por detrás de la espalda y otra por delante.

Y Kyu se empalmó a lo bestia.

Los músculos se marcaban bajo la camiseta y su respiración se volvió pesada y jadeante. No podía quitar la vista de aquel pecho que se hinchaba con cada inspiración y hacía que los pectorales quedaran definidos bajo la fina tela. Tenía las piernas abiertas, cada una a cada lado del banco y el pantalón deportivo se ajustaba a sus muslos que estaban recuperando tono muscular y grosor rápidamente. Y justo en la intersección, un considerable bulto se apretaba contra la tela.

Kyu comenzó a respirar pesadamente, observando todo el conjunto de masculinidad y sensualidad que tenía delante. Instintivamente se tocó la bragueta y se acomodó la erección. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Siwon tenía la vista clavada en su mano y se lamía los labios. 

Soltó las pesas sin ningún cuidado y se dirigió a él con la mirada oscurecida.

-Ven.

Dios, si volvía a repetir eso iba a cometer una locura.

-Siwon, de verdad…

-Ven.

Le tendió una mano y con la otra se sobó la entrepierna. 

A la mierda, pensó. 

Nada más cercarse a él le llegó el olor inconfundible de su excitación. Posiblemente también de la suya, pero estaba tan mareado por la esencia que flotaba en el aire que no pensó en ponerse a distinguir si salía de su polla o de la de Siwon. Al fin y al cabo era lo mismo. 

Abrió las piernas para poner una a cada lado del banco, tal y como estaba Siwon, sólo que él estaba de pie. Eso hizo que Siwon tuviera que mirar hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos. Pero sus manos estaban a la altura justa. 

Siwon lo acarició sobre los pantalones sin dejar de mirarlo, subiendo las manos por sus torneados muslos y haciéndolo gemir de deseo. Sin previo aviso acercó su cara y depositó un beso sobre el bulto, a lo que su polla respondió con un temblor. 

Dejó que le bajara la cremallera y metiera la mano dentro. Kyu soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Ya era bastante doloroso sentir sus manos como para también tener que verlo cómo se la acariciaba. Eso no haría más que precipitarlo hacia un orgasmo que iba a tardar menos en llegar de lo que le gustaría. 

Habría seguido así, con los ojos cerrados simplemente sintiendo cómo Siwon lo masturbaba con dedicación, pero sintió la caricia húmeda de su lengua sobre la cabeza roma y vio todas las estrellas del firmamento. 

Contuvo el aliento y lo miró justo en el momento en que su polla se colaba entre los labios de su amante hasta más de la mitad. Se estremeció pero no apartó la mirada. Aquel era el mejor espectáculo del mundo y él era espectador y protagonista, todo a la vez.

Ver a Siwon mamándosela no ayudó a mantener el control sobre sus instintos. Sentía los testículos pesados y empujaba contra su boca instintivamente, buscando una liberación que, de haber podido, habría retrasado todo lo posible. Pero no pudo.

Le folló la boca sujetándole la cabeza, enterrándose entre sus labios sin recibir ni una queja por su parte. Al contrario, lo escuchaba gemir mientras lamía y succionaba con desenfreno. Movía las caderas contra el banco buscando su propio alivio, acompasándose con Kyu sin darse cuenta. 

Quiso tocarlo, hacerle lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a él. Quería su polla en la boca, en su culo. Quería verlo correrse sobre él, dentro de él, en su boca. 

-Dios, Siwon… No puedo más. No puedo.

Siwon no se apartó. Muy al contrario, intensificó el movimiento, tragando su polla hasta rozar su garganta. Y entonces Kyu se corrió sin remedio. 

Pero Siwon no dejó de chupársela.

Continuó hasta que Kyu dejó de estremecerse, lo cual duró más de la cuenta debido a la increíble visión de Siwon tragándoselo todo. Podría haberse corrido otra vez sólo por eso.

No se había olvidado de que Siwon aún estaba duro y merecía toda su atención. Abandonó su boca con renuencia y se sentó frente a él. Liberó su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba, notando su propio sabor en la lengua de su amante.

Sólo abandonó su boca para agacharse entre sus piernas. Iba a devolverle lo que había hecho por él hacía unos segundos. Y con mucho gusto. 

No se le ocurría nada mejor que mamársela a Siwon. Tal vez dejarse follar por él, pero todo no podía ser recibir. Siwon era un amante generoso y desinteresado, siempre atento a lo que deseaba y dispuesto a dárselo a toda costa. Devolverle lo que le regalaba sintiendo tanto placer le hacía sentir un poco egoísta, la verdad.

Los jadeos de Siwon le marcaban la intensidad del placer que sentía. Sujetó sus pelotas duras con una mano y las hizo rodar. Las sentía tensas y cargadas, a punto de explotar en su boca, y aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad de la succión hasta que notó su mano sobre la nuca, empujándolo a continuar. Notó el gusto agridulce de su semen un segundo antes de notar cómo se descargaba justo en su garganta.

Cuando se retiró se lamió los labios lentamente, sólo para ver cómo Siwon se estremecía al verlo.

-Eres malo – le dijo con mirada sensual.

-Lo dices como si eso no te gustara – le respondió Kyu limpiándose la comisura de los labios deliberadamente - ¿Quieres té ahora?

Siwon asintió con la cabeza y se recostó contra la máquina para ponerse bien la ropa. Un momento después, Kyu le puso un vaso de té en la mano y le dio un beso rápido antes de volver a por el suyo.

-Será mejor que ventilemos esto. Aquí huele a sexo que tira para atrás. 

Kyu abrió las puertas dobles que daban al jardín y se quedó mirando la bonita vista de la terraza. Había una mesa de hierro repujado y mármol y sillas a juego, un sofá de exterior con cojines tapizados en verde y una pérgola que daba sombra a todo.

Precioso, pensó Kyu. Aquello debía ser un paraíso en las cálidas noches de verano. Si algún día pudieran disfrutar de una velada allí los dos juntos, a solas…

-Qué maravilla – suspiró mirando hacia el jardín -. Esto es precioso. 

-Sí. Precioso – escuchó la voz de Siwon justo detrás. Se había sentado en la silla de nuevo y estaba a su espalda mirándolo a él, no al jardín.

Entonces recordó lo que había visto al llegar en la puerta del invernadero.

-He visto al presidente Kim al llegar. Sé que quieres ir cogiéndole el ritmo al trabajo de nuevo, pero no dejes que te agobie demasiado. Necesitas descansar y estar tranquilo.

-¿Kim? No lo he visto.

-¿No? Pues estaba afuera, con tu madre. Estaban charlando y…

Vio a Siwon agitar negativamente la cabeza. ¿No sabía nada de la visita de Kim? ¿Pero cómo…? 

Si Kim no había ido a ver a Siwon debía de haber ido a visitar a su madre. Y si era así, ¿por qué esconderse?

#### Continuará


	19. Chapter 19

#### Capítulo 19

La rutina de visitar a diario a Siwon empezaba a no ser suficiente. Cada día alargaba más la hora de marcharse pero notaba que aquello no parecía ser del agrado de la familia.

De todas formas habían llegado al acuerdo de esperar a que Siwon estuviera más recuperado ya que Kyu no estaba tranquilo haciendo ciertas cosas a escondidas en su casa como dos adolescentes salidos. Afortunadamente, Siwon estaba cada vez mejor y era cuestión de tiempo que pudiera volver a su casa y todo volvería a ser como antes.

No veía la hora de que eso pasara.

Mientras tenían que conformarse con los ratos que pasaban charlando entre ellos o con la familia, paseando por el jardín para que Siwon fuera fortaleciendo las piernas o viendo la tele. Después tenía que marcharse porque tenía la sensación de que se estaba haciendo pesado para los demás en la casa y no quería que nadie pensara lo que no era. Aunque sí era.

Al menos estaba tranquilo con respecto al cuidado de Siwon. Llevaba una vida tranquila y sus hábitos alimenticios eran muy saludables. Estaba recuperando peso y su cuerpo estaba volviendo a ser lo que era gracias a la comida sana y el ejercicio. 

Sólo había una pega en todo eso y era que Siwon se sentía más fuerte, más seguro de sí mismo y era mucho más independiente, de forma que quitárselo de encima o negarse a sus atenciones era bastante difícil. 

Aquella noche era muy tarde cuando Kyu se disponía a marcharse. Acompañó a Siwon hasta su cuarto prestándole su brazo para que su apoyara en él mientras caminaba despacio. Solía usar una muleta pero si Kyu estaba por allí se negaba a usarla y exigía que fuera él quien lo llevara de un lado a otro. 

Lo acompañó hasta su cuarto y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Siwon, como cada noche, protestaba por tener que separarse de Kyu.

-Odio estar aquí – le dijo -. Quiero irme a casa y poder estar contigo todo el día… y toda la noche.

Kyu le apartó una mano que escalaba por su muslo con descaro.

-Pronto podrás marcharte. Si sigues así Baek no tardará ni dos meses en darte el alta y podrás regresar a casa. 

-Uf, dos meses es mucho tiempo – protestó con un mohín de los labios.

-Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado, dos meses no son nada en comparación. Ten paciencia.

Le ayudó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba encima de la camiseta sin mangas y buscó su pijama para acercárselo. 

-Pero yo quiero dormir contigo de una vez, Kyu – lloriqueó como si tuviera cinco años -. Quiero pasar la noche abrazado a ti, besándote y acariciándote hasta que se cierren tus ojos…

-Siwoooon… No empieces…

-…y despertarte de nuevo con más besos y más caricias y mordisquitos en el cuello…

Con cada palabra acercaba más a Kyu a su cuerpo. Y Kyu no podía resistirse a su voz melosa enumerando las formas en que le iba a hacer el amor durante horas y horas. Sin darse cuenta acabó en sus brazos, de pie entre sus piernas mientras Siwon lo rodeaba por las caderas y apoyaba la cara contra su vientre. 

-Por favor… - suplicó sin convicción.

-Umm, Kyu… - ronroneó Siwon – Sólo un besito… Anda.

Se dejó llevar y sucumbió a las súplicas de su amante. Se besaron con pasión mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro. No sabía cómo, Siwon había conseguido arrastrarlo a la cama y lo había tumbado sobre su cuerpo.

Tenía que romper el beso de una vez, se repetía cada vez que la lengua de Siwon atacaba su boca. Estaban jugando con fuego y si alguien aparecía en ese momento…

-Qué es esto… ¡Siwon! 

Tarde.

Kyu dio un salto de la cama y se apartó de Siwon, que aún estaba tendido de espaldas. En la puerta, sorprendida hasta desencajarle la mandíbula, estaba la madre de Siwon con la mano aún en el picaporte. 

-¡Señora Choi!

-¿Qué… qué está pasando? Vosotros estabais… estabais… ¡Dios, Siwon, dime que no es lo que pienso!

-Señora Choi, no es…

-Somos novios, mamá. Desde antes de enfermar.

Kyu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo miró taladrándolo con la mirada. 

-Siwon, ¿cómo dices…?

-Ya estoy harto de esconderte, Kyu – le dijo haciéndolo callar -. Se iban a enterar tarde o temprano. Qué importa que sea ahora.

-Pero, hijo… - la mujer seguía atónita. No sabía ni qué decir.

-Ya sabías esto, mamá, no finjas estar tan escandalizada. Sabías de mis inclinaciones sexuales, te lo dije hace mucho, pero tú creías que era un capricho y me trataste como a un adolescente confundido. 

-¿Y tienes que restregármelo por la cara revolcándote con…? 

Fue incapaz de decir su nombre y a Siwon eso le molestó mucho más que a Kyu.

-Ni se te ocurra depreciarlo – le advirtió levantando un dedo -. Es la persona a la que amo y la vas a respetar. 

-¿Y no me merezco yo respeto en mi propia casa? – la mujer se lanzó al interior de la habitación alterada - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer… eso mientras tu abuela y yo estamos aquí al lado?

-Cualquiera diría que nunca has practicado sexo, mamá. Te hacía menos remilgada.

-¡Ya basta! No voy a consentir este comportamiento bajo mi techo y no se hable más. ¡Usted! – le gritó a Kyu señalándolo con un dedo – Salga de mi casa ahora mismo. No quiero volver a verlo por aquí.

-¡Si él se va yo también me voy! – Tronó Siwon.

-No, no, basta – a Kyu le costó trabajo meter baza pero lo hizo – Por favor, tenemos que calmarnos todos. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

-No, Kyu…

-Escúchame Siwon: no ha estado bien y lo sabes. Me iré ahora y tú te vas a quedar aquí a recuperarte del todo. Te hace mucho bien esto, mira todo lo que has adelantado desde que has vuelto. Recupérate y después hablaremos.

-Kyu, por favor, no quiero que te vayas. Me voy contigo.

-No seas cabezota – le cogió las manos ignorando por completo que su madre estaba siendo testigo de todo y le habló con cariño -. Te quiero, Siwon, y quiero que te pongas bien del todo. Si para eso me tengo que apartar de ti por un tiempo lo haré.

-No… ¡No!

-Cuanto antes te cures, antes podrás volver a casa. Piensa en eso únicamente.

Le besó las manos y se apartó de él. Siwon no replicó pero estaba tan dolido que habría jurado que lo había oído sollozar cuando lo dejó sentado en la cama.

En su camino a la salida tuvo que pasar por delante de la señora Choi.

-Baek se enteraré de esto – escupió cuando pasó junto a ella.

-No me cabe duda – respondió Kyu sin mirarla -. Buenas noches, señora Choi. 

Al salir vio a la abuela en la puerta, juzgándolo bajo sus gafas sin montura. Sin duda había sido testigo de todo el espectáculo y tenía la misma actitud que su nuera. La saludó al salir pero no obtuvo respuesta. 

 

*********************************

 

Hacía una semana que no veía a Siwon y sabía que estaba insoportable, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Estoy seguro de que si te grabaran ahora mismo y reprodujeran lo que dices a más velocidad se podría escuchar una maldición en alguna lengua muerta.

Kyu fulminó con la mirada a Kangin, pero este sólo sonrió. Después de tanto tiempo, su amigo ya no se dejaba intimidar por su mirada asesina. 

-Déjalo, Kangin. Si murmurar por lo bajo le calma los nervios que lo haga.

Sungmin le dio una palmada a Kangin en el hombro mientras le hablaba y dejó la mano allí, muestra de que se habían vuelto muy íntimos en los últimos meses. Kangin se inclinó por inercia hacia él confirmando los hechos.

-Pero da miedo – exageró Kangin - ¿No crees que da miedo? No hace más que despotricar por lo bajo y gruñir como un cerdito de mala hostia. 

-Yo lo entiendo. Si me viera obligado a separarme de la persona que amo… me volvería un gruñón también.

Los dos se miraron con complicidad y Kyu tuvo que intervenir para no tener que tragarse más arrumacos de esos dos. 

-No empecéis, ¿eh? Iros a comeros los morros a otro lado, por favor. 

-Ah, no seas envidioso.

-No soy envidioso, Kangin, pero me dais unos celos horribles. Si sólo pudierais comunicaros por teléfono y por whasapp estaríais como yo, estoy seguro. 

-Qué va.

-Claro que sí.

Verlos discutir por discrepancias estúpidas también le molestaba. Le molestaba todo lo que hiciera alusión a una relación romántica y feliz. Ah, los odiaba.

-¿Y cómo está Siwon? Habrá mejorado mucho, ¿no?

-Sí, bastante, pero Baek no le da el alta – se quejó Kyu -. Al parecer no consigue controlar su arritmia como debería y está probando una nueva medicina. Sólo lleva dos días con ella así que no sabemos cómo funcionará.

-Aún no me puedo creer que te hayan dejado totalmente fuera de esto – dijo Kangin -. Has contribuido más que nadie a que Siwon esté ahora mismo entre nosotros. A todo esto, ¿qué pasó con aquel asunto…? Ya sabes.

Ya sabía de lo que hablaba, claro. Habían decidido no hablar del tema en público y desde que Siwon estaba aparentemente a salvo no lo habían vuelto a mencionar.

-Informé a Baek de todo lo que descubrimos y nada más. Debería haber seguido investigando, por lo menos para saber quién estaba detrás del asunto, pero se me ha ido el tiempo visitando y atendiendo a Siwon. Y Baek no me ha pedido que siga investigando.

-¿Y vas a dejar la cosa así? ¿No temes que vuelva a pasar?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Cada día imagino que Siwon está a merced de algún contrincante invisible que puede acabar con él cuando quiera y me pongo enfermo. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Ahora que no puedo estar cerca de él es del todo imposible. Me arrepiento de no haber sido más meticuloso mientras tuve acceso a la casa. Había cosas…

Se quedó callado recordando las visitas de Kim a la señora Choi, porque fueron más de una por lo que él sabía ya que había sido testigo en la sombra de sus encuentros al menos en dos ocasiones. Pero había estado demasiado centrado en Siwon como para prestarles la debida atención. Suponía que algo no cuadraba en todo aquello, pero lo había dejado pasar y ya no había marcha atrás. 

-¿Qué cosas? – Sungmin se interesó por lo que se estaba callando. ¿Sería oportuno contarles lo que había visto?

Qué demonios, sabía que podía confiar en ellos y sin duda tres cabezas pensaban más de una así que les contó todo. No había mucho que contar, pero era suficiente como para levantar sospechas. 

Y en efecto, Kangin y Sungmin pensaron lo mismo.

-¿Crees que están teniendo un romance o algo así? Es raro que vaya a la casa a escondidas. Si no quiere que nadie le vea y efectivamente hay algo entre ellos, ¿para qué exponerse a ser vistos por cualquiera en la casa?

Sungmin tenía razón. Una aventura no parecía la respuesta ya que no los veía tan tontos como para hacerlo allí mismo. 

-Tal vez asuntos de negocios – dedujo Kangin -, al fin y al cabo la señora Choi es accionista del banco. A lo mejor pasa a informarle personalmente de las decisiones importantes tomadas en junta, o tal vez es su representante en esas reuniones ahora que no puede asistir a ellas a causa de Siwon.

-¿Asuntos de trabajo? ¿Y no pasa a saludar a Siwon siquiera? – le contradijo Kyu – Ni una sola de las veces que Kim ha pasado por allí ha entrado a la casa a ver a Siwon, que yo sepa. De hecho, Siwon no tiene ni idea de esas visitas clandestinas. Y yo no he querido decirle nada para que no llegue a conclusiones equivocadas por mi culpa. Si su madre tiene una aventura con Kim, desde luego no se va a enterar por mí.

-Lo entiendo – Kangin se mesó la barbilla, como si tuviera una perilla espesa -. Es tan raro todo… ¿Y su actitud no es íntima, dices?

-Para nada. Hablan muy confidencialmente, claro que están supuestamente escondidos, y tampoco he tenido oportunidad de observarlos demasiado. No quería que me vieran ellos a mí.

-¿Dónde se reúnen?

-En el invernadero. Al menos las dos veces que los he visto estaban allí. 

Los tres suspiraron a la vez. Estaban ante un muro insalvable. Ahora que Kyu era persona non grata en el hogar de los Choi aún más. Si pudieran seguir informados sobre los encuentros de esos dos…

El sonido del móvil de Kyuhyun dispersó los pensamientos de los tres amigos. Sobre todo porque se abalanzó sobre él como si fuera el último trozo de pan que quedara en la tierra.

Pero la emoción de Kyu se desinfló cuando vio que no era Siwon quien llamaba, sino su madre. Contestó con desgana, cruzó con ella un par de palabras y algunas frases trilladas diciéndole que estaba bien, que comía a sus horas y que iría a verla el fin de semana, aunque todas esas afirmaciones eran falsas. 

Cuando colgó, sus dos amigos sonreían mientras lo miraban.

-¿Qué? ¿Os hacen gracia mis conversaciones con mi madre?

-Para nada. Lo gracioso es ver cómo saltas cada vez que suena el móvil – Kangin soltó una carcajada -. Deberías haberte visto, tío. Te imagino abrazado al móvil toda la noche, esperando a que suene mientras miras las fotos de Siwon.

Sungmin le dio una colleja y lo reprendió por ser tan insensible, pero también sonreía. Suponía que era patético, sí.

-Lo peor es que tienes razón – reconoció mirando tristemente el aparato mudo en sus manos -, pero no tengo ninguna foto de Siwon. Ojalá le hubiera hecho alguna.

-¿No tienes ninguna foto de él? – Sungmin estaba sorprendido - ¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo lleva una foto de la persona que le gusta en el móvil, aunque esté hecha a traición.

-Eh, ¿qué es eso de a traición? – preguntó Kangin arqueando las cejas.

-Ya sabes, una hecha cuando el otro no se da cuenta o está dormido o algo de eso.

-¿Tú llevas una mía así? 

-Ajá – sacó el móvil y buscó hasta dar con una foto que pasó a enseñarle a Kangin como si le estuviera mostrando un objeto robado.

-¡Tío! Pero… ¡Borra eso ahora mismo!

-Ni loco. Me encanta esta foto.

-Joder, que estoy… ¡Que la borres, te digo!

-¡Que no! 

-¿No le habrás enseñado eso a nadie, no? Porque si es así, te juro que…

-Que no, tonto, es sólo mía – y miró la foto con una exagerada expresión de deleite.

-Oh, en serio.

Se enfrascaron en una pelea por el móvil de Sungmin. Kyu estaba seguro que, de estar en otro sitio más íntimo, donde nadie pudiera verlos, habrían acabado revolcándose mientras se arrancaban la ropa. Conocía bien esos jueguecitos y siempre acababan así. 

Sintió nostalgia. Quería eso con Siwon. Los juegos, las bromas, las peleas estúpidas, las discrepancias para decidir qué película ver o qué aroma de ambientador compraban para el baño. Todo lo que tenían aquellos dos y él se moría por recuperar. 

Volvió a mirar el móvil. Eran casi las cinco. Era una de las horas acordadas para llamarse ya que Kyu solía salir a esa hora o al menos estaba descansando si tenía que quedarse más tiempo en la clínica. Seguramente, Siwon estaría a punto de llamarle, pero no pasaba nada si se adelantaba y lo llamaba él, ¿no?

Marcó el número con las voces de sus amigos aún de fondo. Dio un solo tono.

-Hola, mi Kyu.

El saludo de Siwon siempre era el mismo, igual de efusivo e igual de dulce, tan lleno de sentimiento que casi podía notar el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndolo cuando le hablaba al oído. 

-Hola, mi Siwon – respondió con cierta vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo no estaba solo y aquellos dos podían estar haciéndole bromas por aquello durante meses - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. Estoy bien.

Sabía de sobra que no le iba a decir otra cosa aunque se encontrara fatal. Parecía que era él quien debía cuidar su salud y no al revés, porque Siwon siempre medía lo que decía para no preocuparlo. Pero él se preocupaba igual.

Sabía que había vuelto a utilizar la silla de ruedas casi para todo y que se ejercitaba menos. Le quitaba importancia diciendo que estaba algo cansado y que el calor le afectaba hasta quitarle las ganas de moverse, pero Kyu temía que estuviera recayendo de alguna forma.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! 

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy dando un paseo por el jardín.

-¿Estás caminando?

-Umm… - la duda en su voz lo decía todo – Ya he caminado bastante hoy. Estoy cansado así que he salido con la silla. Hace buena tarde y el solecito es muy agradable.

Kyu suspiró antes de hablar. Le preocupaba que Siwon no se encontrara tan bien como decía porque no podía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y nunca escucharía una queja de su boca, estaba seguro. Tenía la estúpida idea de que debía protegerlo de alguna forma cuando debería ser al revés. 

-Espero que lleves una gorra o estés en algún sitio con sombra. No cojas una insolación.

-Lo que me faltaba – respondió Siwon en tono de broma.

Entonces cayó en lo que le había empujado a llamarlo y aprovechó el silencio para hacerle la petición.

-Oye, he estado pensando en algo – empezó diciendo -. ¿Por qué… por qué no intercambiamos fotos? Me he dado cuenta de que no tengo ninguna para acompañar tu perfil de contacto del teléfono. Cada vez que me llamas aparece esa silueta gris sin rostro y me da un mal rollo… - no era del todo mentira aunque sus motivos reales fueran otros – Yo te puedo mandar una mía si quieres. Le pediré a Kangin que me haga una. O mejor, me haré una selfie, que están muy de moda. ¿Qué te parece?

Escuchó a su novio reír al otro lado. ¿Le habría parecido una petición demasiado ridícula?

-Me parece bien… pero yo ya tengo fotos tuyas.

Kyu se sorprendió tanto que no supo qué decir.

-¿Tienes una foto mía? 

-Ajá. Te hice una en mi casa… mientras dormías. En el sofá. Es lo más bonito que he visto nunca: tú babeándome los cojines. Adorable.

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas. ¿En serio había hecho una cosa así? No quería ni pensar qué más podía haber hecho con esa cámara mientras estaba en su casa.

-No me lo puedo creer – le dijo - ¿de verdad tienes una foto mía dormido? Eso es violación de la privacidad o algo. 

-Jaja. Pues entonces de la que te hice mientras tomabas un baño ni hablamos, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡Oye!

-Ah, no te enfades, mi Kyu. No sabes lo que me han ayudado esas fotos estos días en los que no he podido tenerte cerca. Recuerdo el día en que te hice esa foto, mientras te dabas un baño relajante, con todas aquellas velas esparcidas por todo el cuarto de baño, iluminando la piel blanca de tus hombros… Tenías lo ojos cerrados y…

-Eh, eh. Vamos a dejarlo aquí, ¿vale? No estoy solo.

Si lo dejaba seguir tendría que salir corriendo al baño para no dar un espectáculo en medio de la cafetería y no quería eso. 

-Lo siento. Pero es que te hecho tanto de menos…

-Y yo a ti. Al menos tú tienes fotos mías, yo en cambio…

-En internet hay muchas. No me digas que no las has visto porque sé qué sí.

-No es lo mismo, Siwon. Yo quiero una que no haya visto nadie, una que sea sólo mía. Una foto que al mirarla piense en que te la has hecho sólo para mí, para que sólo yo pueda disfrutar de tu hermosa sonrisa. 

No se escuchaba nada al otro lado pero Kyu podía jurar que sentía su sonrisa de encantadores hoyuelos como si la estuviera viendo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Siwon finalmente -. Voy a colgar un momento, me hago una foto y te la mando enseguida, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Me parece perfecto! – canturreó Kyu mucho más contento.

Colgó tras despedirse momentáneamente y esperó. Un minuto más tarde le llegó un whasapp con una foto de su amante. 

Estaba arrebatadoramente guapo, como era habitual, pero lo notaba algo más delgado y tenía unas ligeras ojeras que ensombrecían su mirada. De todas formas, era Siwon y estaba encantado de tener por fin una foto suya.

Casi de inmediato, el móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Te ha llegado?

-Sí, es perfecta. Estás muy guapo.

-¿Sí? Me alegro de que te guste.

-Pero te prefiero en persona – casi lloriqueó al decir las siguientes palabras -. Te echo mucho de menos, mi amor. Te necesito tanto…

-Y yo a ti, mi Kyu. Pronto nos veremos. Te lo prometo. Yo también te necesito y por eso voy a recuperarme como sea y volver a ti. Espérame, ¿sí?

-Siempre, Siwon. No lo dudes nunca.

Tras el momento cursi se despidieron y Kyu notó el vacío que sentía siempre que terminaban una conversación. El contacto entre ellos era tan débil que sentía que cruzaba de una galaxia a otra cada vez que se decían adiós. Tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos el uno del otro…

-Míralo, se le cae la baba.

-Ah, es tan romántico. Un amor como los de los dramas.

Los comentarios de sus amigos lo sacaron del ensueño. Sacudió la cabeza y estiró la espalda para recuperar la compostura.

-Al menos he conseguido la foto – dijo triunfante enseñando el móvil.

-¿Sí? Déjame verla – le pidió Sungmin.

Kyu le pasó el móvil y ambos observaron la instantánea que le había mandado Siwon.

-Ah, qué guapo está. Es muy bonita. ¿Verdad que es bonita, Kangin?

Sungmin le pasó el móvil y la primera reacción le confirmó que él también había notado a Siwon desmejorado, pero apenas tardó medio segundo en eliminar esa expresión de su cara por otra más distendida. 

-Sí, está muy bien. 

Kangin era incapaz de mentir. No creía que le hubiera dorado la píldora a nadie en su vida y por eso no dijo más que esas pocas palabras neutrales. Estaba seguro de que él también veía el cambio en Siwon.

Sungmin volvió a recuperar el aparato y miró la foto un poco más.

-¿Qué es este sitio? ¿El jardín? Es muy bonito. ¡Cuántas flores! – después le devolvió el teléfono a Kyu.

-Sí, pero está dentro del invernadero. El jardín es muy bonito, pero el invernadero es de ensueño. Y es muy fresco y tranquilo. 

Observó un poco más la sonrisa de Siwon dirigida sólo a él y quiso besar la pantalla. A falta de poder besarlo a él… ¡Ah, esa separación iba a acabar con él!

Si no dejaba de observarlo se pasaría el día así y tenía cosas que hacer así que se obligó a bloquear el teléfono y guardarlo en el bolsillo de la bata.

-¡Un momento! ¿Puedo ver la foto de nuevo?

La petición de Kangin lo asustó. Incluso Sungmin dio un respingo ya que estaba sentado a su lado. Pero Kangin había dado un salto de su silla literalmente y estiraba la mano esperando que le diera el teléfono sí o sí.

Kyu no tenía motivos para negarse así que se la volvió a enseñar.

Vio cómo su amigo observaba la imagen con detenimiento, acercándose mucho. Amplió la foto utilizando sus dedos pulgar e índice y hacía un barrido completo por ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Kangin? – le preguntó.

-¿Esto es el invernadero, dices? ¿En su casa? – parecía nervioso y Kyu se estaba poniendo nervioso también.

-Así es. ¿Pasa algo?

Kangin lo miró con preocupación y asombro a la vez. Le pasó el móvil con la imagen ampliada por encima del hombro de Siwon, en un punto a su espalda. 

-¿Ves eso? – señaló.

-¿El qué? ¿Esas plantas? Las veo. ¿Qué les pasa?

-Esa, la de la pequeña flor blanca. La que está dentro de la campana de cultivo.

La señaló con un dedo y Kyu pudo verla bien. 

-Ajá, la veo.

-Se llama _quibey_ o _tibey_ , dependiendo del sitio – dijo muy serio -. Se la conoce vulgarmente como “revienta caballos”. Es una de las plantas más venenosas que existen en la tierra.

 

**********************************

 

Kyu no hacía más que dar vueltas por el laboratorio.

Kangin los había llevado hasta allí para poder enseñarles en el ordenador lo que sabía sobre la planta en cuestión. Había intentado salir corriendo a buscar a Siwon para sacarlo de aquella maldita casa pero los chicos se lo habían impedido. 

-A ver, piensa, Kyu. Sé cómo te sientes, pero te vas a meter en un lío si entras allí como si fueras Rambo y te llevas a Siwon a la fuerza – le había dicho Kangin -. Sabemos que puede estar en peligro, pero no más de lo que estaba hace una hora y si dejamos ver que estamos al corriente de todo esto la cosa se puede poner mucho más fea.

-Exacto – lo apoyó Sungmin -. Deberíamos pensar en una forma de sacarlo de allí sin levantar sospechas y sin poner en sobre aviso a la persona que está haciendo todo esto.

-¡En su casa! – explotó por cuarta o quinta vez Kyu -. ¡En su propia casa, maldita sea! Alguien que vive allí está tratando de matarlo y yo lo he dejado solo a merced de ese hijo de puta… ¡Es que ahora mismo iba y lo… lo…!

-¿Quieres calmarte? Está claro que hay que sacarlo de allí, pero sin provocar al cabrón que está envenenándolo. Recuerda que con que aumente la dosis ligeramente es suficiente para cargárselo. 

-¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Kyu desesperado - ¿Lo dejamos allí para que siga envenenándolo hasta que lo mate? ¡No puedo hacer eso, Kangin! Si algo le pasa a Siwon soy capaz de prenderle fuego a toda la puta propiedad de los Choi, así arda la comarca entera. 

-A ver, primero: tenemos que conocer la forma de administración. La única manera de detectar el veneno es encontrarlo antes de que le sea administrado. Una vez en su organismo, será imposible de encontrar, ya lo sabes. Hay que analizar comida, bebida y cualquier cosa que Siwon ingiera regularmente. 

-Entonces hay que ir a esa casa y coger una muestra de todo lo que Siwon pueda comer, ¿no? – dijo Sungmin.

-Claro, pero ¿cómo? Yo no puedo ni acercarme a la verja. 

-Yo iré – habló Sungmin de nuevo -. Puedo ir a visitarlo y aprovechar para hacerme con lo que sea. 

Ambos lo miraron asombrados. Kyu quiso protestar pero Kangin se le adelantó.

-Ni de coña vas a ir a ese sitio. Al menos no solo. Yo iré contigo. 

-Entre los dos podemos organizarnos mejor, sí. Tú puede entretener a Siwon mientras yo inspecciono la cocina.

-O al revés. No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro. ¿Qué vas a hacer si te pillan?

-Decir que tenía hambre. 

Kyu los observaba sin saber qué decir. Parecía que esos dos lo tenían todo planeado. Y se iban a exponer por él y por Siwon. No se los merecía.

-Chicos… de verdad… - no encontraba las palabras para agradecerles su ofrecimiento, pero no podía dejarlos hacer aquello, era demasiado peligroso – no creo que debáis hacerlo. No quiero involucraros. Puede ser peligroso y jamás me perdonaría que os ocurriera algo. 

-¿Qué dices, tío? Ya estamos involucrados, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Kangin.

-Eso es cierto – concretó Sungmin -. Eres nuestro amigo y Siwon también. Si podemos ayudaros lo haremos. Y no te preocupes, no tenemos intención de ponernos en peligro. 

-No sé cómo os voy a pagar esto. Sois los mejores amigos que se pueda tener. 

-Ah, no llores que me dan ganas de darte una torta. Simplemente llama a Siwon y dile si hay algún problema en que vayamos a visitarlo. Si te dice que sí, esta misma noche tendremos las pruebas que necesitamos para confirmar que Siwon está compartiendo techo con su enemigo.

#### Continuará


	20. Chapter 20

#### Capítulo 20

Las siguientes cuatro horas se le hicieron eternas. Pero aún fue peor la noche que siguió a esas horas muertas, recordando y estremeciéndose por lo que sus amigos habían hecho, visto y conseguido mientras estaban en la mansión de los Choi.

Kangin y Sungmin se habían ido tan sólo unos minutos después, cuando Siwon respondió afirmativamente y con bastante ilusión a la petición de una visita de sus amigos. Kyu decidió no airear las palabras que Siwon le había dedicado deseando que él también pudiera acompañarlos en la visita. Se las guardó para él junto con la promesa de que todo se iba a arreglar muy pronto. 

Los chicos pasaron un buen rato charlando animadamente con Siwon, según contaron ellos mismos. Por suerte nadie los acompañó y pudieron tantear bien el estado de Siwon, no sólo con preguntas sutiles sino con un examen que Kangin se empeñó en hacerle asegurándole que el propio Kyu se lo había encomendado. Sólo por eso, Siwon accedió.

Los resultados no fueron muy alentadores.

Siwon había perdido peso y su capacidad motora parecía haber menguado desde que lo vio por última vez: se movía más despacio y sus reflejos se habían ralentizado. Apenas se levantaba de la silla y pedía ayuda para desplazarse hasta la cama o levantarse de ella, cosa que no había hecho ni cuando era incapaz de mover un dedo tras el coma.

La triste realidad del deterioro de Siwon le hacía pensar en algún cuadro depresivo además de sus problemas físicos, posiblemente causados por su separación. Y no podía culparlo porque él se sentía igual. Pero al menos él estaba sano; Siwon en cambio…

Se alegró de que los chicos le hubieran visitado aparte de para llevar a cabo su plan. Si esos dos no lo animaban, poco más lo haría. Bueno, sí; que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

Por otro lado, tenía noticias de su estado de primera mano, aunque no fueran las que esperaba.

Conforme a lo acordado, Kangin y Sungmin se repartieron la labor de conseguir muestras para llevar con ellos de vuelta al laboratorio y así lo hicieron. Un rato después de llegar, una doncella les llevó té y unos trozos de tarta. Con todo el disimulo que pudieron, se hicieron con muestras de ambas cosas, pero dudaban mucho que les fueran a servir nada que contuviera veneno así que Sungmin hizo una escapada a la cocina mientras Kangin lo entretenía. 

Hizo un minucioso trabajo con todo lo que encontró en la cocina, líquido y sólido, para lo que había llevado encima un equipo de recogida de muestras que había camuflado dentro de un bolso bandolera. Tuvo suerte de que nadie lo pillara mientras hacía su trabajo, que no fue poco dado que aquel frigorífico tenía el mismo tamaño que el aseo de un avión y estaba atestado de comida y bebida. Ponerle a cada uno su nombre correspondiente para poder identificarlos después fue lo más difícil, pero lo consiguió. 

No contento con la colecta en la cocina, Minnie hizo una visita al cuarto de Siwon donde encontró restos de algún tentempié que debían de haberle servido antes de que ellos llegaran y aún no habían retirado. Los artículos de aseo personal siguieron la misma suerte y Sungmin fue igual de minucioso para todo. 

De regreso al cenador del jardín trasero, donde los estaba atendiendo Siwon como el perfecto anfitrión que era aunque estuviera impedido, la pareja intercambió papeles: Sungmin se quedó con Siwon y Kangin se fue a hacer su trabajo que consistía en recoger una muestra de la infame planta que guardaban en el invernadero. Se puso guantes y una mascarilla para manipularla, por si acaso, y tomó un poco de tierra, un trozo de hoja y raspaduras y sabia del tronco. 

El resto de la visita fue algo más relajada, tranquilos ya sabiendo que se iban a marchar de allí con la tarea bien hecha. Lo malo fue que Siwon no les dejó marcharse. Pero no porque se lo impidiera, al menos no voluntariamente.

Durante su visita, Siwon sufrió una crisis de ausencia.

Al principio eran reticentes a contárselo dada la gravedad del asunto, pero decidieron que lo mejor era que lo supiera. Durante al menos treinta segundos, Siwon perdió el estado de conciencia y se quedó ausente y con la mirada fija. Realizó unos parpadeos convulsivos antes de regresar, signo inequívoco de una crisis de ausencia, y siguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido en esos segundos. Ni siquiera escuchó a los chicos llamarlo y darle palmadas en la cara para hacerle volver. 

Y aquello estaba borrando días de vida del calendario de Kyu. No sabían cuántas crisis había sufrido ni desde cuándo. Tampoco sabían si era un síntoma que había aparecido por el agravamiento de la enfermedad, en este caso por las reiteradas administraciones del veneno, o era algo que ya padecía y no habían observado. Al fin y al cabo, una crisis de ausencia podía durar apenas unos segundos y podía haberle sucedido delante de sus narices sin saberlo. También podía ser síntoma de que un nuevo padecimiento había hecho aparición: epilepsia. Y eso sí que no lo padecía Siwon antes o lo habrían detectado en el EEG. 

De vuelta al laboratorio y una vez le pusieron al día de todo, los tres se enfrascaron en la labor de organizar, calificar y analizar todas las muestras, cuyos resultados esperaban pero no dejaron de sorprenderles. Nada de lo que había en la cocina ni lo que les habían servido tenía indicios de contener sustancias sospechosas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la muestra del pastel que Siwon había estado comiendo en su cuarto.

Ahora sí que no les cabía duda de que Siwon estaba siendo envenenado y, gracias a los exámenes que Kangin hizo a las muestras de la planta, sabían que el veneno procedía de ella.

 

******************************

 

-Estás muy callado, Kyu. ¿Empiezo a temblar ya o espero un poco más?

Kyu sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amigo. 

-¿Qué? Ah. Haz lo que quieras.

-No creo que esa calma que aparentas sea buen augurio. Espero que no estés planeando nada raro, Kyu. Lo digo en serio.

Miró a su amigo y vio preocupación en su cara. Tal vez fuera difícil de creer que después de lo que habían descubierto la noche anterior estuviera tan tranquilo. Pero eso era simplemente porque se había obligado a guardar la calma y a esperar pacientemente que la oportunidad perfecta se presentara.

Desde luego no era a plena luz del día, cuando cualquiera podía verlo y actuar rápidamente para impedirle llevar a cabo su plan. 

-Kyu, lo digo en serio – Kangin le tocó un brazo para llamar su atención.

-Ya, Kangin. Ya – le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la mano que descansaba en su antebrazo y le sonrió. 

No sabía si que su amigo fuera tan perceptivo era algo bueno o no, pero desde luego no podía quejarse con la gente estupenda que el destino había puesto en su camino en los últimos tiempos. Amor y amistad, ambas cosas tan difíciles de conseguir… Se sentía muy afortunado. 

Y por eso sufría aún más. Cuando no los tenía a ellos, Siwon, Kangin y Sungmin, vivía una vida fácil y cómoda, pero también falta de emociones. No se había dado cuenta lo que esos sentimientos pueden llenar tu vida y tu alma hasta que la más simple amenaza los pone en peligro. 

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que haría lo que fuera necesario para defender todo eso, para mantenerlo a salvo y evitar que se lo arrebataran. 

Por el amor que sentía por Siwon, iba a volver a esa casa del infierno esa misma noche y a sacarlo de allí aunque fuera sedado. Y por la gran amistad que lo unía a Kangin y a Sungmin, no les iba a decir nada a ninguno de los dos.

 

*******************************

 

Pasada la media noche, Kyu se instaló tras la valla de ladrillo que rodeaba la propiedad de los Choi. No era demasiado alta, pero no se podía ver por encima de ella sin subirse a algún sitio. Eligió un cubo de basura, el que estaba manos lleno, y lo volcó hasta ponerlo boca abajo. Se puso de rodillas sobre él y espió la casa desde la distancia hasta que poco a poco, todas las luces de la mansión estuvieron apagadas. 

Había elegido ese sitio precisamente porque podía ver con claridad la puerta de la habitación de Siwon, además de estar en una zona arbolada que impedía que alguien pudiera sorprenderlo espiando. 

De esa forma pudo ver a Siwon desde que llegó hasta que uno de los mayordomos lo metió en la cama, un hombre robusto de mediana edad que no había visto nunca durante sus visitas. Durante un buen rato antes de acostarse, Siwon había permanecido en la terraza, sentado en su silla, aparentemente haciendo nada. 

Kyu sintió ganas varias veces de saltar la valla y llevárselo de allí inmediatamente. Su aspecto no le gustaba, y mucho menos su actitud. Estaba demasiado sereno, como perdido, simplemente mirando el jardín como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. 

Lo vio sacar el móvil varias veces, pero no interactuaba con él. Tal vez estuviera esperando una llamada o un mensaje por su parte así que decidió silenciar el teléfono para no ser descubierto por culpa del timbre. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue confirmar lo que los chicos le habían contado: Siwon se comportaba como si tuviera la batería al mínimo. Movía las manos despacio y sus acciones no eran muy precisas; le costó sacar el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y aún más volver a meterlo allí. 

Se le rompía el corazón ver aquel deterioro, la juventud y la vitalidad que tanto había derrochado unas semanas antes se habían evaporado. Sentía que su Siwon se iba poco a poco y desaparecería del todo si no hacía algo de inmediato.

La luz del cuarto de Siwon fue la última en apagarse. Le dolía saber que había mantenido la luz encendida esperando que se comunicara con él; lo había confirmado el mensaje que le había mandado una hora antes preguntándole si lo llamaría esta noche, que estaría esperando.

-Voy hacer algo mejor, Siwon – le habló bajito al teléfono como si del propio Siwon se tratara -; voy a llevarte conmigo. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre después de hoy, te lo prometo.

Por mucho que le doliera dejar aquel mensaje sin responder, la determinación que le produjo comprobar el estado de Siwon le hizo soportarlo y una hora después, rozando casi las dos de la mañana, Kyu saltó la valla y fue hasta la puerta doble de la habitación de Siwon. 

Abrió con sumo cuidado, se coló dentro y fue hasta la cama.

Siwon estaba profundamente dormido. Respiraba pesadamente y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, visibles aún cuando se suponía que estaba descansando. La tentación de tocarlo fue demasiado fuerte y rozó su mejilla, notando que estaba fría y que además había perdido la bonita redondez de sus pómulos para sustituirla por un afilado hueso marcado. 

Se veía frágil y ligero, como si no sólo hubiera perdido volumen, también presencia. Su Siwon era un hombre imponente, visible incluso en la distancia tan sólo por el magnetismo que irradiaba de forma natural. No era sólo su apostura y su belleza. Era mucho más. Pero eso estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. 

Eso lo llenó de determinación y lo llamó con sumo cuidado. Si quería sacarlo de allí iba a necesitar su colaboración.

-Umm… - Siwon rezongó un poco pero no se movió demasiado, apenas un poco la cabeza.

-No te asustes – le susurró muy cerca de la cara -, soy yo.

Siwon parpadeó como si creyera que aún estaba dormido y enfocó la vista en la oscuridad, donde debía de estar Kyu.

-¿Kyu? ¿Eres tú?

La voz esperanzada de Siwon le hizo sonreír. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que no iba a impedirle nadie llevarse al hombre que amaba de allí.

-Sí, soy yo, mi amor – le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se apartó antes de sucumbir al deseo de recrearse en ellos todo lo que no había podido en esos días.

-¡Estás aquí! Kyu, te he echado de menos. No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo…?

-Shhh… - Kyu puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo -. Nos vamos de aquí. ¿Puedes levantarte solo?

No esperó su respuesta y le quitó la sábana que lo cubría hasta el pecho. 

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nos vamos? – Siwon miró afuera y vio que aún era de noche - ¿Qué hora es? No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kyu?

-Nada. Te lo explicaré cuando estemos fuera de aquí. Vamos, te ayudaré a salir de la cama.

No lo pensó dos veces y metió los brazos bajo el cuerpo de Siwon para levantarlo en peso. Sabía que podría levantarlo sin problemas, si no por la pérdida de peso que lo había hecho más ligero, por la determinación que lo estaba arrastrando a hacer cualquier cosa.

-No, espera, te harás daño…

Pero antes de acabar la frase ya estaba flotando en los brazos de Kyu. Ambos se sorprendieron de ese hecho. En otros tiempos, Kyu no habría tenido narices de levantar a Siwon ni entrenando antes. 

Lo llevó sin apenas dificultad hasta la silla y lo sentó en ella.

-Vamos a salir de aquí con la silla pero cuando lleguemos a la valla vas a tener que dejarla, ¿de acuerdo? 

-¿La valla? Kyu, ¿de qué hablas?

Se detuvo el tiempo justo para darle una explicación rápida.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Siwon. Todo lo que te ha pasado… - se lo pensó mejor y se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir más tarde -. Tan sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Salgamos de aquí y cuando estemos a salvo te lo contaré todo, te lo prometo.

-Kyu…

Siwon lo frenó cuando ya iba a empujar la silla afuera. Comprendía que le chocara todo aquello, pero tenía que sacarlo de esa casa como fuera, antes de que alguien los pillara. 

-Siwon, por favor – se arrodilló frente a él y puso las manos en sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente a la cara iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana -, tienes que confiar en mí. Si sigues aquí no te vas a curar jamás, puede que todo vaya a peor incluso. Te quiero y quiero que te pongas bien. Quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo. Quiero recuperar al hombre que amo. Y para eso tenemos que salir de aquí, Siwon. 

Vio la duda en su cara, el ceño fruncido y la barbilla tensa, pero enseguida se relajó y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Confío en ti, Kyu. 

Se apresuró a empujar la silla hasta las puertas dobles, pero justo cuando iban a salir por ellas la luz de la habitación se encendió y escuchó la voz de la señora Choi.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hace usted aquí, doctor Cho? ¿Y a dónde cree que lleva a mi hijo?

 

***************************

 

Kyu se quedó paralizado.

Lo que no quería que ocurriera estaba pasando en ese momento. Y tenían que ser descubiertos justo por su madre. Bien, le daba igual. Iba a seguir con el plan aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de ella con la silla de ruedas.

-Me llevo a Siwon – espetó Kyu desafiante.

-¿Cómo? – dijo la mujer con sorpresa - ¿Qué es eso de que te lo llevas? Te has vuelto loco, ¿no? Llévalo de nuevo a la cama inmediatamente, o llamaré a la policía.

-¿A la policía? ¿De verdad quiere que llamemos a la policía? Porque yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Así resolvemos todo esto de una vez por todas. 

-No sé de qué hablas. Voy a llamarlos y les explicas a ellos por qué intentabas secuestrar a mi hijo. 

-Mamá, por favor, no intentaba secuestrarme – Siwon no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a su madre, pero para eso estaba Kyu allí, para defenderlo a capa y espada.

-Tal vez usted tenga más explicaciones que dar que yo. ¿En serio quiere enfrentarse a la policía delante de Siwon? 

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices. 

-¿Seguro que no? – le gritó Kyu acercándose a ella - ¡No me haga decir nada delante de él, bastante ha sufrido ya! 

-Pero… ¿estás loco o qué?

-Kyu, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Siwon.

-No, no voy a decir nada delante de ti – lo tranquilizó Kyu -, pero si tu madre se sigue oponiendo a que te vengas conmigo no voy a tener más remedio que contarlo todo. ¿De verdad quiere que Siwon se entere de lo que ocurre aquí?

La mujer sólo lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira. Movió la cabeza y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su bata.

-Esto lo tiene que arreglar la policía. Sin duda te has vuelto loco y…

-¡Sé que lo están envenenando!

Se hizo el silencio. Kyu casi podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en medio de aquel mutismo.

-Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo?

-¿Qué has dicho?

Madre e hijo preguntaron a la vez, pero Kyu se dirigió a Siwon al contestar.

-Te están envenenando, Siwon – le dijo con convicción -. Tenía mis sospechas desde hace tiempo, pero he podido confirmarlo en las pruebas que le hemos hecho a tu comida. Llevan mucho tiempo administrándote un veneno, tal vez años.

-Eso es absurdo… Te has vuelto loco -. La señora Choi parecía realmente sorprendida y ahora también un poco asustada -. Mejor te marchas de aquí, antes de que llame a la policía. Por favor…

-¿A quién intenta engañar? Lo sé todo, señora Choi. Esa planta del invernadero…

-¿Planta? ¿Qué planta?

-Ya sabe cuál es. La están utilizando para quitar de en medio a Siwon. Usted y Kim, ¿no es así?

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué dices?

-Kyu, ¿de qué hablas? – Siwon estaba más asombrado que su madre si cabe.

-Pregúntale a ella – dijo señalando a la mujer que los miraba con la boca abierta y una mano en el pecho como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro -. Todo lo que te ha ocurrido hasta ahora ha sido causado por un envenenamiento. No teníamos pruebas, sólo unos síntomas que no tenían explicación médica. Hasta que dimos con la clave. Esa planta del invernadero, es terriblemente venenosa y la están usando contigo. Cada vez es peor, te ha dejado en coma dos veces, estás en una silla de ruedas a causa de eso. Siwon, quieren acabar contigo poco a poco y casi lo consiguen, pero no lo voy a consentir. ¡Nunca! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Me voy a llevar a Siwon de aquí diga lo que diga. No voy a dejar que lo maten.

La señora Choi se dejó de caer pesadamente en un sillón aún con la mano en el pecho y los ojos desorbitados. Boqueaba sin saber qué decir. 

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Kyu.

-Totalmente, Siwon. Lo hemos comprobado. El pastel que has comido esta tarde… Sungmin se llevó un trozo al laboratorio. Encontramos veneno en él y estamos seguros de que lo llevan haciendo mucho tiempo.

Siwon estaba muy aturdido. Tanto que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, tal vez por las fuertes emociones a las que se estaba enfrentando esa noche. Miró a su alterada madre, muda de la impresión. 

-Mamá… - dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

-Siwon… ¿No le habrás creído, verdad? Lo debe de estar inventando todo. ¿Cómo iba a querer nadie en esta casa hacerte daño, Siwon? Créeme. ¡Por Dios, Siwon, es de locos!

-Pero tiene pruebas. Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?

-¡No lo sé! Este hombre está desequilibrado, nadie te está envenenando. ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Qué clase de película es esa?

-No es ninguna película, señora. Tengo pruebas y es cuestión de tiempo que las ponga a disposición de la policía, así que más le vale confesar, dejar que me lleve a Siwon lejos de usted y mantenerse alejada de él o le juro que no respondo.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! – sollozó la mujer – Es mi hijo, por Dios bendito, ¿cómo iba a hacerle daño deliberadamente? ¡Eso es de locos!

-Si no ha sido usted, alguien lo ha hecho. Y casi lo mata por cierto. 

-¿Quién iba a querer hacer tal cosa? 

-Yo.

Todos escucharon la voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación y miraron a la figura de pie en el marco y escucharon con asombro la confesión.

-He sido yo. Yo lo he estado envenenando.

#### Continuará


	21. Chapter 21

#### Capítulo 21

-He sido yo. Yo lo he estado envenenando.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a la vez. Una sorda exclamación salió de sus gargantas, perplejos por lo que veían. 

La anciana señora Choi entró en la habitación como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera gran cosa. Su expresión apenas cambió cuando los miró uno a uno antes de volver a hablar.

-El doctor tiene razón, querido.

Su voz era la misma de siempre, dulce como la de una abuelita pero resuelta como la de la mujer de carácter que había sido y aún era. La serena compostura de la mujer daba escalofríos. Nada que ver con la reacción de su nuera y su nieto.

-¿Qué dices, abuela? No… Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No, cielo. Es todo cierto. Te he estado envenenando desde hace… umm, no lo recuerdo bien, ¿dos años? Sí, puede ser. ¿Cuándo se fue de casa, nuera? – se dirigió a su hija política como si le estuviera preguntando qué había para cenar esa noche -. Bueno, no me acuerdo bien, pero fue cuando decidiste irte de casa. Más o menos. Sí, estoy segura de eso porque…

-¡ABUELA! 

La anciana dio un respingo y dejó de hablar. Miró a Siwon con sorpresa, abriendo mucho los ojos. 

-No vuelvas a gritarme, chico – le dijo señalándole con un dedo deformado por la edad.

-¿Que no te grite? – la rabia que irradiaba de Siwon lo hizo levantarse con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, apoyándose con brazos temblorosos en la silla. Kyu corrió a ayudarlo pero lo rechazó de un manotazo - ¿QUE NO TE GRITE? ¿Acaso eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? 

-No imaginaba que te pondrías así de furioso. Tampoco tenía intención de contártelo, claro, pero suponía que este chico tan listo acabaría por descubrir algo. Tenía la esperanza de estar muerta cuando eso ocurriera.

Siwon dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia ella. Tenía los ojos desencajados y rojos, temblaba y movía los labios con nerviosismo. Kyu temió que colapsara por el fuerte revés que estaba resultando la noticia, así que se puso tras él y lo sujetó por la cintura, brindándole apoyo físico y moral. Esta vez Siwon no sólo no lo rechazó, sino que además dejó de caer su espalda contra él, aceptando su ayuda.

-Esto no está pasando – dijo como para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y mirando en varias direcciones, buscando una respuesta lógica a aquel absurdo.

-Lo siento, cariño. Tenía que ser así, entiéndelo.

Aquella sentencia los dejó aún más perplejos si cabía. ¿Acaso aquella mujer le veía sentido a envenenar a su propio nieto? Debía de estar loca, no había más explicación.

-¿Por qué, abuela?

La voz rota de Siwon le llegó al alma. No podía verle la cara, pero sabía que estaba llorando o a punto de hacerlo y él se sentía igual de dolido.

-Porque no podía dejarte ir, mi niño, ¿no lo entiendes? – dijo con dulzura la anciana – Con tu abuelo se me fue de las manos y tu padre… Ah, siempre me odiaré por no haber sabido controlarlo como debía.

-¿Qué…? 

-¿Cómo ha dicho? Mi marido… Usted… ¡Mi marido! 

Hasta ese momento, la madre de Siwon no había dado señales de seguir respirando siquiera. Aquella noticia debía de ser igual de dura para ella, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras de la anciana regresó al mundo real. Se puso de pie llena de rabia y avanzó hacia ella. Por suerte Kyu la interceptó antes y la sostuvo por los brazos.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó enfurecida - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Voy a matarla!

-¡No! – Kyu casi no podía sujetarla. Tenía que intentar calmarla porque la vieja señora Choi ni se había inmutado y mucho temía que si toda la ira de su nuera la golpeaba, ella no haría nada por defenderse. 

-¿Pero no la has oído? Mató a mi esposo. ¡Mi amado esposo! ¡SU PROPIO HIJO! 

-Ya la he oído, pero no es esta la solución.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me quedo mirándola, sabiendo las barbaridades que le ha hecho a mi familia? No, no puedo permitirle seguir viviendo. Me quitó una de las cosas más preciadas que tenía y ha intentado quitarme otra. ¡No puedo dejar esto así! ¡NO PUEDO!

-La entiendo, créame, pero esta no es la forma.

-¿Qué sabrás tú? – espetó con ira la mujer soltándose del agarre de Kyu con un empujón - ¿Sabes lo que sufrí viendo a mi marido enfermar cada vez más, apagándose lentamente, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada? ¿Lo sabes?

-¡Claro que lo sé! – le gritó Kyu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Sé lo que es ver cómo se le escapa la vida a la persona que amas y no poder hacer nada más que llorar y esperar. Lo sé demasiado bien. 

La mujer lo miró a los ojos y después sobre su hombro, donde estaba Siwon a su espalda, manteniendo el tipo cómo podía debido al deterioro que las locuras de su suegra habían producido en su cuerpo. Y vio lo mismo en los ojos de ambos. 

Se echó sobre el pecho de Kyu llorando y se dejó abrazar. 

-Tranquilícese – le habló Kyu con calma mientras le acariciaba la espalda -. Todo va a salir bien. 

Miró a su derecha y la anciana seguía allí, observando la situación sin mostrar signos de sentirse culpable. Kyu sólo veía una posible causa a aquel drama. Buscó a Siwon con la mirada y le indicó que se hiciera cargo de su madre. Los dejó a ambos sentados en la cama, consolándose el uno al otro. En los ojos de Siwon pudo ver la confianza y el amor que tenía depositados en él. Confiaba plenamente en que solucionara el asunto y lo iba a hacer.

-Señora Choi, ¿quiere hablar conmigo un momento?

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. 

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Ya ha quedado todo claro, ¿no?

-No, me temo que no. Acaba de confesar que es la causante de la muerte de su esposo y su hijo. ¿Es consciente de ello, señora?

Le hablaba despacio y con un tono tranquilo para no alterarla. Si no se equivocaba, la mujer debía sufrir algún trastorno grave y no quería ponerla en una situación límite que la empujara a hacer alguna tontería. Al fin y al cabo, aquella mujer era una desconocida para todos en esos momentos y no sabían de qué era capaz.

-Lo he dicho bien claro. ¿No entiendes mi idioma, chico?

-Por supuesto – la tranquilizó acercándose a ella. Una vez a su lado tanteó a tocarla en un brazo para ver cómo reaccionaba al contacto. Cuando vio que no le molestaba, la acompañó a un sillón e hizo que se sentara -. Pero no ha dado muchos datos. ¿Por qué no lo explica todo bien, señora? Desde el principio.

La mujer pareció celebrar tener algo de atención y como cualquier anciano al que se le permite contar sus batallas de juventud, se acomodó con una sonrisa y comenzó su historia.

-Mi marido no era un hombre cariñoso, ¿sabes? Nunca estaba en casa, no nos atendía debidamente a mi hijo y a mí, y cuando empezó todo aquello del banco y empezó a ganar dinero… En fin, hacía su vida como si no tuviera familia. A mí no me importaba lo que hiciera fuera de casa, era un hombre al fin y al cabo y, bueno, los hombres hacen esas cosas, ya sabes de lo que hablo.

Kyu asintió suponiendo que se refería a que Choi le había sido infiel en repetidas veces y la había descuidado e incluso ignorado. Era una pena cómo las mujeres en otra época eran ninguneadas por sus maridos sólo por el hecho de ser mujeres, lo que era sinónimo de inferiores. Y ellas creían que tenían razón y aceptaban y consentían y aguantaban… Una lástima.

-Cada vez que salía de viaje me traía un regalo. Él decía que eran viajes de negocio, pero yo sabía que no. Al menos se acordaba de mí y me traía un recuerdo – sonrió como si recordara de pronto alguna situación concreta relacionada con aquellos regalos de consolación y siguió hablando con la mirada perdida -. Una vez me trajo un gran centro de plantas medicinales y curativas -eso le habían dicho donde las había comprado, en algún lugar de la India, creo recordar- y quise agradecérselo preparando una infusión para él. ¡Le sentó fatal! Vomitaba y le causó fiebre… Se puso muy enfermo. Cuidé de él como una amante esposa, era mi deber, y durante ese tiempo dependió de mí, no necesitó a nadie más, ni siquiera discutía mis decisiones o mis actos. Creo que fue la mejor época de nuestro matrimonio. 

La sonrisa de la anciana le dolió tanto como lo que estaba contando. Estaba muy claro por dónde iban los tiros.

-Cuando se recuperó volvió a las andadas, claro. Y yo… Bueno, tenía que hacer algo para conservar lo que tenía, ¿no? Volví a hacerle la misma infusión. Una cada día. Pasó en cama tanto tiempo… Durante ese tiempo fue sólo mío, de nadie más. Y mi vida cambió por completo. Me sentía más segura, más importante… El doctor nunca sospechó nada así que cuando su corazón se paró se lo achacó a una dolencia extraña. Supongo que no supe manejarlo bien. Lo de la planta, ya sabes.

-Ya, ya – Kyu le siguió el juego, necesitaba saber más -. ¿Y su hijo? ¿Por qué hizo lo mismo con él? Era un buen hombre, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero se casó y supuse que lo perdería también. Al final se instalaron aquí sin necesidad de insistirles, qué cosas, ¿verdad? – rió – Con él… Ah, no sé, no pude evitarlo. Tenía a su esposa, claro, pero me necesitaba. Yo sé que me necesitaba. ¿Quién puede atender mejor a un hijo que una madre? Y yo necesitaba sentirme útil en aquella nueva vida que me dejaba atrás. Ceder mi puesto a mi nuera no entraba en mis planes, compartirlo con ella, en cambio, no me parecía tan mal. En fin, el hijo siguió la suerte del padre, pero no fue mi intención matarlo, tienes que creerme. Sólo quería que me necesitara. A las dos.

Miró a su nuera en busca de apoyo pero sólo consiguió una mirada de odio profundo, del que se cala en los huesos y no muere hasta que lo haces tú. La anciana no le dio mayor importancia. 

-¡Y este ingrato! – dijo señalando a Siwon – Estaba bien viviendo con nosotras. No le faltaba de nada. ¡Absolutamente de nada! Y nos sale con que se va a vivir a ese cobertizo roñoso… Tenía que hacerlo volver a casa. Hice bien, ¿verdad? Porque volvió. ¡Soy tan feliz desde que ha vuelto a casa! Él me necesita, ¿sabes?

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? Por lo poco que sabía de psicología, la mujer debía de padecer un síndrome de Münchausen severo. Ese tipo de trastornos había que tratarlos seriamente así que era posible que necesitara medicación e incluso ser ingresada en un centro especializado. 

-Claro que la necesita, pero si enferma más lo perderá también y entonces ¿a quién cuidará?

La mujer lo miró con una nota de sorpresa en la cara. Tal vez estaba sopesando lo que acababa de decirle. O quizás no, quién lo sabía. 

Cruzó la mirada con Siwon buscando una señal de lo que debía hacer. Sólo se le ocurría llamar a Baek, él sabría qué hacer. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Siwon asintió con la cabeza y siguió abrazando a su madre, que enterraba la cabeza en su pecho intentando evadirse de lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué le parece si salimos un momento? Me apetece un café – le propuso a la anciana.

-¡Es muy tarde! El café te quitará el sueño. Te prepararé un chocolate, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto.

La llevó a la cocina agarrándola del brazo. Mientras la mujer se concentraba en seguir todos los pasos para prepararle su bebida, Kyu sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Sungmin y Kangin. Después llamó a Baek y le puso al corriente de forma superficial. Tan sólo una hora después, sus amigos estaban allí para ayudarlo en lo que fuera y Baek se estaba haciendo cargo de la anciana Choi. 

Cuando llegó la mañana, la pesadilla había terminado. 

 

**********************

#### Seis meses después

Kyu miró su reloj por tercera vez. Estaba a una hora de terminar su turno y se moría por volver a casa. Los viernes eran una locura.

Acompañó a su último paciente fuera de la consulta y cerró la puerta mientras caminaba con él por el pasillo. Seguía con las pruebas de medicamentos experimentales y a la larga se terminaba creando un vínculo relativamente amistoso con los pacientes. 

Se despidieron en el control de enfermería, donde Kyu se paró a charlar con un par de médicos. Reía alguna gracia dicha por uno de ellos cuando vio a Siwon venir por el pasillo.

El efecto al verlo seguía siendo el mismo después de tanto tiempo. No podía evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho que subía hasta su garganta, secándole la boca y haciendo que todos los poros de su cuerpo reaccionaran.

Su novio era el hombre más guapo y apuesto del mundo. Lo corroboraban las miradas de todas las mujeres con las que se cruzaba, todas aquellas cabezas girando para observar aquel portento de la naturaleza. La situación le hacía sonreír, porque ninguna de ellas tenía nada que hacer.

Siwon era todo suyo.

Lo vio acercarse sonriendo, impecablemente vestido y escrupulosamente peinado con gel fijador que mantenía su cabello estirado hacia atrás. Casi podía imaginarlo en una de esas escenas de películas en las que el protagonista miraba al ser amado y creía verlo caminar a cámara lenta, rompiendo corazones a su paso. 

Le sonrió a su vez, contagiado por aquellos hoyuelos matadores que estaban dedicados sólo a él.

-Tú novio va a matar a más de una en la clínica, Cho. Deberías prohibirle venir por aquí.

Ese era uno de los comentarios que más escuchaba desde que Siwon se recuperó y decidió pasar de todo y no esconder su relación. Cada vez que aparecía por allí, ya fuera para recogerlo, llevarlo o para cualquier otro asunto, las mujeres suspiraban y los hombres bufaban. Algo muy normal.

-No me haría caso – le respondió al médico residente que había hecho el comentario -. Además, me gusta ver las caras que se les pone cuando no le presta atención a nadie más que a mí.

-Menuda reinona has resultado ser, Cho.

Se reía a carcajadas cuando Siwon llegó hasta él. La misma sonrisa, aún más amplia si cabía, y una mano en el hombro que resbaló por su brazo despacio como único saludo. Por mucho que no ocultaran su relación, las muestras de cariño en público entre ellos era algo que controlaban y evitaban al máximo.

-Hola, doctor – le dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, señor Choi. 

Siwon saludó a los acompañantes de Kyu, que desaparecieron como por arte de magia después del saludo.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien, largo, como todos los viernes – respondió Kyu - ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pues igual, pero me he escapado antes de tiempo. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

Siwon agitó con cuidado una gran caja que llevaba en las manos. Era de color rosa y tenía un enorme lazo plateado con adornos de purpurina y estrellas. 

-¡Vaya! ¿Es para mí? Qué detalle, eres el mejor novio del mundo. ¿Qué es? ¿Una tarta erótica?

Kyu hizo ademán de quitarle la caja de las manos pero Siwon la apartó.

-No seas payaso – rió -, ya sabes qué es. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.

Fueron hasta el ascensor y subieron hasta la última planta. Una vez allí buscaron a Minnie en su puesto en el control de enfermería, pero no estaba. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, en ese momento vieron venir a su amigo por el pasillo, con su uniforme de conejitos rosa y llevando de la mano a Jin Ah. La niña corrió hacia ellos nada más verlo.

-¡Doctor Cho! ¡Sir Siwon! ¡Habéis venido!

Como Siwon tenía las manos ocupadas, la niña se lanzó contra Kyu que la levantó en brazos y la acercó hasta la mejilla de su novio para que le diera un beso.

-¿Cómo íbamos a perdernos esto? Tus caballeros tenían que estar aquí para su princesa.

-¡Qué bien!

La niña volvía a tener pelo y lo llevaba peinado con un pasador con un lazo verde. Aunque corto, se notaba que la niña estaba orgullosa de volver a tener su precioso cabello negro de vuelta.

-Estás muy guapa. Te sienta bien ese vestido.

Kyu la dejó en el suelo para que pudiera lucirse y no los defraudó dando varias vueltas sobre sí misma para que pudieran admirarla.

-¡Sí, es el mejor vestido del mundo! ¿Cómo sabías que el amarillo era mi color favorito, doctor?

-Porque soy muy listo y te he leído la mente.

-¡No! ¿Puedes leer la mente? ¡Entonces eres un mago! La próxima vez que tomemos té te nombraré hechicero del reino.

-Perfecto. Llevaré mi capa y mi varita. 

-¡Bien! – la niña dio palmitas celebrándolo y entonces advirtió el enorme paquete que llevaba Siwon - ¿Y eso? ¿Es para mí?

-Claro – le contestó Siwon poniendo la caja en el suelo -. Lo he elegido yo mismo.

-¡Eh, yo he ayudado! – protestó Kyu.

-Vale, el doctor me echó una mano, pero sólo en el color del lazo.

Jin Ah abrió la caja ansiosa. Tiró la tapadera a un lado y se asomó dentro.

-¡Oh, es perfecto para una princesa! ¡Me encanta!

Dentro había un juego de té de porcelana, delicadamente decorado y primorosamente ordenado en todos sus detalles, desde la tetera hasta las diminutas cucharillas. La niña lo tocó con adoración y después se lanzó a los brazos de los dos.

-¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo! Tenemos que probarlo pronto, ¿sí?

-Claro, cuando quieras.

Mientras Jin Ah le mostraba su regalo a Minnie, los padres de la pequeña saludaron a ambos y le volvieron a agradecer a Siwon todo lo que había hecho. Siwon se había hecho cargo de la factura de la clínica de la niña, se había encargado de que la atención prestada tanto a ella como a la familia fuera de primera y había pagado de su propio bolsillo el tratamiento único que hizo posible que Jin Ah se curara. Así se había convertido en el padrino de la niña y estaba encantado con ese nuevo estatus.

Tras despedir a la feliz familia, se entretuvieron un momento a charlar con Sungmin. Tan sólo duró unos minutos ya que el enfermero tenía trabajo y quería acabar cuanto antes para poder acudir a su cita con Kangin. Quién iba a decir que después de todo aquellos dos iban a seguir juntos. Y estaban muy felices juntos, afortunadamente. 

-Espero no volver muy tarde hoy. Quiero preparar algo rico de cena – decía Kyu mientras bajaban en el ascensor a la planta baja - ¿Qué te apetece?

-Umm, a ver… Tú. ¿Puede ser?

-Sí, claro, poco hecho y sin guarnición, como te gusta.

Se besaron antes de que el ascensor parara y los sorprendiera alguien. Cuando salieron de él, nadie podía decir que habían estado enredando sus lenguas un segundo antes.

-Es una gran idea lo de la cena, pero recuerda que tenemos una cita en casa de mi madre.

-¡Oh, cierto! Se me había olvidado. ¿Me dará tiempo de volver a casa para darme una ducha y cambiarme?

-Supongo que si no te entretienes demasiado, sí. 

-Bien, nos vemos en casa.

Lo despidió en la puerta y lo vio marcharse con paso firme.

No podía creer que hacía apenas unos meses había estado a punto de perderlo. Había recuperado mucho peso, estaba tan en forma como cuando lo conoció y sus problemas de salud habían remitido casi al completo. Por desgracia le había quedado una pequeña lesión cardíaca que no presentaba ningún riesgo para su salud y que estaba totalmente bajo control con la medicación adecuada.

Todo aquel asunto de su abuela había quedado en el pasado. La mujer estaba ahora internada en un centro especializado. Había desarrollado una demencia senil que avanzaba demasiado rápido y que cualquier día se la llevaría de este mundo. 

Siwon la visitaba a veces y ella no solía reconocerlo, aunque a veces lo confundía con su difunto esposo. Había sabido perdonar aunque no terminaba de olvidar. Su abuela estaba enferma, lo había estado por años y nadie se había dado cuenta. No quería que pasara sus últimos años abandonada.

Su madre en cambio no había conseguido perdonar a su suegra y no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Y Kyu lo entendía perfectamente. 

Lo importante era que su novio estaba bien y que vivían juntos y felices. Siwon era un regalo y nunca olvidaría que estuvo a punto de perderlo. Su vida no habría sido la misma si eso hubiera ocurrido así que tenía mucho que agradecer. 

Siwon se volvió a lo lejos y lo saludó con la mano. Kyu le devolvió el saludo y regresó a su trabajo.

 

************************

 

-Siwon – llamó nada más entrar en casa. Estaba todo a oscuras y no escuchaba nada - ¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy en casa.

Soltó la chaqueta y fue al dormitorio. Tenía apenas media hora para cambiarse antes de ir a la cita en casa de los Choi. Al pasar por delante del baño, vio la tenue luz tras la puerta entornada y la empujó.

Siwon estaba metido en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados y rodeado de velas por todas partes como única iluminación. Su piel brillaba bajo la luz titilante de las velas y se excitó de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – le preguntó entrando al baño.

Siwon sólo abrió un ojo y contestó sin moverse.

-Estoy tomando un baño, ¿no lo ves?

-Ya.

Siwon suspiró y lo ignoró de nuevo. Acomodó los brazos por fuera de la bañera, marcando sus perfectos bíceps y haciendo que su pecho se elevara por encima del nivel del agua. La espuma rozaba sus pezones erectos y Kyu sintió unas ganas enormes de lamerlos tal cual estaban, espuma de baño incluida. 

Se arrodilló junto a la bañera y comenzó a acariciarlo. La tentación pudo con él y metió la mano bajo el agua.

-¡Eh! – Siwon dio un respingo y se sentó en la bañera, lo que hizo que el agua se agitara hasta salpicar un poco – No hagas eso, Kyu.

-¿Por qué? Tenías esto pensado, no me engañes, así que no te hagas el estrecho y sal de ahí.

Kyu tiró de su brazo para sacarlo de la bañera pero Siwon era más fuerte.

-Mejor entra tú aquí.

-¡No, Siwon, estoy vestido!

Lo metió en la bañera de un solo tirón. Rió al ver a Kyu empapado intentando salvar su ropa y sus zapatos, pero no lo dejó escapar.

-Ya se secarán. Ven aquí y te la quitaré, si eso te deja más tranquilo.

-Es lo mínimo que podías hacer, sí.

Entre los dos se deshicieron de la ropa que estorbaba y un segundo después Kyu estaba tumbado sobre el cuerpo duro y hermoso de Siwon.

A ambos les encantaba recrearse cuando hacían el amor. Se dedicaban todo el tiempo del mundo, se mimaban y se besaban hasta que les dolía los labios, y después pasaban al juego duro. Pero a veces un polvo rápido también estaba bien, sobre todo cuando se está tan cachondo como estaban ellos y además se va corto de tiempo.

Kyu dejó que Siwon lo dilatara rápidamente, lo cual fue fácil con el agua jabonosa que los rodeaba. Todo era resbaladizo y sensual, desde los dedos haciendo tijera en el interior de Kyu hasta la mano acelerada que resbalaba con facilidad por el engrosado falo de Siwon. 

Un momento después, Kyu estaba empalado en su miembro, sujeto a sus hombros y moviendo su cuerpo arriba y abajo, llenándose de él. 

El agua estaba desbordando la bañera pero no les importó. Siwon empujaba hacia arriba mientras Kyu le salía al encuentro culeando sobre él. Jadeos, palabras sucias, lenguas enredadas y el apremio de follarse más duro, más rápido, más profundo. 

Kyu se sacudió la polla que apenas cubría el agua pero que rozaba el trabajado abdomen de Siwon y se corrió sobre él violentamente. Se contrajo alrededor de Siwon y lo arrastró al orgasmo. Cuando gritó su nombre mientras se vaciaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, Kyu sorbió los gemidos de su boca, callándolo con un beso. 

Quedaron exhaustos sumergidos a medias en el agua que había conseguido permanecer dentro de la bañera. Siwon quitó el tapón tirando de la cadenita con los dedos de los pies y después accionó el grifo monomando de la misma forma.

-¿Qué haces? – rezongó Kyu en su oído, más dormido que despierto y aún abarcando su polla cada vez más flácida en su interior.

-Volver a llenar la bañera. Hemos arruinado el agua.

-¿Y la llenas para que la arruinemos de nuevo o qué?

El tono de Kyu seguía siendo soñoliento a pesar de lo que implicaban sus palabras. 

-Eso estaría bien – le jadeó Siwon junto al oído, dándole un rápido lametón a su lóbulo -, pero tenemos una cita con mi madre, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, cierto. No quiero ir – lloriqueó acomodándose contra el cuerpo de Siwon y rozando su miembro que había regresado a su estado original y había salido de su cuerpo por sí sólo -, ¿no podemos decir que nos hemos contagiado del tifus o algo así y que nos tenemos que quedar aquí en cuarentena?

Siwon rió la ocurrencia.

-No, pero no es mala idea. Me la apunto. – Le dio un cachete en una nalga para despabilarlo y lo empujó para que se levantara -. Vamos, no seas perezoso. Sólo vamos a estar un rato. Después volveremos a casa y seguiremos la sesión, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Lo prometes?

-¿Cuándo te he mentido yo, Kyu Hyun?

Kyu sonrió y le dio un beso antes de apartarse.

-Te quiero- le dijo.

-Y yo a ti, mi Kyu.

#### Fin


	22. Chapter 22

#### Epílogo

Kyu se tiró de las mangas de la camisa una vez más y se aseguró de que los gemelos estaban bien puestos. Alisó las solapas de su chaqueta azul oscuro y se arregló la corbata. Sabía que estaba perfecto porque ya lo había comprobado varias veces antes. 

Estaba nervioso. Aún no había visto a Siwon y lo estaba deseando. No le cabía duda de que él también estaría perfecto, como siempre, pero en aquel día especial lo estaría mucho más.

Podía ver a la madre de Siwon –se resistía a llamarla suegra porque ni a ella ni a él mismo les gustaba ese término- y a Kim charlando animadamente. En unos minutos tendrían que ocupar cada uno su sitio correspondiente pero hasta que ese momento llegara, compartían una amena conversación con dos personas más que no conocía. Suponía que serían familiares o amigos de la familia Choi. Con ellos estaba Yeye, impecable con un traje gris perla.

Vio a Kangin y a Sungmin sentados en una fila bastante alejada. Estuvo a punto de ir hasta allí y decirles que se pusieran en un lugar más cercano, pero observó cómo charlaban íntimamente. Kangin pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros de Sungmin, pero no lo tocaba, no sería apropiado en público dada su relación. Tan sólo lo descansaba contra el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba Minnie, aparentemente una postura casual, pero él sabía que no era así. Había notado el dedo errante de Kangin rozar como al descuido el cuello de su chico y a este sonreír de esa forma dulce y sofocada, como si no llevaran más de un año viviendo juntos. 

Ambos estaban muy guapos, con impecables trajes de chaqueta. Kangin, que había cambiado el color de su pelo a petición de su novio, de azul intenso y Sungmin de rojo y negro. Una bonita y feliz pareja a la que agradecía que los estuviera acompañando en aquel día importante. 

De pronto vio cómo la gente se acomodaba en sus asientos rápidamente y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Escuchó los primeros compases de la marcha nupcial y se puso más nervioso aún. Miró hacia el pasillo y esperó.

Un segundo después, Siwon avanzaba por él irresistiblemente guapo vestido con un traje negro. Sonreía mostrando los hoyuelos pero con una nota de vergüenza y orgullo entremezcladas.

De su brazo venía su hermana cono su precioso vestido de novia y el rostro cubierto con un velo poco tupido que dejaba ver una sonrisa igual de adorable que la de su hermano. Los vio pasar por delante de él y Siwon aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo, lo que hizo que se pusiera colorado y mirar a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie más lo había visto hacer eso. 

Juntos subieron los dos escalones que los separaban del altar donde los esperaba Yeye hecho un manojo de nervios. Siwon entregó la mano de su hermana a su amigo, unió sus manos enguantadas y les deseó felicidad. Entonces bajó del altar y la boda comenzó. 

Fue una ceremonia preciosa e íntima, religiosa y sencilla como la familia había deseado. Muy distinta a la suya. 

Recordaba aquel día como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Fue en aquel crucero que hicieron por el Mediterráneo, un magnífico regalo de parte de la madre de Siwon para agradecer y celebrar el milagro de tener a su hijo con ella después de todo lo que había pasado. Una semana de ensueño en la que tomaron el sol en la cubierta, cenaron lujosamente en el maravilloso restaurante del barco, vieron espectáculos, visitaron varios puertos del Mediterráneo, hicieron el amor mecidos por las olas en un camarote de película… Todo fue perfecto.

Pero lo mejor fue la sorpresa que Siwon le reservaba aquella noche, en la cubierta superior del barco.

-¿Sabes que estamos entrando en aguas españolas? Por la mañana estaremos en Barcelona. – Había insistido en llevarlo a tomar una copa a la cubierta y le explicaba señalándole con un dedo en la dirección en que verían el puerto español en unas horas.

-Sí, la tripulación lo ha dicho esta tarde. Será bonito visitar España, ¿no crees? Me hace ilusión.

-También te hacía ilusión visitar Italia y casi no nos da tiempo a bajar del barco.

-Pero eso fue porque te empeñaste en hacerlo justo cuando estábamos atracando. ¡No me gusta moverme de la cama después del sexo, tú lo sabes!

Siwon se rió del comentario y le dio un beso en el pelo. Rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y descansaba la cabeza contra la suya. 

-Kyu, yo… Tengo algo que preguntarte – dijo tímidamente.

-Dime.

-¿Me quieres?

Kyu se apartó de él y lo miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco.

-¿Eres idiota?

-No sé. Dime.

-¿Si eres idiota? Pues mira, sí. Y si te quiero… también. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿a qué viene preguntarlo ahora?

-Entonces… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Kyu se quedó helado. No podía hablar en serio.

-Siwon, pero… Sabes que eso no es posible, nosotros no podemos…

-Aguas españolas, ¿recuerdas? Aquí sí que podemos. 

¡Dios, tenía razón! Empezó a temblar porque no podía estar queriendo decir lo que imaginaba. No.

-Siwon… ¡Oh, Dios mío! 

Siwon se arrodilló frente a él y sacó un anillo de su bolsillo. Era una alianza de oro blanco con un sencillo grabado en forma de trenza. Muy sencillo. Hermoso.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi Kyu?

El grito de Kyu no pudo sonar muy masculino pero le dio igual. Dejó que Siwon deslizara el anillo en su dedo y se arrojó a sus brazos. 

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¡Sí!

-Bien, porque nos están esperando en la cubierta superior.

-¿Cómo?

Lo llevó hasta allí de la mano. Había farolillos de papel iluminando la cubierta que la brisa marina mecía rítmicamente. El suelo de la cubierta estaba salpicado de pétalos de rosa y de las barandillas colgaban guirnaldas de flores blancas. Junto a ellas estaba el capitán del barco, con su traje de gala gorra incluida, acompañado por dos suboficiales que imaginaba que harían las veces de testigos. 

El hombre, de origen alemán, les indicó con una mano que se colocaran frente a él y les dijo en coreano casi sin acento:

-Han decidido contraer matrimonio aquí y ahora. ¿Lo hacen libremente y de mutuo acuerdo? 

-Sí, señor – respondieron a la vez.

-Bien, pues empecemos la ceremonia.

Fue corta y sencilla. Su marcha nupcial fue el sonido de las olas. El capitán les regaló una romántica cena y celebraron su unión con una velada encantadora e íntima.

Fue perfecto.

Sabían que aquello no iba a tener validez en Corea, que quizás no podrían siquiera contarlo a nadie a excepción de algunos íntimos, pero lo que simbolizaba aquella unión era más fuerte y más importante que la aprobación de la sociedad. Eran una pareja auténtica y unida. 

Suspiró recordando todo aquello y lo distinto que estaba siendo de aquella otra boda, en la que había recepción, regalos, un magnífico banquete y cientos de invitados para acompañarlos en su día más feliz. 

-Sé lo que piensas.

La voz de Siwon lo sobresaltó. Llevaba dos copas de champan y puso una de ellas en la mano de Kyu, en la que llevaba su anillo de bodas. Siwon llevaba el suyo en la misma mano.

-¿Ah, sí, listillo? A ver, ¿qué pienso?

-Que la nuestra fue mucho más bonita.

Kyu hizo un mohín, uno de esos de niño mimado que tanta gracia le hacían a su marido, y giró la cabeza.

-Odio cuando me lees la mente.

-Te tengo bien calado, maridito – le susurró Siwon riendo.

Tuvo que reír también, la sonrisa de Siwon tenía ese efecto en él. Miró a los recién casados que se acercaban en ese momento cogidos de la mano.

-¡Hermano, ven a bailar conmigo! Me lo llevo, no te importa, ¿verdad, cuñado?

-Claro que no.

Vio cómo los hermanos iban a la pista de baile y comenzaban a dar vueltas entre risas. Era bonito verlos así de unidos y felices. Eran una familia, al fin y al cabo. Todos.

-Gracias de nuevo, Kyu – escuchó hablar a Yeye a su lado -. Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero de verdad que nunca sabré cómo agradeceros a Siwon y a ti lo que habéis hecho por nosotros. 

-No hace falta, Yeye. Hicimos lo que había que hacer, nada más.

Kyu le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo abrazó. La pareja tenía motivos para estar agradecidos pero ninguno de los dos necesitaba oírlo. Verlos felices era suficiente gratificación.

Jamás habría imaginado que las cosas se solucionarían así. Tras lo sucedido con su abuela, Siwon se vio obligado a hablar con Kim seriamente y en profundidad. Decidió contarle la verdad, no ocultarle absolutamente nada y sincerarse, así tendría la posibilidad de recibir el mismo trato a cambio. Y así fue.

Kyu lo acompañó en aquella reunión porque quería que corroborara lo que iba a contarle, además de querer presentárselo formalmente. Kim no estuvo muy feliz de escuchar que el heredero del banco nunca iba a traer al mundo un hijo que lo heredara a su vez, aunque no parecía escandalizado ni mucho menos con su condición sexual.

-Si tu padre no me hubiera robado a tu madre… - se le escapó en un momento de la conversación.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Tu madre era hija del mejor amigo de mi padre, ¿no lo sabías? – empezó a contar cuando se vio acorralado -. Cuando él murió, mi padre se hizo cargo de la educación de la chica, la mandó a una escuela para señoritas, la mejor del país, y cuando cumplió los dieciocho regresó. ¡Ah, era muy hermosa! Me enamoré de ella nada más verla. Ella no me hacía ni caso, pero tenía esperanzas de conquistarla. Hasta que mi padre la llevó a su primera fiesta de la compañía y conoció a tu padre. Él se la llevó y yo… Bueno, no importa.

-Lo siento mucho. No se puede planear de quién nos enamoramos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no dejo de pensar que tú deberías de haber sido mi hijo. En cambio, dejarle todo lo que conseguimos al fruto de mi primer amor con otro hombre…

-Pero está Joong Woon. Él también es heredero de todo esto y él sí que es su hijo, a pesar de no haber nacido dentro de un matrimonio.

-Ah, ese chico no está interesado en sucederme, ¿no lo has visto? No sé si es que me odia o…

-No le odia. Simplemente tiene sus propios planes en la vida. 

-Ya, ya.

El hombre parecía realmente abatido. Al parecer era muy importante para él dejar el legado a su hijo y que este no quisiera saber nada del asunto le deprimía mucho.

Pero Kyu vio la solución.

-Hay una forma de arreglar eso.

Ambos, Kim y Siwon, lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Conoce a Ji Won, la hermana de Siwon. Es una mujer realmente inteligente. Ha estudiado economía y finanzas, tiene másteres y post grados de todos los colores, aquí y en el extranjero. 

-¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

-Ella y Yeye están enamorados.

-¿Quién?

-Oh, perdón. Quería decir Joong Woon. Jiwon y su hijo se quieren. Si les permite casarse, ella podría hacerse cargo de la presidencia que Siwon lleva años rechazando y en un futuro sus hijos, los hijos de ambos, podrán heredarlo todo. Como una sola familia. Los Kim y los Choi unidos. 

La cara de Kim era un lío de expresiones que delataban que el hombre estaba procesando toda la información que Kyu le había soltado de una parrafada. Siwon, en cambio, le sonreía y en sus ojos casi podía leer “ese es mi chico”.

-Una mujer, presidente del Banco Central…

-No puede estar dudando por eso. Estamos en el siglo XXI, muchas mujeres tienen altos cargos y lo hacen mejor que cualquier hombre. Jiwon lo hará bien, porque es inteligente, está muy bien preparada y forma parte de la familia fundadora, por lo que no encontrará oposición de los accionistas. Además lo tendrá a usted para guiarla e instruirla.

De nuevo lo dejó pensativo y eso era buena señal.

-¿Y dices que ella y Joong Woon…?

-Se han visto algunas veces – contestó Siwon animadamente – pero sé que están enamorados el uno del otro. Si no han llegado a más en su relación es porque saben que usted se opondría.

-Tal vez no me oponga – dijo el hombre con una actitud bastante más relajada.

-Pues procure que ellos se enteren de eso. Cuando tenga a sus nietos jugando en su regazo se alegrará de esto.

Y así habían llegado ese día, en que las familias Kim y Choi se unían en una sola y traían la esperanza a la compañía que Kim creía haber perdido. 

Jiwon se cansó de bailar con su hermano, o simplemente echaba de menos a su flamante nuevo marido, porque lo trajo de vuelta y se llevó a Yeye arrastrando hasta la pista de baile.

-Uf, compadezco al pobre Yeye. Esta lo mata en dos semanas. Como sea igual de efusiva para todo…

-Jaja. No creo que Yeye tenga quejas – miró al nuevo marido hacer el indio mientras bailaba de una forma cómica, haciendo reír a todos -. Él no se queda atrás, no creas. Van a ser muy felices, estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo nosotros? – Siwon lo acercó por la cintura y le habló al oído.

-Bueno… Es que nosotros somos muy felices. No sé si se puede llegar a serlo más. Se van a tener que esforzar mucho. 

-Que lo intenten – replicó Siwon -. Podían empezar ahora mismo, por ejemplo. Si se van ahora y la fiesta termina, nosotros podemos irnos a casa a recrear nuestra noche de bodas. ¿La recuerdas?

-Umm… Pues no.

Siwon lo miró con desilusión y un puchero en los labios. No pudo evitar reírse de aquella adorable cara de cachorrito. 

-No la recuerdo – remató – porque para mí cada noche contigo es una luna de miel. Como la primera vez, perfectas cada una de ellas. 

-¡Oh, Dios, cuánto te quiero, mi Kyu!

-Y yo a ti, mi Siwon. Y yo a ti.


End file.
